Forbidden
by Alexandria M
Summary: He was the backstage player and didn't believe in love. She was the WWE sweetheart, good girl and most respected woman. What will happen when she's assigned to work with the man she truly despises?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the day of my wedding to the cries of my 6 month old son Zachary. "I'll get him," said my fiancée' Dave Batista.

"It's okay. I got him," I said as I got up out of bed.

"You should get some rest. Let me get him," insisted Dave as he sat up.

"I'll be all right. I got him," I said as I put on my white silk robe.

"Are you sure, Babe?" he asked me.

"I'm sure," I said as I walked toward the door. "I'll feed him and be right back."

"All right. I'll be waiting," he said as he laid back down.

I walked out of the room and walked into my son's nursery. He was laying in his crib crying with his tears rolling down his face. "It's okay," I said as I picked him up out of the crib. "What's the matter," I asked rocking him back and forth to calm him down. I sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery and pulled the bottle out of the bottle warmer and began to feed him.

Zachary was the perfect baby, he was always happy and he was just an enjoyable baby overall. He favored Dave and me. He was the perfect mixture of the two of us. He had dark brown hair which is understandable coming from two dark haired parents. He inherited his deep blue eyes from me but his mouth came from Dave. He was absolutely beautiful and perfect. As he looked up at me with his deep blue eyes I felt sadden even resentful to the fact that I never wanted this. My life was never supposed to go this way but somehow my life went in the opposite direction of what I wanted. I was never supposed to marry Dave Batista. I wasn't supposed to get married at all. This wasn't the life I picked out for myself and it wasn't the life that I wanted but like I said my life took a complete turn and went in the opposite direction I wanted it to. Don't' get me wrong I love my life and I love where it's headed now but this wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

My name is Tessa Montgomery and I am 32 years old. I grew up in West Newbury, Mass. I was born March 18th, 1979 to my parents Charles and Kate Montgomery in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. I was always labeled the good girl until about 13-15 months ago. I never really did anything wrong. I voted, I served my jury duty when I needed to and I never had a parking ticket or a traffic infraction. I was a rule follower and never stepped outside my comfort zone. I used to be on WWE's creative team but like I said life took me in a completely different direction and now I am a magazine editor for a famous magazine. I don't' know what else to say about me but did I mention that I used to be the girlfriend of John Cena? Yeah; John Cena, my former lover and best friend. We were together for years but like my job with WWE that went in the complete opposite direction. My entire life changed in a matter of 15 months maybe even before that. It's funny how you think you have your entire life planned out but that one thing happens to come along and change it all.

It all began 27 years ago when my father Charles was offered a position at a West Newbury law firm. We relocated from Pennsylvania to a small suburb in West Newbury where I met my best friend John Cena when I was just 5 years old. John was always two years older than me so he was 7 when we moved to the block. We moved into the house right next door. John immediately introduced himself to me as we moved in. We instantly became friends; not just friends but best friends. We spent our summers having campouts in our backyards, gathering around a fire my father would always build in the backyard to make S'mores and roast marshmallows. We would go to the neighborhood pool to swim every afternoon and we would spend a lot of time in the tree house his father had built for him and his brothers. I was the only girl John ever played with as a child. In the treacherous winters West Newbury had to offer we would have snowball fights, build snow men, play in the snow and then have a cup of hot chocolate his mom would make for us. He was my best friend and probably my only friend. I wasn't a very popular child in elementary school. I was considered a teacher's pet and a goodie goodie. I had my bottle cap glasses and stringy hair. I was quite the homely looking child but some how John saw past all that and decided to be my friend. He often stood up for me when the kids on the playground would make fun of me. He was never really interested in the other girls on the block or in our elementary school.

Then came middle school these were probably the worst years of my life. I was a late bloomer far behind most of the girls in my grade. While most of them hit puberty by 11 or 12, I didn't hit puberty till I was about 14 years old. I didn't start to get breasts until I was 12 ½. This was when I grew self conscious of myself and my appearance. I never experienced acne or anything but I experienced mood swings worse than anyone I knew. John was still my best friend in middle school and my reputation of being a teacher's pet and a goodie goodie still stood. I didn't have much friends in middle school but I was smarter than most of the kids in my grade. I guess that's what happens when no one invites you to birthday parties, sleepovers, to go to the movies on Friday nights and you spend all your time studying. A fact John always made fun of me for. He used to tell me not to be such a nerd. We still had sleepovers together when he wasn't busy with his friends and he still stood up for me. He was always a good friend to me and was always there when I needed to talk. By this time our parents were making jokes talking about how we were going to grow up and get married. They would talk about how we would have children together and we could tell them how we met when were 5 and 7 years old. They had the whole story planned out for us, they had our entire lives planned out for us. The truth was, I didn't see John in a romantic way. He was just a friend. A very good friend.

High school was pretty much the same as middle school. My mom finally gave in and allowed me to lose my glasses and get contacts. That was a plus on my side. I still wasn't the most popular girl in the school but I did manage to get other friends besides John. John and me remained really good friends in high school as well. John was the big football star while I was more low key. I joined clubs like the Spanish club. I was part of the National Honor Society and I joined the school newspaper. It was something I was interested in because I was very interested in journalism and writing. John would always get invited to the big parties and he would invite me to go with him so I wouldn't stay home on Friday nights being a dork and studying but I always declined the offer. I didn't want the stares from other girls that had crushes on John and I didn't want to hear the whispers of people saying, "what does he see in her?" The truth was I was the nerdy girl hanging out with the school football star by luck. Not because he liked me but because my parents moved in next door to him years earlier. He was still my best friend even when his girlfriends came around. There were plenty and I wasn't fond of any of them. They were all materialistic and more worried about popularity than anything else. I never understood what John saw in those girls but to each their own. I continued to be the good girl that stayed home and studied on Friday nights and Saturday nights. I never really had a boyfriend until my Sophomore year.

During my Sophomore year of high school I began to see John differently. I could tell that he saw me differently too. I guess I wasn't that little girl he used to see and he surely wasn't that kid I used to hang out with. I had general romantic feelings for him. It happened one night when I did decide to attend a party with John. It was only because it was at his parents' house while they were out of town. It was a pretty wild party with alcohol, smoking and sex. Pretty much the usual at high school parties when the parents weren't around. After all the guests had left the Cena house was pretty trashed but I stayed over to help him clean up. It took a while but we managed to turn the house back into what it looked like when his parents left. We were taking the trash bags out to the trash can when John said to me, "So Montgomery, what's your deal?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're always so quiet and you never want to be social but tonight you were the social butterfly."

"I don't know," I said. "I guess my comfort zone and I couldn't let you host a party by yourself."

"And why not?" he asked flashing me a smile.

"Because if it weren't for me would you have gotten your house back to normal?"

"Probably not," he said. "But I mean you never want to go to parties with me and you never want to have fun. You just sit at home and study. Why? You're only young once, Montgomery. I think you should live a little."

"I don't know. I just don't like to be that girl," I said.

"What girl?" he asked.

"The girl everyone talks about. The one that they say doesn't deserve you. I see how people look at us when we talk. Let's face it, Cena. I am a nerd. And nerds don't have friends like you."

"Why do you care what people think? I don't care what people think about me. If I want to hang out with my best friend Tessa Montgomery I'm going to hang out with my best friend. I don't care what they think. And besides maybe I like you as a nerd," he said with a smile.

"No one likes the nerdy girl," I said.

"I think I can prove that fact wrong," he said, "because I do," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I dropped the trash bag I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. John had given me my first real kiss and it was everything I thought it would be.

A couple weeks after our kiss John asked me out on a date and then the next thing I knew we were a couple. There were a lot of people talking and hating on me but I didn't care. I got my guy which I took joy in. I attended his prom with him that spring and then he went to Springfield college where he continued to play football. I still had two years of high school to finish and he was with me for those last two years. He even attended my junior and senior prom with me. I couldn't have asked for a better guy and on the night of my senior prom I lost my virginity to him. I chose to wait that night to make sure everything was real between John and me. He agreed and never pressured me into anything I wasn't ready for. That night was the best night of my life. He was passionate and gentle. He made my first time as special as he could. Shortly after prom I graduated from high school ready to embark on a new adventure.

My studying on Friday nights must have paid off because I scored really high on the SAT's and graduated high school as the class Valedictorian. I even attended Notre Dame for Media Science in journalism. I wanted to do something with writing or work for a magazine. When I finished college John had already been out for two years. We moved into a small apartment together in Hartford, Connecticut. John decided he wanted to become a wrestler and I wanted to write for WWE's creative team. He began his training and I began to work for WWE's creative team. John made it big while I was doing my thing with the creative team. It was a dream come true. It was everything I wanted in life. I had my best friend as my boyfriend and a job that I had always wanted.

Once John made it big in WWE; which didn't' take long, he bought us a beautiful house in Tampa, Florida. It was an amazing house and it was everything I wanted. I was happy and John was happy. That was all that mattered to us. Everything was what we wanted it to be until about 5 years later.

*** 5 years later***

I had just came back to the hotel we were staying in after a meeting with Vince McMahon and the other creative team members to see John had ordered us a late night dinner. He had the candles lit and a bottle of champagne chilling in ice on the table and two glasses on the table. "Hey, Baby," I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said greeting me with a kiss. "How was the meeting?"

"You know how it is when we come to this stupid draft stuff. So many big changes and then more work for us."

"What do you have to do now?" he asked as he massaged my shoulders as I slipped my shoes off.

"Nothing yet but you know when they bring superstars over from Smackdown to Raw they want us to work with them to come up with a new persona. Not my favorite thing."

"Hey," he said, "you worked with me and I love my new persona. It was time I got rid of that rapping stuff."

"So true," I said. "You are many things but Vanilla Ice you're not."

"You didn't like my rapping?" he asked with a smile.

"Not really. Although your Thuganomics look was pretty hot," I said.

"So should I rap for you now?" he asked.

"Not tonight," I said with a smile.

"So what is going on with the draft? Who's going where and who is coming to RAW?"

"You know I can't tell you that and besides I don't even know. Vince is being really hush hush about it this year. It's like some big secret. I'm just scared you're going to get drafted to Smackdown and we'll be working different shows. Then we'll hardly see each other."

"Not going to happen," said John. "They have Batista and Taker on Smackdown. They don't need me again."

"Batista.. That name just irks me," I said.

"Oh yeah. You're not a fan," he said.

"That's an understatement. He's a pig! He just cheats on his wife with some skank and then once he's divorced he sleeps with anything that has a vagina. He has no respect for women at all. He's disgusting. Women are like sex objects to him. And any woman that puts themselves in that position to be another notch on his belt is disgusting too. I can't stand him. My biggest fear is he's going to come to RAW and I'm going to need to work with him."

"Tess, Vince knows how you feel about Dave. I don't think he would put you hands on with him. He's a smart guy. He knows that wouldn't work out."

"I guess," I said. "That would be a nightmare."

"It will be okay," he said. "Just relax. I ordered us some late night dinner and then we can watch a movie. Then we'll see where it leads ."

"All right. Sounds good. I am starving. What did you order?"

"Salisbury steak, baked potatoes and garden vegetables," he said as we walked over to the table.

"Delicious," I said with a smile.

We sat down and had a nice romantic dinner by candlelight. It was a great ending to a stressful day. As we finished eating dinner we cleaned up and then cuddled up in bed to watch a movie. He put on P.S. I Love You which was a smooth move on his part because he doesn't really like to watch chick flicks but he does what he can to be romantic and keep me happy. As we watched the movie I ended up falling asleep from all the exhaustion I felt. It was a long day and I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to fall asleep. John realized I was asleep and he covered me up with a blanket. I felt him softly kiss my forehead before he laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't have asked for a better man. I loved him so much and he meant everything to me.

***A/N So what did you think? Is it a keeper or no? **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you to everyone that alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Thank-you so much!**

The following Monday came and we were in Arizona for RAW. It was the night of the big draft. There's always something in the air backstage during draft day. It's filled with such an uneasiness and tensions are high among the superstars. It's not only the superstars but the referees, the creative team, the announcers and even the divas. I think it's more because of people leaving friends to switch brands and then you have the RAW superstars that claim their show is the A show so when they're drafted to Smackdown they take it as a blow. Let's face it when it comes down to it no one wants to move or switch shows. Some of these guys have been on the same show for at least 2-3 years like John. He was on RAW for about 3 ½ years. They hadn't drafted him yet. These are the types of guys that are in a comfort zone and have made numerous friends on their show so to be switched is like starting all over again. It's like they try to establish backstage dominance and then you can have the superstars that are combustible elements. The perfect example is John and Dave. They did not get along at all. They were complete opposites. John was the stand up WWE guy. He was Vince's go to guy. He was always on time and never late for a show. He was the first to arrive and the last to leave. He was hardworking and he earned everything he got. Dave on the other hand was usually late for shows, he was always the first to book out after a show, he spent most of his time partying and sleeping with women than working on his wrestling and trying to better his character. Their opposite work ethics were enough to make them clash but personality wise they were just as opposite. It was a known fact that Dave didn't like John and John didn't like Dave. That's just the way it was backstage for them which is the perfect example as to why they were on different shows.

John and me arrived at the arena about 2 hours before the show that day. We were the first ones to arrive like usual. There was a silence in the backstage area as others had yet to arrive but later that night the backstage area would be filled with chatter and commotion. John who was usually a pretty chill or in other words a calm, easy going guy was a little uneasy. "You okay?" I asked him as we walked to his locker room.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just. I don't know. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"You think you're getting drafted to Smackdown?"

"I don't know," he said. "I hope not but we can never be too sure. It's just not knowing where my career is headed is a little uneasy. I hate not knowing what's going to happen next. I could very well stay on RAW but let's face it I've been here so long they might draft me to Smackdown just to shake things up."

"I think everyone feels that way about the draft."

"Not to mention if I get drafted you work on RAW shows and I do Smackdown shows. We'll be on two different shows, two different travel schedules and that means less time together. I would hate that," he said opening the door to his locker room.

"Me too," I said. "It would really suck."

"I know," said John. "I like working with you. I like traveling with you. You're my favorite traveling partner. Even better than Randy." Randy and John traveled together at the beginning of their wrestling careers while they were both on Smackdown and I was still working in the offices in Stamford, Connecticut. Then John was drafted to RAW in the first ever draft while Randy stayed on Smackdown. That's when John and Dave became friends because they were both on RAW but like I said their opposing personalities conflicted in the end and John was drafted back to Smackdown and then back to RAW and this time I was working hands on with the superstars and traveling with the RAW brand. John and me had been traveling together ever since and it was working well for us.

"I don't think we should get too worried," I said, "I mean the draft hasn't happened yet. We're thinking in what if terms. While it's a possibility for you to be drafted to Smackdown it hasn't happened yet. No need in getting too worked up about it but if it were to happen I guess I would ask for a transfer to work with the Smackdown superstars. If I couldn't do that then we would make time to be together," I said.

"Definitely," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you and there's nothing that is going to change that."

"I love you too," I said as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

Later that evening closer to the RAW broadcast the backstage area was filled with chatter and superstars talking about what would happen if they were drafted. John and me were walking down the hall to gather in the catering area so we could watch the show and the draft with the Smackdown and RAW superstars. We walked into the room and it was already divided. Smackdown was on one side in their blue Smackdown shirts and RAW was on the other in their red RAW t-shirts. Randy tossed John a RAW t-shirt and offered us both a seat. As we walked to join Randy that's when I saw him; Dave Batista.

He was sitting there in his Smackdown t-shirt with his usual arrogant smug look on his face. He was just sitting there like God put him on this earth to please women. I'm not really sure when my disdain for Dave started but I'm pretty sure it was some time around the time he cheated on his wife with Melina. He claimed he never cheated on her but it was so obvious. I really felt bad for his wife considering the fact that she had been sick. I thought it was a pretty selfish and pig headed move on his part. His arrogance and disrespect toward women played a major part in my dislike for him. He just had this idea that he was WWE's Savior and that he was the number one guy in the company. He wanted the championship all the time. He threatened to leave the company if he didn't get it and the day he was drafted to Smackdown was like the end of the world. I heard horror stories from my friends that worked with the Smackdown talent. I was always glad he was their problem and not mine. Then he would sleep with tons of women. He didn't care who they were or where they came from. He would just sleep with them. I thought it was the most disgusting thing. Just seeing him sitting there disgusted me. I turned my head to talk to Randy and John as we waited for the show to begin. "So Tessa," said Randy, "who's going where?"

"No idea," I said, "Vince didn't disclose that information with us. He was being really secretive about it."

"I bet it's going to be big!" he said. "Are you two nervous or worried about John moving?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That would be tough," said Randy. "So you think I am going to get drafted?"

"Who knows? It's a guessing game at this point," I said, "but Vince did say there were going to be a couple big moves."

"Did he say what shows?" asked Randy.

"Nope. He just said a couple big moves. I told you he was being secretive about it. If the creative team doesn't even know you know it's going to be big."

"Just as long as Mr. WWE It's All About Me over there doesn't make the switch we will be all right," said Randy as he looked at Dave. Randy wasn't a big fan of Dave either. He was more vocal about his dislike for Dave than John was. John usually kept his opinion to himself and never really had a bad thing to say about anyone no matter how he felt.

"I know that's right," I said high fiving Randy.

"Would you two stop?" asked John.

"Don't act like he's your best friend," I said.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be the bigger person just like you guys should be doing. If he gets moved here it's going to be drama enough and your vocalizing of your dislike isn't going to make it easier. I don't' want any problems if he does come over here. Got it, Tess?"

"I got it," I said. I hated it when John told me what to do. I guess he was right. It's not like I was going to start problems anyway. It just wasn't me. I was a professional and didn't let my personal feelings get in the way of my job. If he were to come to the show I would just ignore him anyway. I didn't _have_ to talk to him. That was the plan anyway.

We sat watching the show as guys were drafted from RAW to Smackdown and Smackdown to RAW. Smackdown was up by two and there was the main event between John and Smackdown's Rey Mysterio. The winner won two draft picks for their team. Randy had already been drafted to Smackdown and he was not happy. We needed this draft pick. The whole RAW team was sitting on the edge of their seats as there were many close calls to the match. Every time John's shoulders were down we held our breath. The match finally came to an end as John pinned Rey Mysterio with a 3 count. The RAW team stood up and cheered as we knew we were getting our two draft picks. The referee held up John's hand but as soon as the superstars' images scrambled on the titan tron John put his arm down to see who we were getting. Draft pick one landed on Melina. It wasn't promising but it was okay. It made up for us losing Natalya even though Natalya was a hundred times better of an athlete. Melina grew a smile on her face as she removed her Smackdown shirt and came over to our side. The superstar scramble began again as we waited for the final draft pick of the night. It seemed like it lasted forever and then finally it stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes and irony had played a really big role at that moment as it froze on none other than Dave Batista. He was coming to RAW. It was official things were going to change. Dave smugly stood up and removed his Smackdown shirt, smirked and put on a RAW shirt. He made his way over to our side and took the empty seat next to me. "Hey, Tess, long time no see."

"Ugh," I said before getting up and walking away. He just had to say something to me. It would have been better if he came over, sat down and kept his mouth shut. To say I was upset was an understatement. I was irate! I was infuriated! I don't even know why it made me so upset but it did. My feelings were unexplainable. I stormed out of the catering area and headed to the curtain where I met John just as he was coming to the back. "Did you see that? Can you believe that?" I asked.

"Tess, I saw it. We both knew it was a possibility. There is nothing we can do about it now. It's a done deal."

"I know, John, but him? Really?"

"It's not that big of a deal," he said taking my hand as we walked to the locker room. "At least I'm still on RAW and I didn't go anywhere."

"That's true," I said. It was just like John to make something negative into something positive. I guess it could have been worse. John could have gone to Smackdown and Dave could have been on RAW. Then I would have been alone and working a different schedule than John. I could have hardly saw him but that's not the way it went. "You're right, Babe," I said. "We should go back to the hotel and celebrate you _not_ being drafted."

"Hmm. That sounds like a plan," he said with a smile. "Let me shower and then we can go celebrate," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and softly kissing my temple. "I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too," I said with a smile as we made our way to his locker room. John took a shower and while he was showering I packed up his things so that as soon as he was out we could head out and go back to the hotel to have a nice long night of celebrating how he survived another draft.

The next morning around 7:00 in the morning I woke up to my Blackberry going off. John was laying next to me with his arms wrapped around me after our night of celebration. It was a pretty celebratory night that didn't' end till about two hours earlier. "Who is calling you?" he asked sleepily as he continued to hold me. "Make them stop," he said as I reached for my phone.

"I can't," I said. "It's Vince."

"Does he know it's early in the morning?" he asked removing his arms from around me to grab his own Blackberry. He looked at the time. "Does he know it's 7 and we just had a wonderful night together?"

"No," I said as I answered the phone. "Hey, Vince," I said.

"Morning, Tessa, isn't it a beautiful day outside?" he asked me in a cheery tone.

"I guess," I said, "I don't really know. I just woke up."

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked sounding sympathetic even though I knew he didn't care. If Vince needed to call one of his creative team members he did it. He didn't care the time of day. If there was something he needed to say he called to say it.

"Yeah but it's okay. I was just waking up," I said as John wrapped his arms around me again and softly kissed my shoulder. I shooed him away as I tried to talk to Vince but he continued laying soft kisses on my neck. "What's up?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No," I said sitting up and shooing John away again. He put his hands in the air and got up out of bed. He slid on his boxers and headed to the bathroom. "So what's up, Vince?" I asked for the second time.

"We're having a meeting this morning at 8. I need to give you your new assignment so you can work with your superstar to improve or create a new persona for them."

"All right," I said getting out of bed knowing I wasn't going back to sleep since I had to be at a meeting in an hour. "Where's the meeting?"

"In the hotel lobby," he said. "It won't be long."

"All right," I said walking to my suitcase to pull out some clothes to wear. I decided on black pants and a white blouse. "I will see you at the meeting."

"Remember 8:00," he said. "I will see you then."

"Bye, Vince."

"Bye, Tessa," he said before his phone clicked. I shook my head and grabbed my clothes to go take a shower.

John was just coming out of the bathroom as I was headed in. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to take a shower. I have a meeting with Vince and the creative team in an hour. He's giving us our assignment."

"Sounds like a blast," he said. "Have fun."

"Oh I'm sure I will," I said sarcastically before I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't have much time to prepare so I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair after I blew dried it. I changed into my work clothes and left the bathroom. I kissed John goodbye before I left the hotel room to make my way down to the lobby.

Vince's meeting was pretty pointless but he dragged on talking about how it was important to change things up and that's why he chose to move who he moved. I had to fight to stay awake. That was the thing about Vince he went on and on about things when it could be ended a lot sooner. He had a way of dragging things out. He finally got to the point and handed everyone their new assignment. I took the piece of paper he gave me to see who I was working with and that's when I saw it. He had assigned me to work with Dave Batista. I couldn't believe it. I tried to trade with my friend Heather but she refused. She said, "not in a million years. Good luck though."

Good luck is what I needed. He wasn't exactly the best person to work with. I realized that all the horror stories I had heard and all the times I was glad it wasn't me were now going to be my problems. I'm sure my Smackdown buddies were ecstatic they were done with him. He was my problem now. A really big problem. I tried to switch with some other people but they would not switch me and they all gave me the same sympathetic look. I swallowed my pride and thought maybe it wasn't that bad. Yeah right. It was probably one of the worst assignments I was given. I took a deep breath and walked up to Vince after he dismissed us. "Vince," I said.

"Yeah, Tessa," he said.

"I was wondering if I could get someone else to work with." I knew it was probably a bad thing to tell my boss that I didn't like who he assigned me with but I didn't care.

"Who did you get?" he asked.

"Batista," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"We don't exactly get along. We're not the best of friends. I can't work with him."

"I'm sorry," said Vince, "but the arrangements have been made. You're working with Dave Batista. I know you're not happy about it but you're talented. I know you're going to come up with something great for him. That's why I gave him to you because you're one of the best."

"Vince, that means a lot but really Batista? He's not exactly my favorite person and I'm not his either."

"What do you have against him?" he asked.

"His disrespect toward women and the fact he cheated on his wife."

"Tessa, a lot of men cheat on their girlfriends and wives when they are in this business. It's a part of life. When you're around the same people all the time and not your significant other you cheat. It happens. Don't hold that against him."

"John doesn't cheat," I said.

"That's because your situation is a little different. He is with you all the time and you're with him all the time. I don't expect either of you to cheat on the other. That's what you two have going for you. Like I said, cheating happens. You have to put those personal negative feelings aside and do what's best for your career. I know what you're capable of, Tessa. And I have a lot of faith in you. It's not going to be easy but I know you can handle this all right? If I didn't think you could I wouldn't have given this assignment to you. You do wonders here and we'll talk about a promotion. How does that sound?"

I knew Vince was bribing me into doing something I didn't want to do but I didn't care. A promotion was a promotion so maybe working with Dave wouldn't' be so bad. It's not like he was going to become my best friend. All I had to do was go over character changes or give him ideas for a new persona. It wasn't that big of a deal. I could do it and the sooner I did it the sooner I would be done working with him. "All right," I said. "I'll do it."

"Thank-you, Tessa. Don't let me down," he said.

I let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry, Vince, I won't."

"That's my girl. Now go on and have a good day."

"Thanks you too," I said before walking away and heading back up to the hotel room. I had no idea how John was going to react but I knew I needed to tell him about my new assignment.

***A/N: Personally I think Tessa is making a bigger deal than what she needs to. YOu can see the difference between how Tessa handles things and the way John handles things. Unfortunately for Tess she has to work with the one man she despises.. I'm sure that's going to work out wonderfully. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated and thank-you to everyone that alerted and favorited the story. = ) **

I made my way to our hotel room and opened the door hoping John had fallen back to sleep while I was at my meeting but I had no such luck. As I walked into the room he was sitting at the small table in our hotel room reading the newspaper, drinking a coffee and eating a bagel. "Hey, Tess, how was the meeting? Are you ready to rock the world on your new assignment?" he asked before taking a bite of his bagel.

"I guess," I said. I said it with smallest amount of enthusiasm as I could as I walked over to the table and took a seat.

"That didn't sound promising," he said putting down the sports page he had been reading. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said as I picked up the paper. I looked at the weather forecast on the back page and said, "it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Tessa, something happened. You're being avoidant and you're changing the subject. So what was it? What happened?" he asked me again.

John was good. He knew me and could pick up on anything. He could tell when I was sad, he could tell when something was wrong, when I was happy or just about any emotion. I guess that's what happens when your boyfriend has known you since you were 5 years old. He knew me better than anyone sometimes I think he knew me better than my own parents. I knew him just as well as he knew me. Just like I knew if I didn't tell him the truth about my meeting that he would keep bugging me till I did. I took a deep breath and said, "I had my meeting with Vince."

"And? How did it go?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. "You want a sip? I didn't' know what time you were coming back so I didn't get you any."

"No thank-you," I said, "I'm fine. I got my new assignment."

"So is it good or bad?"

"Depends how you look at it I guess."

"Okay," said John, "whatever that means."

"It just means well, I guess I should tell you it first."

"What is it?"

"I have to work with Dave Batista," I said feeling the disgust building inside of me again.

"Tessa, quit joking," he said.

"I'm not joking. I'm serious. I have to work with Dave Batista." I said it as seriously as I could.

John looked at me and realized I wasn't' joking and said, "You aren't joking. Wow. I never saw that one coming."

"Neither did I. Vince blindsided me with it," I said, "and I tried to switch with people but they wouldn't switch me and gave me that look. The look that said good luck he's your problem now. He can't be that bad. Tell me he's not that bad, John."

"Well, he's not the devil," said John. "He can be difficult at times but he's not that bad."

"Okay," I said.

"I think the biggest problem is his ego. It gets a little large at times. He's going to be looking for Gold and he will threaten you about quitting to get his way. Do not give in," he said.

"It's not really my call if he gets the belt or not. That's Vince's call and if it was my call believe me he wouldn't get it."

"Dave is the guy that's all about the money and the championships. He doesn't' have a real passion for this business. I think him showing up late for shows and booking out right after the show to go out and party shows the lack of respect he has for the business," said John. John didn't usually have a negative word to say about anyone but that day he had nothing but negative things to say about Dave. Although everything he was saying was the truth.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"What I want to know is how Vince got you to do this because I know you can't stand Dave so how did he get you to do this?"

"He may have offered a promotion if I do a great job," I said.

"What kind of promotion?" he asked.

"He didn't say but it could be anything. Like possibly the vice president of the Creative team. I don't know but a promotion is a promotion right?"

"Yeah but Dave is a challenge," said John. "Are you up for that challenge?"

"I don't know. I don't even really want to work with him."

"I don't really think you have a choice now but I will be honest I don't like the idea of you working with him. I don't trust him."

"Are you trying to say he might put the moves on me?"

"Well, kind of," said John. I loved when John got a little jealous. I don't' know whatever possessed him to think if Dave did put the moves on me I would retaliate. I couldn't stand Dave and that would be the last person I would ever cheat on John with. Well, if I believed in cheating because I didn't. I believed in being faithful. It was just a thought to get the point across Dave was NOT my type of guy.

"John, he's not going to. It's going to be strictly business and nothing else. Don't worry besides Dave isn't even my type."

"I trust you," said John, "it's him I don't trust. I know how he is with women. I don't want him getting the slightest idea that he can put the moves on you. Just be careful. He's a trickster."

"A trickster, John? Really? Why do you have to talk like that?"

"Well, I didn't know how else to put it," he said. "Either way he's a womanizer and I want you to be careful. Don't fall for his tricks."

"John, I know you mean well and everything but how dumb do you think I am? I was the class Valedictorian and I went to Notre Dame graduating with a 4.0. I think I know not to fall for his womanizing tactics. And plus he will never put the moves on me.. I am not his type. I know the kind of women he sleeps with… they are bimbos and they're beautiful. I am not. I am a nerdy, plain Jane."

"I think you're beautiful," he said, "and you're not a plain Jane."

"John, I am."

"So you don't wear the latest fashions, you go with the natural look and most of your clothes are either black or white so what? You're still beautiful to me and I love you just the way you are. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and you have the most beautiful face I have ever seen. You're amazing," he said to me causing me to smile. "And you have a beautiful smile and the most beautiful teeth even if it took 3 years of braces to get them that way."

"Shut up," I said. I hated when John brought up my braces. They were the 3 longest years of my life and they happened to come during my middle school crisis. I had my bottle cap glasses and braces you can only imagine how that went over. It wasn't good not to mention my lack of breasts during middle school. They were the tough days but I knew I had come a long way since then. I wasn't the most beautiful but I wasn't the ugliest. I had my own plain Jane look. John hated when I described it that way but that's how it was. My mother taught me that growing up I didn't need my looks to get me by and beauty was only skin deep. She said I would go a lot further with my intelligence than my looks. She viewed the girls that focused too much on their appearance shallow. She didn't' want me to be like that which is probably why I was the way I was. She was right. Intelligence got me further in life than my looks did. I was well respected female in a male dominated business and I was damn good at what I did.

"I'm just speaking the truth," he said. "Anyway. How about we go out to have a nice brunch and then enjoy the day together? It's Tuesday and I'm off. I really want to spend some time with you outside the wrestling world. How about that?"

"All right," I said with a smile.

"Perfect," said John as he folded up the sports page. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go."

"All right," I said.

"Be right back," he said as he got up, walked over and kissed my lips before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Once he was showered and ready to go we headed to a near by restaurant for a lovely brunch. It was a beautiful restaurant. The truth about John is he spoiled me and gave me the best. We were seated in a private location so that we couldn't be bothered and enjoy our crepes, French toast and eggs with Orange juice in peace. When John and me were both off work we preferred not to talk about it. We always set it separately from our personal lives. It's not that we don't like our jobs because John loves what he does and I love what I do it's just because sometimes we need a break from the world of wrestling. "So," John said to me, "Matt and his wife are having a baby."

"That's great!" I said before taking a bite of my crepe.

"Isn't it?" he asked. "He told me yesterday but with everything going on with the draft I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay. We were both really busy. Not really much time for talking. So when is she due?"

"Matt said the middle of January. He is so excited."

"I bet," I said, "I'm really happy for Matt and Carrie. They have been trying for so long." Matt was John's older brother and he and his wife had been married for about 3 years and since their first year of marriage they were trying to have a baby but they weren't succeeding so they went to a fertility doctor to help them out. Carrie was getting treatments to help with the process. I was incredibly happy for them but there was something about John's look when he told me about his brother having a baby that I didn't like.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm happy for them too. They deserve it," he said picking at his French toast.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing I probably wouldn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Nothing it's just do you ever think about that stuff?"

"What stuff?" I asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about us getting married, having babies and all that stuff. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Having babies," he said.

"John, not really. Do you?"

"Sometimes," he said. "I want kids someday."

"I see," I said. "With our line of work we don't really have the time for children. I'm not really interested in having them."

"If we were to have a child together I would give up my job or at least work part time. And we could always take the baby with us on the road."

"John," I said, "no offense but being a mother isn't my thing. I like my life the way it is."

"I know," he said. "It's just. Never mind. I don't' want to talk about this today. I just want to enjoy the day with you."

I felt a tremendous amount of guilt even a little bit selfish because I didn't want to have kids. I thought my life with John was fine the way it was. Just the two of us. I didn't think we needed a baby besides he should probably introduce the topic of marriage before the topic of having a baby. Although John would probably do better at convincing me to have a baby than to get married. In all honesty I wanted neither. I didn't want to get married and I didn't want kids. Call me selfish but I liked my career too much to give it up for that type of life. I didn't know what John was thinking but we weren't the get married have kids kind of people in my opinion. We were fine just the way we were so I thought. "Now you're mad at me."

"Tess, I'm not mad. I'm fine. Anyway, I just thought you would want to know about Matt and Carrie."

"I do," I said, "And I bet your mom is ecstatic too. Her first grandchild."

"She is," he said with a smile. "I am too. It's going to be my first niece or nephew. It is going to be spoiled like crazy."

"I bet," I said as my cell phone started ringing.

"Really?" he asked as I grabbed my phone.

"It's Batista. I have to take this."

"Can't it wait?"

"I have to set up a time and day to meet up with him about this stupid assignment. It won't take long I promise."

"All right," he said as he went back to eating.

"Hello," I said.

"Tessa, It's Batista. I was told I'm supposed to get in contact with you so you can work with me."

"Okay," I said.

"I'm in contact. When do you want to meet up?" he asked. I couldn't handle the attitude already.

I took a deep breath and said, "how about next Monday afternoon before RAW?"

"That works for me," he said. "I'm sure I can be there. What time?"

"How about 2:00?"

"That's fine," he said.

"I will see you then," I said.

"See ya then," he said. I hate when people say ya instead of you. It's a big pet peeve of mine. "I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure working with you," he said. There was something about his tone that disgusted me as he said this.

"Yeah. I said. I will see you on Monday then. Have a good week. Goodbye," I said hanging up the phone before he responded. "See? That wasn't too long."

"I know," said John, "I am sorry but I just can't get past you working with him. I really don't like this idea."

"John, relax. You have _nothing _to worry about. It's just an assignment like any other and hopefully at the end of it I get my promotion."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Tess. That's just my protective side coming out in me."

"That's fine," I said with a smile. "I like when you get all protective and jealous. It's pretty hot. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he took my hand and we continued eating so we could go out and enjoy the day in Arizona. Everything was perfect for us. I know there is no such thing as a perfect relationship but I think John and me were the exception because we did have the perfect relationship.

***Please review and tell me what you think and thank-you for taking the time to read! **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them. And thank-you to everyone that favorited and alerted the story. = ) **

The following Monday I was running late to meet up with Dave because John decided to go out to lunch together and then we ended up back at the hotel having an intimate afternoon. An intimate afternoon that took us to 2:00 in the afternoon. I was supposed to be at the arena by 2:00 talking to Dave about changes to his character or coming up with a new persona for him. "Shit!" I said looking at the time as John and me laid in bed.

"What?" he asked as I got up out of bed and ran to grab my clothes.

"I'm late. I have to meet with Dave. I was supposed to meet him by 2 at the arena. I have never been late before," I said putting on my black skirt. "Shit," I said grabbing my white blouse.

I began buttoning it as John said, "So what. I doubt he's even at the arena anyway."

"It doesn't matter, John. I don't like to be late. You know me," I said.

"I know, Tess," he said getting out of bed to put his boxers on. "You have to admit we had a good time."

"We did but I'm still late for my job. I had a really good time but it just went later than expected."

"How long are you going to be working?" he asked as I put on my shoes.

"I don't' know. I'll probably just meet you at the arena."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "You're not seriously wearing that?" he asked as I stood up in my black skirt that came to the top of my knee, my white blouse and black shoes.

"Um. Yeah. What's wrong with it, John?" I asked grabbing my keys and my Blackberry.

"It's a little risky to wear to work with Dave," he said.

"These are my work clothes and I am going to work. It's not a big deal."

"It is when you're working with the womanizer of the company," he said. "I just don't want him getting any ideas."

"John, he's not going to get ideas. I wear stuff like this to work all the time. It's okay. Don't act like this," I said. Usually I liked John being jealous and protective but lately it was starting to get on my nerves. It was sweet that he cared but to tell me what I could and couldn't wear to work was ridiculous. I wore clothes like that all the time I didn't understand why it was so different for me to wear that outfit when I was going to work with Batista. John acted like Batista was going to rip my clothes off me and have his way with me. John was getting a bit ridiculous over the whole thing. "I think you're being ridiculous."

"All right. Maybe I am," he said, "but I just worry about you. I told you. I don't trust him. I know how he is."

"I know so do I. If he tries anything I'll let you know. I promise."

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry for being an overprotective jerk," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. It's what you do as my boyfriend. At least I know you care."

"I do," he said. "I really do care."

"All right. Well, I had better get going. I'm already late. I love you and I will see you when you get to the arena."

"All right. I love you too," he said as he leaned in and softly kissed my lips.

Our kiss was cut short by my Blackberry ringing. "Shit," I said as I broke the kiss and looked at my phone. It was Dave calling me. "It's him," I said before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Where are you?" he asked. "I've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"I'll be right there. Something came up and I'm running a little late. I will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be waiting," he said hanging up the phone on me.

"All right, Baby," I said. "I have to go. Love you," I said as I kissed his lips one last time before I grabbed my purse and hurried out the door. I can't say that I was upset that I was running late to meet with Batista because I wasn't. If I had my way I wouldn't be working with him at all. What I was so upset about was that I was late for my job. I wasn't one of those people. That's how John and me were similar. We were hardworking people, never late for work, helping out wherever we could and always being the last ones to leave. It just wasn't in me to be late but for some reason that afternoon I allowed myself to be late because I got too caught up in my personal life. Sad but true I always put my professional life first and my personal life second. My number one priority was my job then John and then my family. I guess this is why I had so many issues about getting married and having kids because then my job would no longer be my number one priority. I never let my personal feelings interfere with my professional feelings. I did a very good job at separating the two.

I arrived at the arena a little later than ten minutes but I got stuck in traffic. I pulled up behind the arena in San Antonio, Texas and saw Dave standing outside waiting for me. I parked the car and hurried out of the car and over to Dave. "You're late," he said.

"I know. It's not like you're never late," I said. I didn't understand how he could throw it in my face that I was at least 20-30 minutes late for a meeting when he has been known to be at least an hour late for a show.

"I was on time today," he said in a condescending tone.

"Okay. Like I said, something came up. And I'm sorry I'm late," I said, "Can we just go inside and talk?"

"You're in charge," he said walking to the door.

He opened the door and walked in before me but didn't stop to hold the door for me. He allowed it to shut so I had to open it myself. For a womanizer he didn't know how to treat women very well. "Thanks for holding the door," I said sarcastically. "It's not like I have full hands or anything." I was carrying my purse and my briefcase so I didn't really have an empty hand but he kept on walking. I knew it was going to be a _long_ day. I took a deep breath as I followed him down the hallway until we reached the catering room.

He took a seat at the table and arrogantly put his feet up on the table with a look of irritation. He looked as if I was taking too long to sit down as I pulled my laptop out. "So," he said interlocking his fingers and placing his hands on his stomach.

"Can you get your feet off the table? People do eat here," I said turning on my laptop.

"They wipe the tables down," he said.

"I don't care. It's just rude. Get your feet down," I said as I pushed his feet off the table.

"All right. You win," he said as he grabbed a pen and began tapping it on the table. I took a deep breath as I got into my documents that I needed as I listened to him tap the pen on the table which was highly annoying. I put my hand on top of his to make him stop. "Is that bothering you?" he asked.

"Just a little," I said removing my hand from his.

"Sorry wouldn't want to annoy Mrs. Cena," he said.

"Ms. Montgomery," I said correcting him. "And you can call me Tessa."

"Okay, Tessa, so what's going on?"

"I don't' know you tell me," I said. "It's your character. What do you want to do?"

"I don't' know," he said. "You're the creative genius. You're supposed to be helping me."

"All right," I said. "So your current character is being a face.. Not really much going on there. There's not really any excitement."

"I guess," he said, "did you come up with your husband's persona?"

"He's not my husband. He's my boyfriend and yes I had some part in it but John came up with it himself."

"He came up with the kid friendly crap?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "And it's not crap. It's a good thing."

"It's crap," he said. "You have this big guy being the sweetest guy on the planet when he could be this terror."

"John doesn't do well as a heel. We've tried it. He's better as a face and his kid friendly thing is good. It keeps with WWE's PG product."

"WWE's PG product," he said scoffing. "That's crap."

"I think it's a good move for the company," I said.

"You would," he said.

"Anyway," I said, "Would you like to be a heel?"

"Sure," he said. "It doesn't matter. It's up to you."

"You have to have some input. I want you to like what you do," I said.

"It's not my job to come up with my persona or character. That's your job."

"I could make you an arrogant asshole. Then you wouldn't have to act," I said.

Batista let out a laugh and said, "Thanks."

"You like to be called an arrogant asshole?" I asked.

"I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I want some witty lines like your husband has."

"John comes up with his own lines. We don't write them for him."

"He comes up with them himself?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," I said. "He chooses to write his own stuff. He's very good at it."

"Interesting. I always thought you helped your husband out," he said.

"He's not my husband. He is my boyfriend. We are not married," I said. I don't know why I felt the need to keep correcting him but something inside me kept telling me to correct him. After all John wasn't my husband. He was my boyfriend but I could see how Dave would think we were married. It seemed that way. We were together forever.

He looked at me with a puzzling look and said, "he's not your husband?"

"No," I said. "He's not."

"Let me see your left hand," he said.

"See?" I asked showing him my left hand. My ring finger was bare and it was going to stay like that forever.

"Holy shit. You two aren't married. I always thought you were."

"Well, we're not," I said taking my hand back that he was still holding. "He's just my boyfriend."

"Interesting," he said, "how come you two aren't married yet? He too focused on his career?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, "we're not married. And this isn't about John and me. It's about you. So do you want to make changes to your character or have a whole new different persona?" I asked him.

"I want a new persona. I think it's time," he said.

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Isn't that your job? Aren't you the creative team?"

"I am but I would like to know what you want to do. It is your character too. You deserve a say."

"I don't know," he said checking his watch.

"Am I keeping you from something? Something more important?"

"No," he said, "just checking the time. I need to be out of here by 3. I have a hot date before the show."

"Of course you do," I said rolling my eyes. "Since you're such a ladies man how about we do a pimp type of character?"

"That's been done. I don't' want to do that," he said.

"All right. How about an All about me type of character? You make everything about you."

"No. I don't like that either," he said.

"Okay," I said. I continued to give him ideas but he shot down every single one I gave him. He wasn't taking it seriously and I honestly thought he didn't care about his career. He continued to keep checking his watch through out our meeting it was pretty annoying and his arrogance annoyed me. He acted like he was above the meeting. He shot down every idea I had but he never once put in his input. He never suggested anything. I didn't know what to say anymore. I watched him check his watch another time and said, "just go. We're not getting anything done here. Just go."

"All right," he said getting up. "We'll meet again. Just keep thinking of ideas."

"And you think of ideas," I said turning off my computer. "Have fun on your date."

"I will. She is so f**king hot. I will have an amazing time," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh," I said cleaning up my stuff. There was that disrespect for women that made me dislike him so much. "Don't be late tonight."

"That would depend on how my date goes," he said with a smirk. "I will see you later, Tessa."

"Bye, Dave," I said as he walked out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as he left. Once he was gone and I was cleaning things up I knew we were not a good combination. He was already on my nerves and that was our first meeting. I didn't know what I was thinking when I took this assignment. I don't think any promotion was worth dealing with Dave Batista. He made things so much harder than they needed to be. I decided as I gathered up my stuff that I was going to talk to Vince later about it and ask for another assignment. It wasn't like me to throw in the towel so quickly but Dave Batista was a lost cause. There was no helping him. Giving up was the best thing I could do at this point.

***So what did you think? Please REview and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated and thank-you to everyone that alerted and favorited the story. = )**

After Dave left to go on his "hot" date I stuck around the arena to wait for John. It was about 3 when Dave left and even though the show started at 7:30 I knew that within the next hour John would show up. I called him on the phone to ask him to pick up some Chinese food before he came to the arena and explained to him how my meeting with Dave went. He apologized on Dave's behalf and told me he would see me when he arrived. I wasn't the only one at the arena there were a few people from the ring crew there along with the people that did the pyro and the sounds. Vince had yet to arrive so I sat down at a table in catering to think about what I could say to Vince. I knew I wanted to quit the assignment but I didn't know how to tell Vince that I wanted to give up. Like I've said it wasn't in me to be a quitter. That just wasn't like me but I had no hope in the Batista assignment.

I sat there lost in thought for about an hour with no idea what to say as John came into the catering area. He had Chinese take out in one hand, his bag on his shoulder and a bouquet of red roses in the other hand. "Hey, Baby," I said with a smile as I got up to greet him with a kiss.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"What's this all about?" I asked pointing to the roses.

"Those?" he asked holding them out, "they are for you. I know you had a rough day so I wanted to give you some roses to cheer you up."

"They're beautiful. Thank-you," I said with a smile. John loved to spoil me with gifts. He didn't need to have a reason to get me flowers or candy he just did it. I always thought it was pretty sweet. John did a lot for me. I was pretty much his world. I hate to admit this but I'm pretty sure he loved me more than I loved him. I'm not saying I didn't' love him because I really did but let's just say he loved me more. I was grateful to have a great boyfriend like John and he cared so much about me it was wonderful.

"You don't' have to thank me. You deserve them just because you're you," he said with a smile as he took my hand and we walked over to the table.

"John, you're too sweet," I said with a smile. "You know the right things to say to make my day better."

"I can't help that it's true," he said with a smile as he laid his things down and pulled my chair out for me. As he got out our shrimp fried rice he said, "so your meeting didn't go well?"

"Not at all. That man is a pig," I said. "Every suggestion I made he turned down. He said that it wasn't him or he didn't like it but he didn't put any input in. Then he turned down the arrogant asshole persona. He said he didn't like that either. I thought that was the perfect persona for him. He wouldn't have to do too much acting."

John let out a laugh and said, "yeah. I know. So he didn't come up with anything?"

"No," I said opening up my food. "It was so annoying. We wasted 45 minutes for nothing. We don't' even have step one done."

"45 minutes? That's a short meeting," he said before taking a bite of his food.

"He had a hot date. According to his words she's f**king hot. I guess some skank is more important than his job."

"That shouldn't surprise you. He always has these ring rats that are willing to do whatever he wants. He doesn't have very high standards when it comes to women. I'm surprised he hasn't caught anything yet."

"That's for sure," I said, "and I'm surprised he hasn't gotten anything either. Have you seen some of the women he's slept with. Ugh they're just ew. Definitely something if I was a guy I wouldn't touch with a 10 foot pole but to each their own I guess."

"I'm sure next time it will be better," he said.

"Um.. About that," I said.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm going to do this. I don't' want to do it."

"Tessa, what about your promotion?"

"No promotion is worth dealing with that man," I said.

"Tessa, I know Dave comes off as an asshole but I don't' think you should give up on him just yet. You had one meeting. You just have to get used to him."

"Get used to him? Get used to his arrogance and his disrespect toward women? I don't' think so. He has this carefree attitude about his job. I can't deal with it."

"Tess, I don't think he's worth giving up a promotion for. Sometimes in your job you have to do what you don't' want to do. Don't' you want to have a higher title? Have more rank? Don't you want to move up in your job?" he asked.

"I do but I don't' think this is worth it."

"Tessa, it is worth it. You love your job and you're good at what you do. Just because one meeting didn't go so well doesn't mean you should give up. Try it a different way. Work together with him. Find out what he likes and find out things he's interested in. Use that to come up with his persona. Don't give up."

"John, you just don't know. He did everything he could to annoy me and he kept calling me Mrs. Cena. He was just too arrogant."

"So you're mad at him because he called you Mrs. Cena? Is it that bad?" he asked. "You don't' want to be Mrs. Cena one day?"

"It's not bad but that's not my name and John, I don't' want to get into the marriage talk again. We both know how that's going to end and I don't' want to fight about it."

"All right," he said. "We won't get into that but I don't' think you should give up this assignment. This could be the turning point in your entire career. Just think about what could come out of it. You never know where it might lead right? You just have to take the chance and work with him. I know you can do it. I have faith in you."

Take a chance? I don't take chances. That's not me. I don't leave my comfort zone and working with Dave was way beyond my comfort zone. I didn't want to take the chance to work with him but John had a point I never knew where it was going to lead. It could have been the turning point in my career. "I don't know, John. I'm not comfortable with this."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him, Tessa. I'm asking you to work with him so you can get what you want. You want that promotion more than anything. The only way you're going to get that is by working with him. You need to do what you need to do to get what you want. And you Tessa are not a quitter. Do not give up. I told you. You can do this. You just have to be patient."

"Patient. Right," I said rolling my eyes.

"Look Tessa, I know Dave Batista isn't the assignment that you wanted but Vince obviously gave it to you for a reason. Maybe you might be able to do something other people couldn't do. Vince obviously thinks highly of you and he has a lot of faith in you. If you give up what does that say? Do you think he's going to have the same opinion of you."

John hit the nail on the head. Vince did think very highly of me. I always did what I was asked. I never fought about anything and I put my best into my work. I did everything I could to please Vince and if I did give up on my assignment his whole opinion of me could change. He could see me as a failure and I didn't want to be labeled as a failure. That just wasn't me. I aimed to please even if it was something that I didn't' want to do. I did it anyway to please whomever. I think that was my worst trait. I always thought too much of what others wanted than what I wanted myself. "All right," I said. "I won't give up. I'll do it even if it's the worst assignment possible."

"Good," said John. "I really don't' want to see you quit something just because things didn't go your way. What I want to see is my beautiful girlfriend prove that Dave Batista can be tamed and get the promotion she deserves. I have faith in you, Beautiful. It's going to be tough but I know you can do it."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. John did know all the right things to say to keep me happy. I was glad he had all that confidence in me because I surely didn't have that confidence in myself.

"And you Tessa are not a quitter. You didn't even quit when you played soccer at the age of 7. You know… when you tripped over your feet more than you kicked the ball," he said with a small laugh.

My face turned red as I said, "shut up, John. I wasn't a sports playing girl. I was clumsy. It wasn't my choice to play soccer it was my mom's choice. I wanted to do ballet."

"No kidding," he said, "but at least you knew to run."

"Shut up," I said throwing a piece of a Chinese noodle at him.

"So now you're throwing Chinese noodles at me?" he asked as he threw his fortune cookie at me.

"And you just threw a fortune cookie at me," I said with a smile as I opened it. "I love these things." I broke the fortune cookie and pulled out the fortune and read it out loud. "Love is like wildflowers….it is often found in the most unlikely places."

"And why would you need to find love? I think you found it already," he said.

"I did," I said. "I love you, John."

"I love you too," he said before softly kissing my lips.

We shared a passionate kiss for a minute before it was finally broken. "What does yours say?" I asked him tossing him a fortune cookie.

"Let's see," he said opening it and then breaking it to get his fortune. "The smart thing is to prepare for the unexpected," he read. "All right. Our fortunes are duds. It's official. They suck."

"Not really much of a fortune," I said. "I don't believe in them anyway. I just like reading them for the fun of it."

"Same here," he said. "It's just all for fun anyway."

"Yep," I said as I continued to eat. As I ate I kept my fortune running through my mind. Love is like wildflowers it is often found in the most unlikely of places what did that even mean? I didn't believe in the fortune to an extent but for me to have a fortune that said that and John to have one saying that it would be smart to be prepared for the unexpected made me a little weary. I had no idea what either of them meant but if they were actually true we were both headed for trouble.

As we finished eating John and me headed to his locker room so that he could get ready for the show and get prepared for a match he was going to have later that night. He had left the room to go talk to his opponent to go over details of the match when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said as I was going over last minute details to the show.

The door opened and in walked Dave Batista of all people. I had no idea what to say. "Tessa," he said.

"Yes, Dave?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see when we could meet up again. I am ready to discuss my character and my persona."

"I guess we could meet up next Monday at the arena. That is the best time to meet up. I'm swamped with meetings and stuff the rest of the week."

"Next Monday that's good. Same time work for you?"

"Yeah. That's fine and I won't be late this time," I said with a smile.

"I hope not," he said with a smile of his own. "Notice I was on time tonight."

I looked at my watch and said, "I see that. Bad date?"

"It just wasn't what I expected," he said. "It's okay because I got the waitress' number so I'm going to call her later."

"Such class," I said rolling my eyes. "You would do something like that."

"The date sucked but the waitress was hot so I got her number. I told her I would call her after the show. She will be my date after the show."

"Uh huh," I said. "Your sensitivity to women really impresses me," I said sarcastically.

"I can be sensitive to the needs of women it's just I don't have a woman to be sensitive to. I do what I do for fun and I like it this way."

"I see," I said.

"So where's John?" he asked.

"Talking to his opponent to go over details for his match tonight," I said.

"Oh," he said looking around the room. "Those are nice flowers. Did John get them for you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"He's a real Romeo huh?" he asked but there was something about his voice that made it sound like he wasn't being entirely sarcastic. It sounded like jealousy but that could have just been me reading too much into things.

"I guess. He tries," I said. "You know he knows how to respect women."

"So do I," he said.

"All right," I said. "That's good to know."

He was about to say something as the door opened and John walked in. "Dave?"

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just leaving," said Dave, "Tessa, just call me and we'll discuss some details of the meeting. Have a good night."

"You too," I said as he walked toward the door. He gave me a quick smile before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" asked John.

"I have no idea. He just wanted to talk about meeting next Monday. That's all I guess."

"Oh," he said.

"So is everything good to go with your match?" I asked still thinking about Dave's Romeo comment.

"Yep. We figured everything out. It's going to be good."

"That's great," I said as I continued to think about Dave's Romeo comment and his reasoning behind it and his tone. He was different that night than he was for his meeting with me and I just couldn't put my finger on why but I pushed it out of my mind and went back to working on last minute details for RAW before the show started.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated and thank-you to those that favorited and alerted the story. That means so much to me thank-you. = ) **

That entire week was one of the busiest weeks of my life. It wasn't quite as busy as Wrestlemania week or the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania but it was definitely busy as we were already planning out Summerslam. It was only the end of April and we were planning for August already. I was in and out of meetings everyday and John was busy out doing promotions for the company. We hardly saw each other that week which was not fun at all. I missed him more than anything and the only way we communicated was text messages and phone calls. We weren't going to see each other face to face until that Monday at RAW the same Monday I had to meet Dave at 2:00 at the arena before the show to go over his character and share some ideas with him. I didn't know how focused I would be on the meeting with the excitement of seeing John shortly after.

No matter how I felt about John meeting me after the meeting I needed to stay focused and do my job. We were already behind and Vince was wondering why I hadn't presented ideas at the last meeting we had about our superstars. I told him we didn't' agree on anything and Vince was having a bad day so it didn't actually fly. He told me that my next meeting with Dave we needed to at least come up with an idea and he didn't care if it took us all night to come up with one. He wanted an idea on his desk by Tuesday afternoon. I think he was asking a lot given Dave's history. He wasn't the most cooperative guy and besides I didn't want to work all night with Dave. I did want to spend time with my boyfriend at some point that evening. I walked into the arena that day determined to have an idea by 4:00 at the latest. I walked to the catering area where Dave and me agreed to meet. I walked in and was surprised to see him sitting there with his own notepad and pen. "Hey," I said walking over to the table to sit down.

"Hello," he said extending his hand for me to shake it. I didn't know what to say or do. I was in complete shock. It was like Dave changed his entire attitude in a week's time.

"Hi," I said a little weary of his new attitude as I shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Pretty good," I replied as I took my laptop out before sitting down. "So are you ready to work today?"

"Yes I am. I am sorry about last week," he said. "I probably should have been more polite and a little more open to ideas," he said.

"It's okay," I said. "Just as long as you're ready to work today."

"I am," he said. "I promise." He flashed me a smile to which I flashed a smile of my own back.

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence between us. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. I'm not a creative guy," he said. "I don't' know if that is obvious or not."

"Well, it is kind of obvious," I said, "but we can come up with something together. What kind of things do you like?"

"Let's see," he said. "I like women but I guess that's kind of a given."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically and with a small laugh.

"I like Martial arts and Star Wars," he said.

I was a little surprised when he mentioned liking Star Wars to me. I never expected that from him. It was Dave Batista for goodness sake. To me he only liked three things; women, sex and alcohol but Star Wars? I found it hard to believe. "Shut up. You do not like Star Wars," I said.

"I swear to God I do," he said. "I've been a fan forever. You have no idea. You don't know me at all do you, Tessa?"

"Not really. I just know that you're an arrogant asshole that sleeps with lots of women."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "you have no idea. There's a lot more to me than that."

"Then why not let that guy out once in a while?" I asked. I was curious because if he was more than that guy I thought he was why hide it?

"I have a reputation to hold. I don't want people to walk all over me,' he said.

"I see. So what else do you like?"

"Are you going to laugh at me again?" he asked seriously.

"I can't make any promises."

"Well, I am a good dancer. I like to dance. I was a break dancer back when I was younger."

"No way," I said. I was learning more about him in 10 minutes than I had learned about him in the years that I have known him. Maybe it's because I didn't care to learn those things but I was learning a lot about him. I was seeing a whole new side of Dave Batista and I thought for maybe a minute he wasn't the guy I thought he was. I had to admit I was liking the side of Dave I was now seeing more than his old side. I thought that maybe we could actually have a friendship and if not he was at least tolerable.

"Yes way," he replied. "I enjoyed dancing a lot."

"Do you want to do something with dancing?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if that would work though. It would be like Rikishi and 2 Cool all over again. I don't' want to mock that."

"Neither do I," said Dave.

"So you like women?" I asked. I know it was a stupid question to ask but I was coming up with an idea.

"Do you really have to ask, Tessa?" he asked me with a smile. "You know I do."

"I know you don't want to do a pimp scenario but what about a Romeo type of character. You could romance the divas and even some women from the audience."

He looked at me with a look that said he was contemplating my idea and then said, "Hmm. I like that. Write that down."

"All right," I said with a smile as I typed it into my laptop.

"What else do you got?"

"You mean have…not got," I said.

"Sorry Ms. Grammatically Correct… what else do you have?"

I looked at him, smiled and said, "much better. And I think you could do an all about me persona too. I think it would be pretty good. I think you could pull it off."

"I like that idea too but I think I want the Romeo one. That seems more like me," he said.

"A Romeo persona doesn't mean you sleep with tons of women… you have to at least be respectful to women and be sensitive to their needs."

"You really think I'm disrespectful to women don't you?" he asked.

"Well, you are."

"I told you, Tessa, you don't know me like you think you do. I like to have fun with women yes but I do respect them. I don't believe in that love stuff but I do respect them. I can't help if they're willing to sleep with me."

"Says the person that was on a 'hot' date and asked the waitress for her number."

"My date and me weren't hitting it off. It was no big deal. If we were hitting it off it would have been a different story but it's not. My date just wasn't what I thought she was."

"And how did the date with the waitress go?"

"It wasn't a date," he said. "It was just sex.."

"See?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "what can I say? They want it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "anyway, you want to do the Romeo persona for sure?"

"Yes," he said. "I think it will be kind of cool. Can I carry a rose or something with me to the ring and give it to one lucky woman in the audience?"

"Or you could carry tons of roses and give them each woman you come across."

"All right," he said. "I really do like that idea. I want to do it, Tessa," he said as the room was filled with an awkward silence, "the storyline I mean."

"I knew what you meant," I said, "and if that' what you want to do we can do it. The storyline I mean. I just need to get this to Vince by tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you like working for Vince?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have no problem with it. I love my job. Not many people can say that but I really do love my job."

"Me too," he said. " A lot of people would disagree but I really do love this business."

"I know you do," I said. I wasn't sure if he did or not. I kept thinking about John's words about how Dave was only in it for the championships and the money. John often said that if a different opportunity opened up for Dave that he would make more money outside of the WWE he would leave the company to pursue what paid more. John claimed he was money hungry and he would do anything for a buck. He said he would sell his own grandmother if it meant he'd get a little cash. I often thought John was over exaggerating when it came to Dave because of their dislike for one another but maybe Dave was like that but I didn't see it. Or at least I couldn't see it.

"So you know what I like. What about you? What do you like?"

"Dave, it's not about me," I said.

"Come on. I shared stuff about me. Share some stuff about you. What do you like?"

"I don't know. I like writing and reading."

"Reading what?"

"Chick literature is what John calls it."

"That's cool. You do strike me as the reader type of girl. You are the nerdy type aren't you?"

"I guess. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't matter but you seem to be super intelligent. And you seem to do a great job at your work. If you didn't I don't think they would have put you with me. I actually like working with you. I'm glad they gave me to you."

"I am intelligent," I said, "and I am a nerd but being a nerd has helped me succeed in this business. And you're actually not too bad to work with either," I said. "I thought it was going to be worse but it's actually okay."

"I think it's our personalities," he said. "They go well together."

"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway do you ever party or anything?"

"I'm not the partying type of girl."

"That doesn't surprise me. Do you at least drink?"

"Yes," I said. "I do."

"That's cool. One night you have to go out and party with me. It will be fun. You don't know what partying is until you party with Dave Batista."

"Um.. I don't think John would like that," I said.

"Why?" he asked. "We'd just be two friends going out to party. Nothing wrong with that."

"John would find something believe me," I said. It was true. Even if Dave and me did go out to party as friends John would find something wrong with it. That's just what John did.

"Do you always do what John says? Or do you do stuff for you?"

"I don't know. I think it's pretty even. Sometimes I do what he says and sometimes I do some stuff for myself," I said. That was far from the truth. I can't remember the last time I actually did something for myself. As far as I could remember I did everything John wanted me to do. I couldn't believe I was actually that submissive to John and that he had such a grip on what I did and didn't do. I started to feel sick to my stomach as I thought about it. Just like the move to Tampa a few years ago. I didn't want to leave Hartford but John wanted to. Moving with him was the only way I could stay with him. The more I thought about it the more I realized I did more of what John wanted me to than what I wanted to do. I was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take for him to get me to marry him or have a baby with him. It was what he wanted and since I usually did what he wanted it was only a matter of time.

"I think you do more of what people want you to do than what you want to do for yourself. When is the last time you actually did what you wanted to do?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You have got to start living for yourself, Tessa. It's your life. Why do you live to please other people?"

"How do you know that I do that?"

"Because I've been watching you. I see how you act. You do what you're expected to do.. Never what you want to do. That's why one day you're going to go out and party with me. You're going to let loose, stop being so uptight and have some fun. The fun you want to have but you never do because you want to please people."

"Dave," I said. "I don't think that's a good idea. We're just business associates. And I like to keep my personal life separate. I'm sorry but we're not partying at all."

"Tessa, think about it. You'll have fun. You need a break from all this working," he said.

"No, Dave. I can't," I said as John appeared from no where.

"Can't what?" he asked causing me to jump.

"Nothing," I said.

"Right. Nothing," said Dave as he looked at John.

"How is the meeting going?" asked John.

"It's going well," I said.

"I am actually going to go," said Dave as he got up. "I'll talk to you later."

"But we didn't finish discussing your character," I said.

"We will another day, Tessa," he said. "Have a good day. Bye, Tessa."

"Bye," I said. I wasn't sure why Dave got up and left so suddenly but never the less my meeting was over and I had a few hours with John before RAW started.

"Why does he always leave so quickly when I enter the room?" asked John.

"I have no idea but does it matter we have a few hours before the show to hang out. Let's just enjoy them."

"All right," he said. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I put away my laptop. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said softly kissing my lips, "and I missed that too."

"Me too," I said taking his hand as we walked through the backstage area of the arena to the parking lot and then went off to get something to eat. All through our dinner I thought about what Dave had said and he was right I did need to start living for myself and doing what I wanted to do but at the same time I was happy with my life. At least I thought I was. I wasn't too sure at that moment but I had time to think about it and what I wanted to do.

***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much and thank-you to those that alerted this story. It really means a lot. Thank-you.. = ) **

I never really noticed how submissive I was to John until after Dave and me had that conversation about how I always do what he wants me to. The truth is I did what everyone wanted me to. I never really did what I wanted to do. I always did what was expected of me. It's not like John controlled me because he didn't it was just my fear of making him unhappy. I didn't like to make people unhappy or disappoint them. I never thought of myself as the perfect person and saw that I had flaws. Caring too much what others thought of me was another one of those flaws.

A couple weeks later John and me took a mini vacation from our jobs. We didn't do it often but John wanted to go home for the weekend to visit family. He had become Mr. Family Man since he found out about his brother Matt and his wife Carrie having a baby. He was pretty much obsessing over it. I mean I know it's one thing to be excited about having your first niece or nephew but John was pretty much obsessed with it. Maybe it's because I wasn't giving in to his want for a baby. I don't know but he was truly obsessed with having a niece or a nephew. It had to be obsession if John actually took a weekend off from work to visit his family. I wanted to decline the visit but it wouldn't look good on my part if I did so I obliged and went with him. Besides I missed his family and I missed my own. I hadn't seen them since Christmas so it was a long time coming. It was only a weekend but it was worth it.

When we arrived at the airport in West Newbury we went through customs and picked up a rental car. We headed to John's parents' house which is where we were going to stay for the weekend. "How does it feel to be back in West Newbury?" asked John.

"Great," I said as I was texting Dave about his character change that was supposed to happen in the next couple weeks. Just because I was on vacation from work I still had some last minute plans to tie up with Dave. Besides something inside me wanted an excuse to text him. I don't know why but I enjoyed talking with him.

"Tess, what are you doing?" asked John as he drove down the familiar roads.

"I'm just going over some things with Dave about his character," I answered.

"Tess, come on. We're on vacation. Don't bother yourself with that man. You don't' have to converse with him," he said.

"But I want to. I don't mind."

"You don't' mind? I thought you couldn't stand him?"

"That was before I got to know him and besides I have last minute details to go over with him."

"I'm sure that can wait till we get back. Just tell him you're busy this weekend and that you'll talk to him on Monday. I'm putting in a no cell phone policy this weekend. This weekend is about being with our families not about work," he said.

"But John," I said, "I just want to make sure we have an understanding about his new character."

"Tess, it doesn't matter. It's a work free weekend. Come on. Let's just focus on our families. Come on turn off the cell phone and enjoy it. We don't get these days off a lot. I just want to enjoy it with you and my family. Can you do that please? I'm turning mine off too."

"Fine," I said. I wasn't exactly happy about it but John made a point it was about our families and besides I did want to spend some time with John. Time that we hardly got while on the road because both of us were too busy working. I sent Dave one last text telling him I would talk to him on Monday and then shut off my phone for the weekend.

"That's better," said John. "When we get to my parents' house I will turn mine off too."

"I hope so since you made such a big deal about me turning mine off," I said looking out the window. I didn't mean to sound bitter but it was the truth. He made such a big deal about me turning my phone off that he should have no problem doing the same.

"I will. I promise, Babe, and I promise we're going to have the best weekend together in a long time."

"I like the sound of that," I said with a smile. It had been a while since John and me had a weekend together. I was looking forward to spending the time with him. Spending time with him without being called into a last minute meeting or him having to go over a change in the script. That weekend it was going to be about John and me and our families of course but there would be no interruptions and no phone calls.

We arrived at the Cena household to be greeted by John's parents; John and Carol, and my parents along with his brother Matt and his wife Carrie and his other brother Dan and his wife Rachel. "It's so good to see you," said Carol as she hugged John.

"It's so good to see you too," he said as he hugged her back. John was a Mama's boy through and through. It was really cute to watch. I could tell that John was Carol's favorite and every time we were in their house Carol did everything she could to take care of John. She did his laundry, she cooked for him, anything he wanted she did for him and gave to him.

"And you too, Tessa," she said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Carol, it's good to see you too," I said hugging her back. I had no problem with John's mom at all. I absolutely loved her. She was one of the sweetest women I knew. She was always a second mom to me and once John and me started dating she welcomed me into their family with no problem. His whole family pretty much treated me like I was part of it. I really felt welcomed into the Cena family.

"So how did you manage to get this weekend off?" asked John's Dad. We also called him Fab due to his wrestling name Johnny Fabulous.

"I just talked to Vince and told him we needed some time off and he granted it to me. It's not like we had anything big planned this weekend. I needed to take a break."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Son," he said hugging him. "And Tess, it's good to see you," he said with a smile.

"Good to see you too, Fab," I said with a smile of my own. Fab leaned in and hugged me and then kissed my cheek. I walked down the line hugging my parents, shaking hands with John's brothers, hugging their wives following John's lead. It felt so good to be back home. I really did miss it. There was nothing better that home feeling.

John came to Matt and said, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you, Bro." He gave him a congratulatory hug before he congratulated Carrie and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations," I said with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Carrie with a smile. She looked absolutely beautiful. She already had that glow and I could tell she was genuinely happy about being pregnant. I was happy for her. She deserved it. She went through a lot to get to that point in her life. I just wasn't obsessed over it like John was.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Well, let's go into the house," said Carol as she motioned for us to come in.

John picked up his suitcase as I went to pick mine up and he stopped me. "I'll get that for you,' he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said smiling back as we walked into the house. John and me immediately headed upstairs to his old bedroom to put our suitcases down and do a little unpacking. It had been years since John had lived in his old bedroom but it was the same as it was when he left for college. "It amazes me that your room is still the same. As soon as I was out the door and in Notre Dame my mom turned my room into an exercise room. I don't think she uses it at all."

"My parents want me to feel welcome when I come back to visit," he said. "And I have to say I feel comfortable coming back home."

"Me too," I said looking around. It was a typical high school boy's room. The only thing he changed was the posters he had on the wall. I didn't really like the half naked women he had hanging on the wall. It wasn't because I was jealous I just thought it was more of a feminist thing. I just didn't like the disrespect toward women. John understood and took them down.

We were starting to do some unpacking as Carol knocked on the door. "Come in," said John.

Carol poked her head in the door and said, "I just wanted to let you two know that we have dinner reservations at the Italian restaurant down the street."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," said John. "A family meal would have sufficed."

"I had to," said Carol. "It's a welcome home gift."

"Thanks but the best gift would be a home cooked meal," he said, "we never really get home cooked meals. We always eat out."

"We just wanted a special evening for you two," said Carol. "We'll have a home cooked meal tomorrow night."

"That sounds like a plan," said John. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said, "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye," she said before shutting the door.

"Remember the days she didn't like the door shut when we were in here?" he asked locking his door.

"I remember," I said with a smile.

"Glad we're adults now," he said wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you, Tess. I miss us being together."

"I miss you too. We've both been so busy lately it's like we never have time for one another," I said.

"Like I said, we have this whole weekend to make up for that time," he said. "Like right now we can start."

"I like the sound of that," I said as he softly kissed my lips. Clothing was starting to be removed and John laid me down on the bed. Just as we were about to make love his cell phone went off. "I thought you were turning it off?"

"I forgot," he said grabbing his phone from his nightstand. "It's Vince. I have to take this."

"Fine," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Just take the call," I said. I was a little upset because he made me turn my phone off but it was okay for his to be on. He should have ignored the call. He promised me he would turn it off but we all see where that promise got us.

"You know what," he said, "I made a promise to you. I'm ignoring this call and turning off my phone. It's all about you this weekend." He turned his phone off and threw it to the side. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," I said with a smile as I pulled him down on top of me. We spent the next hour making love to one another. When we were finished we softly kissed each other's lips and put our clothes back on before we finished unpacking. I don't' know why I doubted John about the whole phone thing. I should have known he wasn't going to take that call because when John made promises he kept them. Like I've said before John was a great boyfriend and I couldn't' have asked for a better one. At least that's what I felt then.

Later that evening we went out to dinner with his parents, my parents and his brothers and their wives. Everything was going good until John brought up the baby thing. "So Matt and Carrie, what do you want to have? A girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter," said Carrie. "As long as the baby's healthy. That's all that matters."

"That's right," said Matt. "It doesn't matter. We just want a healthy baby."

"That's understandable," said John. He was beaming as he talked about the baby. "Do you two have any names picked out?"

"None yet," said Carrie. "We're still in shock over it all. We haven't really sat down to discuss names yet."

"I know when Tessa and me have a baby that a boy is definitely going to be named John." I choked on my ravioli as he said this. What was he thinking? I never agreed to having a baby. Where did he get off saying this? "You okay, Tess?"

I took a sip of my wine and said, "just peachy" as I kicked him under the table.

"Don't you think you two should tie the knot before talking about babies?" asked Carol. It was like her to say something like that. She never really did understand the whole having babies out of wedlock thing.

"Yeah when are you two going to get married?" asked my mom.

"We haven't talked about that yet," I said.

"But you've talked about babies?" asked my dad with a confused look.

"We didn't discuss that yet either," I said looking at John. I wanted him to help me out there but he gave me this look telling me I was on my own. I figured as much because John wanted it all. Marriage, babies, and that entire life but I didn't want that life. He knew it and I felt like I was put on the spot at dinner.

"May I suggest," said my mom.

I let out a breath knowing that she was going to give her suggestion anyway. That's what she did. She didn't care if I wanted her suggestion or not. If she had to suggest something she wanted me to hear it. "What, Mom?" I asked picking at my food. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"I think you and John should get married soon and then have a baby in the first year of marriage. You're not getting any younger, Tessa. You're almost past your baby making prime. I would like grandchildren someday."

That would usually be the point when someone that didn't' want a baby would say their brother or sister would give them grandchildren but I wasn't so lucky. That's right. I was an only child. It was just me. I was the only chance my parents had at having grandchildren. I felt bad because I didn't want to have a baby but my career was more important. "Mom, do you have to be so dark?" I asked.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. You're 32 Tessa. Your biological clock is ticking." And my biological clock could keep on ticking because it didn't matter to me. I had no desire to have a baby or get married for that matter.

"Mom, I don't want to have a baby. I am so busy with my career I don't have time for a baby."

"That's why you need to quit," she said.

"I'm not quitting something I love to have a baby. I don't' want one and I don't want to get married either." There was no sense in beating around the bush. I was laying it down on the table for everyone to hear and know. I, Tessa Montgomery did NOT want a baby nor did I want to get married. I was content with my life and I didn't want to change a thing.

That's when John finally chimed in and of course he wasn't on my side. "Tessa means she doesn't want to get married right now or have a baby right now. She wants to wait a year or two before that happens." I kicked him again under the table which caused him to hit his knee on the table.

"Well, it needs to happen soon," said my mom, "because Tessa's eggs are fading away slowly and you two don't want to be the oldest parents in nursery school do you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "you know what. I'm not feeling that well. I think I should go home."

"Tessa," said John. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't feel well and I would like to go home," I said standing up.

"All right," he said before asking for the check for our meals. He paid the bill and we left. I walked a couple feet ahead of him but I could hear him apologize for my attitude and heard him say he would talk to me. I didn't need anyone to apologize on my behalf especially if I wasn't in the wrong. I knew what I wanted in my life and it wasn't a baby or marriage. I just wanted to be a career woman and have John for my boyfriend. I didn't think it was too much to ask but I guess I was wrong.

The car ride back to the Cena house was done in silence. We didn't really have anything to say to each other until we were in his bedroom. I was getting dressed as I said, "what was that, John?"

"What was what?" he asked getting into shorts and a t-shirt.

"At the restaurant," I said. "Talking about us having babies and getting married. You know damn well I never agreed to it and the chances of you getting me to agree to it are slim to none."

"Tessa, I just don't understand why you won't have a baby or marry me. Can you tell me why?"

"Because John, marriage isn't for me. We've been together for 16 years is that not commitment enough for you? I think the fact we've been together for 16 years is pretty damn good. Why do you need a marriage?"

"Because I want to make it official. I want to make it forever, Tess. You know that."

"This is official. This is forever. If I've been with you for 16 years then I'm obviously not going anywhere. I love you, John but getting married is NOT something I want to do."

"Tessa, why? Just think you can be Mrs. John Cena. Do you know how many women out there that would want to be Mrs. John Cena?"

"Do you think I care how many women out there want to be Mrs. John Cena? Not really. I don't want to be Mrs. John Cena. I want to be Tessa Montgomery. I want us to stay the same. 16 years is a long time, John. I don't see why you don't think that's commitment enough."

"Tessa, why is this always a battle?"

"Because you always make it a battle. You know my opinion on us getting married but yet you keep bringing it up. I'm starting to get annoyed with it, John. That's not what I want. We don't need to be married to be happy. Marriage does more damage than anything. I like what we have and I see no problem with it."

"Tessa," he said. "I wouldn't make it a battle if you weren't so stubborn about it."

"John, I don't want to get married. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just be happy with what we have?"

"Fine. I'll drop the marriage thing. I'll be happy with what we have but I want a baby. Why won't you have a baby?"

"Now we're on to that," I said. "Great."

"Well, why won't you have a baby?"

"Because I don't want one, John. I like it just being the two of us," I said.

"Do you hate children?"

"I don't hate children. I just don't want any of my own."

"Why, Tessa?"

"Because of my career. I worked hard to get where I am and I don't want to jeopardize that with a baby that's going to drool, spit, cry and poop all the time. It sounds selfish I know but that's not what I want for my life. I want to be a career woman and I can't get what I want with a baby."

"That's selfish, Tessa," he said.

"It's selfish? It's more selfish to have a baby when you don't want one. A baby deserves a mother and a father that love it. I don't want a baby."

"So if you got pregnant you wouldn't love the baby?" he asked.

"I'm not a monster, John. IF I did get pregnant of course I would love it."

"So why not have one?"

"Because I don't want one. That's why I have birth control pills because I don't want one."

"And what if the birth control pill failed? Then what?"

"I don't know, John. I really don't know," I said.

"Tessa, I think you should lose the pill and just let whatever happens happen."

"No, John. I'm not doing that. I'm going to continue to take my birth control pill because I DO NOT want a baby. Why can't you understand that."

"I understand, Tessa, it's because you're selfish. If you love me why not have a baby with me."

"Go ahead pull the if you love me card because I can pull it too. If you loved me you would understand why I don't' want a baby."

"I understand. It's because you're selfish."

"Whatever, John. I think you're the one being selfish around here," I said.

He walked over to my purse and pulled out my birth control pills. "No, Tessa, this is selfish."

"Give them to me," I said. I was beyond angry at that point.

"Fine. Take them. Continue to be selfish."

I snatched them from him and said, "I'm not selfish. I just don't want a baby. I love my career and I don't want to ruin it."

"You are selfish," he said grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To sleep on the couch. I don't want to be in here with you tonight," he said before walking out. He slammed the door behind him.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled as I got into bed. I took a deep breath before I turned my cell phone back on. So much for us having a good weekend. I just didn't understand why he didn't get it. I didn't understand how I was being selfish. I thought having a baby when you didn't want to be a mother was a little more selfish. I thought John was being the selfish one not me but that was the problem with both of us. We were both stubborn and wanted it our way. Add stubborn to my list of character flaws because I was the most stubborn person you could meet. I felt the tears come to my eyes and it wasn't long before I started to cry. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night and it wasn't because I was sad it's because I was angry.

***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

That weekend didn't' really go according to plan. It was supposed to be a good weekend for John and me. It was supposed to be a weekend where we got to be with one another, spend time together and forget about the stresses of our jobs but it didn't happen like that after our pregnancy fight. The stresses of real life took the place of the stress from our jobs and made it the worst weekend possible. John and me didn't talk too much after the big fight. He hung out with his brothers most of the weekend instead of being with me probably telling Matt how much he wanted a baby but I wouldn't give in. He was probably telling him how selfish I was. While John was out with his brothers having guy time I was stuck with my mom. Don't get me wrong I love my mom because she is amazing but when she has her mind on one thing she doesn't give up. She wanted grandchildren and she kept trying to convince me to have a baby. She told me to try to get pregnant and see where it got me. I spent most of that time explaining to her how much my career meant to me and how much having a baby would affect it. She didn't understand me though but of course she was a stay at home mother while I was growing up. She expected the same for me but I didn't go to Notre Dame and graduate at the top of my class to be a stay at home mother. I had nothing against it but it just wasn't me. I wanted my career and I wanted my freedom. I just didn't understand why no one understood that. Everyone agreed with John that I was being selfish but if you ask me I think it was John that was being selfish. He was asking me to do something that would affect what I loved. I guess you win some you lose some.

After a horrible weekend John and I returned back to work. I couldn't remember the last time we ever had a fight like the one we had that weekend. We were barely speaking to one another. As we arrived at the arena he went his way to do his thing and I went my way to do what I needed to do. I had to meet up with Dave to go over his character because over the weekend Vince decided to debut his new character sooner than expected. I needed to make sure he was ready. I walked down the hall to his locker room to talk to him. As I reached his door I knocked on it. "Come in," he said. I slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Tessa," he said.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "Are you ready to introduce your Romeo character tonight?"

"Absolutely except I can't decide what I want to wear. Which suit do you think looks better? The white one or the black one?" He asked holding up the suits.

I looked at them and said, "I think the white one is the best. Do you have red to wear under it?"

"Actually I do," he said. "I was thinking the white one too. It says Romeo more than the black one."

"Yeah it does," I said with a smile, "and you can put a red rose right there on the pocket. That would be cute."

"Thanks," he said. "I like that suggestion."

"Did you get the roses?"

"Yes I did. I have them put away safely. How was your big weekend with the family? Did you enjoy your time away?" he asked removing his shirt.

I tried not to look at him as he took his shirt off and said, "It was all right. I got to see my mom. It was all right."

"That sounded promising," he said. "So I take it Romeo didn't propose?"

"No," I said.

"So what happened, Tessa?" he asked putting on another shirt.

"John and me had a fight. That's it."

"About?" he asked.

"Dave, that's personal business. I don't feel comfortable bringing my personal business into my workplace. Sorry."

"Tessa, we're friends right?" he asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Then talk to me because you look like you need someone to talk to. So talk to me."

"You don't want to hear about it," I said. I really doubted that Dave would want to hear about me not wanting a baby and mine and John's fight. I think he was just being nice. At least that's what I thought until he said his next statement.

"Tessa, I do want to hear about it. If I didn't I wouldn't have told you to talk to me. So sit down. Let's talk," he said sitting down on the leather couch motioning for me to sit with him.

"Fine," I said taking a deep breath and sat down next to him. I made sure there was enough space between us just in case he tried to play off my vulnerability. It was Dave Batista and that was something he would do given the chance.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well," I said. "John's sister-in-law is pregnant and he is obsessed with it. He never stops talking about it. It's giving him ideas and he wants to have a baby now. We went out to eat with our families and the baby thing came up. To make a long story short he wants a baby and I don't. He didn't stand up for me at all during the dinner when they jumped on my case. He pretty much left me on my own. Then I wanted to leave and as we were leaving he apologized on my behalf. I didn't need to apologize for not being wrong. I mean it's my life. I have the right to make the decision. When we got back to his parents' house we got into a huge fight. He asked me why I didn't' want to get married and why I didn't want a baby. Then he called me selfish and I was pretty sure he was going to throw away my birth control but I didn't let him. It got so bad he slept on the couch the whole time we were there. We are hardly talking. It kind of sucks."

"Why don't you want to have a baby?" asked Dave.

"Because it's just not me. I don't want to be a mother. I want a career and I want my freedom. I don't want that life. I have nothing against kids because I do love kids but I just don't want my own. If that makes me selfish then so be it but I would rather have a career than a baby. Having a baby sacrifices so much and I'd have to give up so much. I don't want to give that up."

"I don't think that makes you selfish. I don't know you like that so I can't say if you'd be a good mother or not but you seem to know what you want in life."

"I do," I said.

"And I think you have the right to choose what to do with your life. I mean after all you're living it for you right and no one else."

"Right," I said. Dave was speaking the truth. I was living my life for me and not for other people. I did have the right to choose what I wanted and I chose a career instead of motherhood and that wasn't being selfish. It was being determined.

"Does John know how you feel?"

"He does but he doesn't care," I said. "I'm not surprised by that though."

"If he loved you he would understand where you're coming from."

"I know," I said, "but he told me if I loved him I would have a baby."

"The guy works all the time and so do you. How are you two supposed to have a baby? That's ridiculous."

"I know! And he says he'll cut back on working to be a dad."

Dave let out a laugh, "yeah right. He's a workaholic. That's not happening. I am glad to see you're the only one thinking reasonably. He probably just has a bad case of baby fever he'll get over it."

"He is a workaholic and I don't see him giving up what he loves to be a dad. I think it's better if we just didn't have kids at all and did our thing. I don't want tied down with a baby."

"Honestly though, Tessa, I'm not saying you're wrong because everyone deserves a choice but having kids isn't that bad. It's actually a really good thing. It can be but only if you want to be a parent."

"Do you have kids?" I asked.

"I do. I have a son."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's 3 going on 4. I don't really get to see him much but when I do I make sure all my time is about him."

"That's sweet," I said. I never would have guessed Dave would be a father. It really surprised me. I never expected that from him.

"Yeah," he said. "You want to see a picture?"

"Sure," I said.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it to show me a picture of a little boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes. "This is Max," he said.

"He's cute," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "He's my buddy. It's not too bad being a parent but everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"Yeah," I said looking at my cell phone. "I should probably get going. I will see you later."

"Okay," he said. "See you later and just don't give in to John."

"I won't," I said getting up. "I will see you later."

"Bye," he said with a smile before I walked out of the room.

I walked to John's locker room and as I walked in he was preparing for his match. "Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said barely looking at me. "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Dave. We were going over some stuff for his character."

"Oh," he said. "I'm not surprised."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Tessa. Absolutely nothing," he said.

This is the same attitude he had all weekend and I was tired of it. An idea came to mind. I thought about Dave's invitation to go out some night to party. I wasn't really a partier but for some reason I felt like going out that night. Before I could stop myself I said, "I think I'm going to go out with the girls tonight after the show." I knew if I told him I was going out with Dave he would reject it but this way I knew he would let me go.

"You want to go out with the girls? That's not like you, Tess."

"I know but I just want to go out and have some fun tonight."

"All right. Do what you need to do. Let off whatever steam you have. I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks," I said. Not that I really needed his permission or anything because I was going to do what I wanted anyway.

"I'm just going back to the hotel after the show but you have a good time with the girls."

"I will thanks," I said getting ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"To tell the girls I'm going out with them tonight."

"Oh. Okay," he said as he went back to preparing for his match. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," I said walking out of the room.

I met up with Dave outside of catering. He looked surprised to see me and said, "What's up, Tessa? Something else you need to go over with me?"

"No. I just wanted to take you up on your offer to go out and party tonight. I really need to get out and have some fun. You know after everything with John."

"Really, Tessa? Don't play games with me. Are you really going to go party with me after the show?"

"I'm not playing games. I really am," I said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I was going to go back to my hotel after the show but if you want to go out and get a couple drinks we can."

"I do," I said. "I really want to. I need to."

"All right," he said with a smile. "We can go out and get a couple drinks. What did Romeo say?"

"He thinks I'm going out with the girls," I said.

"Oooh. Lying. I'm impressed. I don't know what's gotten into you, Tessa, but I like it."

"I think I'm just now discovering my independence. Why can't I have fun too?"

"You can have as much fun as you want. I don't care but I am going to get ready for the show. Meet up with me after and we'll head out."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said with a smile before I walked away. I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't like me to be a liar and it wasn't like me to lie to John for that matter. I felt empowered by my dishonesty. I never thought I had it in me but I was surprising myself. I didn't think anything would be wrong going to get a couple drinks with Dave. We were just friends and it wasn't that big of a deal. More like a celebration of his new character. I liked that thought but I was pretty sure I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I guess continuing to make up excuses for going to drink with Dave was making me feel better about lying to John. It was like I was trying to push my guilt aside. I felt bad for making plans to go out with Dave but I needed to get out and have a good time. What could go wrong? Right?

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) And thank-you to those that alerted this story. It really means a lot. Thank-you. **

After the show was over that night I was in John's locker room gathering up my stuff for John to take back to the hotel room for me while I went out with Dave. John came in the room all sweaty after his match that he was tagging with Dave ironically. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, "still going out with the girls?"

"Yeah. Can you take my stuff back to the hotel with you? I am just heading out with them in a few."

"I guess," he said. "Do you really have to go out tonight? I wanted to talk about what happened over the weekend."

"Yes, John. I do. I already told them I would go out with them. We can talk later or tomorrow."

"Fine," he said. "Have a good time."

"I will. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too," he said as he softly kissed my lips. I walked over to the door and as I turned the doorknob to leave he said, "what time should I expect you back? Probably not late. You're not a partier, Tess. So 1 at the latest?"

"I don't know," I said. "Don't wait up." I didn't really like him telling me what he expected from me. Just because I wasn't a partier didn't mean that I was going to be back at the earliest hour possible. That just made me even more determined to stay out later. I wasn't sure how late I was going to be out but I knew I wasn't going to be home by 1.

"All right," he said grabbing a towel to go shower. "I guess I'll see you when you get there. Bye."

"Bye," I said before walking out of the room. As I was walking down the hall to Dave's locker room to meet him my cell phone went off alerting me that I had a text. I checked it to see that it was Dave telling me to meet him in the parking lot. I guess it was safer that way just in case John ended his shower earlier than expected. I didn't want him to see me leaving Dave's locker room with him. It just wasn't worth the drama. I turned the opposite direction and headed to the doors to the parking lot. There was just something empowering flowing through my body. I have never had that feeling before. It was really complicated to explain. It was just something I never felt before. It wasn't guilt but maybe nervousness. Maybe even butterflies. I just wasn't quite sure.

I exited from the doors to see Dave standing outside the arena next to a black Hummer waiting for me. He was dressed in his usual attire a black tight fitting shirt and dark jeans with a pair of Timberland boots. He had the strap of his black bag resting on his right shoulder. "I wasn't sure it was a good idea for us to meet inside the arena," he said.

"Probably not," I said with a smile. "Nice car."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He looked at me and said, "you are not wearing that to come out with me are you?"

I smoothed out my grey skirt and said, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's too conservative.. You don't' have to dress conservatively to go where we're going."

"But I like to dress like this," I said. Dressing skimpy and wearing barely nothing was not something I did. I liked to dress to impress and dressing like a tramp was not impressing, it was disgusting.

"Not tonight," he said. "We'll fix that at the club. So are you ready to party with Batista?"

"Yeah," I said.

"We're going to have a good f**king time tonight," he said walking me over to the passenger side of the Hummer.

"Looking forward to it," I said as he opened the door for me and helped me into the Hummer even John didn't' do that anymore. It felt good to actually have a man open a car door for me. I'm not quite sure what I was looking forward to though. I didn't drink to the point of intoxication and I didn't party so I don't really know what there was to look forward to. As he helped me into the car I got a whiff of his cologne and I had to admit he smelled pretty good. He smiled at me again as he shut the door and rounded to the driver's side. Once he was in the car he started it, pulled out of the arena and we were on our way to the club. The drive to the club was pretty peaceful and another surprising fact about Dave is that he listened to classical music. "You listen to classical?" I asked. I was a HUGE fan of classical music and my I-pod was full of classical pieces something else John made fun of me for.

"Yeah," he said, "it relaxes me. I have more classical on my I-pod than anything else. I listen to this stuff before a match to get me in the groove of things. I'm a pretty high strung person so I need something to relax me. Do you want me to change it?"

"No. I like it," I said with a smile. "I'm just surprised you're a classical fan."

"Why because I'm Dave Batista?" he asked with a smile as he continued driving.

"I guess," I said. "Who is your favorite composer?"

"I have to go with Beethoven," he said. "I'm assuming you're a big fan of classical music."

"I am. How did you know?"

"Tessa, because I know you more than you think I do. You're so predictable."

"I am NOT predictable."

"Tessa, I can read you like an open book. You're predictable," he said. "Although I wasn't predicting you to go out and party with me."

"See?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"I guess you do have some surprises up your sleeve," he said. "But before we go in who is your favorite composer?" he asked as he parked the car.

"I have to say Mozart and Beethoven are my favorites."

"Nice," he said turning off the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. I did the same and as I was about to open my door he had already beaten me to it. He opened the car door for me and escorted me out of the car. We headed into the club and as soon as we were inside he said, "all right, Tessa, we're going to make you look the part. If you're with me you're going to fit in. I know you don't like it but you can't come into a club looking all proper."

"Fine," I said. "I'll skank it up. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "The bathroom is over there. I'm going to get us a table and order us a drink. What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter. Get me anything," I said.

"All right," he said before we walked in two separate directions.

He went over to the bar while I made my way to the bathroom. I hated the idea of dressy trampy but he was right I had to look the part. I walked into a stall and removed my business jacket and unbuttoned my white blouse. I buttoned a few buttons, tied the bottom of my shirt and left a few of the top buttons unbuttoned to show off some cleavage which would have been easier if I actually had cleavage to show off. I rolled my grey skirt up so that it came a little above mid thigh opposed to my knee. I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay but something was missing. I looked at my hair that was up in a bun. I sighed and took it out allowing my hair to flow freely. I looked much better. I took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. I looked for Dave and spotted him at a table with two beers. I smiled and headed over to him. He wasn't even paying attention as I made my way over to him. I reached the table as he was taking a swig of his beer and said, "Well? How do I look?"

He looked at me and coughed from choking on his beer or swallowing it down the wrong hole however you want to put it. "Damn, Tessa, you look…. Awesome. I never knew you had a body a very nice body at that."

"Thanks. I think," I said as I sat down across from him.

"Trust me it's a compliment. I don't' even know what to say right now, Tessa. Wow." I could feel my face turning slightly red as he complimented me. "You're blushing," he said with a smile as he took another sip of his beer. He may not have known it but he was blushing too.

"So are you," I said with a smile as I opened my beer.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are," I said. "It's kind of…." I stopped myself before I said cute. I don't even know what made me want to tell him he was kind of cute. I had a boyfriend back at the hotel. I shouldn't have been telling another man he was kind of cute.

"Kind of what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "So this is what you do? You just come to the club drink a few beers and that's it?"

"Well, I usually pick up women too but I'm going to be respectful since I'm with you. I wouldn't do that in front of you."

"Don't let me stop you," I said. "Do what you want."

"No," he said. "I'm hanging out with you. It's all good."

"Don't let me stop you," I said. "If you want to find a chick, find a chick."

"Tessa, I'm fine. I want to spend time with you."

"All right."

"So why don't you ever go out?"

"I don't know. It's just not me."

"Was John having a fit?"

"Not really. He just said he expected me home by 1 because I'm not a partier."

"You won't be back by 1. I guarantee that. Sorry, John," he said with a smile. "Do you always let him tell you what to do?"

"If I did would I be here with you right now?"

"Probably not," he said. "I'm glad you came out with me."

"I'm glad I did too," I said. I wasn't lying. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. We spent the next hour or two drinking beers and talking. I was learning all about him. He was telling me all about his son Max and how his marriage with his ex-wife really ended. Surprisingly it wasn't the way I thought but of course I got my information from John. John would do anything to make Dave look bad. I don't know why but I was starting to think Dave wasn't that bad of a guy. He just had a bad reputation but in my eyes he wasn't really living up to it. I was beginning to have a change of heart. He was capable of being liked. He continued to make me laugh and kept me entertained. I started to lose track of time as he was telling me about his break dancing days when I said, "so you're such a great dancer why don't you show me some moves? Let's go dance."

"You want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "Let's go."

"All right," he said with a smile of his own and got up from the chair. He walked over to me and helped me up off the chair. "Let's go," he said taking my hand. I followed him to the dance floor. The song Ms. New Booty was blasting from the speakers. I will not lie I am clumsy as hell and I'm not a dancer by any means but I really wanted to dance with Dave. I wasn't that bad as we were out on the floor. We started off not even touching each other but as the song played the closer we got to one another. By the middle of the song we were bumping and grinding on the dance floor as he put his hand in the small of my back pulling me closer to him as we danced. I could feel his breath on my neck as we danced closer and closer. His hands began to wander and I didn't do anything to stop him and continued dancing with him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as the song ended the unthinkable happened..

I pressed my lips against his and at first he seemed shocked but he then kissed me back. We shared a very passionate kiss that made me weak in the knees and took my breath away. A feeling I never got when I kissed John. This kiss was completely different and I felt different. It was like nothing I ever could have imagined. I never thought kisses like that existed but sure enough they did. His hands wandered my body starting from the small of my back, down to my bottom and then slowly up my skirt as we shared that kiss. "I bet that wasn't predictable," I said with a smile as we broke the kiss.

"Um.. I never could have predicted that," he said. "Wow."

"Yeah," I said as I was still trying to catch my breath and I could tell that he was still trying to catch his.

"So.. Um.. I think we should go," he said.

"Yeah we probably should," I said. Everything had already gone too far so I knew it was time to leave. We walked back to our table and grabbed our things before we walked out of the club. Dave decided since he had been drinking so much that he probably shouldn't drive so we hailed a cab to take back to the hotel. Dave allowed me to enter the cab first and then he got in, told the cab driver where to go and we were on our way back to the hotel. I was beginning to get my sense back well at least I thought I was. "I am sorry about that. I just got…." Before I could say anything else Dave's lips had met mine and we were kissing again. This time in the cab on our way back to the hotel and we did not break the kiss until the cab driver told us we arrived. Dave pulled money out of his wallet and handed it to the cab driver.

"All right," he said in a whisper as we stood outside the hotel he kissed me once more which was a pretty risky thing to do with the chance of John walking out at any given moment. I knew it was late but I wasn't sure how late. John had to have been worried about me and I didn't want to check my phone. "We should go inside huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "That'd be a good idea."

He looked in the window and saw the lobby was empty. "We're good," he said opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I said walking in before him. We walked over to the elevator and since we were staying on different floors he pushed two different numbers. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"A _really_ good time," he said.

"Yeah me too," I said and that's when the urge came over me. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. The feeling was too strong and next thing I knew I was kissing him once again.

The elevator stopped at my floor but I didn't get off. I stayed on the elevator kissing Dave. "You missed your floor," he said just before the doors opened on his floor.

"Yeah. I know," I said with a smile.

"Okay then," he said shocked. I could tell that he was shocked. It was written all over his face. I was even shocked with myself. I had no idea what I was doing but somehow we ended up in Dave's hotel room. We entered the room and shared another kiss before we began removing each other's clothing. Dave led me to his bed and gently laid me down. He softly kissed my lips before laying soft kisses on my neck trailing down my body. His touch was so much more different than John's. It was so gentle and soft. His hands moved all over my body as he kissed around my chest before removing my bra. He softly massaged my breasts as his kisses trailed down my stomach and then even lower. I knew what was about to happen. I knew I should have stopped it but I didn't. I wanted it to happen. I needed it to happen. Before I knew it Dave's body was towered over mine. He smiled at me and said, "are you sure you want to do this, Tessa?"

"I'm sure," I said. I was sure even though I knew so much was at stake including my career. Vince's number one rule no sexual contact between the superstars and creative team members but of course John was an exception to that rule since we were dating before we got into the company. This was totally different and I knew the consequences of what could happen but I didn't care. I wanted Dave so much at that moment I didn't care.

"All right," he said as grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on before lowering his soft muscular body on top of mine. He slowly entered me. Even though it was wrong it felt so right and soon enough he was passionately making love to me. Even John and me didn't have that much passion when we were having sex. Everything was different with Dave, a lot different. Dave continued to make love to me passionately as he brought me over the edge and shortly after he could no longer control it and released himself. I felt him shiver as he did and he said, "Mmm. Tessa," as he finished in a soft voice. He softly kissed my lips before removing his body from mine. He walked to the bathroom and came back a few seconds later. "Tessa, I'm sorry. I don't think that should have happened."

He was right it probably shouldn't have happened but there was nothing to be done now. It had happened and it was over. "It's fine," I said.

"Did you want to go back to your hotel room or stay here for the night?" he asked pulling clothes out of his suitcase.

"I think it would be best if I stayed here," I said sitting up holding the blanket over my naked body. I don't' know why I had become so shy all of a sudden because Dave had just had his hands all over my body and was making love to me. There was no need to be shy now. If that shyness was there in the first place none of that would have happened.

"Good idea," he said. "Here take this. You can wear this tonight," he said tossing me one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks," I said before putting it on as he put on his briefs.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked over to the bed. He climbed in next to me and got under the covers. "Just so you know, Tessa, I have no regrets about that."

"Yeah me either," I said laying down beside him as he pulled me closer to him so he could wrap his arms around me. I didn't regret what happened that night. I couldn't let it happen again but I did not regret what happened. There was no point and besides it was the most passionate sex I had ever had. There's no way you can regret that.

"Goodnight, Tessa," he said as he softly kissed my forehead as he were facing each other.

"Goodnight," I said. I wasted no time falling asleep in Dave's arms none the less with my head resting on his chest. I had a pretty good time that night. A lot of unexpected things happened that night but it was still a good night. I just had to make sure NO one found out about Dave and me because I really wasn't ready to lose my job or anything else that I knew I would lose if word got out about us. That was definitely going to be the last time…. I think.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were gladly appreciated. Thank-you so much and thank-you to those that alerted the story as well. = ) **

Later that morning I woke up to Dave laying next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his leg draped over mine. I moaned as I turned around to face him. His eyes blinked open and a smile came across his face. "Good morning."

"Morning," I said with a smile of my own. There was just something peaceful and comforting about waking up next to Dave. Like us sleeping together it felt so right even though it was so wrong. "I think I should go," I said as I ran my finger over his firm chest.

"Let me make you breakfast," he said.

"No. I should really go," I said.

"Come on, Tessa, just a little breakfast and then you can go," he said as he gave me a sad puppy dog face.

I could not say no. He looked too cute so I said, "fine. I'll stay for breakfast but how do you get a kitchen and John gets a crappy hotel room?"

"Simple because John settles for less than the best and I settle for more than best," he said sitting up.

"I guess that's true," I said as I sat up with him. "So do you make all your women breakfast after you sleep with them?"

"Depends," he said with a smile as he got out of bed.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"How I feel about them," he said as he stretched. I had no idea what that meant for me but I decided to ignore the statement.

I responded with, "okay," as I got out of bed too.

"So do you like eggs?"

"Eggs are good," I said.

"Scrambled, sunny side up… what?"

"Scrambled," I said.

"All right," he said with a smile. "I can do that."

"Thanks," I said as I started to gather my things. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I was done with breakfast. I knew John had probably called my cell phone numerous times and was probably upset that he hadn't heard from me yet so as I was gathering my clothing that was thrown through out Dave's hotel room I grabbed my cell phone. I was not surprised when I saw I had 17 missed calls from John so I sent him a quick text telling him I was okay and I would be back after breakfast with the girls. Then I put my phone back in my purse so I didn't get his response. I grabbed my clothes and went into Dave's bathroom to change back into my work clothes. I then made my way back out to the kitchen and watched Dave make our breakfast. At that moment I could honestly say I had no regrets with what happened the night before or earlier that morning.

When Dave finished the eggs he laid a plate down in front of me before serving himself. "Here you go. Would you like some orange juice?"

"Sure," I said with a smile before I took a bite of my eggs. They weren't too bad surprisingly. Another surprising fact about Dave was he could cook. John on the other hand could not even boil water but I wasn't really in any position to talk because I could barely cook a meal. I could handled grilled cheese and scrambled eggs but nothing else. And we all know in life you can't get by on just those things which is why John and me went out most of the time for dinner and ate TV dinners. We probably had the worst eating habits you could imagine. "These are really good. I had no idea you knew how to cook."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I am a big chef. I just don't have time to cook for anyone. I guess that's life on the road."

"Yeah," I said because basically when you were on the road you didn't get home cooked meals. All you could get was take out, restaurant food and catering. It was a life we had all grown accustom to.

"Do you cook?" he asked as he sat down with me after giving me some orange juice.

"Not really," I answered.

"Now that's a surprising fact. I would have thought you were like Betty Crocker or something."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Interesting," he said. "Is Romeo flipping out?"

"I don't know. I have 17 missed calls from him and 10 new voice mails."

"Damn," said Dave. "Does he not trust you?"

"Should he after what happened between us this morning?"

"He thinks you're with the girls right?"

"Right."

"Then he obviously doesn't trust you if he called you 17 times, Tess."

"I guess. I don't know. I just sent him a text telling him I would be back after breakfast."

"Okay," he said.

We continued to eat breakfast together and talk but we never brought up what happened between us or why it happened. I guess it was all better left unsaid and I knew for one I was _not_ ready to talk about it. I needed to figure out how I could talk to John without him knowing something was up because he could _always_ tell when something was wrong. John could read me like a book just like Dave could. When breakfast was over I said, "I should really get going. I will talk to you later."

"All right," he said getting up to walk me to the door. "I had a good time last night."

"Me too," I said. "It was fun. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as we reached the door. "Have a good day."

"You too," I said.

Just as I put my hand on the doorknob he leaned in and kissed my lips softly but quickly. "Bye, Tessa."

"Bye, Dave," I said before walking out of the room. I started to dig in my purse outside his door for my hotel room key only to be startled by a familiar voice.

"Tessa!" said Natalya as she came up beside me. Natalya was one of my really good friends. She had recently been traded to RAW because one of the other divas had been injured in a match.

"Hey, Nattie," I said as I pulled my key out of my purse.

"What were you doing coming out of Dave's room?" she asked.

"Oh. We were just going over some stuff," I said lying.

"Really? Because you're in the same clothes you were in last night."

"Really. I went out with the girls last night. I didn't get home till this morning and then went to visit Dave."

"I heard about the girls," she said, "so what were you really doing?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because your boyfriend called me asking where you were. He told me you told him you were out with the girls. And since I'm your best friend and you weren't with me I knew you weren't out with anyone else so where were you, Tessa?"

"Did you tell him I wasn't with you?"

"Of course not. I lied for you. I told him you were sleeping."

"All right. Well, we had breakfast this morning in case he asks."

"What happened, Tessa? Were you with Dave last night?"

"I was. Please don't' tell John. Look. I will tell you about it some time but right now I have to go talk to John."

"All right," she said. "I can't wait to hear about this."

"I know," I said. "I will talk to you soon."

"All right."

"Bye, Nattie," I said as I walked away. She knew. She had to have known. The good thing was she lied for me. It was good because that avoided a fight between John and me. I took the elevator down to my floor and as soon as the doors opened I made my way to out hotel room. I put the key in and carefully opened the door to see John sitting on the bed reading a book. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," he said putting the book down and getting up to walk over to me. "I missed you," he said before he softly kissed my lips.

"Missed you too," I said walking into the room.

"Did you enjoy your night out?"

"Yeah. It was fun," I said walking over to my suitcase.

"Obviously. You were out all night."

"Because we didn't get back to the hotel till early morning. I didn't want to wake you up. I just wanted to be with the girls," I said grabbing a new outfit to change into.

"Where did you guys go?"

"John, what's with all the questions? We obviously went to the club. Why does it matter?"

"I was just asking," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"So what'd you do last night?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just chilled here in the room. I ordered a movie and waited for you to come home. I told you I wanted to talk."

"So let's talk now," I said as I sat down on the bed with him.

"All right," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for this past weekend. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you selfish. You're not selfish I just don't think it's fair you won't have a baby."

"I know, John, but don't you think that should be my decision? It is my body after all."

"I think it should be our decision so can you tell me why you don't want a baby and why you don't want to get married?"

I let out a sigh and said, "because John, I've worked really hard to get where I am today. I am close to getting a promotion. I've worked so hard for this John. I want to be a career woman. I love my job and I know having a baby jeopardizes all my hard work and I don't want that. Babies are a job within themselves and to be honest the thought of childbirth scares me." I guess that could have been hypocritical if he had known I slept with Dave previously risking everything I worked hard for because if Vince found out everything I did wouldn't have mattered. I would be fired in an instance. I felt really guilty about not wanting a baby because of jeopardizing my job but I slept with a superstar other than John jeopardizing my job. "And as for marriage why do we need to get married John? It's just a piece of paper. I love you. I have loved you for the last 16 years and that's not going to change. I think us being together this long is commitment enough. Going through a marriage isn't worth it when we've been together this long. Tell me why it matters so much to you to have a baby and get married."

"Because Tessa, kids are great. I've always wanted one. I just want one. I don't want anymore than that. I want to be able to experience being a dad. I want to take our son to play baseball, to play football or whatever. I want to play catch with him. I want to experience that. Even if we have a daughter I want to play tea party and I'll even play dolls with her. I can teach her how to play baseball too, even football. It doesn't matter. I want to experience being a father. I want to have a child's love and be a child's hero. I know I'm a hero to tons of kids out there but I want to be a hero to my own. I will change diapers, read bedtime stories whatever. I want to do that stuff, Tessa. I will cut my time on the road just to be a dad. Please, Tessa, let me be a dad. Just give me that. Please and I'm 34 right now.. I'm getting older. I want to have a kid before I'm 40 please, Tessa. As for marriage I just want to make you my wife officially. I want to give you my name. I love you so much, Tessa but if you don't want to get married I can accept that.. But I would much rather have a baby. We don't have to get married," he said.

His speech was very touching and I was already feeling guilty for what happened between Dave and me so I felt like giving in. John seemed sincere about why he wanted to be a dad. It was very sweet. It was a true fact and very obvious that John _loved _kids. He shaped his entire career around kids and what they wanted. I had seen him with some of the other superstars' kids and he loved them too. Maybe he did deserve to be a dad and who was I to deny him that. I guess being in a relationship you have to make sacrifices. Just because I chose to have a baby didn't mean I would lose my job. Stephanie McMahon had three kids and she was still very involved in the creative process. If she could do it there was no reason why I couldn't do it. John had convinced me to do what I thought was impossible and that was have a baby. I took a deep breath and said, "All right."

"All right what?" he asked.

"I'll do it. I'll have a baby with you," I said. And besides who was to say I would get pregnant right away. It took Matt and his wife a long time to get pregnant. Who was to say it wouldn't take us just as long and who was to say I would get pregnant in the next couple months.

"You will?" he asked growing the biggest smile on his face. I remember thinking that if we did have a baby together that it would inherit his smile.

"I will," I said with a smile. "I'll have a baby with you." I don't even know what I was thinking but I had already spoken. There was no turning back now so I pulled out my birth control pills and then flushed them down the toilet. "All gone."

"Good," he said. "Thank-you, Tess. I love you."

"I love you too because if I didn't I wouldn't do this for you," I said, "I hope you meant what you said."

"I did," he said. "Thank-you so much, Tess. I am so happy."

"I'm glad," I said with a smile. His excitement was amazing. He was so excited there was no way I could change my mind about it now. I'm still not sure if I agreed to it because of his touching speech or if I felt guilty. Either way it didn't matter because I had made a promise to him and I was out of birth control. The main thing was he was happy and I just wanted to make him happy. And that's when I realized how weak I really was. I agreed to have a baby because it made him happy but it didn't make me happy. Dave was right I did live my life for everyone else instead of myself.

***A/N: So what do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated and thank-you to those who alerted the story. It really means a lot to me. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you! = ) **

A few days later Natalya and me went to lunch so I could talk to her. I needed to get a break from John since he kept wanting to try for a baby. I enjoyed sex as much as the next person but I was not a machine and there was such a thing as too much. Once John puts his mind to something he makes sure it gets done but I kept trying to explain to him making a baby happens when it's supposed to and you can't speed it up or delay it. It felt good to get out for a little bit with my best friend. I needed someone to confide in. I had to tell her about Dave and me because since it had happened I had not stopped thinking about it. Also Dave and me had not talked or even seen each other since that night.

"I'm glad you could meet me for lunch today," said Nattie as we sat at our table looking over our menus.

"I had some free time. I had to get out of that hotel room. John is driving me nuts!"

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, we decided to try for a baby more like he wants to try for a baby. I gave in so we're trying and he's about trying three times a day maybe more."

"3 times a day? Wow."

"Yeah. I don't even know how he can go on like that. It's tiring me out. I can only have so much sex. He needs to chill."

"So Tessa and John are going to have a baby."

"Someday. It's not going to happen next week or anything."

"But it's going to happen!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said. "He really wants to be a dad."

"I'm sure," said Nattie. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," I said as the waitress came over to take our orders. We each went through what we wanted and she went on her way to get our meals. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"The baby?" she asked.

"No. Not the baby," I said. "I did something."

"What do you mean you did something?"

"I might have slept with Dave," I said as she took a sip of her water.

She must have been shocked because she spit out the water all over the table and said, "you slept with Dave? As in Dave Batista?"

"Yeah," I said. "I did."

"What? How? When?"

"I don't know how it happened. It just happened. I really don't know why I let it happen but I didn't do anything to stop it. I don't regret it at all. And it happened a few days ago. You know when you saw me walking out of his hotel room."

"When you told John you were out with us but you were really out with Dave?"

"Yeah," I said. "Dave and me just went out as friends because he wanted to show me what it was like to party with Batista.. I guess he really did show me what it was like."

"Wow, Tess, I don't even know what to say. You and Batista? That's a shocker."

"Yeah I know but he's really not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He's actually a pretty sweet guy."

"Never thought I would hear you say that in my life. Remember when you hated him?"

"Yeah but I don't anymore."

"Obviously. How could you do that to John? John loves you, Tessa. John makes you his world. How can you just sleep with another guy? And Batista at that? Tessa, that's just not you."

"I know. I told you I don't know why I let it happen but it just did. Batista is the last person I thought I would ever sleep with and I can't believe I cheated on John but I don't feel guilty about it at all."

"Then maybe you don't love John as much as you think."

"I do love him, Nattie. Trust me I do but like I've said before he definitely loves me more than I love him."

"So now what's up with you and Dave?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen or spoken to each other since that night."

"And you risked your job for this? You're crazy!"

"I know. I know the consequences of my actions. It's just I don't know. Dave is a really good guy."

"He's an ass. Mr. WWE is all about me.. How could you do that, Tessa?"

"Like I said, he's not as bad as you think he is. He's a good guy. Can you just be my friend here and stop judging me?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how this happened. Were you drunk?"

"Not that drunk. I was consciously aware of what I was doing. And I knew that it was wrong but it felt so right."

"Wow, Tess. I really don't know what to say. It was only one time right?"

"Yeah. It has to only be one time because I don't want to lose my job over this but I will be honest I am not opposed to doing it again."

"Tess, I just don't know what to say. You're really shocking me here."

"I know. I'm shocked myself. Can you promise me you won't tell John?"

"Tess, I don't like to keep secrets like that."

"Nattie, you're my best friend. Please?"

"All right. I won't say anything to John. I promise. So was Dave good?"

"NATTIE!"

"What? I just want to know what he has that keeps the women sleeping with him."

I know I had to be blushing or at least turning some shade of red because sex talk was not my thing. I was easily embarrassed when it came to talking about sex. "Well, he wasn't that bad. I mean it was amazing. It was so passionate and real. Everything sex with John is not."

"John is the only person you've ever had sex with isn't he?"

"John was my first and was supposed to be my only and last but well.."

"I see," she said. "So it wasn't bad?"

"Absolutely not. It was the _best_ sex of my life. It was really passionate. I can see why the women can't keep their hands off of Dave. He knew where to touch. His hands were like magic. He was so gentle and soft. It was really amazing."

"You're making me want to have sex with him!"

"Shut up," I said as the waitress brought us our food. We thanked her and then she walked away.

"But you do know you became another notch in his belt right? Just another lay for Mr. Arrogant."

"I know but it was still good. It won't happen again."

"Good. You need to focus on John and having a baby with him."

"I know," I said, "but sometimes I'm just tired of doing what others want me to do."

"So that's why you slept with Dave because you knew others wouldn't expect it?"

"I guess," I said. I knew it wasn't true but I wanted Nattie to think that was why I did what I did. The honest truth was I didn't know why I did it but I was pretty sure I was starting to get genuine feelings for Mr. Dave Batista. I don't know why but I was really starting to feel things for Dave. I was going to try my best to forget about those feelings because I couldn't do anything to hurt John. I had just made him happy by agreeing to have a baby with him. I couldn't get up and walk away from him for another man. A man that I knew had no desire to love anyone or have feelings for anyone. I put it in my mind that Dave Batista only wanted sex and that's what it was all about with him. He would never be the man that John was and he would never be capable of loving one woman.

"Yep that's it. That's the only logical explanation for this," she said as she began to eat.

"Yep," I said as I began to eat as well.

Later that afternoon after Nattie and me had lunch together I went to the arena for a house show. I wasn't really working but I went with John. He was preparing himself for his match while I went to catering to get something to eat. On my way to catering I ran into Dave. It felt so weird and I could feel my face turning red when he said, "Hey, Tess."

"Hey, Dave," I responded. "How are you?"

"I'm all right. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure. We can talk right here," I said knowing that if we went to his locker room anything could happen. Something could happen that I didn't want to happen.

"Tessa, I'd rather talk to you in private. I promise nothing is going to happen. Just come talk to me in my locker room."

"Fine," I said as I followed him to his locker room. We both checked the hallways to make sure it was clear before we entered into his locker room. I'm not sure why though. Everyone knew I was working with Dave on his character so there shouldn't have really been anything suspicious about it. "So what's up?"

"Tess, I wanted to talk to you about the other night and what happened."

"Okay," I said feeling myself tense up. "What about it?"

"I really don't feel sorry for what we did. Even though I know I should because you have a boyfriend and what we did wasn't right but I don't' feel bad about it at all. I mean I wouldn't mind doing it again but you and me both know we can't. It's not worth you risking your job or your life with John. Damn it, Tess, I've been thinking about it since it happened. I have not gotten you out of my mind."

"It would be wrong to do it again but I agree I wouldn't mind doing it again. I haven't stopped thinking about it either and I haven't gotten you out of my mind."

"Really?" he asked me as we sat down on the leather couch in his room.

"Really," I said. I wasn't really sure why we were having this conversation but it was good to get our feelings out there.

"Tessa, everything felt right about that night. You had to feel what I was feeling were you?"

"The passion?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I did," I said. "I really did. It was so passionate and everything felt so right. Even though it was wrong I didn't feel anything wrong about it. Everything felt so right. I don't even know how I feel. I know feeling this way is wrong but I can't help it. I don't regret a thing, Dave."

"Neither do I."

"I know I'm just another notch in your belt but I don't care," I said.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"No idea," I said. "But John wants to have a baby."

"You mentioned that," he said. "And you don't want to."

"Yeah but I agreed."

"So now you two are trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah. I guess," I said.

"You sound thrilled."

"Well, I don't really want a baby."

"Then why agree to it, Tessa? Why do you always have to do what people want you to do."

"I don't know," I said. "It's a flaw I have. I agreed to it because I want to make him happy."

"Why don't you make Tessa happy for once? Why don't you do what Tessa wants to do instead of what others want you to do? You're an awesome person, Tessa, and you deserve to be happy."

He was right I needed to start doing what I wanted to do. I needed to do things that made me happy and what I did next was exactly what I wanted to do. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his kissing him passionately. He did not fight it but kissed me back as he brought one hand to my cheek and his other hand to the small of my back pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I continued to kiss him. "There," I said as the kiss broke.

"There what?" he asked.

"I did what I wanted to do," I said.

"Good," he said with a smile. "It's about time." He smiled at me and leaned in to softly kiss my lips again. Our kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. We quickly broke the kiss and Dave said, "shit. Look. The arena isn't the best place for us to do this. I don't want you to lose your job because of me. Meet me at my hotel room later if you can. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, "but that's just as risky."

"Not really," he said. "But I do know I would like to finish this up later."

"Me too," I said.

"Good," he said as I got up. "Bye, Tess. See you later?"

"Definitely," I said as I walked over to the door. "Bye."

"Bye," he said with a smile just before I opened the door.

As I was leaving his room his friend Triple H was coming in. We exchanged smiles and as soon as I was in the hallway I breathed a sigh of relief because Triple H was one of my bosses' husbands. It wouldn't have been good if he had walked in on Dave and me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between Dave and me but what we were doing made me happy. I had no reservations about going to his hotel room that night where I used the excuse I was going out with the girls again so I could spend the night with Dave once again. This time the sex was just as passionate and just as amazing as the first. Maybe it was even better I'm not sure but I knew that this probably wouldn't be the last time. Something was happening with Dave and me but I just wasn't sure what.

***A/N: So what did you think? PLease review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = )**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. And thank-you to those that alerted the story. You guys are awesome thank-you so much. = ) **

I was right that wasn't the last time Dave and me would sleep together. In fact it continued to happen over the next couple weeks. I slept with Dave more in those couple than I had slept with John. Dave and me did not feel bad about it at all. I guess that was kind of obvious because we continued to do it. I would tell John I was going to hang out with my friends and I would see him in the morning. I'd sneak off with Dave after the show and we'd either go back to his hotel room to play games, watch a movie and the night would always end in having sex or we'd go out to the bar but we chose to do that less and less as more superstars were going out to the bars on Fridays and Saturdays. We couldn't risk getting caught by anyone. The only superstar or diva that knew about Dave and me was Nattie because I told her everything. She didn't approve but she thought since I started sleeping with Dave I was happier and she would always cover for me when it came to John.

Like every morning for the last couple weeks I woke up next to Dave. I was still wrapped up in his arms with my body pressed against his. I turned to slowly face him and he was awake, looking at me with a smile on his face. "Morning, Tess," he said.

"Morning, Dave," I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Another amazing night with you."

"Agreed," he said sitting up as I removed myself from his arms to get ready to go back to my room I was sharing with John. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah," I said getting out of bed and started to gather my clothes.

"I wish you could stay a little longer, Tess. Can you?"

"Dave, you know I would love to but I have to go back to my hotel room. It's already 11 and I have 4 missed calls from John."

"Damn," he said. "I didn't expect to sleep that late."

"That's the price of having an amazing night," I said slipping on my underwear and my black pants.

"So true," he said with a smile as my cell phone started to blare my new ring tone Little Too Much by Natasha Beddingfield. "Is that him again?"

I picked up my phone to see John's name highlighted on the screen. "Yep."

"Figures," he said. "I just wish things were different."

"Me too," I said, "but you know this is how it has to be for now," I said buttoning my blouse.

"I know but I hate this so much. I just want to spend a night with you and you not have to rush out of here in the morning to get back to Romeo," he said.

"I know but this is how it has to be," I said as my phone kept going off. John was getting a bit ridiculous at that point. He would call get my voicemail and then call back again until I answered the phone.

"I know," he said getting out of bed to put his briefs on. "Can you just answer that so Romeo can back off?"

"Yeah," I said as I picked up my phone. "Yes, John?"

"Where are you?" he asked me on the other line.

"I'm in Nattie's room. I just woke up. I'm getting dressed right now. I will be there shortly."

"All right," he said. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, Bye."

"I love you, Tessa."

"Love you too, John. Bye," I said hanging up the phone before he could say anymore. I threw my phone down on the bed and pulled my hair up into a messy bun before I grabbed my purse and put my phone in it. I slipped my shoes on and said, "you know what that means."

"Yeah," said Dave kind of disappointed. I hated him being disappointed but what we had was just a fling. Neither of us was really going to commit to the other. It was just sex at least for now. "So are we on for tonight?"

"Absolutely," I said. "I will meet you outside the arena at 11:30."

"11:30," he said with a smile as he took my hand to walk me to the door. "Bye, Tess."

"Bye, Dave. Call me later."

"Okay," he said. "Have a good day and I will see you later."

"See you later," I said before he gave me one last passionate good bye kiss. "Bye," I said with a smile.

"Bye," he said opening the door for me. "11:30."

"11:30," I repeated and then headed to my hotel room. I'm not saying what I was doing wasn't wrong because it was it's just complicated to explain. I could have stopped it at anytime but I didn't want to. I enjoyed my time with Dave. I never expected to be one of those girls that sleep with Dave Batista or one of those girls that sleeps with another man. I wasn't sure who I was trying to be or what was going on but I was enjoying the ride.

I walked into my hotel room to see John walking around in his boxers. "Hey, John," I said shutting the door.

"Hey, Tess, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was fun," I said walking over to my suitcase to get out some clothes.

"You have been going out a lot lately."

"Yeah," I said digging through my suitcase. "I'm going out tonight too."

"Tess, don't you think you and me should spend time together? You've gone out every night the last couple weeks. I hardly see you anymore. I want to spend some time with you."

"John, I already made plans."

"Break them. I really want to spend time with you. It's like we're becoming strangers. Please, Tess."

I didn't want him to get suspicious but I also didn't want to break my plans with Dave. I didn't know what to do. "How about we spend the afternoon together and then I go out with the girls after the show?"

"Tessa, why are you fighting this so much? You can't possibly like partying that much to do it every night for the last two weeks. Please just call off your plans with the girls. Spend the night with the man that loves you the most. Come on, Baby," he said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please," he said as he softly kissed my neck. "You smell so good," he said before continuing to softly kiss my neck.

"John, it's just I want to spend time with my friends," I said.

"You can spend time with your friends another time. Please, Baby?" he asked turning me around to face him. "Please?"

"All right. I'll call my friends and tell them I can't make it tonight," I said. "Better?"

"A little but you know what would make me feel even better?"

"I don't know, John. What?"

"Trying to make a baby," he said before kissing my neck some more and allowing his hands to wander my body. I should have known to expect that from John.

"Not right now," I said. "I want to take a shower."

"Tess, come on. It's been a couple days," he said trying his best to seduce me by kissing my neck in my weakest spot. "Please," he said before pressing his lips against mine and kissing me passionately.

Sadly, what he did worked because I responded with, "okay, John." And the next thing I knew we were on the bed making love. It was no where near as passionate as the love making that happened between Dave and me the night before but it was still good. It had been a while since I had sex with John. It was two days at least so it was time to be intimate with each other.

When we were finished making love I got up to take a shower. There was no cuddling or anything. It was make love, kiss and be done. I took my cell phone with me into the bathroom and turned on the water before calling Dave. I sat on the edge of the sink as I waited for Dave to answer the phone. "Miss me already?" he asked answering the phone.

"I guess you could say that," I said with a smile.

"So what are you up to?"

"I'm about to take a shower. You?"

"Nice," he said. "Me too. I wish we were literally taking one together."

"Me too," I said smiling. "I miss you, Dave."

"I miss you too."

"I'm just calling to ask if we can reschedule for tonight. John wants to spend time together. I kept trying to get out of it but he is insisting we spend time together. I don't want to make him suspicious you know?"

"Yeah. Don't make him suspicious. We can reschedule. It sucks but we can reschedule."

"I know. I was looking forward to tonight," I said. "But I guess we can go out this Friday night after the house show."

"Can't. I'm off this weekend. I have Max."

"Oh," I said. "Then Monday after RAW?" I asked.

"That works," he said. "I guess we'll hang out Monday after RAW."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Enjoy your time with Romeo."

"Eh," I said. "I'll try."

"Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try. I will see you at RAW tonight and thanks for being so understanding about this. I'm really sorry."

"Tessa, there is no need to apologize. It's okay. I understand."

"Well, I better go. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah," he said. "Bye, Tess."

"Bye, Dave," I said before hanging up the phone. I deleted my old text messages, my recent calls, my dialed calls and anything else that could be traced back to Dave before getting into the shower. I only did it just in case John did have a little bit of suspicion and decided to go through my phone. I had to hide the evidence.

Later that afternoon John decided to hit the hotel pool before going to the arena. I was all for going to the pool since we were in Texas and it was nearly 100 degrees outside. It was just unnatural to experience such heat in the month of May. We arrived down at the pool and surprisingly Dave was at the pool too but just laying out in the sun. He smiled at me when I walked passed and I returned his smile with one of my own. John and me laid our towels down on two empty lawn chairs and then John took my hand. "Let's get in the water. It has to be much cooler than being out in this sun."

"All right," I said walking with him to the pool. He allowed me to get in before him but instead of allowing him to get in by using the steps I asked him for his hand and pulled him into the water.

"Tessa!" he yelled when he came back up from under the water.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"You know what," he said with a smile before he softly kissed my lips.

"So did that little kiss make you all better, Cena?"

"I don't think so, Tessa. I think I need another one."

"All right," I said kissing him back before dunking him into the water before swimming away.

He chased after me and we spent most of the time dunking each other in the water sharing kisses here and there. Spending time with John that afternoon wasn't too bad. I had a really good time as he made me laugh and we continued to play our dunking game. A few times I would glance over at Dave who had been sneaking looks occasionally and there was just something in his eyes that told me he was upset by what he saw. I thought it was just my imagination and me reading into things too strongly but after I dunked John for the 5th time, he came up and forced a kiss on me. That's when Dave had seen enough, grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the pool area. He knew the kiss was forced and looked back at me. He raised his eyebrows at me and I did the same to him. He mouthed, "next Monday." And I mouthed it back and gave him a smile. He smiled at me and then walked away.

"What are you looking at?" asked John as he looked in the direction I was looking in. He had just caught Dave walking away.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Batista," he said with disgust. "Is he giving you problems?"

"Oh. No. He's not giving me problems at all." The truth was he wasn't giving me negative problems just problems dealing with my love life. I didn't know what direction I wanted to go and I wasn't sure how I felt either. I was confused and didn't know what to do. Those were the only problems Dave was giving me.

"You can tell me the truth, Tessa. If he's giving you problems I will take care of it."

"Would you relax Macho Man? He's not giving me problems. He's actually not that bad to work with."

"I mean it, Tessa. He doesn't want to deal with this."

"All right, John. He's not giving me problems. I swear."

"Okay. Just checking," he said.

I rolled my eyes when he looked away to see if Dave was still there and then said, "just relax all right?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Baby."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. "I think we should head to the arena."

"I think so too," he said as we made our way to the stairs to get out of the pool.

That night at the arena about an hour before RAW started my cell phone went off and so did John's. We both looked at our phones to see that we had gotten a text from Vince asking for John, Dave and me to be in his office in 5 minutes. He titled it urgent and I felt my heart in my throat. I was so scared. I had no idea why Vince wanted to see us so I sent Dave a text.

_Me: Did you get the text from Vince?_

Dave responded back quickly.

_Dave: Yea on my way now. _

I quickly responded back to him.

_Me: Does he know about us?_

My heart stopped when Dave quickly responded to that question.

_Dave: Idk but I hope not. _

I had no idea what was going on but I really hoped Vince hadn't found out about Dave and me because if he had, I knew the consequences wouldn't be good.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome. Thank-you so much. = ) **

John and me walked to Vince's office as Dave and me continued to text back and forth. It seemed like the longest walk of my life but it really wasn't that far. I could feel my heart beating and I was pretty sure it was beating loud enough for John to hear it. "You okay, Tess?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said lying. I was actually really nervous that mine and Dave's charade was about to be out in the open. I was scared I was about to lose my job.

"Because you look like you're about to puke."

"Nope. I'm good," I said as we finally reached Vince's office at the same time as Dave.

"Okay," he said. "What did you do, Batista?"

"How is this my fault?" asked Dave. "I didn't do anything."

"It's always your fault, Batista. Are you giving my wife a hard time?"

"Wife?" asked Dave as he looked at me.

"Girlfriend," I said.

"Same difference," said John. "It's common law." That was the first time I had ever heard John say we had a common law marriage. I thought that was a joke. I was his girlfriend and that's all there was to it.

"Nope. I'm definitely your girlfriend," I said.

"Whatever," said John, "are you giving her a hard time, Batista?"

"No. I'm not giving her a hard time. I respect her and her decisions. I think she's an amazing woman and I enjoy working with her. Are you giving her a hard time?"

"No. I'm not giving her a hard time," said John, "and why would it be your business anyway. She is my wife."

"Girlfriend," I said. "And can we please just go in and see what Vince wants?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said John walking in before me. I followed him with Dave behind me. I gave Dave a glance and he shook his head at me. I mouthed that I was sorry because John could be pretty embarrassing sometimes and a downright asshole.

We walked in and took a seat while Vince sat behind his desk. He looked like he was in deep thought but he didn't look amused at all. He had his leg crossed over the other and his elbows on the desk with his fingers intertwined. I was still nervous as I looked at him. I couldn't read him. "Hello," he said.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," I said.

"Tessa, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

I relaxed and said, "I'm well. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," he answered. "How are things going with Dave?"

"They're going pretty well," I said.

"That's good. I really like this Romeo character he has going on. The fans seem to really play into it. I like it. Good work, Tessa."

"Thank-you," I said. "But Dave is the superstar and the one that's pulling it off. He's doing a good job with it," I said with a smile as I looked at Dave. I think I forgot John was in the room because if anyone was smart enough they could have figured out there was a lot more to that smile than there should have been.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"All right," said John, "so why am I here?"

"I'm glad you asked John," said Vince. "I have an idea."

"Oh boy," said John.

"I want to have a feud between you and Dave but I want to up the ante a bit."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked John.

"I want Tessa involved."

"No," I said. "Absolutely not. I'm not a diva. I'm not a wrestler. I am a writer and that's it."

"Just listen," said Vince. "I like this Romeo character Dave has going on and I think it would be a good idea to introduce you as John's girlfriend and then have Dave come after you with his Romeo act. I want you to fall for it and this will cause some tension between Dave and John. I want them to feud and it eventually come down to a street fight between the two. I really want you to be John's girlfriend falling for Dave's Romeo act." If that wasn't ironic I don't' know what is. I mean the storyline would be reflecting my life right? I was John's girlfriend but I was sleeping with Dave. It was almost the same thing.

"I don't like it, Vince," said John. "I am not putting Tessa on TV. I don't want her in the public eye. I am usually down for anything you suggest but not this. Not with Tessa. I don't want people to know who she is. I am _very_ private about my personal life and I don't want my wife out there in the public eye."

"Wife?" asked Vince. "When did you two get married?"

"We didn't," I said hitting John's leg. Dave let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny, Batista?" asked John.

"Nothing at all," said Dave. "Nothing at all. Although I do find this storyline idea to be pretty funny."

"What's so funny about it?" asked John, "because I don't see anything funny about it." I could tell John was losing his patience with Dave. This was the perfect example as to why Dave and John could not work with each other. They just didn't get along. Their personalities clashed.

"It's just funny. It's an inside joke," said Dave, "you wouldn't understand."

"What? Are you sleeping with another man's girlfriend? Is that what you do, Batista? Is that how you roll?" asked John.

John asking this made my heart stop but Dave said, "No I'm not and why would it be your business anyway?" I had to hold back a laugh because Dave had just mocked John from earlier. I think John missed it though.

"That's right. You just bang ring rats and skanks," said John.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Dave. "There is this one girl, you know what it doesn't matter because my sex life isn't your business."

"Dave is right. It's getting a little personal in here let's take it down a notch and focus on Vince's idea," I said.

"Whose side are you on, Tess?" asked John.

"No one's. I'm just saying what you do outside of work isn't Dave's business and what Dave does outside of work isn't your business."

"All right," he said. "I'm still saying no to this storyline. Especially if it involves kissing. I can't have my girlfriend kissing that man. He might pass something along to her."

I rolled my eyes and said, "John. Stop."

"All right," he said. "So Vince, I say scratch that idea and come up with something else. Something less personal." I had to agree with that. Even though Vince and John had no idea what was going on with Dave and me I didn't want a storyline to reflect what I was doing in real life.

"I'll come up with something else but I do want you two to feud," said Vince.

"I have no problem with that and besides I don't want Tessa doing any storylines. We're trying for a baby."

"Congratulations," said Vince. "I hope that works out for you."

"Thanks," said John with the biggest smile. Dave let out a cough and John just gave him a dirty look.

"And there is one more thing though that I wanted to go over with you, John."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well, right now our Smackdown brand isn't doing too well with Christian out on injury. Most of our top guys have come to RAW so there isn't really anyone but Randy left to carry the show. We need another top guy on the brand. I was wondering if you could work RAW and Smackdown till Christian comes back."

"Vince, I don't know," said John. "That's a lot of work and Tessa. I just don't know."

"John, come on. It won't be longer than 2 months. We need you. Can you please work RAW and Smackdown shows?"

"I guess I can," said John. "Is that okay with you, Tess?"

I didn't really want John to work both because we were already lacking time together but with him working Smackdown on Tuesday nights that gave me an extra day to be with Dave. I know I was thinking badly but it was true. I had an extra day to be with Dave so I replied, "I don't mind at all. Do your thing."

"Thank-you, Tess. Thank-you," he said as he kissed my lips quickly. Dave coughed again.

"Great!" said Vince. "I need you to work this weekend for Smackdown. I need you to do a couple shows. Is that all right?"

"I guess," said John. "I was doing RAW but I guess I can do Smackdown."

"We can replace you on the RAW shows. We desperately need you for the Smackdown shows."

"All right. I'll do it," he said.

"Thank-you, John. I appreciate that."

"Excuse me, Vince?" I asked.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"I was wondering since John is doing Smackdown shows this weekend and Dave is off this weekend if I could have the weekend off from RAW shows. I'm not really doing anything this weekend because Dave is off."

"You know what, Tessa, I'm in a good mood and you've done such a good job with Dave that I think I can give you this weekend off."

"Really?"

"Really. You deserve it," he said.

"Thank-you, Vince!" I said with a smile. I'm not really sure why I asked off for the weekend but I knew it had something to do with Dave rather than with John. I was pretty sure I was falling for Dave more than I thought I ever would.

"You're welcome," said Vince. "You guys are free to go."

"Thank-you," said John as he got up and shook Vince's hand. I followed after John and shook Vince's hand. Dave never shook Vince's hand and just walked out of the room before us.

When John and me got back to his locker room he said, "So I take it you're accompanying me to Smackdown this weekend since you're off?"

"Not exactly," I said. "I wanted to go home to Tampa for the weekend and do some work around the house."

"But we're never home, Tess," he said.

"I know but if you want to try to have a baby I should go home and start to get things ready. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," he said, "but don't you want to see Randy?"

"I would love to see Randy but I think you two need to hang out and have a guys night. I just want to go back home. I kind of miss our home, Baby."

"You miss our home? Something isn't right here, Tess. I don't know what it is but something isn't right. Are you pregnant?"

"No, John, I'm not. I just want a break this weekend to go back home to Tampa and do some work around the house. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Fine, Tess, if that's what you really want to do go ahead and do it. I guess I'll see you for RAW on Monday."

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks. I just want to do some cleaning."

"Okay," he said disappointed.

"Baby, don't be sad," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "There will be other weekends I can go with you to Smackdown."

"I know but I just wanted to spend this weekend with you but if you want to do work around the house go ahead."

"I do," I said, "and you spend every weekend with me."

"Not lately, Tess. It seems like I never see you anymore. You're always out with the girls. When do you and me get our time?"

"Tonight," I said. "Remember? We're spending time together tonight."

"I guess you're right," he said as my cell phone went off.

I removed my arms from around his neck and grabbed my phone. I saw Dave's name highlighted on my phone. He sent me a text message that said, "can I see you." I responded back with a yes.

"You know what, I have to go make a quick trip run for Vince. I will be right back okay?" I said.

"Fine," said John. "I have to get ready for tonight anyway. I love you," he said kissing my lips.

"Love you too," I said with a smile before walking out of the locker room. I made my way down to Dave's locker room. I knocked on the door before I entered.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I walked in and said, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I had to. How about that meeting?"

"I know right. It was stupid. I seriously thought Vince knew about us and then he goes and comes up with a storyline like that. Talk about irony."

"That's what was so funny about it but Romeo had no idea."

"It's a good thing he doesn't," I said. "That would suck."

"Yeah it would. What is with the common law shit, Tessa?"

"I have no idea. He never brought it up until today. I have no idea. I think the guy is losing his mind."

"Tessa, if you're married to him just tell me."

"I'm not," I said. "But I am his girlfriend."

"That I don't care about. Marriage is a different story though, Tessa."

"All right," I said. I wasn't sure of the difference because I was still cheating on John either way.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of the way things have to be between us," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just want the night to happen where we sleep together and you don't have to rush out in the morning. That's why I asked to see you."

"Okay," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Since Vince gave you this weekend off, I'm off and we know John will be away how about you come over to my house to spend the weekend with me. We'll have a nice romantic weekend."

"I thought you had Max?"

"I do," he said, "but you can still come over. I don't mind at all. I just want to be with you this weekend."

"You want me to meet your son?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why not? I want you to meet Max. I know you're not about having kids but I do want you to meet my son."

"I'm not a monster, Dave. I do like kids I just don't want my own." Maybe things were starting to be a little more than sex between us. I mean meeting his son was a big deal. It was a lot bigger than just casual sex that was almost like commitment. "Do you really want me to meet Max?"

"I want you to but if you don't' want to you don't have to," he said. "He will be in bed by 7:30 or 8:00. You could come over then and we can have a romantic candlelight dinner, watch a movie and then whatever you want to do. It's up to you if you want to meet Max or not."

"I'm just shocked you want me to meet your son. I don't mind meeting him. I would like that. I would really like that," I said as I softly kissed his lips. I had to admit I was pretty excited about meeting Max but I had no idea what that meant for Dave and me.

"Great," he said with a smile, "we can hang out during the day take Max to the zoo or the park something like that. And then we can have some time together."

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," he said, "this is going to be the best weekend ever."

"Yeah it is," I said. There was just something about Dave that made it so much harder for me to stop what I was doing. I am sure I had started developing feelings for him. More than I thought. I got into it just having casual sex but my feelings went beyond that. I was beginning to really like Dave and started to think maybe there was that possibility we could be more than what we were. There was only one thing standing in our way. Well, maybe there were two things. One was I didn't know if Dave felt the same way about me as I felt about him and two John. I just didn't have the heart to break up with him and I didn't' want to until I knew what was going on between Dave and me. I wasn't going to break up with John for some casual sex. I wanted more than that. I wanted commitment before ending things with John. Maybe I was being selfish but I'm pretty sure I liked Dave a lot more than John. That would be the only explanation for what I was doing.

"So how much time do you have till you have to be back with Romeo?"

"I'm not sure. He's getting ready for a match," I said rolling my eyes. "It could be a while. Then I have to spend time with him after the show."

"You know, Tessa, you don't' seem too happy. If you're not happy why do you stay with him, Tess?"

"Because I love him, Dave."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I'm happy enough," I replied.

"You're happy enough?" he asked. "Come on, Tess, I think you deserve better than John. I see the way he treats you. You need someone that will treat you better. You deserve it."

"John is a good guy, Dave. He is just misunderstood."

"All right," said Dave, "we'll stick to that for now but you better go. I don't' want Romeo to start blowing up your phone because you're gone for more than 10 minutes. You know his controlling ways. So you should go back to him. I will get my time with you this weekend."

"Yeah," I said. "You're right but I am really looking forward to this weekend."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Tess."

"See you later," I said before we shared a passionate kiss. "Bye, Dave."

"Bye, Tess," he said walking me to the door. We kissed each other quickly before he opened the door to let me out. I smiled at him before I walked out into the hallway. I let what Dave said to me run through my mind all night. It was running through my mind my whole time with John. The worst part was when John and me made love that night the only man I could think of was Dave. I felt bad for doing that but it was what it was. I must admit I was really looking forward to my weekend with Dave and hoping that we could get our feelings out there because I wanted to know exactly what was going on between us. I needed to know.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! And thank-you to those that favorited the story as well. You guys are awesome! = ) **

John left our house in Tampa on Saturday morning to head to Oklahoma for Smackdown house shows. He probably should have left the night before but he wanted one more night with me so we could try to make a baby. I was getting pretty tired of trying for a baby. I even tried to tell him that stressing it and focusing too much on making a baby could make sex seem like a chore. To be honest with John's baby making obsession sex did feel like a chore with him. I missed the days when sex was pleasurable and fun with him but it was starting to be a hassle and it was more like a chore than anything else. I also tried to tell him that focusing too much on making a baby could delay the process. I remember reading that somewhere. The best thing to do was let it happen when it happened. It would happen when the time was right. He didn't' want to hear it of course which was another problem I was starting to have with him. He just seemed not to listen to me when I talked. I was actually glad when he left for Oklahoma that morning and it wasn't just because I was going to spend the weekend with Dave but because I was irritated with John lately.

Later that morning after John was gone I headed to Dave's house so we could take Max to the zoo, then to the park and then to get some ice cream. I was really looking forward to meeting Max and to have my time with Dave when I didn't have to rush out in the morning. I was also looking forward to telling Dave how I felt about him. I just hoped he felt the same way but it was Batista. He didn't fall in love with anyone. I arrived at Dave's house and made my way to his front door. I rang the doorbell and waited a couple minutes before Dave answered the door. "Hey," he said as he opened the door. "Glad you could come," he said with a smile before he softly kissed my lips.

"Hey," I said, "it was hard to get rid of John. It was like he was stalling or something. I don't know."

"Figures," he said. "Come on in. Max is in the living room playing." He took my hand and welcomed me inside. I walked in and walked with him to the living room.

I looked around his house and it was very orderly for it to be a man's house. That was another fact I learned about Dave; he was a neat freak. I wish John could have been a neat freak but he was a pack rat and he wasn't organized at all. It was a good thing he had a girlfriend that believed in being organized because if not he wouldn't know where anything was. "You have a nice home."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as we entered the living room. Max was sitting on the floor playing with his cars and he looked so cute.

Max turned around at hearing our presence and looked at me. He studied me for a little bit and had the cutest look of concentration on his face. It was like he was trying to decide if he liked me or not. He continued to look at me before saying, "Daddy, who that?"

"Her?" asked Dave smiling at me.

"Yeah, Daddy. Who her?" he asked. He looked so much like Dave there was no way anyone could deny Dave was the father of that boy. He had Dave's dark hair, his eyes and his facial structure. I never met Dave's ex-wife but I knew Max had no features of hers. He was Dave 100%.

"This is Tessa. She's my friend. Is that okay?"

"I guess, Daddy. She pretty."

"She is very pretty isn't she?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank-you," I said as I felt my cheeks get red.

"Look, Max, we made her blush," he said with a smile before he kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear. That made me blush even more. The heat from his breath made me shiver.

"You play with me?" asked Max handing me a car.

"I think he likes you, Tess," said Dave with a smile. "He's like any other guy and loves his cars. He only lets people he likes play with his cars. Just like his Daddy."

"Sure I'll play with you, Max," I said getting down on the floor so we could play with his cars. We sat and played for a little bit. Max was a fun kid. We played that we were driving on a race track and we were having a race with our cars. I let him win of course because he was only 3 years old. We even made the sounds of engines and everything. Dave stood back and watched us play. I caught him smiling at me a couple times as I played with Max. I wish I knew what he was thinking though. I had a good time playing with him.

"All right, Buddy," said Dave. "I think we should get going. I would like to go to the zoo before it's too late. Thank Tessa for playing with you."

"Thank-you, Tessa," he said to me as I handed him his car.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile. If anyone was going to have a kid Max was the kind of kid to have. He was too precious.

When we were at the zoo Max chose to hold my hand as we walked to look at the animals. As we walked through the zoo Dave slipped his hand into mine. I looked at him and smiled. Everything felt so right and we looked like a real family. It was fun to see Max get excited over the animals and he pointed to every one he saw. His favorite were the tigers. He would have stayed for hours to watch them and they weren't doing anything but laying there. He was still so intrigued with them so it was no surprise that when we went to the gift shop he wanted a tiger stuffed animal. Once Max got what he wanted Dave asked me, "what do you want, Tess?"

"Nothing," I said. "I'm all right."

"Well, I'm going to get you something."

"And how would I explain that to Romeo?"

"Just say a friend got it for you while they were at the zoo. Not a big deal," he said. "So what do you want? What is your favorite animal?"

"Monkeys," I said. "I love monkeys."

"Okay," he said looking at the monkey stuffed animals. He picked out the cutest monkey he could. "How about this one?"

"It's perfect," I said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he paid for the stuffed animals and then we left the zoo to get some dinner and then we were off to the park.

Our time at the park was just as enjoyable as the zoo but this time I got to see Dave be a dad. He was a good dad at that. Everything Max wanted to do Dave was there to do it with him. When Max wanted to swing on the swings; Dave pushed him. When Max wanted to go down the slide I helped him up the ladder and Dave was down at the bottom to catch him. We went on the jungle gym with him and then his favorite thing was the moving bridge. I stood on one side and Dave stood on the other side as Max ran back and forth. We tried to catch him and each time we got close he would run across the bridge laughing. He had the cutest laugh and he had the same dimples his father had. Dave finally caught him and told him it was time to leave. Like most kids Max didn't want to leave but when he brought up ice cream Max was more than ready to leave.

When we got to the ice cream parlor Dave carried Max inside and held my hand. "So Max, what kind of ice cream would you like?"

"choc-o-lot," he said.

"Chocolate," said Dave. "You want chocolate?"

"I love choc-o-lot, Daddy. It's yummy!"

"All right we'll get you choc-o-lot," said Dave mocking the way Max said chocolate. "I'll have one scoop of chocolate ice cream in a waffle bowl," he said to the man behind the counter. "And for you, Miss Tessa?"

"I don't know," I said looking at all the options.

"Let me guess; Vanilla? You're a vanilla type of person," he said. He was so wrong. I was not vanilla.

"No," I said, "Mint Chocolate Chip."

"All right; Mint Chocolate Chip," he said with a smile. "Two scoops of Mint Chocolate chip in a waffle cone."

"Two scoops? I can only eat one," I said.

"We can share," he said with a smile as he paid for the ice cream.

"Okay," I said as the man handed me the ice cream. We walked to find a table and took a seat to eat our ice cream before it melted in the hot sun. Dave and me shared the cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream as Max ate his chocolate ice cream. I wasn't sure how much of it actually made it into his mouth but he was covered in chocolate ice cream. It was all around his mouth and on his shirt but he seemed to enjoy it.

When we went home Dave gave Max a quick bath and then got him ready for bed. Dave tried to tuck him in but Max asked Dave if I could come kiss him goodnight before he went to sleep. I didn't mind at all so I sat in the room as Dave read him a bedtime story. He read him Toy Story and Dave's impression of Buzz Lightyear made me want to laugh but I held it back. He was way too good at it. Dave was a really sweet guy and he was amazing with Max. As Dave finished reading to Max he kissed him goodnight and said, "goodnight, Buddy."

"Goodnight, Daddy," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Dave as I walked over to kiss Max goodnight.

"Goodnight, Max," I said as I leaned down to kiss him. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Tessa," he said with a smile. Dave turned out the light after giving him one last hug and then Dave and me walked out together.

Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "you seemed to have a good time today."

"I did," I said with a smile. "I had a really good time."

"I could tell," he said. "And Max really likes you."

"I can tell," I said as we walked downstairs. "And I really like him too. He's so cute."

"Thank-you. You're awesome with him, Tess."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"When you and John have a baby it will be the luckiest kid in the world to have you for a mother. You're awesome."

"Thanks," I said. I could tell I was blushing again as we made our way into the living room. We took a seat on the couch and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I know this weekend isn't what you expected but I need to see my son. I hardly see him anymore with wrestling and everything."

"It's not a problem. I'm enjoying myself. I really like Max and I really like you too."

"You really like me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know what it is about you, Dave but you make be the person I want to be. I don't know everything seems so right with you. I really do like you, Dave."

"You know, Tess, I never thought I would feel this way about another woman but I really like you. I know we're not in the best situation but I really do like you."

"You do?" I asked. I was shocked.

"Yeah. I love being with you and spending time with you. I think you deserve better than what you're getting, Tessa. You deserve a man that is going to treat you right and let you make your own decisions. A man that will respect what you want and don't want. You deserve a man that will make you the happiest you can be and not just happy enough. Being happy enough isn't much being the happiest is everything. Does John really make you happy?"

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know."

"And I think you need to live for you and not for John. You deserve to do what you want and have what you want. You don't always have to settle for what John wants. You know like the whole baby thing? If you don't want a baby why should you have to settle for that. It hurts me to see the way he treats you. It's like you never have a say. You deserve so much better."

"I may deserve better but I love John. We've been together for 16 years and I don't want to give that up."

"So you want to be miserable?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"Because, Tess, I can't keep doing what we're doing. I really like you and I don't want to just have casual sex with you. I want so much more but you don't know what you want."

"I know," I said. "I wish I knew what I wanted but I am so confused. What are we doing exactly?"

"It started out as just sex, Tess, but honestly I want more than that. I want you. I told you I really like you. I think you're beautiful, intelligent, you have a good sense of humor and you're just amazing, Tessa. I really like you. I've been trying to fight these feelings for so long but I can't. I like you and that's all there is to it."

"I've been trying to fight these feelings too but I can't anymore. Dave, I like you too but everything is so complicated."

"I know but I like complicated. And I like the challenge," he said with a smile.

"You would like the challenge," I said, "and us doing what we're doing could cause me to lose my job. I don't know. Sometimes I think it's worth losing things for but I'm not a risk taker, Dave. I don't take risks."

"Maybe you should. You should take a risk. You should do what your heart tells you to do."

"My heart is conflicted. It doesn't know what it wants," I said, "but does this mean we have to stop what we're doing till I figure out what I want?"

"No. Not at all but you do need to make a decision soon."

"I know," I said, "I know."

"Good," he said with a smile. "So tell me are your eyes real?"

"Are my eyes real?" I asked looking at him as if he had two heads.

"Yeah. They're so perfectly deep blue they seem like they're from contacts. Are they your real eyes or contacts?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"They're real," I said. "My perfectly deep blue eyes."

"They're so beautiful," he said as he continued to look into my eyes.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"So beautiful," he said before pressing his lips against mine and kissing me passionately. His hands began to wander my body and he slowly slipped his hands under my shirt and quickly removed it. He laid me down on the couch and began to lay soft kisses around my breasts. "You wanna go upstairs?"

"Absolutely," I said before he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He entered his room and kicked the door shut behind him and carried me to the bed. He softly laid me down on the bed and continued kissing me softly from my chest down to my stomach as his hands massaged my breasts. I helped him remove his shirt and rubbed my hands on his firm chest. The passion built as we kissed and touched each other. Dave smiled and quickly removed my shorts after I removed his. He slid my panties off and threw them to the side as I helped him out of his briefs.

He reached into his nightstand drawer for a condom and I heard him say, "shit."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm out of condoms."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

"I wish I was but I'm not. I guess that's over," he said sitting down beside me.

"Or not," I said.

"And that means what?"

"We can still do it. You can just pull out.. You can do that right?" I asked. I am not sure what I was thinking at that moment but it didn't matter. I wanted to have sex and I was considering using the pull out method to get it. I mean if something accidentally happened what would be the odds of me getting pregnant. John and me have tried numerous times and I haven't gotten pregnant so what was one incident.

"Are you sure? That's risky," he said looking at me.

"I'm sure," I said. "I don't care. Let's just do this," I said pulling him on top of me.

"All right," he said with a smile before he slowly and gently entered me. I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt his hardness inside of me. He began to make love to me and it was the passionate sex that I had been lacking with John. This sex felt good and it didn't feel like a chore and for once while having sex I didn't have to think about getting pregnant or having a baby. Dave made his movements slow at first but as the passion built the harder and faster he went. I let out moans of pleasure with each movement he made and as the passion reached its highest point he brought me over the edge causing me to let out a bigger moan of pleasure as I said his name and dug my nails in his back. He continued to move harder and faster until that one moment that he couldn't stop himself and released himself inside of me. He tried pulling out but it was already too late. He softly kissed my lips before removing his body from mine. "Shit," he said. "Damn it. I should have stopped."

"It's okay," I said sitting up next to him. "Don't' beat yourself up over it."

"Do we need to get you Plan B or something?" he asked

I thought for a minute because that was a good idea but I said, "no. Don't worry about it. It was one time, Dave. If John and me tried multiple times and nothing happened I doubt one time is going to let something happen." I wasn't too sure of that because something did feel different than it had the many times I had unprotected sex with John before that. I wasn't sure what but it just felt weird. Maybe the Plan B wasn't such a bad idea at that moment but as always I pushed those feelings away and ignored them.

"It only takes one time, Tess," he said.

"Well, then.. If that was the one time then I guess you'll be a daddy again."

"Tess, this is getting way too complicated for me right now. Don't say stuff like that. If you got pregnant and John found out it was mine he would kill me. I'm not doubting that for one second."

"Would you calm down? I didn't get pregnant. Just relax. Okay."

"Okay," he said wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. Just got a little worried. That couldn't have been that one time."

"Exactly," I said before I quickly kissed his lips, "and you know what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Get condoms so that doesn't happen again and we're not in that position again."

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. "But could you imagine if I did get you pregnant… John's face would be priceless."

"I'm not imagining anything because you didn't get me pregnant. And I don't want to think about that stuff anyway. I Just want to lay with you and enjoy the night with you."

"All right. Fair enough," he said as we laid down in his bed. He kept me wrapped in his arms as he kissed my neck and soon we were making love again as if we hadn't just learned our lesson. We were definitely playing with fire the second time and then the third time. I don't know. I could have stopped it at anytime but I think I was trying to prove a point that it wouldn't happen. It was probably a stupid assumption but that's what I was thinking.

After the third time we stopped and just laid in bed together talking and soon I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning when I woke up I didn't have to rush out and it felt good. He even made me breakfast in bed and then we spent the day with Max again. Then sadly Sunday night our weekend came to an end, Max went home, I spent the night with Dave again and the next day we both headed out to Louisiana for RAW in separate cars of course but that was one of the best weekends I had in a long time.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you all for taking the time to read. = ) **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome and thank-you to those that favorited the story. = )**

I arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana before John did because he was on a flight from Oklahoma that was delayed because of severe weather. He sent me a text telling me he couldn't' wait to see me and he wanted me to go check into our hotel room. I was already one step ahead of him because when I got the text I had already arrived at the hotel. I parked my car and walked into the lobby. Dave had decided to stay at a different hotel because it was too risky for me to stay in his room while he was in the same hotel with John and me. We could have been caught by anyone like when Nattie caught us a few weeks earlier. Luckily it was her and not anyone else. That would have been bad. I walked up to the front desk and told them I was there for Noj Anec's hotel room. John had begun to get creative when reserving hotel rooms so the fans couldn't find him. This one wasn't his better ones. They gave me the keys and then sent someone over to help me with my bags. I followed him up to my room and I was surprised at how nice it was. It definitely wasn't something John usually reserved for us. It was pretty much a honeymoon suite. I would have been fine in a regular room like we usually had. I don't know what was up with John's sudden change in rooms but I was really hoping it didn't have anything to do with making babies. I was so sick of hearing that come out of his mouth and I was getting tired of trying with him. He took it too far.

The man let me into my room and unloaded my bags inside the door. I tipped him and then shut the door. I looked around the room and smiled because I had to give John points for trying but I couldn't promise I would be in the room with him that night. When I was finished looking around I got my bathing suit out of my bag and put it on. I figured I mines well go to the pool and relax while I was waiting for John to arrive. I arrived at the pool to see Nattie already laying out by the pool. She had an empty chair next to her so I took it. "Hey, Nat," I said.

"Hey, Tess," she said looking at me as I laid my towel down on the chair. "Where's John?"

"Stuck at an airport in Oklahoma," I said. "His flight got delayed because of severe weather."

"Oh," she said. "I thought you went to Smackdown with him this weekend because you weren't with RAW."

"I had the weekend off. I spent it in Tampa." I answered as I laid down on my stomach so I could do some tanning.

"I see," she said. "I just thought you'd want to spend the weekend with John since you two are trying to have a baby and everything. I also know you two aren't getting that much time together because of him working Smackdown too."

"No. I wanted to go back to Tampa this past weekend."

"Wait, Tess, were you with him this weekend?" Nattie usually called Dave him because she still couldn't believe that I was sleeping with him.

"Maybe," I said.

"Tessa, were you?" I didn't answer her and she said, "YOU WERE!"

"So what? I was with Dave this weekend. I met his son. It was a fun time."

"Are you trying to lose your job? And you met his son? That sounds like it's a little more than sex to me. That's commitment."

"Yes I met his son. He's the cutest little boy I ever met. He looks just like Dave and he's so sweet. I really enjoyed hanging out with him this weekend and as for my job I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know. I am so confused, Nattie. I don't know what I want anymore or who I want."

"Are you telling me that you have feelings for him?"

"I do," I said, "and he has feelings for me. It's complicated. I really don't' know what I want. He wants more from me and I don't know."

"He wants more from you as in a relationship?"

"I guess that's what it meant," I said. "I know Dave isn't a favorite but he's a really sweet guy. If people would just give him a chance they would see that. He is not the guy you think he is. And you should see him with his son he is amazing with him."

"You were just saying not too long ago that he was an asshole and that he was a horrible person."

"That's because I didn't know him. Not like this. He really cares about me."

"He's a player, Tessa. I know I've been accepting this for too long but I don't want to see you do something stupid. You and John have a good thing. Do not screw it up for this player. He just makes it like he cares but he doesn't care. You're just another woman for him to play with and when he gets tired of you he will find a new toy. I'm sorry, Tess, but that's just the way it is."

"You don't know him like I do. He's not some player. He's a good guy. I believe him. And have you seen the way John treats me lately?"

"I think John treats you very well," said Nattie.

"Yeah in public but never mind it's just hard to explain because the only person that understands is Dave."

"All right. You do realize people are going to start getting suspicious. Right?"

"How?"

"Come on, Tess, you and Dave are always together and he is off for the weekend and so are you.. It's going to be obvious."

"Yeah but I'm working with him so there shouldn't be anything suspicious about that."

"They will. You will see. Melina is already talking."

"I don't give a shit if Melina is talking. She doesn't know me. I can't stand her."

"I just thought you would want to know."

"And she talks about everyone," I said.

"Why are you getting so angry? I was just letting you know."

"I'm sorry, Nat. I'm just going through a lot right now because I'm so confused."

"I understand. It's okay but you should know that Melina is talking about you behind your back."

"That's fine. People talk but I am glad her life is so boring that she has to worry about mine. As far as I'm concerned Dave and me meet in private quarters out of the public workspace so there should be no talking but if she wants to talk she can. I don't care she knows nothing."

"She obviously knows something," said Nattie. Nattie was right but it was Melina. She wasn't exactly a favorite either and I didn't even want to get to know her. I don't really want to get into why I don't like Melina but let's just say she has problems keeping her mouth shut. This was the perfect example.

"No.. she thinks she knows something. She doesn't know for sure," I said as I was surprised by John.

"Who doesn't know for sure?" he asked as before he kissed my lips.

"No one," I said quickly. "I thought you were stuck in Oklahoma?"

"I was but the airways opened and here I am. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said as he passionately kissed my lips. "What did you do?" he asked sitting down beside my chair on the concrete.

"Nothing much. I just straightened up a little bit, watched a couple movies and that's about it. I really enjoyed my me time."

"I think I'm going to go," said Nattie. "We'll talk later."

"Okay, Bye," I said as she gathered her stuff and walked away.

"That was weird," said John. "She left quickly."

"She was here before I came. So how was Smackdown?"

"It was good. I got to hang out with Randy. We had a good time," he got up and sat down in the chair Nattie was just sitting in but he moved it closer to me so he could massage my back. "Your skin is really soft."

"Um. Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. I really did miss you, Tess. I thought about you all weekend. I wish you could have came with me but I'm glad you got to enjoy some time to yourself."

"Yeah. I need my me time." Or my Dave time. I know that's selfish but it's true I enjoyed my time with Dave more than I enjoyed my time with John. "So what's up with the room?"

"OH. I wanted to do something special for us tonight. After RAW I want to order a late night dinner, drink some champagne and have a wonderful night with my favorite girl."

"I see," I replied. At least he didn't say a wonderful night making babies. I was glad that he hadn't mentioned that yet. "So how is Randy?"

"He's good. His little girl is getting ready to start pre-school this year."

"Already? It seems like she was just born."

"Already," said John. "And before I forget to tell you but when we have that super show in St. Louis, Randy and Sam invited us to go to a cookout. Are you in?"

"I guess," I said. I didn't really have a problem with that. Randy was a good friend and I was good friends with his wife. I didn't mind going to a cookout. "Is it just us or is anyone else going." I was hoping that the other superstars would be invited but Randy did not like Dave so I figured if they were he wouldn't be. That's how it usually was Dave was the outcast and he had very little friends. I think there were only two people in the company that actually talked to him and were friends with him; Rey Mysterio and Triple H.

"Yeah he invited a couple other guys but not too many people," he said. There was something in his voice that made me worry. He sounded weird like he was uneasy about something. I thought I was just imagining it and then that's when it came. The question that made my heart stop. "Tess, I want you to be honest with me but what is going on with you and Dave?"

Yep my heart stopped for almost a minute and I was completely shocked. When my heart started to beat again I finally answered with, "I'm working with him on his character."

"Is that everything, Tess? Because there are rumors going around."

"What do you mean rumors? What are you talking about?"

"People are just saying stuff about you and Dave," he said. "Is there something going on?"

"No," I said lying. I wasn't about to admit to anything at that moment.

"All right," he said, "because if there was I would be upset."

"And where did you hear these rumors?" I know that could have been taken two ways. One way could be seen as guilt and another way could be seen as I wanted to know who was spreading rumors about me.

"I just heard some of the divas talking this weekend. I didn't believe them anyway. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. I did feel bad that he was apologizing to me when I was the one that was doing wrong. "So I love you, John. I really do. You don't have to worry about that ever."

"I know, Tess. That's just not something you would do." He was right that was something the _old_ Tessa wouldn't do but I was a different Tessa and I did do those types of things. "I love you," he said as he leaned down and kissed my neck. "I'm so glad to be back with you tonight."

"I'm glad too," I said. We hung out at the pool for a little while longer before heading to RAW that night. I did my best to not be around Dave because I really didn't want people to talk about me but it was killing me not being around him.

We finally ran into each other while John was wrestling and I was backstage watching the match. "So are we on for tonight?" he asked me in a whisper as he stood next to me.

"Not tonight. John has plans for us. I have to be with him."

"I guess that's fair enough. I got you all weekend. I guess he can have you tonight. Not that you're a prize or anything to be had."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile. "So why don't you go out and have a good time tonight and then tomorrow while John is working we can hang out."

"Sounds like a plan to me but I'm not going out tonight. I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and go to bed. I'm a little tired. I had a _big _weekend. I was with some woman this weekend. She kept me busy," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," I said with a smile. "I guess you two had a good time? Potential or just a one night stand?"

"Hmm," he said, "We had a _great_ time and I'm sure there's some potential there. I just have to wait. It's a complicated situation but I really do like her. And she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of the ocean but deeper blue."

"You sound like you really like her," I said with a smile as we were interrupted.

"Dave Batista like someone?" said Melina. "Unreal."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. "I'm going to take off," said Dave.

"All right. I will talk to you tomorrow to go over some more Romeo stuff," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," he said walking away.

"So you two seem pretty chummy," she said. "What's that all about?"

"I don't know, Melina. I'm working with him on his character. I'm just doing my job."

"I bet you are," she said with a smile as she looked me over. "Have a good night, Tessa."

"You too," I said. I wanted to be polite. That's how I was. I just didn't like the drama of fighting with Melina. It wasn't worth it. I didn't like the drama of fighting with anyone. I did my best to be polite and friendly no matter how I felt about someone. I was glad when Melina walked away but upset that she scared Dave away. That was the first time since earlier that morning that I got the chance to talk to him. Oh well. I guess there was always the next day.

That night after RAW John and me went back to the hotel and when we walked into our room our meal was already set out on the table ready for us and a bottle of champagne being chilled in a bucket on the table. There were two candles lit and there was soft classical music playing in the background. John had done it he actually pulled something romantic off. Those days were always far and in between. I didn't get it too much and when I did I enjoyed it. He had a great meal delivered to us, it was garlic chicken, with roasted potatoes and garden vegetables. It was all very delicious. We laughed and we talked as we ate. These were the times I enjoyed with John and this was making it hard for me to make up my mind. He was just too sweet and he went out of his way to do that for me. I didn't know what to do but after we ate dinner we watched a movie or attempted to watch a movie but we were pretty much all over each other and we spent most of the night making love. I really didn't' want to go that route but one thing led to another and there we were making love but he never once mentioned making a baby so it was very passionate and a pleasurable night.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple weeks later we were in St. Louis, Missouri for the cookout Sam and Randy were hosting. To my surprise Randy did invite Dave to the cookout along with Triple H and his wife Stephanie. He also invited Nattie, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. I was really surprised when John and me arrived and saw Dave sitting out on a lawn chair but John on the other hand was not happy to see Dave at all. "You invited him?" he asked looking at him.

"Yeah.. I know but I worked with the guy in Evolution. I felt bad not inviting him."

"I don't' see Ric Flair here and you worked with him. Why Dave?"

"John, Baby, just relax," I said. "It's not that big of a deal. Let's just enjoy ourselves today. Okay."

"All right," he said. "I'll relax." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Sam came into the kitchen with her daughter Alanna.

"Hey, Tessa," she said with a smile as she hugged me.

"Hey," I said with the biggest smile I could. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"About 4 months," she said with a smile. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Sam," he said hugging her.

"So Randy tells me you two are trying for a baby?" She couldn't have seemed happier. I wish I was happier about the decision but I wasn't.

"Yep," said John with the biggest smile. "Hopefully it happened in the last couple weeks. I am ready for a baby and ready for Tess to be pregnant," he said as he put his hand on my stomach.

I ignored it and said, "Yep we're trying for a baby!" I don't' know if they could hear the fakeness in my voice or if I hid it well enough for them not to notice how upset I was about it.

"You seem excited," said Sam.

I must have made it sound sincere. I was pretty good at hiding things obviously since Dave and me had been together for about 2 months now. I think I was getting better and better at lying and hiding things. I wasn't happy about it but it's the truth. I was a lot better at being deceitful. "I am," I said lying again. That was my only option. I didn't want to start a fight with John or anything. I made a promise so I had to stick to it. At least that's the way I saw it but now I realize I could have backed out at anytime.

"That's so awesome," said Sam. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "and look at Alanna! She's gotten so big."

"She's almost 3 years old. Time goes so fast. I'm ready for another one," she said.

"I'm not!" Said Randy. "I love Alanna but I am not ready for another one. We can wait a couple years."

"It's been 3," said Sam. "It's time."

"That's still too soon," said Randy. "When she's 5 we'll have another one."

"All right," said Sam. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I could tell she really wanted another baby but Randy was about as stubborn as me, he was not going to give in. Maybe if Sam was as persistent with Randy as John was with me maybe he would give in but since I lived through it I would not wish that on anyone else. "So anyway, John and Tess, go ahead outside. Make yourselves at home. There are beers in the cooler and Randy is about to start grilling."

"Okay," I said taking John's hand and heading out the patio door. We walked over to two empty lawn chairs and took a seat.

"You want a beer?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said as I made eye contact with Dave. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were strictly just friends that day at the cookout. That's the only way we could be. John walked over to grab himself and me a beer and then came back and sat down next to me. I opened my beer and could see Dave still looking at me.

"Is there a problem, Batista?" asked John.

"Nope. No problem here," he said as he took a swig of his own beer.

"Well, then can you stop looking at my fiancée'?" he asked.

"I thought she was your common law wife but really your girlfriend? Now she's your fiancée? Do you even know what she is to you?"

"I know what she is," said John. "I just forgot to do this," he said getting down on one knee.

"John, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled something out of his pocket. I remember thinking he better not be proposing to me. We had discussed it many times that I had no interest in getting married but of course it would be just like John to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he said opening the box exposing a diamond ring. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and they were not tears of happiness. I heard Stephanie and Kelly Kelly gasp. "Tessa Lynn Montgomery, I met you when you were 5 years old. You were my best friend growing up, you have been my best friend in life, I love you more than anything in this world. You are everything to me. I can not live a day without you and every time I'm away from you all I ever do is think about you. We've been together for 16 years and I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you. Will you marry me?" I didn't even know what to say. I was angrier than anything. I was angry that he proposed. I sat silently as everyone looked on waiting for my answer including John and even Dave. I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look like a bitch and say no but I also didn't want to say yes to something I didn't want to do. "Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" John asked again. He was still down on one knee showing me the diamond ring. It was a beautiful diamond ring and was pretty much a rock but I still didn't want it.

Even though I didn't want to be engaged or married by any means I still said, "yes, John, I will marry you." It wasn't what I wanted to do but everyone was expecting me to say yes. I had to do what was expected. Not really but I didn't like to disappoint people obviously. John slipped the ring on my finger and then got up to hug me. He softly kissed my lips and as we shared a kiss I could still feel the anger inside of me and the disappointment I had in myself for giving in to something I didn't want yet again.

"Oh my god!" said Kelly Kelly. "This is so awesome."

"Wow," said Nattie. I looked at her when John broke the kiss and she was not happy at all. She had every right to be upset because she knew what I was doing. I was sure I was in for a lecture the next time we got a chance to talk privately. I directed my eyes in Dave's direction to see that he had already stormed off into the house.

"I will be right back," I said walking toward the house. I walked inside to find Dave. I wanted to make sure he was okay and I wanted someone to talk to. I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch. "Dave?"

He had his head down and I heard him sniffle. He finally looked up wiping his eyes. I could tell he had been crying. "What, Tessa?" he asked with a tone he had never spoken to me in before. It was a tone mixed with sadness and anger. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Dave, I'm sorry," I said. "John put me on the spot. I couldn't say no."

"Of course you couldn't because you can never do what you want to do. You always care about what people think of you and not what you think of yourself. Would it have been so bad to say no? Do you even want to get married?"

"No. I don't' want to get married. And I don't even want to be with John anymore but it's complicated."

"You always say it's complicated but it wouldn't be so complicated if you would do what you want to do. If you want to break up with John break up with him. You'll be surprised how much simpler your life will be. And then we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore and if you go through with this marriage with John, you and me will be over. I will not sleep with a married woman."

"Dave, it's not that easy. A lot of people are going to be upset."

"So what? Why does it matter if they're upset. Are you happy with this engagement?"

"No," I said. I honestly wasn't happy with it and that was the last thing I wanted. "I don't, Dave. I really don't and I'm sorry. I really don't know why I always have to do what people want."

"Because, Tessa, you're a people pleaser. You like to do what they want you to do. It's understandable but I don't think you should live your life like that. And when you're with John you are a completely different person. Very different from the person you are when you're with me."

"That's because when I'm with you I'm the person I want to be," I said. "I don't know what to do. Should I just tell John I don't want to be engaged and give him back the ring?"

"That would be the first step in the right direction," said Dave, "and while those people may get upset with you it doesn't matter because you're doing this for you. Not for them. Let them be upset and let yourself be happy. I won't be upset with you because I know you're doing the right thing."

"All right," I said. "I'm just going to go out there and give John his ring back. I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"Go ahead," he said with a smile, "now this is the Tess that I like."

I got up from the couch and headed outside to the backyard. John, Triple H, Cody, Ted and Randy were all huddled in a circle drinking a beer and talking. The women were in a little group themselves talking. When I walked past them they asked to see my ring so I stopped to show it to them before walking over to John. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "John, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said.

"Alone?"

"There's nothing you can't say to me that you can't say in front of my boys."

"John, I really think you and me should talk privately." I really didn't want to give him the ring back and do all that in front of his friends. I felt we should do it privately.

"Tess, just tell me now," he said sounding agitated.

"I'm sorry. Am I agitating you?" I asked. John had a habit of turning into a jerk when he was around his friends. "I really think we should talk privately."

"Tessa, come on. Just say what you have to," he said.

"All right fine," I said taking off the ring. "I don't want to get married and I don't want to be engaged. I only said yes because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I do love you, John, but I just don't want to be married. We've gone through this many times. I like it the way it is. I have no intention of ever marrying you, John. I can't do this and I'd rather tell you now then on our wedding day. I don't' want to marry you."

"Tess.." he said. I could tell he was upset and speechless but then he began to speak. "I love you and I want to make you my wife. You have no idea how much I love you. I thought if I got you a ring and everything that you would marry me but I guess I was wrong."

"John, I know you want to make me your wife and I know how much you love me but I just don't want to get married. Nothing is going to change my mind. I love you but I can't marry you. Can we just keep things the way they are for now?"

"I guess," he said. "Whatever you want, Tess. Whatever you want. Excuse me," he said as he put the ring back in his pocket and walked away. I knew he was about to go cry somewhere private. That's what got me the most. John wanted me to tell him what I had to say in public but when it came to him crying he wasted no time running off to a private place so he could cry. I felt bad that I upset him but I was happy with myself because I finally did something that I wanted to do. I looked over to see Dave standing by the patio door smiling. Randy and Triple H walked away from me and when I went to sit down with the girls they seemed distant. That was the reaction I was scared of but Dave was right it wasn't about them. It was about me being happy and if I went through with the engagement I wouldn't have been happy.

The rest of the picnic was full of tension. No one really knew what to say about what happened. John wouldn't even look at me so I knew where I was going to be that night and I didn't even care anymore. Dave was where I wanted to be leaving John was the hard part. I couldn't even get Randy to look at me which is understandable since he was John's best friend. Maybe they had some type of guy code, I don't know but it was what it was. Our meal was eaten in silence except for when Dave and me reached for the ketchup at the same time and our hands touched. We made eye contact and apologized to each other. I saw Sam give me a strange look and then went back to eating. I felt bad for ruining their cookout but in all honesty it was John that ruined it. If he hadn't proposed to me after I told him I didn't want to get married then none of that would have happened and we all would have been able to enjoy the picnic instead of just sitting there in silence and when we did talk we wouldn't be walking on eggshells.

When the picnic was over I was helping Sam clean up when she began talking to me. "So, Tessa, Randy was telling me some things."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"He just told me that John was having suspicions about you and Dave. He told Randy that he thinks you're sleeping with Dave. Randy doesn't' believe it and neither do I but you two seemed pretty friendly today."

"Dave is just a friend, Sam. He's nothing more than that. I already went through this with John. Are girls and guys not allowed to be friends?"

"I'm not saying that," she said. "I was just wondering what was up with you two. Is there anything going on?"

"No," I said defensively. I guess that could have been a sign of guiltiness. "I'm sorry. It's just been an exhausting day. Dave and me are just friends. That's all there is to it." I was not about to admit anything to Sam either. Even though she was a good friend I didn't think I could trust her with that information. She could easily tell Randy and Randy could easily tell John and then everything would blow up earlier than I planned. I was going to tell John I wanted to leave him but I was getting the courage to do it and I was figuring out how I was going to do it. It wasn't as easy as Dave made it out to be but I knew at some point John and me would be over after 16 years.

"Oh. No, it's okay. I understand," said Sam. "I shouldn't have asked. That's not something you would do, Tessa. You're a good person. Good people don't cheat on their boyfriends." If only she could know how wrong she was because I had in fact cheated on John and I was a good person. I knew that when the truth came out that a lot of people would be shocked but in the end I knew I would be happy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Over the next two weeks John and I were pretty distant. The only time we really saw each other was when John was doing shows for RAW and we were at the show. We hadn't really talked about the whole engagement incident because neither of us knew what to say. At least that was my problem. I'm not sure what John's problem was but I'm sure he was pretty upset about it. We talked at the RAW shows but after RAW was over with I went back to Dave's hotel room to stay with him while John went back to our hotel room to stay. I'm sure most people would think that was the end of our relationship but it wasn't. We were just having a rough time but I actually enjoyed it. I know that's mean of me to say but I really enjoyed us being apart like that. For the last 16 years it was always Tessa and John. I needed the break from him.

You would have thought that was my biggest problem but it wasn't. For the last week I had been waking up sick. I couldn't eat anything or drink anything without getting sick. It was really bad. Then it would die off for a few hours then come back around the same time everyday. Certain smells made me sick and believe me there was NOTHING that I couldn't smell. It was like my sense of smell had increased over the last couple weeks. That morning I woke up and it was no different. Dave was making pancakes as I got out of bed. I put on one of his t-shirts and walked to the small kitchen in his hotel room. I took a seat on the stool and I was not feeling well at all. I could feel the nausea and the smell of the pancakes wasn't helping at all. "Morning, Tess," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Horrible," I said putting my head down.

"Sick again?" he asked flipping a pancake.

"Yes," I said. The smell from the pancakes was too much so I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I was spending a lot of time throwing up in the bathroom lately. It was pretty much my new morning ritual and my early evening ritual. I washed my mouth out, brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face when I was finished.

I walked back to the mini kitchen and took a seat. "Are you okay?" he asked. I could tell he was concerned and it made me feel a little bit better knowing that he cared.

"For now," I said. "I don't know how long this is going to last."

"You want any pancakes?"

"I think I'll pass. I think I'll just eat some crackers. Sorry," I said.

"Gotcha," he said handing me a pack of crackers.

"Wow.. You were ready for that one," I said.

"I kind of expected that," he said. "I think you should go to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," I said. "It's not a stomach virus." I knew that for a fact. I had an idea of what it was because Nattie had been telling me everyday for the last week that I was pregnant and showing signs of pregnancy. That would also explain the breast tenderness I was having lately too. That's another thing Dave had learned to expect. Every time we made love over that last week my breasts were hands off because the slightest touch would hurt. Nattie was getting me a pregnancy test that I was going to take later that afternoon before RAW.

"Okay," he said. It amazed me how oblivious he was to the whole thing. It was like he had no idea and I would have expected him to catch on at some point. I mean he had to have lived through it before when his ex-wife was pregnant with Max. I was pretty sure I was pregnant if I wasn't then something terrible was going on with my body. "Do you want some water too?" he asked handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "You know me so well."

"I try," he said. "So what's up with you and John?"

"Don't know. We're just going through it right now. I think he's still upset over the whole engagement thing."

"You did the right thing, Tess. You didn't want to be engaged. You did the right thing. It's okay if he's upset. He should have expected it. You told him you didn't want to get married."

"I know but I do feel kind of bad. I shouldn't have embarrassed him like that."

"And you also asked to speak to him in private but he insisted you talk in front of his friends. That's his problem so the way I see it, it's his fault he's embarrassed. If he would have talked to you in private there wouldn't have been a scene. Don't feel bad for that."

"I know but he went through so much to get the ring and I just feel like a horrible person for giving it back to him."

"Don't, Tess, you did the right thing," he said sitting down next to me with his pancakes. He grabbed the syrup to put on them and I started to get sick again. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at my face.

"Be right back," I said as I ran to the bathroom. I was not too fond of the smell of syrup and the smell of pancakes apparently.

While I was in the bathroom Dave came in and squatted down by the toilet with me. He pulled my hair back with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. "It's okay, Tess." I thought it was a sweet gesture on his part. If it had been John I would have been left alone in the bathroom and he wouldn't have cared at all. He would have been scared he was going to get my sickness. Anything that would keep him from wrestling scared him. As I finished I got up and thanked Dave and he said, "you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks," I said before rinsing out my mouth and splashing water on my face again.

"So are you coming back here after RAW tonight or going with John?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "Probably back here. I'm not sure though."

"All right. I hope you come back here," he said as we walked back to the kitchen. "Why don't you break up with him, Tess?"

"I want to but it's hard. How do you break up with someone after 16 years?"

"I understand where you're coming from. I know it's difficult but we can't keep doing this. There's no way."

"I know," I said, "I will do it soon."

"Okay," he said. "What are your plans for today? Want to hang out?"

"No actually, I'm meeting up with Nattie in a little bit. We have some stuff to discuss."

"Oh. Okay," he said. "I guess I'll just go to the gym then to work out."

"All right," I said with a smile.

After we were done with breakfast, I helped him clean up his mess from the pancakes and then we took a shower together. We had a little extra time together because John was still in a different state or on his way to the state we were in for RAW after doing Smackdown shows. Dave and me enjoyed those extra days together. I will admit those were the days I was happiest whether I was sick or not. Once I was dressed I gathered my luggage to head over to the hotel John and me were staying in so I could meet up with Nattie. "All right, Dave, I'm getting ready to meet up with Nattie. I will see you at the arena."

"All right, Tess. I will see you later," he said kissing my lips softly.

"See you later," I said with a smile before walking out of the room and heading to the other hotel.

When I got to the other hotel I checked in to mine and John's room. I took my luggage up to the room before going to Nattie's room. I was very happy with the fact my sickness had gone away but I was kind of upset that Nattie was staying on the same floor as John and me. That would make it harder for me to lie to John so I could be with Dave. I knocked on Nattie's door and she answered it almost immediately. "I've been waiting for you. Were you with Dave again?" she asked as she let me in.

"Yeah, did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got you three," she said.

"Three?" I asked.

"Yes. Just in case you mess up on the first one," she said.

"I just pee on a stick. I don't think I can mess that up. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure because I can give you some money for them," I said. I didn't want her to have to pay for my pregnancy tests. I was more than willing to give her the money for them. After all it wasn't her that was sleeping with two men and got pregnant. I thought she was doing enough by keeping my secret from John.

"No. Don't worry about it," she said. "Just take the test," she said handing me the first test.

I looked at it and said, "EPT. Aren't these pretty accurate?"

"Supposed to be," she said. "Go take it."

"All right," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I took the test out of the box and took stick one out of the plastic. I read the directions on the back of the box and did what it told me to do. I let it sit on the sink when I was finished as I waited for the results. I wasn't too nervous about being pregnant but I was hoping that I wasn't. Being pregnant wasn't something that I really wanted. I only agreed to it because of John. If I was pregnant I would have bigger problems on my hands than worrying about John finding out I was sleeping with Dave. If my calculations were correct I would have gotten pregnant that weekend John was away and I stayed home with Dave. It would have been some time around that weekend. I guess anytime from Friday-Tuesday. I had no idea what I was going to do if I was pregnant but I wasn't going to worry myself until I was 100% sure that I was pregnant. I remember sitting down on the side of the tub waiting. It was probably the longest two minutes of my life. I tapped my foot as I waited and I probably checked my cell phone at least 50 times in those two minutes. When the two minutes were up I took a deep breath, got up and walked over to the sink. I prepared myself for what I was about to see. I picked up the test taking a deep breath and then looked down at the stick. _Two lines_, "I'm pregnant," I said to myself. I guess I didn't want to believe it so I took the second one for a second opinion I guess you could say. I waited another two minutes and when I picked up the test I saw another two lines. I was pregnant. There was no doubt about it. I was having a baby and I had no idea who the father was.. Although I had an idea just wasn't sure.

I grabbed both tests and walked out of the bathroom. "So?" asked Nattie.

"Two positives," I said.

"So you're pregnant?" she asked.

"I guess," I said sitting down on her bed in shock. I think I was feeling more shock than anything at that moment. "I don't even know what I'm going to do. I don't want to be pregnant, Nattie."

"Um," she said as she sat down next to me, "I don't think you have a choice right now."

"I don't want it," I said. "I don't want to be pregnant."

"You should have thought about that before you had unprotected sex," she said.

"I know," I said. "I didn't think it would happen this quickly. It took John's sister-in-law years to get pregnant and it only took me 2-3 months. I don't even know what to do."

"At least you and John are going to have a baby. That might release some tension between you two."

"About that," I said.

"Tess, don't tell me that Dave is the father of this baby. Please tell me."

"Well, it's a possibility."

"Tessa," she said with disappointment. "You had unprotected sex with Dave?" The only way to describe the look on her face was sadness mixed with disappointment.

"Once.. Or twice.. Maybe even 3 times," I said.

"Tessa, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "I need to figure this out before I do anything or tell anyone. Promise me you won't say anything to John or Dave."

"I promise," she said. "Wow.. You're pregnant."

"Yeah. I know," I said. I don't think I could have said it with any more bitterness. That bitterness soon turned into sadness and confusion. "Nattie, what am I going to do. I don't know what I'm going to do," I said as I broke down crying. "I can't do this."

Nattie wrapped her arms around me and comforted me, "you can do this. I know it's hard right now but it will be okay. You will figure something out. No matter what you choose to do I will support your decision. I am here for you every step of the way. I promise. It will be okay, Tess," she said as there was a knock on the door. "I'm going to get that."

"Okay," I said as I continued to cry. She answered the door and I could hear John's voice and I heard her invite him in. I hid the pregnancy tests under Nattie's pillow and wiped away my tears. John came into the room and said, "Tess, what's up? Were you crying?"

"I was but I'm okay now. What's up?" I asked getting up.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for the way things have been between us lately. I was just really upset but I know I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to do. I knew you didn't want to be married so I pushed it just like I pushed you having a baby. I know you don't want to be a mother so I'm going to leave that decision up to you. I love you enough to go through life without kids and being married to keep you. I really love you, Tessa, and I will do whatever it takes to make us work so do you forgive me?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I wish he would have came to that revelation a month earlier and then maybe we wouldn't be in that predicament right now.

"I don't even know what to say," I said. I had no idea how to respond to that. The damage was already done and there was nothing I could do to change that. AT least I needed to think about what to do with the pregnancy but I wasn't going to tell John at that moment.

"Just tell me that you forgive me," he said.

"All right. I forgive you," I said with a smile. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Tessa,' he said before he kissed my lips. "So why don't we get out of here and go spend some time together."

"Actually, I think I want to hang out with Nattie for the day," I said. I didn't want to be with John at that time. I didn't want to be with Dave either. I just wanted to be with my best friend and talk to her about what I should do even though it was my decision.

"Okay. All right," he said. "I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah," I said. "See you later," I said before I kissed his lips.

"See you later," he said before walking out of the hotel room.

As soon as he was gone I sat back down on the bed. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had tons of options but I didn't know which one to choose my first job was to call a local OB/GYN so I could at least go to get checked out. I decided I would go there to make it official and then I would go from there on what to do about the whole thing. I just hoped I would make the right decision in the end.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Later that afternoon I was able to get a last minute appointment at the OB/GYN. I was going to be a little late for work but I felt getting checked out was more important. Nattie accompanied me to the doctor's office which I was very happy about because doctors kind of freak me out and I didn't want to go alone. We were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be seen and there were a few other women in there. I looked at them and saw how big they were and I couldn't imagine myself being that big. I didn't want to be that big. I picked up a magazine and the only ones in the waiting room were about parenting. I couldn't believe I couldn't find ONE gossip magazine. I tossed the magazine back down and waited to be called. It felt like an eternity before the nurse came out of the door and said, "Tessa Montgomery." I got up, grabbed my purse and walked over to the door followed by Nattie. "How are you?"

"Good," I said as we walked through the door. She had me step up on the scale to get my weight. She recorded it and then handed me a cup to pee in. I always hated doing that because I always got nervous and couldn't go but this time I had no problem going. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the room she assigned me. Nattie was already seated and the nurse was waiting for me. I handed her the cup of pee and then she went through some questions with me. She pretty much asked about my menstrual cycle, when my last period was, if I smoked, if I drank and all that stuff. Then she took my blood pressure, recorded it and walked out of the room. She gave me a gown to put on. She informed me the doctor would be in shortly. It was just a temporary doctor I would find one in Tampa if I decided to carry the baby full term. I don't know I had a lot of options in my mind about what to do. Abortion was the top one. I didn't want a baby and I didn't want to be pregnant so that seemed like an easy out. I wasn't sure if I could do that so my next option was adoption. Then I had to think about if I wanted an open adoption or a closed one. I wasn't sure if I could carry a baby full term and then give it up so then I thought about just keeping it and let life happen but I still wasn't sure. I had no idea what I was going to do at that point.

"So are you excited?" asked Nattie.

"About what?" I asked looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Being pregnant and being a mommy?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet. I might abort it," I said.

"Tessa, that is a human being. It has life. You would be a murderer."

"Nattie, it is not human yet. I don't want to be a mom. I'm still deciding what I want to do," I said.

"Once that sperm met that egg it was a life. If you get an abortion it will be murder."

I was getting a headache and I really didn't want to hear her objections to me getting an abortion. "I thought you said you would support me no matter what I chose to do."

"Not that," she said. "I will not support that. That goes against everything I believe."

"All right," I said.

"Whose baby do you think it is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Dave's," I said. I was pretty sure only because that first time we had unprotected sex something felt weird. It felt different. I was pretty sure I conceived that Saturday night in May with Dave but of course that was a guess. I wasn't really sure who the dad was.

"Really?" she asked.

"I think so but I'm not really sure."

"What will he say?"

"No idea," I said as the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," I said.

A blonde woman walked into the room with a chart and said, "I am Dr. Cannon. You must be Tessa. Nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a smile.

"So you think you're pregnant?" she asked.

"I took a couple home pregnancy tests that came back positive."

"I see. We just had a test performed on your urine sample you gave us and it looks like you are pregnant."

"Really?" I asked feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. The reality of it all just made me want to cry. I was hoping that the home tests were wrong but no such luck.

"Really," she said pulling out a little wheel type thing. "And you said the first day of your last menstrual cycle was May 13th?"

"Yes," I said.

"All right," she said turning the wheel. "This isn't accurate but you would be due on or around February 17."

"All right," I said. "Is there any way you can tell me when I conceived?"

"I can't but when you go for your first ultrasound in a couple weeks they can tell you. They can give you an approximation on how far along you are and when you're due."

"Okay," I said.

"I just need you to get up on the bed so I can check you out and I have to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is looking all right with the baby okay?"

"All right," I said as I got up on the table. I had butterflies in my stomach. That was pretty much how I always reacted at doctor appointments. I laid down on the table and she checked my breasts which made me want to cry from her touch. She apologized for touching them and then asked me about my morning sickness. I told her about it and how I was eating crackers and drinking water to help with it. She told me I was on the right track but she also prescribed me anti-nausea medicine.

She then performed the ultrasound on me. The gel was cold as she put it on my bare stomach. She flipped the machine on and took the wand over my abdomen area to find the baby. She finally found it and said, "There it is." I could not read it for the life of me. "Right there is the amniotic sac and that little peanut looking thing is your baby."

"That's my baby?" I asked. "It does look like a peanut."

"Doesn't it?" she asked with a smile, "and you see that little flicker?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. I'd say you're about 6 weeks pregnant but that's just an estimation. When you go for your 8 week ultrasound they will let you know and can measure the baby and tell you the day you conceived and how far along you are."

"See, Tess? It has a heartbeat. It's a human."

"Whatever, Nattie," I said.

"Do you want pictures?"

"Sure," I said.

"All right. I will print a couple off."

'Thanks," I said as she printed off a couple pictures. She then turned off the machine and had me sit up. She went over the do's and don'ts of pregnancy with me. She even gave me pamphlets on my options because I told her I wasn't sure what I wanted to do about being pregnant and she also gave me pamphlets on breast feeding, car safety, the foods I should eat and avoid, Shaken Baby syndrome and SIDs. I thanked her and she gave me my prescription before sending me on my way.

On the way to the arena I was looking over the options I had on what to do with the baby and the other things she gave me. "That's a lot of stuff," said Nattie.

"Tell me about it," I said. "It's crazy how much stuff you need to know to have a baby." "Yeah," she said. "So what are you doing with it?"

"No idea yet. I'm still leaning to abortion. Let's face it. I don't know the baby's father and now John doesn't want a baby so why have one?"

"So what.. You can still have the baby. Can't you put it up for adoption?"

"That would be a classic," I said. "Dave Batista's baby or John Cena's baby up for adoption. Do you know how many crazy fans would be after that baby?"

"That's why you don't give that information out until the couple adopts your baby."

"Do you think John will let me put the baby up for adoption? Same goes for Dave?"

"Probably not," she said.

"So Abortion is the easiest way to go."

"No.. being a mom is the easiest way to go," she said.

"For you but not for me," I said. "Kids are not my thing."

"Are you kidding me Tess? You're amazing with kids. I've seen you with Randy's daughter. You're awesome."

"No. I'm not," I said. "Look I don't' want a baby."

"Well you have one now," she said as we pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

"All right," I said as she parked the car. I closed up the folder holding everything the doctor gave me including my ultrasound pictures and got out of the car.

I walked into the doors showing security my badge and then headed down the hall. I didn't know where to go first. I couldn't choose if I wanted to go see John or Dave first. I was on my way down the hall when I passed by the catering area to see Dave sitting alone looking at a book so I walked in. "Hey," I said sitting down on the table next to him.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Just got back from the doctor," I said letting it slip that I went to the doctor.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm good. How's Max?"

"He's good. What's going on Tess?" he asked. "Something is up."

I thought about telling him and not telling him. I knew it was easier for me to tell him than it would be for me to tell John. Dave would understand what I wanted to do so I said, "I have something to tell you."

"Okay," he said taking my hand.

Usually I would pull my hand away but him holding my hand made it easier for me to tell him the news. "So I went to the doctor today and I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry. You're what?" he asked.

"Pregnant. They said about 6 weeks," I said, "and I don't know who the father is."

"Tess, come on. You know who the father is. You remember that night."

"I know but I'm not sure. It's either yours or John's."

"Mine," he said.

"We don't know that yet."

"All right," he said, "Does John know?"

"I didn't tell him and I'm not going to because I decided I want to get an abortion."

"An abortion? Come on, Tess? Really? What if I want the baby?"

"It's my body, my decision. I don't want a baby," I said.

"You know what. You're right. It is your decision. You can do whatever you want. If you want an abortion I can't stop you. If that's what you want to do go ahead and do it. Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want," I said. "I would feel better if someone was with me."

"I will go with you. I don't mind but I just wish you would think about this more."

"I did think about it and this is what I want to do."

"All right," he said, "so get the appointment and we'll go take care of it." I could see the sadness in his face. I could tell he wanted to have a baby but I wasn't ready. I was happy that he was supporting my decision.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. "It's your decision. I mean it would be nice to have a baby but if you want to abort it then abort it. I'm not John. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Are you sure you want to this?"

"I'm sure," I answered as John came into catering.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled. "YOU DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE DAY WITH ME BUT YOU ARE SPENDING IT WITH BATISTA. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, TESS?" I had never heard John raise his voice at me like that before. I was a little shocked and scared at the same time.

"We were just talking," I said.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH HIM, TESSA?" he asked.

"Because I'm working with him," I said. I was really scared of John's tone. I had never saw him that angry or heard him that angry before.

"SO WHAT WERE YOU WORKING ON TODAY?" He yelled as he was in my face.

"Look, Cena, just calm down," said Dave standing up. "I think you need to take a breather." He got in between John and me.

"YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! THIS IS BETWEEN TESSA AND ME"

"You need to watch how you talk to her. She doesn't deserve to be yelled at. Just take a chill pill, Cena."

"FUCK YOU!" He said.

"John," I said, "Stop please."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HIM, TESSA?"

"I told you. I'm working with him."

"Cena, I think you need to take a walk then come back to talk to Tessa. You're being ridiculous."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO BATISTA!" He yelled and then he raised his fist. I was scared that he was going to hit Dave. I had no idea what brought on John's anger or what made him snap so quickly.

"John," I said getting in between them. "Stop. Please, Baby. Stop."

"MOVE, TESSA!" He yelled pushing me out the way to hit Dave. I got knocked down on the ground as he hit Dave in the eye.

"TESSA!" said Dave as he walked over to help me up. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN."

"STAY OUT OF IT, BATISTA!" Yelled John. "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. GET AWAY FROM HER."

Dave ignored him and said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "John, I don't know what has gotten into you but that was ridiculous."

"Sure you're okay?" asked Dave as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"She's pregnant, Asshole!" he said letting it be known to John that I was pregnant. I didn't want John to know because I wanted to get an abortion but I knew that wasn't happening now.

"WHAT?" he asked. "Tessa, is that true? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" He said as his anger soon turned to happiness. "This is so awesome! I'm going to be a daddy!" He had wishful thinking but I couldn't break it to him that he may not be the father.

"Yes you are," I said as I felt Dave give me a look.

"Oh my God, Tessa. I can't believe this," he said as he picked me up to hug me. I saw Dave look at me as John held me in his arms. I mouthed that I was sorry and he just nodded before walking away. "When are you due? What are we going to name it?"

"February 17th," I said, "and I don't know. Can we just let it sink in for now?"

"Yeah," he said. "I am so happy." I could tell that he was really happy. His face was glowing and his smile couldn't get any bigger. I knew it was going to be harder for me to tell him the truth in fact I was opting not telling him the truth and letting him think it was his. I really didn't' know what to do but lying seemed to work for the moment. Especially after his sudden anger outburst.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much = ) **

A couple weeks later John and me were on our way to my 8 week appointment to have an ultrasound done to determine an approximation of how far along I was, when I was due and possibly when I conceived. I was pretty sure Dave was the father but for now I was allowing John to think he was. He was really excited. He had not stopped talking about the baby since he found out and he was spending as much time with me as he could. I barely got to see Dave in those two weeks because I couldn't lie about going out with my friends anymore because of being pregnant. The only time I really got to talk to Dave was at house shows, RAW shows and when John was working Smackdown. As excited as John was about the baby I made him promise me he wouldn't call his mom, his dad, my parents or anyone in our families to tell them. I also made him promise not to tell our friends that I was pregnant. I definitely couldn't get an abortion now so my only option was to carry it to term as much as I didn't want a baby but I still knew there was some type of rule about waiting to announce a pregnancy till after the 12 week mark because anything could happen in those first 12 weeks. "How are you feeling today?" John asked me as I was texting Dave. Just because I couldn't see him in person didn't mean I couldn't text him to stay in touch with him. In fact that's how we communicated and Dave wasn't happy about me allowing John to think the baby was his.

"I'm fine. Just a little nauseous but I'm all right," I responded.

"Do you want some crackers or water?"

"No. I'm fine. I took my pill so it should help it in a little bit."

"Good," he said. "So I was thinking if the baby is a boy we can name him John Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

"Um.. No one said it was a boy and I think we should talk about it. I mean why does he have to be named John? I don't' want a junior."

"Come on, Tess, John Jr. is an awesome name. I want to carry my name on in the WWE business."

"And how do you know he would be a wrestler?"

"Because it's in his bloodline." He was right about that but his bloodline could be linked to Batista or Cena. "So what do you say about John Jr.?"

"No," I said. "Can we not talk about this. I'm not even that far along. Don't jinx it please."

"I'm just suggesting baby names and for a girl I was thinking Addison Cena."

"No. And why do you get to pick the names out? Why don't I get a say? I am the one carrying it for 9 months and then going through labor. I think I get a say. Not to mention I'm the one puking everyday and have the sore boobs so I believe I have the right to name my child." I really didn't' understand why John was trying to control the entire baby situation. I had never really thought about baby names but I never really thought about having a baby but it was happening now. I just think I deserved more of a say in my baby's name.

"I know but I was just suggesting," said John.

"Well, do me a favor and don't suggest anymore names to me until after the 12 week mark. It's too soon to be discussing baby names and all that stuff. I just want to go to the doctor, get my ultrasound done, go home and go take a nap. Is that too much to ask?" I was already starting to feel hormonal and extra irritated. I was also really tired and was taking a daily nap to energize me.

"I'm sorry. What names would you suggest? The baby needs a name," he said as he touched my stomach. "Tell your mommy you need a name."

"John," I said taking his hand off my stomach, "please."

"What did I say, Tessa?"

"It's just you bugging me about baby names. I don't have any names picked out and I don't plan on doing that until after the 12 week mark. It's too soon to talk about that stuff. I'm tired, my boobs hurt and everything I eat makes me sick. Plus my hormones are out of whack so I'm not really in the mood to be bugged about something I asked you not to bug me about." To say I was upset is an understatement, I was miserable. I didn't like lying to John but I had to, at least for a while.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I'm sorry," he said to me. "So I want to ask you something."

"What?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the OB/GYN I found in Tampa.

"I think you should stop working with Dave during your pregnancy," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he parked the car.

"It's just I think he stresses you out and you don't need his stress."

"He doesn't stress me out, John. I can do my job and be pregnant too," I said. And that was what I was afraid was going to happen if I got pregnant. He was already starting with jeopardizing my job with my pregnancy. I was NOT going to let the pregnancy get in my way of working in any way.

"I just think it would be better if you didn't work with him. I know it's a stressful situation when you have to deal with him. Take a break from him. Vince will understand this," he said.

"John, No. I'm not giving up this job. This is what is going to give me a promotion. I am NOT giving up this assignment because I'm pregnant. Dave does not stress me out."

"Tess, yes he does. I can see it," said John.

"No, John, you stress me out!" I said as I got out of the car slamming the door behind me. I walked into the doctor's office without John. I signed in and then filled out the new patient paperwork. John finally joined me inside.

He took a seat beside me and said, "I'm sorry, Tess. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever," I said. "I'm just irritated and you're making it worse. You told me if I got pregnant it would not affect my job in any way."

"I know but I just don't want Batista to stress you out," he said. "Being stress free is the best way to get through a pregnancy."

"I know but I'm not stressed at all except when you continue to bug me about something that I ask you not to bug me about. And what is your beef with Dave anyway? Why are you so anti-Dave?"

"Because he's an asshole, Tessa. You used to be anti-Dave too but now.. I don't even know it's like you two are best friends."

"I know I used to be anti-Dave but then I got to know him. He's not a bad guy," I said. "And he is my friend."

"He's just brainwashing you."

"No, John, he's not. Can we stop this? I don't want any problems."

"Fine but you know our feud begins next week."

"I know," I said, "but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to him off camera. I just want you to stop accusing us of things and stop being an asshole when you see us working together. Can you do that?"

"I can do that," he said. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I said as I handed him the clipboard with my information. "Can you take this to the front desk for me?"

"Absolutely," he said as he got up to take it to the receptionist.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as he sat back down next to me.

"No problem," he said as he softly kissed my lips quickly before picking up a Parenting magazine to read. He offered me one but I didn't want to read one so I just sat there and watched him concentrate on an article about putting your baby on a schedule. He was really into it and he was so cute to watch.

He was just about to start another article about breastfeeding when he asked, "are you going to breastfeed?"

"I might," I said. "I don't know."

"It says that it's healthier," he said as the nurse came out to take me back.

"Tessa Montgomery," she said.

"Let's go," I said getting up. John put the magazine down, got up took my hand and walked back with me.

"How are you today?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm doing well," I said with a smile as we followed her to the ultrasound room.

We entered the room and John sat down on the chairs next to the bed while I sat up on the bed. The nurse asked me a couple of questions about my menstrual cycle and how I was feeling. She took note of it and then gave me a gown to put on. "I just need you to take everything off but your bra," she told me, "and the doctor will be right in to do the ultrasound."

"Thank-you," I said taking the gown to put it on. Once I had the gown on I sat back down on the bed after handing John my clothes.

"You're not even showing yet but your boobs have gotten so much bigger," he said.

"I shouldn't be showing already but I know my boobs have gotten bigger. I need new bras. The ones I have aren't doing it for me."

"Are you excited?"

"I guess," I said. I was being completely honest. I wasn't excited at all.

"I am VERY excited," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and a male doctor came into the room. He introduced himself as Dr. Scott. He asked me a few questions about how I was feeling, what I was eating, if I smoked, if I drank and about my menstrual cycle. They were pretty much the same questions I answered two weeks earlier. "All right. Everything seems to be good but I'm just going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is all right and to measure it to see how far along you are. I'm going to do an internal ultrasound because it's more accurate okay?"

"Okay," I said as I saw him start to get things ready for the ultrasound. He took the wand and put something over it that looked like a condom and then put some gel on it.

He flipped on the machine and said, "Tessa, I just need you to put your legs up here in the stirrups."

"Okay," I said as I did what I was asked.

"Now this may be uncomfortable but it will be okay." John took my hand as the doctor inserted the wand inside of me. It was pretty uncomfortable so I squeezed John's hand. He softly kissed my hand as the doctor looked for the baby. "And there it is," he said with a smile and pointing to the baby on the screen.

"Look at that, Tessa, there's our baby. It's like a little person. It's beautiful. Tess, you have a little person inside of you," he said with tears in his eyes. I have known John for a long time but I had only seen him brought to tears 3 times. One time when his grandmother passed away, another time when he first won the WWE championship and the third time seeing the baby on the screen for the first time. "Oh my god. This is awesome," he said with a smile. He was as happy as could be. That was the first time in months that guilt had overcome me. I was feeling pretty guilty at that point because there was that chance that wasn't our baby. I wasn't sure if I wanted to destroy his happiness.

"I see," I said with a smile. I didn't get as emotional as him but it did make me smile to see how happy he was. I wondered if Dave would have reacted the same way or not.

"And everything looks good with it. It has a strong heartbeat and it looks healthy. I'd say you're due on February 18th and you're about 8 weeks and 4 days along. It looks like you conceived on May 28th or close to the 28th." The 28th, there it was. The Saturday John was out of town. I knew at that moment who the father was but I still said nothing. I waited for John to catch it but he didn't.

"It must have happened that morning before I left for Smackdown," he said.

"Must have," I said but we never had sex that morning. We had it the night before but not the 28th but if that's what John wanted to think then so be it. I wasn't ready to break the news to him just yet.

"Tessa, we're having a baby!" he said as he kissed my lips. I was feeling even guiltier because seeing the baby on the ultrasound made him even happier and more excited. I dreaded the day when he would find out the truth.

"We're having a baby," I said feeling sick to my stomach.

"Would you two like pictures?" asked Dr. Scott.

"Sure," said John. "We would Love pictures."

"All right. Let me print them off for you and just to let you know your next ultrasound is in 8 weeks and as long as the baby is willing to cooperate we can tell you the sex."

"Oh," I said as he printed off the pictures.

He handed John the pictures and then removed the wand after turning off the machine. He congratulated us and then scheduled my next appointment in 6 weeks. He seemed like a pretty decent doctor so I was going to keep him. Once he left the room I changed back into my clothes as John looked at the pictures.

Later that afternoon John was sitting in the living room watching TV while I was in the bathroom finishing up my afternoon morning sickness. I got the idea that I should go tell Dave about the appointment so I went into the living room and said, "John, I'll be back shortly. I have to make a quick errand. All right?"

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you when you get back. Be careful."

"I will," I said walking to the kitchen to grab one of the ultrasound pictures so I could give it to Dave. I grabbed the keys and hollered, "Bye," before walking out the back door.

When I arrived at Dave's house I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I didn't tell Dave that I was coming I was going to let it be a surprise and he was surprised when he opened the door. "Tessa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Is it a bad time?" I asked.

"No. It's not a bad time. I just have Max till Friday."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No come in," he said leading me into the front door and shutting it behind me.

"Who here, Daddy?" asked Max as he appeared in front of us. "TESSA!" he said as he ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I miss you, Tessa."

"Hey, Max," I said with a smile hugging him back, "I missed you too. What are you doing?"

"Playing with my cars. Want to play?" he asked handing me the blue car in his hand.

"Max, Tessa doesn't want to play cars," said Dave as we walked to the living room.

"I don't mind," I said.

"All right,' he said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"John and me went to the doctor's today and had an ultrasound done," I said as I sat down on the floor to pay with Max.

"You know what. Hold that thought," said Dave, "Max, why don't you go upstairs to play with your cars while I talk to Tessa and then you can play with her okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Dave made sure he was out of sight and hearing range before he said, "And what happened at the doctor's office?"

"They told me when I conceived and how far along I am. And they told me when I was due," I said playing with the car.

"And?" he said.

"I conceived that night we were together. May 28th," I said.

"Damn it, Tessa. I should have pulled out. Do you know how complicated this whole thing just got?"

"It's not worth getting upset over now. What's done is done."

"So what you're saying is it's my baby?" asked Dave.

"Yep," I said. "It's your baby. You and me are having a baby."

"Does John know it's mine?"

"Nope. I can't bring myself to tell him. He's so happy and he's really excited. I can't break his heart."

"Tessa, you have to tell him. You can't wait forever."

"I know," I said.

"Tessa, I'm serious. That is MY baby. NOT John's. And I guess you're not getting an abortion now."

"I can't," I said. "I'm having it."

"I see," he said. "So how long are you going to let John think the baby is his?"

"I don't know. Not very long," I said.

"Tess, I think you should tell him now because I don't want him thinking my baby is his for too long."

"I'll tell him then, Dave. I'm not ready to tell him."

"Just like you haven't been ready to tell him you want to break up with him," he said. "You procrastinate. Are you going to wait till the kid is 4 before you tell him the truth?"

"No," I said.

"Then when, Tessa? When it's born and it comes out looking like me? Let's face it. John and me have very different features. How would you explain that?" He sounded pretty upset and I couldn't blame him. He was right.

"Why are you being so mean? I told you I was going to tell him. I just need to get the nerve to tell him. Don't make me stress about this. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"If you would just tell him the truth you wouldn't be stressed," he said.

"Dave," I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm going to tell him. Just give me time."

"Tess, don't cry. Please don't cry," he said getting down on the floor with me. "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating to see him play daddy to my baby. I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He softly kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "It's just really tough for me to do that. And I know I will lose my job for this."

"Not if Cena keeps his mouth shut you won't," he said. "Don't worry about that. Just worry about telling him the truth."

"Okay," I said, "but just give me some time."

"I will but I'm only giving you till the time you're 12 weeks pregnant. You have one month. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. "One month. I will tell him in a month."

"All right," he said, "so did you get any pictures of our baby?"

"Yeah," I said pulling a picture out of my pocket. "Here. I got this for you. It's our baby." And saying that made me feel happier than I was when I was in the appointment with John.

"Look at that. It's going to be a beautiful baby," he said with a smile as he looked at the picture. "Tessa, I'm glad you decided to keep it."

"Me too," I said with a smile as we both looked at the picture. "Look at its little head and it's little body. It's so cute."

"Yes it is," he said with a smile. "We're having a baby, Tessa," he said as he kissed my lips softly. "Max is going to be a big brother."

"And you're going to be a daddy again," I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a daddy again," he said. He was very happy. He was practically glowing. "It's so cool that you have that little baby inside of you."

"If I didn't know any better Batista, I would say you're excited."

"I am," he said. "You have no idea. We're having a baby," he said placing his hand on my stomach. For some reason his hand on my stomach didn't bother me as much as it did when John did it. I actually enjoyed Dave putting his hand on my stomach. "But you just need to tell John okay and I will be there with you when you tell him if you want me to."

"I know. I will tell him but alone. He doesn't like you to begin with. I don't want him to hurt you or anything. He has a bad temper."

"I know. I saw him push you down a couple weeks ago. I'm not worried about his temper. I'm just worried about him knowing the truth. He can take a swing at me if he wants. I don't care. I just want that baby to know who its father is."

"I know," I said. I had no idea how I was going to tell John. I was actually scared to tell John because of his temper. He never really got upset with me except for that day a couple weeks earlier when he saw me talking to Dave. I never saw him act like that and that was over me talking to Dave. I didn't want to imagine how bad it would be when he found out I was cheating on him and not only that but having the baby of the man he truly despised. I was not in a good situation, I had no idea what to do and only 4 weeks to tell John the truth.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome! = ) **

A few days later John and me were back on the road. Ironically we had shows in Massachusetts and states surrounding Massachusetts. We were in Boston, Mass for RAW that Monday night. I still hadn't told John about the baby not being his and the worst part was we were possibly seeing our families while we were up that way. I knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep the baby a secret so that would be more people to tell and destroy their opinions of me.

We were already at the arena and John was expecting his family to come to the show that night. "Hey, Tess," said John as he was getting ready for his match.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from a book about pregnancy. I figured I should read about being pregnant and what I can do to be healthy. I wanted to deliver a healthy baby and not to mention with Dave being so excited about the baby I was getting excited too.

"I hope you don't mind but we're meeting up with your parents and my parents after the show for dinner," he said.

"My parents? They're coming?"

"Yeah. I gave them tickets," he said. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I didn't even give them tickets."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said, "I thought we could go out to dinner and tell them about the baby."

"John, no," I said. "No telling them about the baby."

"Why?" he asked sitting down next to me on the couch wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Don't you want them to know about the baby?" He asked touching my stomach.

"Not right now. I told you 12 weeks. It's not good to tell people about a pregnancy before then because you never know anything could happen."

"Tess, nothing is going to happen to the baby. Don't worry. The doctor said it was healthy and had a strong heartbeat. It's fine."

"I don't care, John. No mention of the baby. Do you understand me?"

"But Tessa, it's important to me. I'm so excited. I want them to know."

"John, no. I'm telling you. NO mention of the baby got it?"

"Fine," he said. "I won't bring up the baby if it means that much to you. I just want to be happy, Tess."

"I know but it's not good to tell people about a pregnancy before the 12 week mark. I haven't told my friends, well, except for Nattie because she was there when I took the test but no one else knows."

"Wrong. Dave knows and he knew before me. What kind of shit is that, Tess? You told the man I despise the most you were pregnant before you told me. How does he get such a privilege?"

I thought that would be the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth but of course I didn't. I didn't want to cause a fight before we went out with our parents that he so nicely arranged without my consent. "I don't know. I just needed to tell him."

"You should have told me first. I don't even think Batista has the right to know about you being pregnant." If he only knew the truth he would know that Dave had every right to know about me being pregnant.

"Honey, let's not do this. Not tonight," I said, "and remember what I said about stressing me out?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll drop it."

"Thank-you," I said as I went back to reading my book about pregnancy but then I couldn't concentrate because I was hungry. The nausea medicine took away my morning sickness but it made my appetite increase so when I was hungry I was hungry. "You know what. I'm kind of hungry. I think I'm going to go to catering and get a salad or something. Do you want anything?"

"No," he said, "I'm all right. I need to start stretching and going over my match tonight. You know the feud begins tonight."

"I know" I said getting up. "I am in charge of Dave's career right now. I will be right back."

"Okay," he said as I was walking out the door.

I made my way to catering and walked over to the table to get some salad when I ran into Dave. Luckily it was only us two in the catering area. "How are you?" he asked as he was getting himself some salad.

"Annoyed. How are you?"

"Missing you. Are we getting together after tonight's show or what?"

"I know we usually meet up on Mondays after RAW but tonight we can't," I said picking up some lettuce.

"Why?" he asked. "Is it because you're tired? Because I can let you sleep tonight. I know rest is very important while you're pregnant."

"No it's not that it's John arranged for our parents and us to go out to eat after the show."

"Wait, Tessa, your parents are here?"

"I guess so. I didn't invite them. John did."

"I would give anything to meet your parents."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to meet the people that brought someone as beautiful and smart as you into the world. I want to meet my baby's grandparents."

"I see," I said with a smile. "Did you tell anyone about the baby?"

"No because you don't tell people till after the 12th week. You have to be cautious. You don't' want to jinx anything."

"Thank-you," I said. At least Dave understood what I was talking about. At least he knew not to say anything until the 12 week mark.

"Why? John telling people?"

"He wants to tell our parents tonight."

"Not a good idea. That baby is mine. They don't need to know. Yours do but his don't."

"I know," I said.

"I take it you didn't' tell him yet?"

"Not yet," I said putting French dressing on my salad. It was the only salad dressing I could stomach while being pregnant. I was usually a ranch person but ranch was not the baby's favorite thing. The smell and look alone made me sick. "It's hard to tell him. He's so excited."

"I know but the longer you wait the more excited he's going to be and the harder it's going to be."

"That's what she said," I said with a smile. I had to make an Office reference because Dave and me always watched The Office together. It also helped to lighten the mood.

"Nice, Montgomery. Nice," he said with a smile.

"I try," I said. "So I have no idea what I'm going to do after I tell John. I'm not going to have a place to stay."

"You can stay with me. I don't mind and besides Max might like that."

"He probably would. I love that little guy," I said.

"Me too. And he's going to be a big brother. If I know Max he's going to want a baby brother but I'm set on a girl."

"A girl huh?" I asked as Dave touched my stomach.

"Yeah. A girl," he said with a smile. "A beautiful little girl that looks just like her mommy. That's what I want. I want to spoil her and have a daddy's girl."

"Aww. You're too cute," I said. I wasn't lying. Dave was really cute when he started talking about the baby and what he wanted. He was really excited and that made me happy.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I wish I could kiss you right now," he said removing his hand from my stomach. "You have no idea."

"I know but we can't let that happen," I said, "I should go."

"Yeah me too. I will text you later."

"Okay," I said, "bye."

"Bye," he said as he walked out of catering ahead of me. I made my way back to John's locker room and sat down to eat. He was amazed at how much I could eat. We sat and talked for a little bit and then it was time for the show to start.

John was the first one out for RAW to give a promo but it was shortly interrupted by Dave who wanted a shot at the championship. They both had a few words for each other and because their hatred off TV was so strong it made for a good feud on television because it was all real. I wasn't sure which one was going to be a heel and who was going to be the baby face because at that point they were both fan favorites. I was pretty sure that it was going to be Dave that was going to be the heel but I thought that went against everything we had just worked for. During their promo Rey Mysterio and Jack Swagger interrupted it which caused the GM to make a match between Rey and John vs. Swagger and Dave. I knew exactly where this storyline was going and what was going to happen with Dave. At least I thought it was going to be Dave to make the heel turn but to my surprise during the tag match John turned on Rey and walked away causing his team to lose. John had made his first heel turn in years. I couldn't believe it and the worst part was I had no idea because I was no longer working with John on his persona because I was too busy focusing on Dave's career. Secretly I was happy that it was John that made the heel turn and not Dave. John on the other hand wasn't too happy about it. He stormed back into the locker room without saying a word to me and jumped in the shower. I just rolled my eyes because at that point I knew what kind of night we were going to have.

After John showered we headed to meet our parents at small diner for a late night dinner. Being pregnant I didn't care what time I ate but I know I was starving by the time we got there. I greeted my parents with a hug and greeted his parents with a hug as he did the same. We took our seats and began to look over the menu. "So how are you doing, Tessa?" asked Carol.

"I'm good," I said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Pretty good. It's good to see you guys again."

"Yeah it is," I said looking over the menu. "I miss Massachusetts especially in the summer. It's way too hot in Florida."

"I bet," she said, "but I wouldn't mind living in Florida during those snowy winters here."

"That's what is nice about Florida," I said as the waiter came over to take our drink order. I ordered a Sprite because I read to avoid caffeine or limit my intake which I was doing because I had already had some caffeine earlier that day. John had a fit but it wasn't a big deal.

"No coke?" asked my mom. She knew me better than anyone.

"No. I just want to drink Sprite tonight."

"You hate Sprite," she said.

"It's all right. I don't hate it."

"Sure you do. You always thought it tasted like cleaner." She was right. That was my reaction to the first time I drank Sprite but unfortunately that was my only option besides water. I had already drank enough water that day.

"It's fine," I said as I looked at the menu. Everything was looking good to me. I was glad that I wasn't feeling sick anymore because of my pills. I knew it wasn't good for me to over eat but that baby made me so hungry plus I hadn't really eaten that much leading up to that week.

"So John interesting action tonight," said Fab.

"I know, Dad. I was told I was going to be a heel because they want Batista to be a baby face with his Romeo persona," he said. I could tell he was upset by his tone but I was sure he was going to get over it.

"That must put you in an awkward position, Tessa," said Fab, "having to pick sides between your boyfriend and Batista."

My heart started racing because being at that table at the moment was an awkward position. It finally hit me that my boyfriend was in a feud with my baby's father. Now that was awkward and I had no idea what to do. "Not really. I'm strictly professional about it."

"That's good," said Fab. "That's the only way you can be."

"Tessa, honey," said my mom, "you look radiant."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You're practically glowing," she said.

"No. I'm not glowing," I said as I was saved by the waiter coming with our drinks. He came over to take our order and I couldn't help but to order exactly what I wanted. A bacon cheeseburger with pepper jack cheese, onions, mayo and ketchup with French fries and onion rings. Everyone except John looked at me with suspicion. Especially my mother she knew I would never eat that much but I think she already knew my secret because she kept smiling at me. "What?"

"Are you hungry, Tessa?" asked Carol with a smile. I think she caught on too but my dad and Fab had no idea.

"Just a little," I said. "It's been a while since I ate but if you'll excuse me I'll be right back. I need to go to the ladies room."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked my mom.

"No. I can go alone. Thanks," I said getting up.

"Okay," she said as she turned to look at John as I walked to the bathroom.

When I came back from the bathroom my mother and everyone else at the table were all smiles. I knew what had happened while I was using the bathroom. My mom stood up and said, "you're pregnant, Tessa! Congratulations," as she hugged me.

"Um.. Thanks," I said giving John a look. I was upset with him because I told him not to tell and what did he do? He went and told our parents. I didn't want anyone to know because now this just made everything even more complicated.

"I'm sorry. They cornered me," he said with a smile, "I had to."

"Whatever," I said as I sat down. "I told you not to say anything till after 12 weeks."

"I know but they forced it out of me," he said.

"We did," said Carol. "Congratulations. I'm going to have two new grandchildren this year. When are you due?"

"February 18th," I said.

"That's great," said Fab. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I said with a half smile.

"Our first grandchild," said my mother. I knew she was going to take it to the extreme. She always did. "I hope it's a girl." I wasn't sure why everyone was hoping the baby was a girl but I wanted a boy. If I was having a baby I wanted a boy just like Max. I was pretty sure John wanted a boy since he already named it John against my wishes. It just seemed to me that John wanted to take all the credit and control the pregnancy. I didn't want that and I knew he was going to be pissed when he found out the truth. "We can name her Leah."

"No," I said. "We're not naming her Leah. If it is a girl. It's my baby. I want to pick out the name."

"How about Josephine for a girl? And Tyler for a boy?" suggested my mother.

"Josephine doesn't go with Cena," said Carol, "I was thinking more like Kylie for a girl."

"I do hope you plan on hyphenating the baby's last name. Making it a Montgomery-Cena," said my father. He usually stayed out of conversations like this but this time he didn't. He wanted to jump in it too. "I mean your child is our only hope of the Montgomery name being carried on."

"I am hyphenating it," I said, "but I'm not naming it Josephine, Kylie or Leah."

"And for a boy we're naming him John," said John.

"NO we're not," I said. "It is my baby I do get a say in what I'm naming it. We've gone through this."

"All right, Tess, calm down," said John, "I think the doctor should give you a pill to control your hormones."

"And I think you need to shut up," I said. I never really liked to talk like that to people but I was irritated. John and me had numerous discussions about how I didn't want to talk baby names until 12 weeks and then we had a discussion earlier about not telling people until we were 12 weeks. He just didn't listen. I knew that this was going to happen in fact I should have expected it. At least Dave understood not to say anything to anyone and as excited as he was he NEVER pressed me on baby names. In fact the more I thought about it at the table during dinner the more I realized John doesn't get a say at all. It wasn't his kid.. And I was pretty sure his parents were going to hate me but you win some you lose some.

"John, don't upset her," said my mom. "She shouldn't get upset."

"I know and I'm sorry, Tessa."

"Yep," I said. "It's fine," but really it wasn't fine. I was growing tired of John saying things to me, apologizing to me for it and then doing it again. What was the point in apologizing if you were just going to do it again? He wasn't sorry and the more I thought about it the more I saw his flaws. I was tired of him not respecting me not that I was worthy of his respect because of what I was doing but still he could have respected my wishes more like keeping his mouth shut when asked. Dinner that night didn't go as wonderfully as he was hoping because after the hormone comment I was in a bad mood which put me in a non talking mood. We drove to West Newbury that night and he stayed at his parents' house while I went to my parents' house. I just didn't want to be around him that night but I didn't mind staying up talking to Dave all night about what happened at dinner and he was just as upset about it as I was but I think he was even more upset that I hadn't said a word yet. My time was running out so I needed to do it soon but I just didn't have the courage.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

I had finally fallen asleep around 4 in the morning only to be woken up at 7 by my mom knocking on my door. "What?" I asked sleepily.

She slowly entered the room and said, "Tess, John is down stairs he wants to talk to you."

"You woke me up to tell me that John wants to talk to me? Tell him I'll call him later," I said. I didn't want to talk to John. I had nothing to say to him. I was tired of him treating me the way he was.

"Tess, I think you should go talk to him. Come on. Get up and go talk to John. Work this out. I hate to see you two like this. Come on, Tess," she said.

I knew she wasn't going to give up so I gave in and threw my covers off of me and got out of bed. "Fine," I said walking past her and heading downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned into the living room to see John standing by the mantle. He was looking at the pictures of me from when I was younger like he had done many times in the past. He put my senior picture down on the mantle when he heard me walk into the room. "Hey, Tess," he said.

"Hey," I said sitting down on the couch as John joined me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm good. What do you want, John?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I should have listened to you and not said anything about the baby. I know it was wrong of me to tell our parents after you told me not to. I am just really excited. I'm going to be a dad, Tessa. A dad for the first time. I am really excited. You can't blame me for wanting to shout it from the roof tops. That's a baby you and me created together. I'm happy about this. Why can't you be just as happy as I am."

"I am happy. It's just.. It's just," I started to say. I wanted to tell him so badly about Dave being the baby's father but I couldn't do it. I began to choke on my words and I didn't want to cause a scene in my parents' living room. It wasn't the time but now that I think about it that was just an excuse. I don't know why it was so hard for me to tell him the truth but it was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do which is probably why I gave up trying. "It's just I'm not ready to tell people about it. All the books recommend that you wait till the 12th week before announcing a pregnancy. Miscarriages can occur anytime from the time of conception till the 12th week. It's just better to wait. I get that you're excited and so am I but it's just not the time to tell people. There's just so much that I want to say but I can't say."

"What can't you say, Tessa? I'm here and I'm listening. You can tell me anything."

"No, John, I can't. Look don't worry about it. I forgive you," I said.

"Tessa, come on tell me. What's wrong?" he asked as I started to cry. "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Was it Dave?"

"No. No one hurt me and why does it always come back to Dave with you? Why do you have it out for him?"

"Because he's an ass, Tessa, and I swear to God if he did something to hurt you I will kick his teeth down his throat."

"Easy killer. He didn't do anything to hurt me. He's not the one that pushed me down on the ground or told me to take a hormone pill."

"Tessa, is that what this is all about? Me pushing you down? Telling you to take a hormone pill? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, John, it's much more than that but still you shouldn't have pushed me down and you shouldn't have made the comment about a hormone pill. I can't help my hormones. I am pregnant. There is a hormonal imbalance. Sometimes I'm going to be happy, sometimes I'm going to be sad and sometimes I'm going to be angry. I can't control that and I don't need you making comments like that. They are so disrespectful. And not to mention the pushing me down. Since when did you start to put your hands on me?"

"I didn't mean to push you down. I'm sorry. I just got caught in the heat of the moment. I am so sorry. And I'm sorry about the hormonal pill comment. I know you can't control the way you feel. I'm sorry, Tess. Don't be mad at me anymore. I love you."

"You were caught in the heat of the moment? Do you know how many people get caught in the heat of the moment and do so much worse? What if you get caught in the heat of the moment again and something more than a push happens? John, it was wrong you shouldn't have pushed me. I didn't deserve it."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. You have to believe me Tessa. I love you more than anything on this Earth. You are everything to me. You are my entire world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I am sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. You don't deserve it. Please, Tess, forgive me."

"John," I said crying. I felt like shit listening to him tell me I was his entire world and how I meant everything to him. There was a time when he was my entire world and meant everything to me but things change and I wasn't sure if I could be with him any longer. I was cheating on him and having someone else's baby. I was feeling pretty low at that point. I didn't deserve that apology and I didn't deserve to mean everything to him and I didn't deserve to be his entire world. "I can't do this. Not right now."

"Tess, what is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, John. Just go to Smackdown. I will talk to you later. I can't do this now."

"Do what? What is going on Tess?"

Right there would have been the perfect opportunity for me to tell John the truth but I couldn't. I just didn't have it in me. "Nothing, John. Look, I can't do this now. Please don't make me do this."

"Do you love me, Tessa?" he asked.

He had never had to question my love before but I did love him. I really did maybe not as much as I did at one time but I still loved him. "Yes, I love you," I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Then what's wrong? Please, Tessa, just tell me what's happening between us."

"Nothing," I said. "I can't do this," I said as I got up and went back to my room. As soon as I was in my room I began to cry. I was crying uncontrollably when my mom came in to tell me that John left to go to Hartford for Smackdown.

"What's wrong, Tessa? Why are you crying."

"You wouldn't understand," I said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well how about I make you feel better and take you out to do some baby shopping."

"Mom, I'm only 9 weeks pregnant. Doesn't that sort of jinx it?" I asked.

"No because you can get bottles and stuff like that. It's not that bad," she said.

"So you would take me baby shopping?" I asked.

"If that's what you want to do? I will do anything you want to do. I just want to make you feel better."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "I want to do lunch but I want to invite a friend. Is that okay?"

"What friend?" she asked.

"Dave," I answered.

"Why would you want to invite Dave?" she asked.

"Because he's my friend and he wants to meet you. So can we do lunch with you, me and Dave?"

"I don't know about that, Tessa," she said. "That seems a little strange to me."

"Fine. Never mind. I'll have my own lunch with Dave. Don't worry about it. And if you want to make me feel better don't bother coming."

"Tessa, what has gotten into you? You are acting so weird. Is there something going on with you and Dave?" she asked me looking at me.

I could lie to my mom but I wasn't good at it. She could always tell when I was lying. I guess that's just a gift parents had about their kids. I wondered if I would have the same gift when it came to my child. "No," I said lying.

And like I suspected I couldn't lie to her because she saw right past my faulty no and said, "There is isn't there?" I didn't answer this time but my look alone said it all. I must have had guilty written all over my face. "Look, Tessa, I don't know what's going on between you and Dave but you need to stop it now. You have a boyfriend. A boyfriend you've been with for 16 years. You don't let the first guy come along and sleep with him. That's wrong and you know it, Tessa. That is not you. You end it now with Dave. Do you understand me?" I still didn't say anything so she said, "I'm telling you Tessa, this isn't a game. End whatever it is you have going on with Dave now. You have a man on his way to Hartford that loves and cares about you. You mean everything to him and he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. End it now with Dave," she said.

"I know," I said. "But.."

"But nothing, Tessa, you end it and you end it now," she said handing me my phone. "Call him and tell him it's over."

"Are you going to tell John?" I asked as I took my phone.

"No. That's not my place to say anything. I hope you have the decency to tell him the truth about cheating on him with Dave. And hopefully nothing has been too tainted," she said. Too late for that.

"Mom, can you leave so I can talk to Dave?"

"Yes, but do it and do it now. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom," I said rolling my eyes as she walked out of my room. I picked up my phone and instead of calling Dave I sent him a text telling him to meet me outside of West Newbury at a little diner. He responded with an okay and then I began to get myself ready. I left my parents' house without even saying goodbye and I doubted they even knew I left.

It only took me about 30 minutes to reach the diner and Dave was already there waiting for me by his car. "Hey," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said as he gave me a kiss. "Are you hungry?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah," I said walking inside with him. "I'm starving." We found an empty table and took a seat. We each order an orange juice and then began to talk. "Sorry about last night."

"Tessa, why don't you just tell John the truth? It would be so much easier."

"I know," I said. "I tried to tell him the truth this morning but I couldn't do it. I was too scared. Dave, do you know what's going to happen when it all comes out? I could lose my job. I need my health insurance right now because of the baby. With no job I can't pay doctor's expenses out of pocket. They add up."

"Tessa, I will take care of that. I have the money to pay medical expenses. I can put you on my insurance even if we aren't married. Remember I purchase my own insurance. I'll pay a little extra for coverage for you and for our baby. It's not a big deal. So what you lose your job? You're talented enough to find another one. It's not that big of a deal. The truth needs to come out and it needs to come out soon, Tess."

"I know, Dave but what if I don't find another job. I want to work."

"I know but to me having a job isn't important. That baby knowing its true dad is the number one thing I'm worried about and John needs to know it's not him. It's not fair to him or me, Tessa. It's not fair that you're lying to him and allowing him to think that's his baby. It's only going to be worse when you do tell him the longer you let it go on. And it's not fair to me that I don't get to enjoy this pregnancy with you. I want to go to doctor's appointments, I want to go to ultrasounds, I want to be there. I want to see the birth of MY baby. I want to be there but with you lying to John about it I can't be. I've already missed one appointment and that's not fair to me. It's not fair to the baby either. It's not fair that you're not allowing it to know its real father. I know it's complicated but you have to do the right thing and tell John the truth. It's not going to be pretty at first but it will get better. I promise."

"Dave, I tried. I can't do it. I was so scared this morning. I started to choke on my words. I couldn't get it out."

"You need to, Tessa."

"Oh and my mom knows I'm cheating on John with you," I said. I figured I would throw that out there to get the heat off of me not telling John the truth and of course it completely changed the subject.

I smiled inside when Dave said, "you told your mom?"

"No. She guessed and I can't lie to her, Dave. She knows when I'm lying. It's like a gift. I don't know."

"What did she say?" he asked as the waitress brought our orange juice and then we placed our orders for pancakes.

"She told me to end it with you," I said.

"Are you going to end it with me?" he asked.

"If I was would I be here with you right now?" I asked.

"Probably not but you're so scared to tell someone the truth I don't know," he said. I guess I deserved that.

"Dave, believe me I don't want to end this. I know I'm not the most honest person but you have to believe me."

"Okay," he said, "so why is it so hard for you to tell John the truth?"

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know. I think it's because he's so excited and happy. I don't want to destroy his happiness."

"I'm happy and I'm excited too. It's my baby. Don't' you think I deserve to be there?" he asked.

"Yeah. You deserve to be there," I said.

"Thank-you," he said. "Look, Tessa, I don't want to be like this but I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you tell John the truth or I'm going to tell him the truth. If you don't tell him by the 12 week mark I'm going to do it."

"Dave, don't," I said. "Please."

"No, Tessa. He needs to know. And if you won't tell him I will. I'm not joking about that Tessa. I can be an asshole when I want to be. Don't make me be an asshole."

"Dave, I will tell him I promise."

"All right but if you don't I will. And I don't go back on my word," he said. There was just something about Dave that told me he was serious. I knew he wasn't joking around. He would tell John the truth if I didn't and I knew that it wouldn't be good if it came to that so I planned on telling John the truth in the next couple days. I know I've said this plenty of times but I mean it this time. I am going to tell John the truth is what I told myself but that was only if the fear didn't get in the way like it had the many times before when I tried to tell John. I didn't have a choice. He was going to find out either way whether it was me or whether it was Dave. I voted he heard it from me but only time would tell. Once Dave and me got past that little issue with the baby we ate our breakfast and then spent the rest of the day and the night together.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

About 3 weeks later we finally reached the 12 week mark and I had not told John yet. I came close many times but each time I did he started talking about the baby and how happy he was. I couldn't destroy his happiness. I guess I was being a coward about it but I just couldn't hurt him. Over those three weeks Dave kept his promise that if I didn't tell John he would. I had no idea when or how he was going to tell him. He just told me that if I didn't he would. I was nervous when John and me arrived at the arena that night. We were in Tampa for a pay-per-view so we weren't' staying in a hotel or anything so we didn't have to rush to get there. Ironically enough John had a match defending his championship against Dave in a street fight. I thought it was pretty risky because personal tensions were already high between the two. Why add to it by having them face each other in a match where they could use any weapon they wanted? It just didn't seem like a good idea to me but all the votes were against me during that meeting. "So are you hungry?" asked John.

"No. I'm all right," I said as we walked down the hall. "Are you sure you want to have this match tonight?"

"I'm sure," he said. "It's going to be a great match. It's going to be one heck of a match. I'm hoping it's match of the year worthy."

"Heck? When did you start using the word heck?" I asked. John had a locker room mouth and he always used foul language. I wasn't sure when he stopped cursing and talking like he was in the locker room.

"Yeah. I just think it's a good idea for me to stop the swearing now because of the baby and all. I don't want our son or daughter to use curse words so I wanted to break my foul mouth habit now," he said with a smile.

"Oh," I said, "good idea. Maybe I should start that too." I also had a foul mouth but it wasn't as bad as John's. I guess it was a good idea if I eliminated curse words from my vocabulary also. John had a great point. I didn't want my child to use those words.

"Um yeah," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked. "You're 12 weeks now. Is it okay if I tell people? I've waited this long to tell Randy and it's killed me. Can I tell him now?"

"John, I don't know if that's a good idea," I said. I didn't want him to tell too many people we were having a baby because sometime that week Dave was going to tell John the truth unless I got the chance to do it. "You know what, John, I want to talk to you tonight after the show. I have something VERY important to tell you."

"All right," he said, "but can I still tell Randy and some of my other friends?"

"John, I think that you should just wait until after we talk tonight before you tell anyone," I said. I was planning on telling him that night after the show. There was no way I could tell him before his match with Dave because I knew if I did he would destroy Dave with no remorse. John had a really bad temper and I didn't want to hurt Dave. I already knew the street match wasn't going to be pretty but if I told him before the match it would be a lot worse and John would take it too far.

"Tess, just let me tell Randy. Please. Look here he comes," he said pointing to Randy walking in our direction.

I went against my better judgment and said, "fine go ahead."

"Thanks," he said as Randy came up to us.

"Hey, Guys," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Randy," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Bro," said John. "Tess and me have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby," said John with the biggest smile.

"Oh my god. Congratulations!" he said. "That's great!" he said as he hugged me.

"Thank-you," I said with a smile.

"How far along?"

"12 weeks," I said, "I'm due February 18th."

"Well, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys. You two deserve this. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said John with a smile. "That's my future WWE Champion or Diva," he said touching my stomach. I was actually starting to show. I wasn't that big but I was definitely showing even if it wasn't that much. I did have a belly forming.

"That's awesome," he said, "Hey, I will catch up with you guys after the show. I have to meet up with Christian to go over our match for tonight. I will talk to you guys later. Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," I said again as he walked away.

John and me walked a little further down the hallway when we ran into Dave. "Hey, Tess, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Dave.

"Sure," I said, "John, I'm going to go talk to Dave. I will be right back."

"Fine," he said, "go work with your project."

"John," I said giving him a warning look. We had a talk about his negativity toward Dave and he agreed he would be a little nicer to him.

"All right. I'll see you when come to the locker room. Love you," he said kissing my lips before walking away.

Dave and I walked a few inches a way to an empty hallway to talk. I already knew what Dave was going to say. "You didn't' tell him did you?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said.

"It's been 12 weeks," he said. "I told you that you only had till the 12 week mark or I was going to tell him. He needs to know, Tessa."

"I know and I don't think it's a good idea to tell him before the match. You know his temper and everything," I said. I wasn't making an excuse that time. I was being serious. John had that bad temper and I didn't want anything bad to happen to Dave.

"Do you think John scares me?" he asked. "Because I'm not scared of Romeo. I think he's a punk."

"I don't' think you're scared of him. I just don't want him to take things too far in the match."

"I'm not scared. I want him to know and since you didn't tell him. I'm going to," he said.

"Dave, let me tell him. Give me more time," I said.

"Nope. I gave you enough time and you didn't do it. I'm going to tell him. He needs to know."

"Dave, don't," I said pleading with him.

"Sorry, Tessa, but I have to do this," he said walking away.

"DAVE!" I yelled after him but he didn't listen. I put my hand on my stomach and said, "Well, Baby, I think your daddy is about to do something stupid. I hope it is all right." I made my way back down the hall to John's locker room to see him preparing for his match. I didn't say anything and just walked over to the couch to do some reading on pregnancy.

"What was that all about?" he asked me as he stretched.

"He just wanted to ask me about tonight. It's all good," I said. "Just prepare for your match."

"Okay," he said as he went back to getting focused on his match and stretching.

When it came time for his match I walked him to the curtain and kissed him before Dave went out. Dave just looked at me and shook his head. I know he wasn't happy about it but I was still in a relationship with John. I had to make it legit. Dave was the first one to go out to a loud ovation but when John's music hit for the first time ever I heard the entire arena erupt with boos. The fans were not split down the middle like they usually were they were anti-Cena. I was shocked that John could become that good of a heel in a matter of weeks. People literally hated him which just proved he was doing his job correctly. I went to a monitor backstage to watch the action and was joined by Vince McMahon. "Hey, Tessa," he said. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Hey, Mr. McMahon. And thank-you. How did you know I was pregnant?"

"John told me. Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," I said again as I focused on the match. I already knew who was winning the match but I still couldn't help but to watch it. I wanted to see what John and Dave had come up with. I was sure they were going to make it the best match they could because that's the ONE thing they had in common; besides being excited about the baby I was carrying, it was going out there in front of the fans and putting their bodies through hell to give them the best match they could. Neither of them gave the fans less than their best.

"I am really excited for this match," said Vince, "my two top superstars. I'm sure this is going to be epic."

"Me too," I said as I directed my attention to the match.

The match started off a little slow and no weapons were used until Dave pulled a trashcan out from underneath the ring. He began to hit John with it until John retaliated and kicked it back in Dave's face. The match bounced back and forth. There were times Dave had the upper hand and there were times John had the upper hand. It was far from being one sided. "This must be hard for you huh?" asked Vince.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know. The man you've been shaping and forming into this amazing Romeo character is beating up the man you love. It has to be hard to watch. And hard to know who you want to win."

"It's just business and I look at it as such," I said as I watched John put Dave through the announce table with an Attitude Adjustment. As Dave laid there John sat down to catch his breath and that's when I saw Dave's mouth moving. I didn't know what he said but whatever it was infuriated John beyond belief.

John's face turned red and he yelled, "WHAT?" It was loud enough to be heard. Dave's mouth moved again and John told him to shut up. The next thing I knew John attacked Dave and it got pretty intense. He dragged him into the ring and grabbed a wooden stick out from underneath the ring. He took it into the ring and began to hit Dave with it repeatedly. Dave didn't even bother to defend himself. The wood had ended up cutting Dave's head causing him to bleed. It wasn't just a small amount of blood but a large amount pouring from his head. I didn't even know what I was watching anymore. They were told no blood and this was way beyond that. It was out of control. John didn't stop with the wooden stick he unbuckled his belt and began to hit Dave with it.

"What the hell is going on out there, Tessa?" asked Vince.

"I don't know. Don't ask me," I said. "It's like John just snapped out of no where. I never saw him like this."

Before Vince could respond Stephanie came running toward us and said, "Dad, this is getting out of control. The match needs to be ended now. I don't care if there is no disqualification John Cena is out of control. Tessa, what happened?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I agree it needs to be stopped."

"All right," said Vince as he grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Cut the match. End it now." I saw the referee nod and then try to pull John away from Dave. One referee couldn't handle John's strength so he had to call for back up and more referees came out followed by security. I don't remember how many referees and security people it took to pull John backstage but it was a lot. Once they had John away from Dave two trainers went over to check on Dave. He pushed them away and got up on his own. He stumbled a couple times but he made it to the back.

Vince, Stephanie and me were standing by the curtain waiting for both of them to come back and the first one to come through the curtain was John. "What the hell was that, John?" I asked before Stephanie or Vince could say anything. The two trainers came through the curtain with Dave before I said anything else. I handed Dave a towel to wipe the blood off his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Dave.

"Nurse the asshole," said John.

"John, I am because you took it too far," I said.

"Tessa, you took it too far. Sleeping with Dave, getting pregnant, not knowing the father of that baby. You took it too far," he said. "You lied to me. You took it too far."

"You told him, Dave?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with blood still coming out of his head.

"What is going on here?" asked Vince.

"That's what I want to know," said Stephanie looking at me. "What is going on, Tessa?"

"Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing to me," said Stephanie. "John, what happened?"

"That asshole slept with my girlfriend, got her pregnant and has been sleeping with her. They've been sleeping together for months. That asshole right there," he said pointing to Dave, "and I'm going to rip his fucking throat out," he said charging at Dave.

"Whoa, John!" said Stephanie. "Get him under control!"

"You want to fight me, Cena? Bring it bitch," said Dave. "I'm sorry that you aren't man enough to satisfy Tessa like I could. Tessa got so sick of the way you were controlling her and disrespecting her that she came to someone that would treat her the way she deserved. Did I try to get her pregnant? Hell yeah I did even if it was only once but she was in on it too. Because it was more than once it was 3 times. You don't deserve her, Cena. You never fucking did. That's why she came to someone that can treat her with respect and someone that is going to respect her decisions. Someone that's not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. So if you want to take a swing at me, Asshole, go ahead but I guarantee I will knock your ass down. And you will not be standing."

"I was man enough to satisfy Tessa all these years. You just came along and seduced her with your tattoos, your bad boy attitude and your womanizing tactics."

"I may have but I did something you couldn't do and that was get her pregnant. Who's the man now?" asked Dave.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled John breaking free once again. This time he managed to get over to Dave and began hitting him but this time Dave fought back. The next thing I knew they were on the ground rolling around fighting as the security people tried to break it up.

By this time the other superstars had heard about the action occurring so many of them came to see the show. John's and Dave's strength was too much for security because each time they were pulled off one another they were back to fighting a few seconds later. A few of the other superstars stepped in and took them their separate ways. They wanted to get them away from each other. Dave was taken to the trainer's office to get looked at while Randy, Triple H and Rey Mysterio escorted John out of the arena to get him some air so he could calm down. I didn't say a word during the whole fight because there was nothing for me to say. The truth was laid out. I slept with Dave, I didn't know who the father of the baby was and Dave and me were sleeping together for months. It was all pretty much put out there. Along with John calling me a whore and a slut a couple times. I would say that the superstars got their fill of drama for the night which I know most of them enjoyed to the fullest. I didn't know how to feel. I had too many emotions running through me at that point. I was contemplating between sad, relieved, angry, scared and many more. I just didn't know how to feel.

Vince and Stephanie were both pacing back and forth. I heard Stephanie say, "Dad, we need a lawyer, H.R. and all three of them in a room. This is out of control."

"I know," said Vince. I could see the anger on his face as he walked over to me and said, "I don't want to hear a word about anything tonight. First thing tomorrow morning, I want you, Dave and John at the FCW offices to meet with me, our company lawyer, H.R. and Stephanie. No excuses. I don't know what happened here but we will discuss it tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest," he said.

"All right," I said as I walked through the crowd of superstars. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked past and could hear the whispers. I made my way to John's locker room and grabbed my things. I took a cab to a local hotel because I knew I couldn't stay with Dave that night, Nattie wouldn't want me to stay with her and I knew John wouldn't want me in the house so I figured the hotel was the best way to go.

I arrived at the cheapest hotel possible and walked up to the desk. "How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"I need a room tonight. Do you have any available?"

"We have one."

"Thank-you," I said giving her my credit card and then she handed it back to me along with the keys to my room. I made my way to the room and it wasn't the best but at least it was a bed for me to sleep in. I locked the door behind me and made my way over to the bed. I checked my phone and saw I had 10 missed calls. 5 calls were from Dave, 3 were from John and 2 were from Nattie. I put my phone on alarm only and set my alarm for the next day. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone so I laid it down on the night stand, rolled over on my side and cried myself to sleep. I realized at that point that's not where my life was supposed to be and I had no idea where my life was headed. It was a waiting game and I was scared to death to meet with my boss the next day. I was pretty sure I was going to get fired and I was stressing about it. All of which was NOT good for the baby.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. =) **

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off at 7:00 in the morning. I was exhausted and was not ready to get out of bed but I had to go meet with Vince, Dave, John, Stephanie, the lawyer and the H.R. rep to discuss what happened the night before. I woke up hoping it was all a bad dream but it was all real. My boyfriend had snapped on Dave and I was facing a possible firing. Everything felt like it was falling apart. I picked up my phone to see that Dave and John had both called me numerous times along with Nattie. I saw I had a couple voicemails but I didn't play them. I just put my phone down and went to take a shower. I thought maybe a nice hot shower would help me relax but it didn't. I was really dreading heading to FCW headquarters to meet with those people. I didn't know what I was going to say to Dave or John. I was really upset with Dave for telling John the way he did. He had no right to do that but John needed to know. If Dave would have given me another couple hours I would have told John but he couldn't wait. And I had no idea why he would even think about telling John during a street fight. It had to be obvious that John was going to react the way he was. I'm not saying that John was right for reacting the way he did but Dave was wrong for telling him at that time and for telling him period. It was my job to tell him and none of that would have happened. I am not on John's side either because he needs to learn to control his temper because the way he beat Dave up was uncalled for. I get that he was upset and he had every right to be but he had no right to snap the way he did. It didn't look well on him as a performer and it didn't reflect well on the company. He embarrassed himself and he embarrassed the company. He should have waited until he got backstage before he reacted but John acted before thinking. Don't get me wrong. I'm not acting like I'm innocent because I wasn't. I know I did wrong. I shouldn't have slept with Dave but I had general feelings for him and things happen. It was wrong what I did to John and it was wrong for me not to tell him the truth instead of Dave doing it. If I would have told him sooner then none of that would have happened. We were all to blame for what happened the night before and we all made the company look bad. I made myself look bad because I cheated on John and I slept with a superstar knowing I wasn't supposed to. I embarrassed the company just as much as John had. No one was innocent and every one of us was at fault. We all deserved what could happen to us in that meeting. No one was right and no one was innocent.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and luckily I packed an extra outfit with me to the arena the night before because I had no desire to go back to my house to get one. I did not want to face John alone because I knew he would still be angry from the night before. The outfit I picked was a simple pair of jeans with holes in them and a black halter top. The jeans were too tight and so was the shirt. It was definitely time to get new clothes and that outfit probably wasn't the best for me to wear to the meeting but I didn't have a choice. It was the only thing I had and hopefully it wouldn't upset Vince too much or more than he already was. I brushed my hair out, brushed my teeth, put on some make up and headed out to get some breakfast alone. Even though I was upset I was starving. I thank the baby for that. Usually when I am upset about something I can't eat but that day was different. I ate a large breakfast by myself before heading to FCW.

I pulled up to the FCW building and took a deep breath as I saw Vince's limo sitting in the parking lot along with both John's and Dave's cars. I knew I was running late but I was trying to avoid the situation. I got out of my car and walked into the building. I found my way to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Vince say. I slowly opened the door to see John sitting at one end of the table and Dave at the other with Vince, Stephanie, the lawyer and the H.R. rep sitting in the middle. "Glad you could join us, Tessa. Take a seat," he said. He sounded angry and I could also hear disappointment in his voice. I walked over and took a seat across from them. "Thank-you," said Vince. "Now, we seem to have a big problem on our hands here."

"A BIG problem," said Stephanie. I don't know why she needed to repeat the statement but I guess that was her ego shining through. She needed to feel important. I wasn't that big of a fan of Stephanie. I personally thought she had no idea what she was doing or what she was talking about. I dreaded to imagine the day Vince handed the company over to her. It would not be good and I was pretty sure she would run it into the ground but that is just my personal opinion. I did my best to not look at John or Dave. "I don't' know what happened last night or what happened to cause it to happen but last night was out of control. A complete show of disrespect for the company and John, I am surprised it was you that initiated the disrespect."

"And what am I supposed to do when some asshole tells me that my girlfriend slept with him and that he could be the father of the baby I thought for 3 months was mine. What do you expect me to do? Take it in stride and continue performing and allowing someone that doesn't deserve the belt win?"

"It was in the script for Dave to win," said Vince, "not for you to beat him repeatedly and try to destroy him the best you could. You do what the script calls for. Any personal problems you take up with H.R. you don't take matters into your own hands."

"That asshole doesn't even deserve the belt. He does NOTHING for this company. He shows up late, parties all night long and has no respect for this business at all. And you're going to give him the belt over someone that shows up on time for every show, stays till everyone is gone to help out and has a ton of respect for this business?"

"This isn't about the belt and who comes to shows on time and who doesn't. We have a bigger problem here," said Vince. "And just so you know in the last few months since Tessa started working with Dave he has showed tremendous change. He's gotten to every show on time and hasn't been partying. He has gotten a lot better. Tessa working with him has been for the best. And what you did last night wasn't showing respect for the business. It was like you spit in the face of every superstar that walked before you."

"Yeah and he was fucking her too," said John.

"Yep," said Dave, "you got it."

"Tessa," said Vince. "I want to hear from you what happened. Did you sleep with Dave?"

I looked down at the table and bit my lip. I was really nervous and was scared to give my answer. I took a deep breath and said, "yes. I slept with Dave."

"And why would you do that?" asked Vince.

"I don't know. It just sort of happened and then it happened again and again."

"So it's been going on for some time?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes," I said, "Since April."

"And it's August now. So about 4 months you would say?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said as I saw him write that down.

"Tessa, that's just not you," said Vince. "I never expected this from you. I was going to talk to you about a promotion to be VP of Creative because you were doing so well with Dave and he was really shining. Now I hear this. To say I am disappointed is an understatement. Tessa, I am really disappointed about this. You really slept with Dave?"

"Yes, Vince, I did," I said. "And before anyone asks there is a very good chance that he is the father of my baby."

"Tessa," said Stephanie, "this changes everything. You do know you were under contract with WWE right?"

"I'm aware."

"Dave, do you have anything to say about this?" asked Vince.

"No, Vince, he doesn't," said John, "I'm sure he's pretty proud of himself. Just like Tessa. Are you proud of yourself, Tessa? Are you happy that you're possibly pregnant with this animal's baby? Are you proud of yourself that you're a whore?"

"And then you wonder why she slept with someone else," said Dave with a slight chuckle.

"What was that?" asked John standing up.

"Sit down, Cena," said Vince. "Just relax."

"I said then you wonder why she slept with someone else. You have no respect for her. You practically control her. You pretty much forced her to have a baby and you just don't know how to treat her right. That's why she slept with me because I can treat her like she should be treated."

"Stay out of it, Batista," said John, "Tessa, are you proud of what you did? Are you happy to have that baby inside of you? Are you happy to be a whore?"

John's words cut me like a knife and they cut deep. John was a man I knew since I was a little girl and he was my best friend my entire life and to hear him call me a whore really hurt. To hear him talk to me like that really hurt. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. I told myself not to cry but I couldn't help it my tears came falling out of my eyes like raindrops falling from a cloud. I looked at John and said, "No but I am happy to be pregnant."

"Cena, why are you going to call her a whore?" asked Dave. "You talk about respect and respecting this and that but you can't even respect your girlfriend. First you don't like her decisions, then you knock her down on the ground now you call her a whore? And I'm disrespectful? At least I know how to treat a woman right. You're a fucking ass kisser and that's all it comes down to. Anything to be the best right, Cena? Backstabbing, abusing your girlfriend and everything else you've done. Anything to get ahead in life right?"

"And you think sleeping with woman after woman is respecting them?" asked John.

"I may have slept with tons of woman but just remember your girlfriend was one of them," he said with a smirk.

"And that makes her a whore just like the rest of them," he said. I started to cry harder at being called a whore again. His words were really piercing me in the heart. They were tearing me apart. "Stop crying," he said. "You got yourself in this mess."

"John, stop," I said. "Please." I continued crying and Dave got up from where he was sitting and walked over to comfort me. He told me everything was going to be okay and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I turned and faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck and began crying on his shoulder.

"Isn't this a beautiful picture," said John.

"Stop, Cena," said Dave. "Have some respect. Tess, it's okay. You'll be all right. We'll be all right. Don't worry."

"Okay," said Vince. "Enough of this. This is what's going to happen. First, John, you're suspended for 30 days for unprofessional conduct. You can't go around beating people up because you're angry and I'm also going to recommend that you take anger management so you know how to manage your anger. I don't want to hear a word. You took it too far last night. You're suspended for 30 days."

"Okay," he said.

"And Dave, as for you. You are suspended for 2 weeks," said Vince.

"What did I do?" asked Dave.

"Because you slept with Tessa. You broke the rules. You receive a 2 week suspension."

"Fine," said Dave. "Whatever."

"How do I get 30 days and he gets 2 weeks?" asked John.

"I told you I didn't want to hear a word," said Vince. "Now, Tessa,"

"Yes?" I asked wiping my eyes and turning to face him. I could feel Dave's hand on my back as I waited for Vince to tell me what I knew was coming.

"You are an amazing worker. You are one of the best. You are very creative and you have come up with great storylines, characters and personas. You are so talented and you're easy going and you get along well with everyone. You are a great person but at this time I have to do something I strongly regret," he said, "when you signed your contract you signed that you would not engage in a personal relationship with a superstar other than John. You have broken that rule by engaging in a personal and sexual relationship with Dave Batista and at this time I'm going to need to let you go. I'm sorry, Tessa, but you're fired."

And there they were, the words I knew were a long time coming. I was upset but I didn't have anyone to blame but myself. I knew the rules and I knew the consequences if I broke them. I chose to take the risk and now I was fired. I didn't have a job which meant I lost my health insurance which meant I was going to need to pay out of pocket for the entire pregnancy. I did not regret anything I did with Dave. "All right," I said as I felt the urge to cry coming again. "It was a pleasure to work for you and I'm glad you gave me the opportunity. Thank-you," I said getting up before I left the room. I shook his hand before I left and then hurried out the door. I didn't want him to see me cry. I hurried down the hall to the bathroom so I could cry. I had no idea what I was going to do at that point for a job. I was sad that I lost my job but I had no regrets for what happened.

When I came out of the bathroom Dave was standing out there waiting for me but John was no where to be found. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. I'll get past it," I said. "I just want you to know I do not regret anything that I did with you. And I don't regret what we had or have. I don't know."

"I don't regret anything either," he said as we started walking to the parking lot, "and you're talented enough that I know you're going to find a job that is better than WWE."

"I don't know but I am sure I'll find another job. I'm just going to miss my friends and working for the company. It is what it is."

"And the baby? How is it doing through all this? You have to be stressed beyond belief. That's not good for the baby. I've been doing some reading," he said.

"I think the baby is all right. I am stressed but I'm sure the baby is all right."

"Okay," he said.

"Why did you tell John last night during the match?" I asked as we reached the parking lot.

"Because he needed to know. I know it wasn't' the best decision to tell him during the match and I was questioning myself as I got 20 stitches put in my head but I'm glad he knows now. If I could do it over I would probably do it after the match instead of during. At least he knows," he said.

"I was going to tell him last night after the match you know," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know that."

"Tessa!" Yelled John as he appeared out of no where. Dave and me turned around to see John coming at us. When he reached us he said, "Don't think this is over."

"Don't think what is over?" I asked. He could have been talking about anything.

"I want your stuff out of my house by the end of the week and you and me are done," he said.

"Okay," I said. "I will have my stuff out of the house by the end of the week. And I already figured we were done."

"Tessa, don't be a smartass," he said.

"I'm not," I said. "Are we done here?"

"No. I want a paternity test done on that baby. There is a chance that baby is mine. And if it is I will take you to court and I will make sure I have custody of it. Just wait and see. After all you don't want it anyway," he said.

"Actually there is a very small chance you are the father and I wish you would take me to court for this baby if it is yours that is because I guarantee you will NOT get custody of it and believe me I want this baby and I will have this baby. I may not have it with you but I will have it. Don't threaten me, John. I don't work with threats."

"We'll see. I want a paternity test done and I mean it Tessa," he said.

"Fine whatever," I said.

"Yeah, whatever and remember the end of the week."

"I know," I said, "bye, John." He just walked away leaving Dave and me by our selves. I had no idea what the future held and I had no idea where I was going from there but I hoped something was going to come along. I was finally single for the first time in 16 years and I didn't know how to act. I also didn't know what it meant for Dave and me. Dave wasn't the type of person to fall in love or have relationships. He was more of a hanging out type of guy that you had sex with occasionally. I didn't know where this left us or what was going to happen with us. "Well, I'm going to go back to my hotel or go see if I can stay with Nattie. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later," said Dave. "And if you can't stay with Nattie feel free to come stay with me. I could use the company for the next two weeks," he said with a smile.

"I might have to take you up on that," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "I will talk to you later. You try to get some rest for that baby."

"I will. Bye," I said.

"Bye," he said before his lips met mine and we shared a passionate kiss before we went our separate ways. This day was the beginning of my new life; a life I wasn't sure of but it was the beginning of something new.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. You guys are awesome. =) **

***So I was thinking about this story and we only see it from Tessa's point of view but I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story from John's point of view and what happnens to his life AFTER Tessa. What do you think? It wouldn't happen for a while but it's just a next step I am thinking about taking. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

On Friday I was taking the last of my things out of John's house. I still wasn't sure what made him think he deserved the house considering it was in my name and his. I wasn't going to cause an issue over it but I definitely needed to find a new place to live for the mean time I was staying with Nattie. I decided not to take Dave up on his offer unless we were actually together and trust me we weren't together. We just occasionally slept with one another and that's all it seemed to be for the time being. I was grateful for Nattie letting me stay with her but I was trying to find an apartment as soon as possible with being pregnant and all. I didn't want to inconvenience her with a baby and I also needed a job. I needed money to pay rent, needed health insurance and money to raise a child. I was stuck in a rough spot and didn't know where to go from there.

The days leading up to Friday were all a blur. They were full of tears, they were full of laughs. I had many cries, I had many laughs. I had a lot of anger and I had a lot of relief. My emotions were a complete rollercoaster and being pregnant made my emotions a lot worse. I still loved John and we were together for 16 years and for it to suddenly be over is really heartbreaking. John was my first and only love so I had never experienced heartbreak before and it was as bad as it sounded. Maybe it was even worse. The fact was until Dave, John was the only person I knew and the only person I had been with intimately. John was always home to me if that makes sense. He was what was familiar and what I knew basically. I always felt so comfortable in front of him but now not so much. I could feel the tension between us. While he was home to me for 16 years even before that now he just felt like a stranger. I didn't know him at all. He was so angry and so bitter. I guess that's what happens when the one you love deceives you and hurts you beyond belief. He pretty much called me a lying whore and he wanted nothing to do with me except the baby. That's the only time he wanted to talk to me about so you can imagine how hard it was for me to go back into that house to get my stuff out while he was there sulking and cursing to himself about being suspended, beating up Dave and me lying to him.

On Friday before my prenatal appointment I was getting the last of my things. Nattie had gone with me to help me out because it wouldn't have been a good idea if I took Dave with me. John wouldn't like that at all. I was getting the last box and was heading out the door. "Well, John, I got all my stuff. I hope to keep in touch with you but I understand if you don't' want that. Just remember before we were lovers we were best friends. I don't want to lose my friendship with you," I said.

John was standing by the door holding it open for me and said, "Tess, I really can't do this right now. Don't make this harder for me than it has to be. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, John, I do," I said, "and just so you know, I'm sorry."

"Tessa, sorry is a little too late for what you did. You slept with the one man I hate. You cheated on me. I have never once cheated on you but then you go and cheat on me and have unprotected sex with this other guy. A guy that has slept with millions of women."

"John, for the record we only had unprotected sex one time well three times in one night but it only happened once."

"Tess," he said with hurt in his eyes. I could see he was hurting, "I don't want to hear about it. Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"I'm sorry, John, I am really sorry."

"Tessa, whatever," he said. "When's your next appointment?"

"Today," I answered, "this afternoon. Why?"

"I want to go. That baby is the only thing that is keeping me talking to you. If I find out it's not mine then we're done but for now that's the only reason I'm tolerating you."

"Dave is going with me," I said swallowing hard.

"Why?"

"Because he might be the father too," I said, "look John, Dave wants to be there too."

"And so do I," he said. "There is a chance that baby is mine."

"I know," I said, "and there's a chance it's his too. And he wants to go to the appointment with me."

"And so do I. We'll both go," he said.

"Is that a good idea after what happened?"

"Tess, I won't even talk to the asshole. I just want to see my baby and hear my baby's heartbeat."

"Actually right now it's my baby because we don't know who the father is," I said.

"I know but can I go?"

"Fine," I said. I couldn't deny him the right to go to a doctor's appointment with me. There was that chance it could be his baby too. He had the right to be there as well. Dave probably wouldn't like it but it was my call. "You can go."

"Thanks," he said. "And Tessa, if the baby is mine I'm not going to file for custody but I will want visitation. You'll be living with Dave so he or she will have some type of father figure in its life."

"John, I'm not living with Dave. I'm trying to get a new job so that I can lease an apartment. It's just going to be the baby and me."

"Yeah right, Tessa. You love Dave and he loves you. If you're not together now you're going to be together someday."

"No, John, he doesn't. Dave doesn't fall in love," I said.

"He's in love," he said. "Trust me. I may hate the guy but I know when he's in love. He's in love with you."

"I don't believe that," I said. "I really don't."

"All right. Then don't," he said. "But you will see."

"John, can we still be friends after all this?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," I said.

"I don't think so. I can be civil with you but as far as friendship goes probably not. You really hurt me, Tessa, you hurt me a lot." I looked in his blue eyes and I could see the tears starting to form and began to feel my own eyes fill up with tears. Him denying being my friend hurt a lot. He was my best friend since I was 5 years old. We had been inseparable since then and now it was like all those years were lost. It was like they didn't matter. I don't know what hurt more losing my boyfriend of 16 years or losing my best friend for life. I'd say it was probably losing that friendship. Losing love is hard but walking away from a lifetime friendship is even harder. "You should go," he said. "I'll see you at the appointment. What time?"

"3:30," I said trying not to cry. "I guess I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye," he said as I walked out the door. He didn't waste too much time shutting the door behind me. I think it was because he went inside to cry at least that's what I would like to think but before I got in my car I looked at that house one more time. I took a deep breath as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and got into the car. I drove away and headed to Nattie's house to take a quick nap before I went to the appointment.

Later that afternoon Dave and me arrived at the doctor's office. I told him about John coming to the appointment and he wasn't happy about it but he understood his reasoning. He promised me he would be on his best behavior because it wasn't about John. It was about the baby and that's the reason he was there. We checked in at the desk and then took a seat in the waiting room but I didn't see John anywhere. "You feeling all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," I said, "Just really tired. I need another nap."

"You just had one," he said with a laugh.

"I know but the baby drains all my energy just like it eats all my food."

"It does make you extra hungry. I don't think I've ever seen a woman eat as much as you do."

"I'm sure your ex-wife ate a lot when she was pregnant with Max."

"Well, yeah," he said, "she did."

"Well, my eating habit is starting to show," I said rubbing my growing stomach. "I'm getting fat."

"You're not getting fat," he said putting his hand on my stomach, "you're having a baby. And I think pregnancy bellies are cute and they are definitely cute on you."

"Thanks, I think," I said as John walked into the waiting room.

"It was a compliment," he said as he watched John walk past us. John sat two chairs down from me and didn't say one word to us. "Anyway," said Dave, "how about you come over tonight and I make you dinner? Then we just hang out and watch movies?"

"Sure," I said. "That sounds like fun."

"Good," he said with a smile. "It's a date then. Do you just want to stay over tonight then?"

"I can," I said. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Good," he said with a smile before he softly kissed my lips. Maybe he did like me. John may have been correct on that fact. I was beginning to think that maybe Dave did have some type of feelings for me but I wasn't quite convinced yet.

"Tessa Montgomery," called the nurse.

"Let's go," I said standing up to be followed by both John and Dave. A couple of the other patients gave us a strange look but I just kept walking. I had to do the same procedure as always. I had to be weighed and saw I gained 8lbs so far during the pregnancy. The nurse then gave me a cup and directed me to the bathroom before escorting Dave and John to the room. I did what I needed to do and went to the examination room. The nurse took the cup, checked my blood pressure which was obviously a little high and then gave me a gown to put on before she left to get the doctor.

The wait for the doctor was a silent one. None of us said anything to the other. We all just sat there quietly. Dave was on his phone playing some type of game while John looked around and I sat on the table waiting for the doctor to come. It felt like an eternity till we heard the knock on the door. "COME IN," we all said at the same time.

The doctor opened the door and walked in. She seemed a little shocked to see both Dave and John there and said, "hello."

"Hi," I said.

"How are you doing, Tessa?"

"I'm doing well," I said.

"That's good. And John, how are you?"

"I've been better," he said.

"And you. I don't think I've met you?" she said looking at Dave.

"I'm Dave Batista and the father of the baby," he said.

"I thought he was the father," she asked pointing to John.

"Tessa, why don't you take this one," said John.

"Well, here's the situation," I said. "Around the time the baby was conceived I was sleeping with both John and Dave so now I don't know who the father of the baby is so they both wanted to come to the appointment with me."

"I see," she said. "All right. I see," she said. I felt like in her mind she was judging me just by the way she was looking at me and the void of silence wasn't helping. "All right," she finally said. "How are you doing? Still getting morning sickness?"

"The pills have helped that a lot," I said, "but I'm starting to get a lot of cravings and I'm so tired."

"Oh yes, the cravings," she said. "What types of things are you craving?"

"A lot of spicy foods," I said.

"No dirt or anything like that?"

"Nope," I said. I had read that women often craved some crazy things during pregnancy but I was not one of them. I was all right as long as I had my spicy food.

"Good," she said as she continued to ask me questions. Once she was finished asking questions and I answered them all she said, "do any of you have questions?"

"I do," said John.

"Okay," she said.

"I want a paternity test done on the baby. Is she able to have one done while she's pregnant? I want to know as soon as possible if the baby is mine or not so I can go on with my life."

"She can have a paternity test done now. She can have one done by next week through CVS. A needled would just be inserted into the cervix and to the uterus to get a sample of Chorionic villi. That's the tissue attached to the wall of the uterus and the chorionic villi and fetus come from the same fertilized egg. And they have the same genetic make up so that's one way of doing it. That's usually done between 10-13 weeks. Another way is through amniocentesis that's when a needle is inserted into the uterus and through the abdomen and a small amount of amniotic fluid is taken to be tested. This can be done 14-20 weeks during the pregnancy."

"So what's the easiest?" asked John.

"I would say the CVS testing but there are risks."

"How about Amniocentesis? That seems like it would be more accurate," he said.

"I don't know," she said, "they are both pretty accurate but I do not recommend the amniocentesis tests because it has risks. It can cause a miscarriage, it can harm the baby, cause leaking of amniotic fluid, cramping and vaginal bleeding."

"Oh no," I said. "I don't want to risk something happening to the baby."

"We need to know, Tessa," said John.

"I don't care," I said, "nothing is harming my baby."

"I would suggest the best thing to do is wait for the baby to be born and then have a paternity test done when it's born."

"No," said John. "I want the amniocentesis test done or at least the CVS test done. I want to know now so I know if I'm wasting my time or not."

"No," I said. "Can't you just go by conception date?" I asked. "I know I was with Dave the day I conceived."

"And did you have sex with John 3-5 days prior," she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then the baby could be John's just as well. We can't go by conception date because sperm can live inside the vagina for 3-5 days. You could have gotten pregnant with John's baby 3 days after you had intercourse. It's hard to tell that way. The same goes with Dave. You could have had intercourse with him and 3 days later gotten pregnant. It's a hard call. I told you the best thing to do is wait until the baby is born before having any paternity test done."

"And I agree," I said.

"And I want to know. I don't want to be around for months and coming to appointments only to find out after the baby is born that it's not mine,' said John. "It's better to know now so we can get it over with."

"I disagree," I said. "It's my body and my baby."

"What about you, Dave? How do you feel?" asked the doctor looking at Dave.

"I don't know. I would like to know too but it's up to Tessa. I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. I want to know but at the same time I don't want to hurt the baby. I'm torn," he said.

"How about this," said the doctor. "It's Tessa's decision. It's her body and her baby. She has the right to choose."

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. John had a point why waste all that time to be there only to find out the baby wasn't his. I wanted to know too so I knew who my baby was going to call daddy but at the same time I didn't want to hurt my baby. "Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course you can think about it," she said. "And then if you decide to have a DNA test done you call the DNA place to set up an appointment. I am giving you my written permission to have the test done if you should choose to do it but just remember there are risks."

"I know," I said, "that's why I want to think about it."

"That's the best idea," she said handing me the paper. "All right. Now. I want to check you out and check the baby's heartbeat to make sure it's doing all right. I just need you to lay back."

"Okay," I said laying back as she began to examine me. She checked my breasts and they still hurt as badly as they did at the beginning. Then she checked my stomach. She said she was impressed that I was showing already and she said everything looked all right.

She then walked over and got a Doppler to check the heartbeat. She put gel on my stomach and said, "which one wants to hold her hand and which one wants to find the heartbeat?"

"I will hold her hand," said Dave as he got up and walked over to hold my hand as the doctor handed the wand of the Doppler to John.

She helped guide him on my stomach until we heard a rhythmic sound fill the room. My eyes filled up with tears as I realized what I was hearing. It was my baby's heartbeat. If it wasn't all real before it surely was now. I looked at Dave and he had tears in his eyes too. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Beautiful," he said. "Beautiful. There is nothing more beautiful than a woman carrying a new life inside of her."

"Thanks," I said.

"And the baby sounds great," she said. "Only 4 more weeks until you can find out the sex. Are you going to find out the sex?"

"No," Dave and me said at the same time.

"Yes," said John.

"No we're not," I said, "I want to be surprised."

"I want to know," said John.

"Yeah. You want to know a lot," I said. I was annoyed with John. He was making it all about him and what he wanted. It was my decision what I chose to do in the end. I could choose to get the DNA test done during pregnancy or I could wait till the baby was born. It was my choice. John wasn't in control anymore. If I wanted to know the sex of the baby then that would be fine but I didn't want to know. I wanted it to be a surprise. We don't get too many surprises in life as we get older and I wasn't going to let John take that away from me. I was not going to back down and change my mind on that. I still had a lot of thinking to do and I hoped that I would come to the right decision and that it would be what was best for the baby.

"Surprises are good,' said the doctor. "I didn't know the sex of my girls until they were born. I understand the surprise thing."

"Thank-you," I said as she turned off the Doppler. She then thanked me for coming, told me to let go of some stress and told me to let her know about the decision I reached and then she set up my next appointment. An appointment I was hoping John wouldn't be accompanying me on. He made the appointments miserable by trying to control the situation. I really didn't want him at the next one since it was when we had the option to find out if it was a boy or a girl. And just because of that fact I was leaning toward getting a DNA test done right away so I could find out who the father of the baby was. Sadly with my luck the father would be John but I was definitely hoping against that. Dave was a good dad already to Max and I just hoped that he would be a great dad to my baby or possibly our baby.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = )**


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. =) **

Later that evening I went to Dave's house for dinner like he had requested. I let myself in because Dave told me I didn't need to knock or ring the doorbell anymore. He told me I was welcomed to just walk in. I walked in and didn't find him in the living room but I could smell the aroma of his cooking filling the house. I knew he was in the kitchen so I made my way through the dining room to the kitchen. "Hey," I said as I entered the kitchen to see Dave standing over the stove mixing some type of sauce.

"Hey, Tess," he said with a smile as he turned around. "How are you?"

"Exhausted still," I said as I sat down at the table. "It smells good in here. What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan with eggplant, fresh garden salad and garlic bread," he answered.

"Sounds great," I said with a smile. I always thought it was a nice touch when a man could cook. He was doing better than John because John could not cook anything. Dave had to secretly be a chef because he could cook anything. He even cooked better than I did.

"I hope you're hungry," he said with a smile.

"I'm always hungry," I said. "I am pregnant."

"I know I was just messing with you," he said. "So how about that guy?"

"What guy?" I asked.

"John. He had a lot of nerve today. Why did he even go?"

"Because he could be the baby's father and he wanted to be there. I'm sorry," I said as Dave pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"It's okay," he said. "But he had no right to start talking about paternity tests," he said.

"I know but he just wants to know."

"I want to know too but I'm not going to act like an ass about it. Breaking up with him, Tessa, was the best thing you could do but he's still trying to control you. What do you want to do?"

"I want to get a paternity test done but I'm not sure what I want done. I want to know as soon as possible but I don't know if I want to risk the baby."

"I don't think you should risk the baby. It is partly mine," he said pouring his sauce onto the meal. "He should just be patient."

"I know but I think I might get the CVS test done. That one seems safer. I just don't want to do that amniocenteses because I don't' want to risk miscarriage or risk a leak of amniotic fluid. That can be really bad for the baby."

"It's up to you, Tess," he said bringing the food over to the table. "I will support you in whatever you choose to do."

"Thanks," I said. "I am glad you're so understanding. Thank-you."

"No problem," he said filling each of our plates. "I just don't believe in treating you like you're inferior and don't have a say in the matter when really it's all about you and what you want. It's your body and your choice. You can do what you want to do and John has no say in it. If you want to wait then you wait. You don't have to rush to get a paternity test just because Romeo can't be patient."

"I know but I think it's better if we find out as soon as possible because the sooner we know what we already know the sooner John will be out of our lives."

"Tessa, what if by some odd chance the baby is John's. Then what?"

"Nothing is going to change a thing. He'll be the father but I will never be with him again."

"What about me?" he asked.

"We can be friends," I answered.

"What if I don't' want to be friends?" he asked.

"Not you too," I said. I thought he meant he didn't want to be friends at all if the baby wasn't his. I thought that he was going to be just like John and the only thing that was keeping him talking to me was the baby I was pregnant with.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well, John told me we can't be friends because of what happened and the only thing that's keeping him talking to me is the baby. Are you the same way?"

"I think you misunderstood. I don't want to be friends with you. I want to be with you. I want more than friendship with you, Tessa. Since I was with Max's mom I haven't let myself fall in love because she was the love of my life but then I started working with you. I will admit at first I thought you were a stuck up bitch, sorry, but that's what I thought. Then I got to know you and you were nothing like the person I thought you were. You're so beautiful, you're intelligent and you're fun to be around. I thought that us sleeping together was going to be a one time thing and then it turned into a couple times and then we were having an affair. I don't know maybe affairs were going around that time of year but having an affair with you was one of the best times of my life. I thought that I could just sleep with you no strings attached but I was so wrong. I started to develop feelings for you and every time I saw John mistreat you I liked you more. Every time I see you with Max it just amazes me. Max really likes you. In fact he's crazy about you just like I am. Then when you told me you were pregnant I liked you more. I know, Tessa, that baby is mine. I can feel it. Even if it's not I will still like you like this. I really like you and I want to be with you. What do you say? Can we give it a shot? You never know where it might lead right?"

I didn't know what to say. I was literally speechless. Dave had pretty much poured his heart out and laid his feelings out on the table. John was right. Dave did love me and he did have feelings for me. I couldn't believe it. I never thought Dave would be the one to have feelings for someone let alone get into a relationship with someone but here he was proving me wrong because he wanted a relationship. "Dave, Wow, I don't even know what to say."

"Please say yes because if you say no I don't know what I'm going to do," he said.

"Just relax," I said with a smile. "Honestly, I've had feelings for you for a long time I just didn't want to say anything because I never expected you to get more out of having sex with me. I thought we were just having a fling but then I got to know you better and I started falling in love with you. I love seeing you with Max, I love when you talk to the baby, I love the small things you do for me, I love how you let me make my own decisions and support them and I love how you're amazing. You're a great guy, Dave and I don't care what anyone says, you are one of the best guys I have ever met in my entire life. And I think we can give it a shot. I'd like that a lot."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said. "I will."

"Oh. Thank God. I was scared I was going to look like a fool and you say no."

"I thought I was a fool for falling in love with you but I am so glad you feel the same way I do."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Me too."

That night after our romantic dinner together we celebrated the beginning of our relationship by making love. It felt so much more different this time because we were actually in a relationship. It felt more passionate if that was even possible for Dave and me. The softness of his body against mine, his soft lips kissing my neck, his soft hands feeling all over my body, his slow and gentle movements followed by harder and faster movements, hearing his moans of pleasure and my name escaping from his lips. He said it with such a passion. It was all passionate until we both came together. The sound of my name on his lips as he collapsed his body on top of mine before he softly kissed my lips gave me chills. It was amazing. He slowly and reluctantly removed his body from mine and laid down beside me taking me into his arms as my cell phone went off. "Ignore that," he said as he kissed my neck. "It can't be that important."

"Okay," I said as he turned me to face him. We were sharing another passionate kiss as my cell phone started going off again. I broke the kiss and said, "I should see who it is first."

"Fine," he said allowing me to reach for my phone.

"It will only take a second. I promise."

"All right," he said with a smile as he kissed my lips as I reached for my phone on the night stand.

As soon as I had my phone I broke our kiss and looked to see who was calling. It was my mom. It was really unexpected and it was after 9 so it had to be important because she had a rule about calling after 9. "I have to take this. It's my mom."

"All right," he said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and go get some water," he said getting out of bed to put on his briefs.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting up pulling the covers over me.

"It's okay. Do you want some water?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said before kissing my lips and leaving the room.

Once he was gone I answered the phone, "Hey, Mom."

"Tessa, what the hell is going on down in Tampa?" she asked. I could tell from the sound of her voice she was upset about something but I had no idea what. My mom hardly ever swore and when she did it was not a good sign.

"Um, Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I just got off the phone with Carol. And you know what she told me?"

There it was. I now knew why my mom was upset. John obviously told his mom about Dave and me, our breakup, the baby and she told my mom. I knew exactly what she told my mom but to phase her I said, "no. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you were sleeping with that Batista guy behind John's back and now you don't know who the father of that baby is. She told me you and John broke up, you got fired and that you were kicked out of the house. What are you going to do now, Tessa?"

"Hold on," I said. I needed a moment to compose myself because I was pissed off that John even said anything to either of our parents and I was upset I didn't get a chance to tell my mom. I wanted to tell her and I'm sure it would have sounded a lot better from me than Carol. "All right. So it's true. I was sleeping with Dave behind John's back, I don't know who the father is, John did kick me out and I lost my job. I can't lie about it."

"You messed up your entire life, Tessa. Cheating on John? That's not like you. Why would you do something like that? And have unprotected sex? WE raised you better than that."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical? You were all for me having unprotected sex with John to make a baby but it's a big deal when I do it with Dave. It was one night and I didn't expect anything to happen because it wasn't happening with John. I didn't plan to cheat on John. It just happened. What do you want me to say? Things happen."

"You and John were together for 16 years. I have expected you to have unprotected sex but you slept with someone else. That's wrong. At least be respectful and use protection now do you see the mess you're in?"

'Yes, Mom, I do," I said. "What do you want me to do? I can't take it back."

"I don't know. You messed up this time, Tessa. There's no fixing what you did."

"I know," I said. I really felt like crying because that was the first time in my entire life I got the I'm disappointed in what you did speech. My mom is usually my best friend but that night not so much.

"And I thought John was the love of your life?"

"Mom, I don't think I loved John as much as I thought."

"No kidding, Tessa."

"You didn't let me finish, if I did love him as much as I said I did this wouldn't have happened. I know you're upset with me and I know you're disappointed in me but it is what it is and I'm sorry. I'm 32 years old and John is the only person I have ever been with. I never got that chance to go out there and see if there was someone else for me. I never knew anyone but John. I can't base true love on that alone. I am sorry if I made you mad or disappointed you but I can't change it."

"Tessa, I want you to be happy but what you did was wrong."

"I know, Mom, but it felt so right."

"Tessa, what are you going to do about that baby?"

"I'm getting a paternity test done to find out the father and I'm keeping the baby."

"Are you and John going to get back together if it's his baby?"

"No, Mom, we're not. I'm actually with someone else right now," I said as Dave walked into the room handing me my water. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he got into bed next to me.

"Who was that?" My mom asked after hearing his voice.

"That was my boyfriend," I said.

"Boyfriend? As in Dave being your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said taking a sip of my water.

"You didn't even give it time, Tessa, how can you be with him so soon?"

"Well, to be honest, we've been together for a while. I mean I am 3 months pregnant right? So obviously it's been over 3 months.. We just weren't a couple."

"Tessa, that is disgusting. I can't even talk to you right now. When you're in the right mind state call me but until then don't bother," she said as she hung up the phone.

I put my phone down on the nightstand as tears stung my eyes. My mom and me had always been close but it seemed like everything with Dave and John put a strain on that relationship pushing us away from each other. I was starting to see that my choice to sleep with Dave was affecting my life everywhere. I thought my mom would at least be there but it was looking like she was ready to turn her back on me if the baby was Dave's. I don't know how I would handle losing my mom because all of this but sometimes in life we do things that we can't fix or change. What I did was one of them and I wouldn't change it for anything. I may have done things differently but I did not regret what I did. If my mom couldn't accept it then that would be her loss. She would be the one missing out on everything.

Dave looked over at me and saw that I was crying and said, "What's wrong, Tessa?"

"Nothing. John told his mom and his mom told my mom about the baby. My mom is upset with me. She doesn't want to talk to me until I'm in the right mind state."

"He shouldn't have told. He should have let you tell your mom," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I know. I wanted to tell her. I wasn't ready to tell her but I was going to. Everything is just hitting at once right now and I can't take it. This has been one hell of a week and I can't wait till it's over. And I'm pretty sure that OB/GYN was judging me inside her head today. Dave, I just want to get away from it all."

"Fuck her," he said. "What does it matter what she thinks? People aren't perfect. Things happen. If you want to we can switch to a new OB/GYN."

"No. I'm all right. I like her. It's just I felt like she was judging me. I don't know. Maybe it was my imagination. I just want a break for a little bit."

"Do you want to get away?"

"That would be nice," I said. "I need a break."

"Well, if you're getting that CVS test done we can do that next week and then the following week go on a little trip. Where do you want to go? I will take you anywhere."

I thought it was a sweet gesture that he wanted to take me away and was giving me the choice. I could have said Italy which is a place I would love to visit someday or Hawaii which is another one on the top of my list but I settled for something simple like New York City. There was nothing better than going to New York City in the earlier days of September which is where our trip would land. Not to mention shopping sprees could be therapeutic. "How about New York City?"

"Really?" he asked. "We could go anywhere and you choose New York?"

"Yeah," I said, "I want to go to New York." I just didn't feel right asking for something bigger. I thought that was the best way to go.

"All right," He said, "New York it is but anywhere is amazing as long as I am with you."

"Exactly," I said with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed my lips. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah," I said, "much."

"Good," he said leaning in to kiss my lips again. This time it was more passionate and soon we were making love again. I was glad to finally get away from everything and be with Dave. I was really looking forward to our trip to New York even though I had been there numerous times it was going to be my first time going with Dave and it was all about making memories and being alone with him without the stress of John and the baby.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. =) **

About a week later Dave, John and me were going to get the paternity test done. I wanted to get it done as soon as possible because I had to know and so did they. The sooner we knew the better everything would be for us. I decided to go with the CVS testing because it seemed less risky and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt the baby. I was growing more fond of it everyday and I was getting more and more excited about being a mother. I was handling being pregnant a lot better than I expected. Dave and me arrived at the DNA testing center with our written consent from the OB/GYN and walked inside. John was already there waiting for us. We told the lady at the desk why we were there and she asked for my written consent form which I handed to her and then took a seat. "Are you nervous?" asked Dave.

"No. I'm just ready to get this over with," I said and I was. The sooner it was done the sooner I wouldn't have to deal with John trying to control me. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't his baby because I knew if it was he would try to control me even more along with the baby. I would not be able to deal with that.

"Me too," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "And just think as soon as we get the test done we can go to New York. I'm really looking forward to spending some time alone with you in New York before I go back to work."

"Me too," I said with a smile.

"You two are going to New York?" asked John.

"Yeah," I said.

"Isn't that nice," he said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yep," I said. "Why'd you tell your mom?" I wasn't going to ask but I wanted to know why he felt the need to tell his mom about the baby and everything that was going on.

"I have the right to talk to my mom and tell her anything I want,' said John.

"Well, she told my mom and my mom is not speaking to me. Thanks a lot."

"We all make our beds, Tessa," he said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass," I said. He was still as heartless as he could be to me. I wasn't surprised in the least when he gave me that comeback. "You should have waited. Don't you think it would have been better for my mom to hear it from me."

"If you would have told your mom before I told mine she would have told my mom. I don't see why it matters. It's the truth. You slept with Dave, you don't know who the father of the baby is, you got kicked out and you lost your job."

"I know," I said. "But that's no need to drag our parents into it."

"So when they invite us for Thanksgiving I'm supposed to pretend everything is all right?" he asked.

"No," I said, "but right now wasn't the time to tell them. Whatever it doesn't matter, John."

"You make it sound like it matters," he said. "I was just talking to my mom because she asked why I wasn't wrestling. I had to tell her the truth. I don't like to lie, Tessa. I leave that to you."

"Nice, John. Real nice," I said.

"Ignore him, Tess, he isn't worth the stress," said Dave.

"Oh listen to Mr. Knight In Shining Armor over there," said John rolling his eyes. "You know what they say, Batista, once a cheater always a cheater."

"I don't believe that," said Dave as he kissed my temple, "I think she only cheated because she was with the wrong guy. I think if she really loves someone she's not going to cheat on them."

"But you know what you two deserve each other. You are both cheaters," he said. The whole cheating thing did destroy my character a bit but I wasn't going to cheat on Dave. I had no reason to cheat on him. He treated me well and he respected me. I couldn't cheat on him.

"Yep," said Dave. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, John."

"How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds?"

"Oh we're going low?" asked Dave, "I'm sorry I had no idea. How did it feel to taste my saliva in your mouth after Tessa kissed me and then went back to you numerous times?"

"Low, Batista," said John. "That was low almost as low as you sleeping with Tessa behind my back."

"I'm sorry would you rather I sleep with her in front of you?" he asked. Dave could be quite the smart ass when he wanted to be. I actually found it charming and I liked how he was answering back to John's snide remarks. "John, the fact is this. You're here boo hooing about her sleeping with me behind your back and running to tell your mommy. I know you did it so that you could make Tessa look like the bad person when really you were the bad person. You were controlling her. You wanted everything to be your way. She didn't want to have a baby but you made her have one.. You were the one that told her to lose the birth control. She did and do you see what happened here? Tessa may not be innocent in this, hell I'm not innocent but you're not innocent either. You talk about us all making our beds.. You made your bed too, Buddy by being an asshole. You deserved what she did to you. Maybe if you treated her a little better none of that would have happened or maybe it would have. Who knows? It doesn't matter the fact is she cheated on you and you need to deal with it. Stop being a crybaby about it."

"I'm not being a crybaby about anything," said John, "and I was looking at baby names and I came across Tessa.. It's funny because Tessa means Harvester. She did a good job at harvesting another man's seed inside of her. That is if the baby is yours but remember this Dave, Tessa and me had many nights together of unprotected sex.. You had one.. Who do you think has the better odds?"

"You son of a bitch," said Dave, "you're asking for my fist in your mouth. How dare you disrespect her with such a disparaging remark. Then you wonder why she slept with another man.. That's evidence right there. And making a baby isn't a gamble. It can only take one night so while your many nights of unprotected sex could have been _blank_ my one night of unprotected sex could have gotten the job done."

"We'll see," said John.

"We'll see," said Dave, "and then we'll know who the real man is."

"Fuck you," said John.

I was more than relieved when they called us back to have the procedure done. Things were getting kind of heated while we were waiting. I am pretty sure if we would have been called back about 5 minutes later John and Dave would have been in a fist fight. Things were getting a little out of control so it was a good thing they called us back when they did. They took cotton swabs and swiped the inside of all of our cheeks. I wasn't sure why they needed my DNA clearly I was the child's mother but they said it was procedure. Once they had samples of our DNA they had me change into a gown. They made both Dave and John leave as they performed the CVS procedure on me. To say I was uncomfortable is an understatement. I was in so much pain I almost cried. It was probably the most uncomfortable thing of my life. They had to do an ultrasound to guide them as they got a sample so I at least got to see the baby but that's not the point it hurt. I was relieved when they had the sample and ended the procedure. The man that performed the test told me that it would 3-4 weeks until they had the results. I wasn't happy about it because that meant 3-4 more weeks dealing with John and that meant it was very possible for him to accompany us on our next appointment where we could find out the sex. After he left the room I changed back into my clothes and then joined Dave and John in the waiting room. "How'd it go?" asked Dave as he stood up before John.

"It hurt. That's how it went. I am in so much pain right now."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging me. "It's going to be all right. At least we're one step closer to knowing the truth."

"Yeah," I said, "they said it could take 3-4 weeks for the result."

"3-4 weeks?" asked John. "That's too long."

"It's not my fault," I said. "It's what they told me. They need to do a lot of processing. Believe me I wish it could be sooner."

"Me too," said John. "Let's get this straight, Tessa."

"Get what straight?" I asked.

"If that baby is mine that's the only reason I will have to talk to you. I will be in its life and I will be a father to it but you and me will not be friends. We will be civil because of it but nothing else. If that baby is not mine I will never speak to you again. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. We will never be friends."

"That's a bit harsh, John, you're my best friend."

"Was your best friend. Things change, Tessa. I like to be able to trust my friends. I can't trust you therefore you're not my friend."

"Does it really have to be like that?" I really didn't want to lose his friendship. John may have sucked as a boyfriend but as my best friend he was awesome. My life would never be the same if our friendship was over. John and me had been inseparable since I was 5 years old and he was 7 years old. He knew all my secrets, he knew all about me and I knew all of his secrets and I knew everything about him. To lose him as a friend was not going to be fun. I wished he could see passed what I did but I know how stubborn he is and he never will. I had to come to the realization that my friendship with John was over forever.

"Yes, Tessa, it does," he said as he walked out of the testing center.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as Dave said, "Tess, it's okay. Everything will be all right."

"No, Dave, it won't. I just lost my best friend for life. He may not have been a great boyfriend but he was an awesome friend. It's not okay."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it's going to be tough but you'll be all right. I'm here."

"Thanks," I said as I took his hand and we headed home.

As soon as we got home we began to pack for our trip. I was more than ready to get out of Tampa. I needed a break from it and New York was one of my favorite places to be. That's where I wanted to live before John bought a house in Tampa for us. That was just another thing he controlled. It's funny how you look back and realize what you thought was love was something totally different. I had a lot of those moments. There were so many times I thought what John did was love but really it was a control thing. I realized he controlled me more than he loved me. It was sad but true. "You all right?" asked Dave as we were putting clothes in our suitcases.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you sure because you look upset? Is it John?"

"It's everything," I said. "I'm just so stressed from everything and I just want to get away. Plus I'm doing some thinking my entire relationship with John was a lie. I'm starting to realize things and it hurts."

"I know," he said. "I know. It's good that you got out when you did."

"I know," I said as I felt the tears in my eyes. "I just want to get those results back so everything can get better. There is not a doubt in my mind that you're the father we just need the test to prove me right. Nothing about this pregnancy has been normal NOTHING. I want to enjoy it."

"I know you do and I agree with you. I know I'm the father. It's going to be hard but we just have to be patient. At least we have this trip to take our mind off the wait. At least for a week."

"Yeah," I said, "New York is one of my favorite places to be. I wanted to live there but John wanted to live here. New York is like the magazine capitol of the world."

"Is that what you want to do? Write for a magazine?"

"Yeah. Any type of journalism would be great," I said, "but we live here in Tampa so unless there is a magazine down here that I can write for or a newspaper opening then I'm screwed."

"This is tough for me to say but if that's what you want to do why not move to New York?"

"Because it's complicated. You have Max and I am pregnant."

"I can figure it out with Max. He can come visit or something I don't know but we can figure it out."

"I can't ask you to move to New York. I'm sure I can find a place to work down here."

"But I don't' want you to be unhappy," said Dave. "How about while we're in New York we just look for a place to live. You know. Just in case."

"No, Dave, I would rather live down here. It's not a big deal. Let's just go to New York and visit."

"Tess, if you want to work in New York and live in New York I will move with you. I don't care."

"I care and it's fine. I want to stay in Tampa. Plus with modern technology it would be possible for me to work for a magazine located in New York but live in Tampa. We can work it out without moving. Besides I like this house."

"It is a pretty nice house huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"But you don't even live here but you mineswell. You've been here every night since we got together. Do you want to move in?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

"Me too," he said with a smile, "and the baby would like it too," he said with a smile as he touched my stomach. "Tell Mommy that you would like to live here."

For the first time in months I actually felt the baby kick. I had never felt it before. "Dave," I said.

"Yeah," he said with his hand still on my stomach.

"It kicked. I felt it kick."

"It kicked?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

"See? It told you it wanted to live here. You can't ignore that can you?"

"No I can't," I said with a smile. "I guess after we get back I'll bring the rest of my stuff here."

"Sounds like a plan and we can put together a nursery," he said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect to me," I said with a smile.

"And Tessa, I just want you to know you're an amazing person and I love you. It doesn't matter what others think of you but you're not a bad person for what you did. You did what you had to do. People are going to talk about you and they're going to hate you but NEVER let them bring you down. You are too amazing for that. You are too wonderful for that. All right?"

His words made me feel better. "All right," I said. "I love you too."

"Love you," he said with a smile before he kissed my lips. It was amazing how when I felt like nothing Dave could make me feel like something. He could possibly bring the best out in me. He knew how to make me feel better and he knew all the right things to say. I realized that I was making the right decision. Dave was right people were going to talk about me and they were going to hate me for what I did but why should their opinions matter? It was my life and I was tired of trying to please people and live up to their expectations. As far as I was concerned the only expectations I needed to live up to were my own and my child's. No one else's expectations mattered to me. It took a while but I realized it was time to start living my own life and doing what I wanted to do.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and Thank-you for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. =) **

The next week Dave and me were in New York City. It was like my home away from home. I had missed it so much. It had been a while since I had been there but I still knew my way around the city like the back of my hand. Dave was doing everything he could to make the trip about me. He was doing everything I wanted to do. We had spent days shopping of course that was one of my favorite things to do. I made sure I hit all my favorite shopping spots. I went shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue which was my all time favorite shopping spot in New York. I got a few new outfits that I planned on wearing after I had the baby because with my recent growth I was finding it harder and harder to fit into regular clothes so I had to give up my regular clothes for a while and wear those dreaded maternity clothes but I had some very nice business outfits and dressy clothes put back to wear after the baby was born. I called them my motivation to get back into shape as soon as possible. I also got myself a Chanel handbag. It was one that I had been wanting for a while and I figured why not get it for myself because after all in a couple months I would be buying for a little baby. We also went to Tiffany's. It's impossible to go to New York without visiting the famous jewelry store. It was one of my absolute favorites and Dave surprised me with a gift when he bought me a diamond heart necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. I told him he didn't need to but he insisted. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. I wasn't the only one that went shopping. Dave went shopping too and he can shop pretty well for a guy. I would have thought I was out shopping with Nattie or something because he was so into his shopping and staying up with the latest fashions. Honestly, he proved to me that our child would be one of the most fashionable kids on the planet if it was his baby that is. The thing about Dave shopping that entertained me the most was his love for Louis Vuitton. I had never seen a guy so serious about his Louis Vuitton as Dave was. If he could have I think he would have bought out the store. Dave was like the best boyfriend a woman could ask for when it came to shopping. John used to hate going shopping and he hated staying up to date with fashion. He wore jeans all the time and t-shirts. He very rarely dressed up unless it was for a special occasion. That's what I loved about Dave. He liked to be presentable when out in public but at home it was a different story where he chose to wear mismatch clothes but that was all about comfort.

We also hit a lot of museums. I have seen the museums of New York City many times but seeing them with Dave made it all the more enjoyable. Our favorite was the wax museum. We thought it was crazy but talent how a person could sculpt celebrities out of wax and they were so life like. I had a great appreciation for that talent. It was amazing. Each night we tried a new restaurant and I found a few favorites. Dave made our dinners very romantic by getting us private tables, having some of our meals served by candlelight and at one restaurant he even had a violinists play beautiful classical music while we ate. Those were things I never experienced with John. Dave had the romantic gestures down pat. It was all beautiful and I enjoyed it. We also went to see a Broadway show and not many men are willing to do that but Dave had no problem with it. He was pretty much the best guy I have ever met. I didn't even know how to act because I wasn't use to that kind of treatment.

Of course while we were there I had to do some business. I found a famous magazine that was hiring. I applied for the job because I needed one as soon as possible but I wouldn't have been too upset if I didn't get it. It was to be a magazine editor and applying for it with as little experience as I had was pretty much a long shot but it was worth a try. On our last and final day in New York City we went to Central Park. That was another thing that you couldn't miss while being in New York. It was another one of my favorite places especially in early September. It was just beautiful.

We were walking through the park on the cool September day taking in the sights of fall. "So did you enjoy our trip?" he asked me as we held hands.

"I loved it. It was the best week of my entire life. I feel so relaxed."

"Good. That's what I was going for," he said with a smile. "I had a great time, Tessa. It was great to be with you alone and just enjoy my time with you. I don't think we've actually gotten that chance to be alone in public as a couple."

"We haven't," I said. "But it felt great."

"Yeah it did. Are you sure you don't want to look at some places to live?"

"Dave, I told you. I can't ask you to move up here with me. You have Max in Tampa. I can't ask you to leave him."

"I told you I don't mind we can figure that out," he said.

"As much as I would LOVE to live in New York City and be able to take the baby to FAO Swartz and take the baby for a walk through Central Park, I can't ask you to leave Tampa."

"You don't have to ask. I want to. I will go anywhere you need to go. I don't mind."

"That's really nice but I will not let you leave Tampa and Max."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "because I want you to be happy."

"Dave, as long as I am with you I will be happy."

"All right," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I softly kissed his lips. "I know we're not finding out but what do you want the baby to be?"

"A little girl," he said. "I want to have a girl. If the baby is mine."

"I have a good feeling it is," I said. I really did have a good feeling that Dave was the father. It was just about how everything felt different that night we had unprotected sex. It just felt like something happened so I was pretty sure he was the father. I couldn't wait any longer for the results. I had to know. It was a pretty hard wait but I figured I could wait a little longer. "And why do you want a girl so much?"

"Because I already have a son. I want a little girl to be Daddy's girl. And to be as beautiful as you. I can see her with your deep blue eyes and your brown hair. She's sure to be beautiful."

"Thanks," I said as I blushed. Dave could still make me blush when he complimented me.

"What about you? A boy or girl?"

"I want a boy."

"I would have thought you wanted a little girl to dress up and play dolls with."

"That would be nice but I just feel like having a boy would be easier. I guess it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy right?"

"Yeah. That's all that matters," he said with a smile. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"No," I said. "Do you?"

"For a girl I really like the name Cecelia. Cecelia Grace."

"That's really pretty. Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. I just like the name. I got Cecelia from The Office because of it being Jim's and Pam's daughter's name."

"That's right. I forgot about that," I said. "We can look at baby names after we know for sure you're the father."

"Sounds like a plan,' he said as he kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex?"

"I'm sure," I said. "I really want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "I was surprised with Max. My ex didn't want to find out till he was born. She thought he was a boy the whole time and she was right. What do you think you're having?"

"I feel like it's a girl," I said. Of course I was going by the myths. I had been having dreams I was having a girl. I was told that that was a sign of being pregnant with a girl and that dreams were usually right so that was one reason I thought it was a girl. I was going by my cravings for sweet things. My new craving was chocolate everything and that was another sign of carrying a girl. Of course I knew they were myths but still I couldn't help but to think the baby was a girl.

"Nice," he said. "That would be awesome. Although if it is a girl I am going to be super protective and keep the boys away."

"Believe me, Dave, when boys see you are her father they will run in the other direction. You're intimidating by your looks alone."

He let out a laugh and said, "that is so true. Plus I have that wrestler thing going for me."

"Yeah you do," I said. "And those muscles. I think it's safe to say if we have a daughter the boys will stay away."

"Good," he said with a smile. "And don't forget she would have an older brother."

"That's right," I said. It was fun and exciting to talk about the baby. I was getting more and more excited about the baby. I was already ready to meet the baby but I still had a long way to go. "By the way, Dave, my mom called me."

"Is she still upset?"

"A little," I said, "but she did invite you and me to go to their house for Thanksgiving. Would you want to go?"

"I don't' know your mom isn't going to try to take me out is she? I know I'm not her favorite person."

"No," I said with a laugh, "She's too sweet for that but she will make a lot of suggestions about the baby."

"Is she going to make your dad hold a shotgun so we can get married?"

"No," I said, "Stop being ridiculous. My parents aren't like that. They just want to meet my new boyfriend."

"All right. I will go," he said, "but I'll have Max for Thanksgiving. That's my holiday to have him. Do you mind if he goes?"

"Not at all," I said.

"Would your parents mind?"

"I don't think so," I said. "They like kids so I don't see why it would be a problem."

"All right," he said, "but I'm not going to run into Romeo am I?"

"Actually you might. They live next door."

"Great," he said. "Great!"

"It will be all right," I said. At least I hoped everything would be okay. When Dave and John ran into each other or were together bad things happened which is why WWE moved Dave back to Smackdown when he returned the next week. They felt it would be better if they were on different shows so that tensions didn't build up and cause a fight.

"Okay, Good," he said with a smile as we ended our Central Park trip with a horse and carriage ride through the park. It was very romantic and peaceful. I didn't want it to end but sadly it all came to an end. We had one last romantic dinner and then the next morning we were off and on our way back to Tampa. The trip to New York went by way too fast but I really enjoyed myself and Dave enjoyed himself too. We both planned to go back another time when Dave would get some down time from work.

The next week Dave was back to work. He wasn't sure what to expect but from his phone call on his first night back it wasn't good. He was pretty much hated by most of the talent and he had no friends. No one wanted to talk to the man that took John Cena's girlfriend. They all saw it as his fault and I felt bad for him because he wasn't that bad of a guy. I was pretty sure John and Randy had something to do with that. Dave said people were still talking about what had happened and apparently I was called many, many names but it didn't matter to me. Haters were going to hate. I didn't care what they thought about me I was truly and genuinely happy with my life. I was in the process of moving in with Dave and for once everything was going well in my life. I was the happiest I had ever been and I was glad not to be working for WWE anymore. My schedule was free and I didn't have to travel and practically live out of a suitcase. It was great but I felt bad for Dave because not only was he given a hard time by the superstars Vince was giving him a hard time too. Vince and the rest of the creative team pretty much demoted him down on the roster. He was no longer the main eventer and he was no longer in the title hunt. I didn't think it was fair and I hoped when John returned after his 30 day suspension he was treated the same way but for some reason I highly doubted it. He was too much of a kiss ass to be treated that way and honestly it made it look like it he was right and Dave was wrong. He was also one of Vince's favorites so I didn't see him getting a hard time from anyone.

On Dave's 3rd day away from home I was in the bedroom folding up laundry when the phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?"

"This is Edna calling from the DNA testing center in Tampa, can I please speak to Tessa Montgomery?"

"This is she," I said. "How can I help you?" My heart was pounding at being on the phone with the center. I was really nervous to hear the results and I wished Dave was there with me.

"The Paternity results of your child are in," she said.

"Okay," I said feeling even more nervous. My hands were sweaty and my hands began to shake. My voice was shaky and my mouth dry when I said, "Can you tell me the results?"

"Yes I can," she said. "In the case of Tessa Montgomery and the unborn child the paternity lays in the hands of Dave Batista."

"Dave Batista is the baby's father?" I asked. I wanted to make sure before I got excited. I just wanted it to be clarified.

"Yes, Ms. Montgomery. The father of the child is Dave Batista."

My nervousness soon turned to relief as I thanked the lady on the phone before hanging up on her. I was too excited to stay on the line to see what else had to be done. Dave was the baby's father and now I was done with John for good. I let out a scream of joy as my face grew a big smile. Dave was the baby's father! I couldn't wait to tell him. That would make him feel so much better about work and it would brighten his day. Dave was the father! I was so happy and relieved. I knew it. I could feel it all along. I knew from the moment it happened that he was the father. I was glad that I was finally proven right.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. = )**

I wanted to tell Dave face to face the news but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to call him to tell him the news. I knew he was probably filming the show but I couldn't wait. I had to call him. I picked up my Blackberry and called him. His phone rang about three times before he answered, "Tessa, what's going on? You know I can't talk while filming is taking place."

"I know. I know but I couldn't wait. How are you? How is your night going?"

"It's going all right. Nothing special. The same old same old," he said. "What's up?"

"The DNA testing center called," I said.

"Already?" he asked.

"I know. It was really fast but they called."

"Did they give you the results of the test?"

"Yes," I said with a smile on my face.

"And?"

"Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy!" I said with as much excitement as I could.

"Get the fuck out of here! Seriously? I'm going to be the dad?"

"Yeah," I said, "you're the daddy."

"Oh my God, Tessa, this is great. I am so happy! Oh my God!"

I smiled because he was so excited. This was the first time I heard him so happy about it. I was pretty sure he was almost in tears. He had that sound in his voice. "I know. I am so happy too. At least we know now."

"Yeah," he said, "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad again and Max is going to be a big brother. We're going to be a family. I am so excited Tessa. They're sure right?"

"They're sure," I said. "You're the baby's dad."

"Does John know?" he asked.

"Not yet. I am going to tell him. He's going to be upset but he needs to know. The sooner the better right?"

"I guess," he said, "are you calling him?"

"No. I'm going over to his house to tell him. I think it would be better that way." It was probably a bad idea for me to go over to John's house alone to tell him he wasn't the baby's father with his temper but I at least owed it to him to tell him face to face and not over the phone. I know I probably should have told Dave face to face but I couldn't wait because I was too excited.

"Tess, I don't think that's a good idea. He has that temper. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dave, I'll be all right. I think it would be better if I told him to his face instead of over the phone."

"All right," he said, "but I want you to call me as soon as you're done. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," I said, "I will. I'll let you go."

"Okay. Just be careful, Tess. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, "and congratulations."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

"Bye," I said with a smile as I hung up the phone.

I finished putting away our laundry before I headed to John's house. I wasn't sure if I was making the right move. I was pretty nervous because John's reaction could be unpredictable. I think I was more scared of his temper than anything. I didn't think he would physically hurt me while I was pregnant but it was John and you could never tell. He wasn't known for beating up women but it could be that one thing to make him snap. Maybe I was making a big mistake by driving over there but it was too late because while I was thinking about how badly this could turn out I had arrived at our old house. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I saw his car outside the garage and there were lights on in the house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It felt weird ringing the doorbell to the house I used to live in but it wasn't mine anymore. I owed him that respect. I waited a couple minutes before John finally answered the door. He looked rough and I almost felt bad for him. He looked like he hadn't had a haircut in weeks, he was starting to grow a beard which was something he hated so I knew he was in a rough place. He also looked like he hadn't showered in days. "Tessa, what do you want?" he asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Were you drinking?" I asked.

"Why do you care? What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He sighed with annoyance and said, "I guess. It's kind of a mess in here but come in," he said opening the door more so I could walk in. I walked in and it was pretty much a mess. It had also looked like he hadn't cleaned things up for days and had forgotten what a trashcan was. I could also tell he wasn't following his strict diet because there were empty Chinese food cartons everywhere along with empty pizza boxes. There were empty beer cans and beer bottles everywhere along with his clothes. He shut the door behind us and said, "what do you want?"

"John, I just came to talk to you," I said. "How much did you drink?"

"Why do you care? We're not together anymore. You're with Dave. Why should what I do bother you?"

"Because you're still my friend and I care about you," I said.

"Tessa, why are you here?" he asked as we walked into the living room. "You're really starting to show."

"Yeah I know," I said moving a pizza box so I could sit down on the couch as he sat down. "This place looks like a junkyard."

"Things have been tough. What do you want? You obviously came here for something."

"John, there is no easy way to say this but the DNA testing center called me earlier."

"Oh," he said. "And what did they say?" he asked opening another bottle of beer. "You want one?"

"John, I'm pregnant of course I don't want a beer. And you shouldn't be drinking this much either."

"Tess, don't worry about it," he said. "What did the testing center say? Am I the father?"

For some reason even though I was happy Dave was the father a part of me still hurt knowing it wasn't John. I think it was mainly because I know how badly John wanted to be a father but this time it wasn't happening for him. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell him because of his recent state of mind. He seemed to be in a bad place and I wasn't sure him finding out he wasn't the father was going to help him get better. I felt the tears burning in my eyes and I had that lump in my throat before I softly said, "no, John, you're not the father. Dave is."

He let out a huff, took a swig of beer and said, "figures. I guess It wasn't my time to be a father. I wanted that more than anything."

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, Tessa, because if you cared you wouldn't have done what you did."

"John, I do care and I don't like seeing you like this," I said because I didn't. I didn't like to see him hurting and I didn't like to see him drinking his life away. I didn't like to see him neglecting his hygiene. I didn't like to see him destroying his house with trash.

"Then why did you do it, Tessa, why did you cheat on me?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. It just happened the first time but then the more you tried to control me and tell me what to do the more I wanted to cheat on you. It was like the more you controlled the more you pushed me away."

"I didn't control you, Tessa."

"You did. Telling me to have a baby because you wanted one even though I didn't. Everything you ever said to me or did to me was a way of you controlling me. When I wanted to move to New York you wanted to move to Tampa. You were controlling and that pushed me away. That's why I cheated."

"Maybe I have a problem with that and maybe I don't but Tessa you cheated on me. Do you know how bad that hurt?"

"Probably a lot," I said. "And I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen but it did. There isn't anything I can do to change it."

"I know. What's done is done," said John. "I'm sorry, Tessa, if I ever did anything to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

"Do you love him?" he asked as he took another swig of beer.

"Yes, John, I do. I love him," I said.

"I figured," he said. "Tess, I love you and I probably will never stop loving you. You were my best friend, Tessa but now I don't even know you. You would have never done something like this and the fact that it's my fault that you did hurts me more than anything. What happened to us, Tess?"

"Life on the road happened to us. Our jobs happened to us," I said. "Our wants happened to us. A lot of things happened to us, John. I told you I can't explain why I did what I did the first time because it just happened. It was the heat of the moment thing but after that you started pushing me away."

"I didn't know I was pushing you away. I'm sorry. I probably should have been a better boyfriend."

"Probably but I should have been a better girlfriend. Being in a relationship is about making sacrifices. I wasn't willing to."

"Yeah you were. You were willing to get pregnant and you did," he said, "it may not be mine but you got pregnant. Are you keeping it?"

"It's a little late to do anything with it now. And I'm actually kind of excited. I can't wait to meet the baby. I'm looking forward to being a mommy."

"And you're going to be a great mommy. I'm sorry I got you fired," he said.

"No, John, you didn't get me fired. I got myself fired and I'm loving it. I like not traveling on the road. I like being at home doing homely things. I did apply for a job as a magazine editor. I haven't heard anything yet."

"That's good. I hope you get it. You're so talented."

"Thanks," I said. That was the John I was used to. The sweet and friendly John not the monster he had become. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm just dealing with a lot right now. I miss wrestling and I miss you."

"I see," I said. "But you shouldn't live like this."

"Don't' tell my mom all right?"

"I won't and besides I'm pretty sure I'm not number one on your mom's list right now."

"My mom still loves you and she will always love you. You're like the daughter she never had. She's just disappointed in you."

"So is my mom," I said. "She's really disappointed in me."

"Because what you did just isn't Tessa Montgomery."

"That's the problem. Everyone thinks they know me and if I do something out of the ordinary it's not me. I hate how everyone has this image of me. I hate how everyone called me a goody goodie but now I'm a slut. I hate how everyone has this image of me."

"That's because you're a good person, Tessa," he said.

"Good people can do bad things," I said. "I'm not perfect."

"I know," he said. "No one is perfect. It's just what you did was a little surprising."

"I guess," I said.

"Is Dave excited about the baby?"

"Yes he is," I said.

"Good. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks," I said.

The room was filled with a silence before John said, "Tessa, you should probably go."

"Oh right," I said standing up. "Do you want me to help you clean up before I go?"

"No," he said. "I'll take care of it. It's time for you to leave."

"So are we going to stay friends because I would like that very much. I want to be best friends. You are my best friend. You were always there for me. You were my friend when no one else wanted to be. You were my only friend; my best friend. I don't' want to lose that. I know I fucked up and lost the relationship we had but I don't want to lose our friendship so can we still be friends."

John stood up with me, took a deep breath and said, "No, Tessa. I can't be friends with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I still love you and it's hard to be friends with someone you love, second because I can't trust you."

"John does it really have to be like this?"

"Yes, Tessa, I'm sorry. Right now I have no desire to be friends. I'm sorry."

"Fine," I said, "I guess this is it."

"Yeah," he said without one ounce of emotion.

"Bye, John," I said hugging him but he didn't hug me back. "I hope that one day we can be friends again. I hate the fact I'm losing my best friend but I hope that one day we can get back our friendship."

"I don't know," he said.

"Bye, John."

"Bye, Tess, I hope you and Dave are very happy together."

"We are," I said as I walked to the front door. I walked to my car and before I put it in drive I needed a moment to compose myself. John was my best friend and it really sucked that I had lost that friendship. I screwed up I can admit that but John was being ridiculous. I didn't understand how he could throw away our friendship like it was nothing. It was 27 years of friendship.. You can't just give up on that. You can't just forget about it and pretend like it never happened. I knew I would never forget about it. John was there for me through everything and I was there for him through everything. He was my only friend for the longest time. It was pretty interesting how history can repeat itself because at this point in my life I had no friends again but this time John wasn't there to be my friend. I had no one. I wasn't sure how to feel about that but I knew it would take me a while to get over it. I just hoped that one day John and me could be friends again but I highly doubted it. Once I pulled myself together I called Dave to tell him everything was all right and then headed home. I was too emotionally drained and exhausted to do anything so as soon as I got home I went to bed to sleep off all the hurt, the pain and the sadness. It was interesting to me how my happiness level went from 10 to 0 in a matter of hours.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome = ) **

A couple weeks later we had our ultrasound. Everything was looking good with the baby. The doctor told us that it was growing the way it should and that it was the average size of a 16 week old fetus maybe even a little bigger. She told us the baby was in a good position for us to find out the sex but we opted not to find out. She knew the sex but we didn't. We wanted to be surprised. I thought Dave would have changed his mind but he didn't. He wanted the surprise as well. A part of me wanted to know but I could wait besides I was pretty sure it was a baby girl even if I was going on a bunch of myths. Even though we were excited about being parents and having a baby we had nothing for it. I think we were the first parents that hadn't bought something before the 16th week even if it was a bottle. We had nothing. We didn't even sit down to discuss baby names. The only baby name that had been tossed in the air was Cecelia Grace for a girl but I wanted to look at more options and we needed to come up with boy names as well. We just didn't have that time because Vince had been working Dave like a slave lately. He hardly had any time off and the day of our ultrasound he flew into Tampa that morning and then flew out to be at Smackdown that night. I thought it was a personal grudge against Dave but who was I to come to such a conclusion? I just hoped Vince's vindictive side was through by the time Dave and I had the baby. I was pretty sure I would need him there to help me out but if not I guess I could do it on my own.

Vince had finally loosened up and gave Dave a weekend off so that Dave could have a birthday party for Max. I had gotten to spend some time with Max while Dave was out on the road and Max's mother was away on a business trip. I was a little nervous at first but it was okay. He was a great kid and he was very excited to be a big brother. He was on my side though as he hoped I was having a boy. Even though I felt I was having a girl there was still room to hope for a boy while Dave was hoping for a girl. Dave was out getting Max's birthday cake while Max and I were putting up balloons to go with the streamers in the dining room. We had also put balloons on the mailbox so that his friends knew where the party was. Max had chosen a Cars theme so the entire dining room looked like Disney's Cars had come to life. He was pretty serious about Cars and we had only seen the movie about 100 times so it was no surprise that was the theme he had chosen. "Look, Tessa, there's Mader," he said pointing to the tow truck.

"Yeah there's Mader," I said with a smile. "You like your Cars don't you, Buddy?"

"Yeah. Cars is my favoritest! The baby like cars?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think the baby knows what Cars is but I'm sure you can teach your baby brother or baby sister about Cars."

"I teach him about Cars," he said.

"Or her, Buddy. We don't know if it's a he or she."

"It's a brother," he said with a smile.

"We'll see," I said with a smile.

"You like Cars?" he asked.

"I do," I said. I had grown to like the movie the hundred times I had seen it. I never thought I would watch little kid movies or watch little kid TV shows but I guess it was time to get used to it. "All right, Max, how about we start putting the food in bowls because the party is starting soon and your friends are going to start coming."

"Okay, Tessa," he said following me into the kitchen. He was a great helper. He climbed up on the stool and helped me pour chips into bowls. He also helped me put cheese on a tray and helped me get other snacks set up on trays and plates. He then helped me carry them into the dining room to place them on the table. We got out cups and plates so everything would be ready when his friends arrived. The more time I spent with Max the more I hoped mine and Dave's child would be just like him. If it was maybe I would have another one after this one. I wouldn't mind that because Max was such a little gentleman and he was so sweet. He listened well and he was very polite. If I could just get the baby to be the same way as its older brother I would definitely have one or two more after that. "It looks good, Buddy. We did a good job."

"We did a good job," he said as he stood back with me to look at everything as Dave came home from getting the cake. "DADDY!" yelled Max as he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, Max. I got your cake. You're going to love it. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" he said as Dave scooped him up and I walked over to see the cake myself.

"Here it is," he said opening the lid to expose the Cars decorated cake. They did an excellent job on it.

"Oooh," he said looking at the cake in awe. "It awesome, Daddy!"

"I think you've been around Tessa too much. Now you're starting to use her word awesome."

"Shut up," I said with a smile. "I can't help that he knows what awesome is when he sees it. That cake is awesome."

"See?" he said with a laugh, "but I still love you even if your favorite adjective is awesome." He said as he quickly kissed my lips.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. Dave usually made fun of me for using awesome as my main adjective. He said since I'm a journalism major and minored in English that I should know more words to describe things than the word awesome. He made fun of me for saying 90 % of things were awesome when other words could be used but as soon as he made a grammatical error I was quick to correct him. "Max who is on your cake?"

"Lighting McQueen and Mader!" He said with excitement. It was cute to see how big his eyes had grown by looking at the cake and you could just see the excitement glowing off of his face. "This is the best cake ever. Thank-you, Daddy!" he said hugging Dave's neck.

"You're welcome," said Dave with a smile. He kissed his forehead before putting him down. Once Max was down he ran into the living room to go play with his cars before his friends came. "How are you feeling today?"

"All right. My back hurts but I'm all right. I think I did too much decorating."

"Well just be careful," he said.

"I will," I said, "plus I have the worst heartburn."

"That just means our baby is going to have a lot of hair."

"You've been reading the books," I said with a smile.

"It's what I do on the road and on long flights. I'm learning a lot. I am so excited, Tessa."

"Me too," I said. "Is Vince going to give you the time off when it comes?"

"I hope so but he's being an ass to me. John came back last week and now I'm getting the cold shoulder even more than before. Vince hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I just think he's dealing with what happened."

"But why fuck with my career? He has me wrestling and losing to mid-carders. How is that even possible? I'm supposed to be this big animal and here he is making me look weak by losing to people like Evan Bourne. I mean what the hell is that? Who's next Hornswoggle?"

"Okay, I don't' agree with that because I think you deserve better but I think Vince needs time to cool off. I'm sure it will get better and you'll be right back up in the main event spot going after titles."

"I hope he cools off soon because this is getting ridiculous. He is on my case all the time. He's always watching me like he's waiting for me to fuck up so he can suspend me. I would like to tell him to take this job and shove it but I need it because of the baby and because of Max."

"Let's not do anything drastic. I know Vince. He just needs some time to cool off," I said. Vince could hold a grudge but it didn't usually last long but then again I didn't know where his standing was with Dave. Dave had done a lot of things but this one could have been what made Vince snap. I felt bad for Dave because he was talented and he deserved better and I didn't think it was fair that John was being treated like royalty and Dave was being treated like a criminal. The difference of returns proved it. When Dave returned he became a mid-card jobber to people like Evan Bourne. He had even lost to Zack Ryder before and everyone knows that's not a good sign. When John returned he was made number one contender for the championship that he was stripped of for unprofessional conduct. It just didn't seem right after all it wasn't Dave that beat someone so badly security needed to step in. I think Dave was getting the short end of the stick. "But don't focus on it. You have the weekend off and it's Max's birthday party. Just enjoy it."

"I will," he said. "Max deserves the best 4th birthday party a kid could have. I can't believe he is 4. Where does the time go? It goes so fast."

"Time does fly," I said.

"Before you know it our baby is going to be 4 years old," he said.

I smiled and said, "let's give it a chance to get out of the womb first before we worry about it being 4 years old."

"I'm just making a point. Time flies by."

"I know but I don't want to think about that. I just plan on enjoying the baby as a baby."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

It wasn't long after that that Max's friends began to arrive. He didn't invite many but with the parents staying made it seem like a lot. Max's party was a typical child's party. The children played games like Pin the Tail on The Donkey, Musical chairs and we had a pinata for the kids. I'm pretty sure that was their favorite part because they were little boys swinging a baseball bat at a Lighting McQueen pinata. They missed it more than they hit it but it was cute to watch. Max opened his gifts and he was the first child I had ever seen look at the cards and attempt to read them before opening the gift. He also wasn't one of those kids that just ripped the presents open he took his time and once it was open he looked over it and thanked the person who bought it for him. He was too sweet. He got some more cars, some action figures, some arts and crafts things and a few gift cards but his absolute favorite gift was Cars bedroom set Dave and I had bought for him. It was a comforter, sheets, pillow cases, a throw blanket, a Lighting McQueen pillow and a Cars throw rug for his bedroom. We figured we should get him a bedroom set since we would be buying a lot for the baby in a couple weeks and we didn't' want him to feel left out so we wanted him to get a new bedroom too. The moment he saw the set his eyes grew bigger, the smile on his face grew larger and he glowed with excitement before saying, "Thank-you, Daddy and Tessa. I have a Cars room now," but it came out more like an excited yell.

"You're welcome, Max," said Dave with a smile.

"You're welcome," I said, "and yes you do have a Cars room. You're a pretty lucky boy huh?"

"Yeah," he said admiring the comforter. "Look Lighting McQueen!"

"I see," I said with a smile. Max had to be the cutest child ever and it didn't take much to excite him. He was a happy child and I just hoped that after the baby came he would be just as happy and jealousy wouldn't set in because he wouldn't be the only one but at the same time I didn't want him to feel left out.

Once we could finally pull him away from the bedroom set we had cake and ice cream. The guests left shortly after that. Max gave out the goodie bags we had put together the night before and thanked everyone for coming. His birthday party had gone very well and while a couple of his friends' mothers were pregnant I made a couple new friends which is something I was dying to do. I had lost all my friends after everything that happened with Dave and me. It was good to meet new people that didn't know our situation and couldn't' judge me based on actions they didn't know about. It was also good to meet women who were also pregnant so we could talk about our pregnancies, our fears and other things pregnant women talk about. It was also good to meet mothers whose child would probably go to preschool with mine so Max's party turned out to be beneficial to me also.

"I think he had a good time," said Dave as we started cleaning up the dining room.

"I do too. How did you get such a sweet kid? I have never seen a little kid go for the card first and then thank the person that got them the gift like Max did today."

"I don't know he is a pretty great kid huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "I hope our baby is just as great."

"It will be," he said with a smile. "Don't worry. With you as its mom I think it'll be all right. I've seen you with Max. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks," I said.

"So do you think your mom and Dad are going to like Max in a couple weeks when we go up there for Thanksgiving?"

"I think they are going to love him," I said. I was pretty sure my parents would love Max. I just wasn't sure how they would take Dave because of everything that happened. They were pretty pro-John which my mom had told me time and time again in the last week on the phone. I would have thought she'd be on my side because she was my mom but I guess I was wrong.

"As long as they like Max because I know they're going to hate me," he said.

"They aren't going to hate you. They just might not like you," I said, "but once they see how great you are I'm sure they will love you too. Just like me."

"I don't know. I'm not every parent's dream guy for their daughter especially after I break up her relationship with her boyfriend after 16 years and get her pregnant. I'm sure I'm not their favorite."

"Dave, Baby, you're not a bad guy. You didn't force me to do what I did. I chose to do it. My parents aren't happy about it but they don't understand how I feel. My relationship with John wasn't healthy and I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. If I did I wouldn't have done what I did. My parents will get over it and once they get to know you and see you aren't a bad guy they won't have a problem with you."

"I don't know, Tessa. I'm really scared of your parents."

"You shouldn't be. They're not bad people. They're just disappointed in me. They'll be all right. You'll be all right. So don't worry about anything. I promise everything is going to be okay. They will love you and probably even more than John. Trust me it will be okay. All right?"

"All right, Tessa. I guess I have to meet them at some point. The sooner the better right?"

"Right. Trust me. They're going to love you," I said as I kissed his forehead.

"I hope so," he said. I felt bad for Dave because he was really worried about meeting my parents in a couple weeks. My parents were giving me a hard time about the entire Dave and John situation and they weren't the happiest that Dave was the father of the baby; of course they didn't hear that news from me, I was planning on telling them at Thanksgiving but John beat me to it again which really made everything even more difficult. I didn't really know what was going to happen for Thanksgiving but I really hoped my parents could see past how Dave and me started and get to know him. I was pretty sure they would love him once they knew him and if not I don't know. I just wanted them to give him a chance and not judge him by what happened but we wouldn't know till Thanksgiving.

***A/N: So What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! =) **

A couple weeks later Dave, Max and I arrived at my parents' home in West Newbury. Dave was still a little nervous about meeting my parents and I had grown nervous because this was the first time I was going to see them since the night John and I announced I was pregnant. I knew my mom was upset with me and I was ashamed to face her. I had never disappointed my parents before and this was definitely probably the worst thing I could have disappointed them with. Luckily for me Dave, Max and me were only staying the night before Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving and the day after. Max and I were heading back to Tampa while Dave was heading back to work. He only got two days off for the holiday but I guess that was better than nothing.

Dave took my hand as we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. It was only a few seconds before my dad answered the door. "Hey, Tess," he said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you," he said hugging me.

"I'm glad to see you too, Dad."

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked.

"Not really," I said as we broke the hug, "flying on an airplane while about 5 months pregnant isn't recommended. I was really uncomfortable and I had to use the bathroom every 10 minutes." The flight was really horrible it had nothing to do with service it was mainly me being uncomfortable in the seats and sitting for a long period of time. Not to mention the excessive bathroom breaks.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope your flight home is better."

"Me too," I said with a smile. "Dad, I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Dave and his son Max."

"Nice to meet you," said my dad extending his hand for Dave to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," said Dave shaking his hand. My dad's reaction to Dave was a lot better than I expected. I assumed it was because my Dad got over a grudge quicker than my mom not to mention the fact my dad just wanted me to be happy.

"And how are you doing, Little Guy?" He asked Max.

"Good," said Max hiding behind Dave's leg. He was playing the shy card for my dad.

"He's so cute."

"Thank-you," said Dave proudly.

"You guys can come in," he said opening the door for us, "and Dave, by the way I am Charles since Tessa failed to leave that out of the introduction," he said giving me a smile.

"Sorry," I said as we walked into the house. I had yet to see my mom and I would have thought she would have came to the door to greet us but she didn't. I guess she was more disappointed in me than I thought. "Where is mom?"

"Oh," said my dad with his smile dropping. "She's next door talking to Carol and visiting John."

"Oh," I said, "So John is over there?"

"Yeah he got in last night. Your mom wanted to go see how he was doing and to make sure he was okay plus she wanted to visit with Carol she'll be back later."

"Figures," I said. "Well, Dave, Max and me are going to go upstairs to the guest room to settle in. Call me when she decides to come home."

"I will," he said. "I still love you just so you know," he said.

"I love you too, Dad," I said as I hugged him before I showed Dave and Max the upstairs and showed them our room. Dave and me didn't bother unpacking because it would be too much work to repack everything two days later. We were used to living out of suitcases anyway so it was no big deal. Once we had everything settled in I gave them a tour of the house showing them the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room where Dave made fun of my 1st grade school picture hanging on the wall when I had absolutely no teeth. I was literally missing my four top front teeth along with two of my bottom front teeth. He got a good chuckle and I was embarrassed that my mother still had that picture hanging up after all these years plus if you throw in the glasses I looked like a total dork.

"What happened to your teeth in that picture, Tess?" asked Dave with a laugh.

"I lost them," I said. "My teeth just started falling out at once. I couldn't help it. Shut up," I said.

"And I love the glasses and the pigtails. Very cute," he said.

"Shut up," I said. "I hate that picture."

"I want a copy!" he said with a smile.

"No you don't. I can't wait to meet your parents so I can see embarrassing pictures of you."

"Not going to happen. I have no embarrassing pictures," he said.

"We will see about that," I said as the front door opened and my mother walked into the house.

She walked into the living room to see us standing there. "Hello, Tessa."

"Hey, Mom," I said hugging her.

"Look at you. You're showing and you're practically glowing. You look great."

"Thanks," I said. I was a little confused because she seemed genuinely happy for me. I figured there was no better time than that to introduce her to Dave. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Dave and his son Max."

"Hey, Dave," she said with practically no emotion before directing her attention to Max, "and Max it's so nice to meet you! You're such a little cutie. How old are you?"

"Four," he said holding up four fingers. "I just had a birthday."

"Did you? Happy late birthday!" she said with a smile. "Tess, he is adorable. Speaking of adorable I just saw John. He told me to tell you hi and he wishes you a happy Thanksgiving."

For some reason I really doubted John would say hi and would wish me a happy Thanksgiving. I was not his friend and I was not his favorite person. "Oh," I said knowing that she only did it because of Dave standing there the funny thing is Dave probably could have cared less he even told me if I chose to be friends with John he would support that. It was John that didn't want to be friends so I really doubted my mom's word.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," I said sitting down on the couch as Dave sat down next to me holding Max on his lap. My mom sat down on the chair across from us. "Tired but good."

"Pregnancy does that to you," she said. "So do you know what you're having?"

"We're waiting to find out," said Dave. "We want to be surprised. Only the doctor knows what we're having. Tessa thinks it's a girl though."

"That's nice," said my mom coldly. I could tell by her glares to Dave she did not like him at all. If she would have been any colder she would have been an ice cube. "Tessa, you know they say a mother always knows."

"I know. I just feel like it's a girl."

"You should still find out because then you know what kind of theme to get. Don't you want a pink theme for a girl and a blue theme for a boy?"

"Nope," I said. I honestly didn't want a pink theme or a blue theme. I wasn't really into all that gender stereotyping thing. Dave and me had agreed the nursery would be green and the theme would be something with frogs. It was very gender neutral and that's what we wanted. We just had to start working on it and buying stuff for the baby and the nursery. "We're painting the nursery green and having a frog theme of some type."

"Frogs? What if you have a little girl? Little girls don't like frogs," she said. "John would have never allowed that."

"John isn't the father," I said. "Dave is and we decided on that theme and color."

"Believe me I know," she said with disgust.

Dave cleared his throat before Max said, "I'm going to have a brother."

"Are you?" asked my mom.

"Yeah he in Tessa's tummy. Right, Tessa?"

"Maybe, Buddy. We don't know yet." Dave was shifting around which showed me he was uncomfortable and no wonder with the way my mom was glaring at him. I don't think she had taken her eyes off of him once then we had the John comments. She was making him feel great.

"So are you two planning on getting married?" she asked us.

"We haven't talked about that yet," answered Dave.

"I would hope so. You know for the baby and all."

"We don't have to be married to raise a baby together," I said. "I don't think I want to get married."

"You should, Tessa."

"But I don't want to," I said. "We go through this ALL the time. I think we should be lucky I'm having a baby because I didn't want that either but well here I am."

"So you don't want the baby?"

"I do. I'm actually excited now that I've gotten used to the idea but I'm saying I didn't want to get pregnant at first."

"But aren't you glad you did?" asked my mother.

"Sure," I said.

"If only it would have been with John. No offense, Dave."

"Yeah," he said. I took his hand to help him relax. He was doing pretty good by not flipping out on my mother. I probably would have if I was him because she was being downright rude with him. There was no need for that last comment.

"Mom, that's not necessary. Did you ever stop to think maybe it wasn't supposed to happen with John? As many times as we tried it never happened and the ONE time I sleep with Dave without protection it happens for us did you ever stop to think it wasn't meant to happen with John because I think about that everyday. God made it happen for a reason with Dave."

"Don't bring God into your soap opera life. He has nothing to do with it," she said. I knew I upset her with my last comment but it was true. It obviously wasn't supposed to happen with John or it would have. "So Dave, you are a wrestler too?"

"Yes, Ma'am I am."

"That's nice," she said, "and you've been married before?"

"Yes," he said.

"How many times?"

"1 time," he said.

"Why did you two get a divorce?"

"It's a long story," he said, "and it's really not appropriate to discuss it in front of my 4 year old son. That is his mother after all."

"Come on, Dave, what was it?"

"Mom," I said, "he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"I just want to know," she said.

"Long story short we just grew apart. We weren't meant for each other so we ended things," Dave answered. That was part of it but there was much more to the story but it wasn't my mom's business and she was starting to annoy me with her rudeness.

"I see," she said. "So back to the baby. Did you two come up with any names yet?"

"Not yet," I said, "but Dave did suggest Cecelia Grace for a girl but I want to look at other options."

"Ew. Cecelia. I don't like it," she said, "may I suggest you give the baby a family name? They make the best names for a baby."

"We'll see. We haven't really gotten to that point yet," I said.

"Well, your grandmother's name would be perfect for a little girl."

"What's your grandmother's name?" asked Dave.

"Victoria," I said.

"That's pretty," he said with a smile.

"We'll see," I said.

"And I assume you're naming a boy after his father?" she asked with a little bit of coldness.

"No," said Dave. "I don't want to give my sons my name or I would have given Max my name. I want my sons to have their own names."

"I see," said my mom. "I suggest a family name for a boy too. My maiden name would make the perfect first name for a boy and your maiden name would be perfect for the middle name."

"And what is that?" asked Dave.

"Bennett Montgomery," I said. I had to admit it did have a ring to it but we still needed to discuss it. That was another thing we needed to catch up on but I was in no rush. We still had plenty of time.

"I like that," said Dave with a smile. "Bennett is a cute name. Bennett Montgomery Batista. We can add that to our list."

"The list we haven't started yet."

"I know but now we do," he said with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before he kissed my lips quickly but softly.

My mom cleared her throat and said, "So do you plan on finding a job, Tessa?"

"Yes. I'm in the process now. It's kind of hard."

"Well, if we didn't make bad decisions we wouldn't lose our jobs would we?"

"Mom, that's not even necessary. I don't think it was a bad decision."

"Tessa, you cheated on your boyfriend of 16 years and with one of your associates none the less. I think it was a bad decision. If it wasn't you would still have your job."

"I like not having my job. I'm not as stressed and it's good to be home and not traveling. I don't think it's that bad. Things happen for a reason."

"Things only happen at our control which you had none of. I'm really disappointed in you, Tessa. That wasn't like you to do but you did it anyway. What were you thinking?"

"I should probably take Max and put him down for a nap or something," said Dave. I knew he didn't' want Max to hear any of that stuff but my mom obviously didn't care because she was firing at me.

"Good idea," I said giving him a half smile. He mouthed an apology to me as he got up. "Have a good nap okay, Buddy?"

"Okay, Tessa," said Max as he gave me a hug.

"I'm going to let you two talk," said Dave. He kissed the top of my head before he headed upstairs. I can't tell you how thrilled I was that he left me alone with my mom; whom I knew was waiting to rip me to pieces.

"Tessa, why would you make a decision like that? Was he worth it?"

"Mom, you don't know what my relationship with John was like. John is the one that pushed me away."

"Do not blame this on John. He is innocent. He was relaxing in his hotel room while his girlfriend was out having sex with some other guy. John is not at fault here. You are. You know better. We raised you better than that. You know it and I know it. We did not raise you to do things like that and I am ashamed that you did that. And then without protection what were you thinking? You are a smart girl. You know better."

"Mom," I said trying not to cry. "It just happened but at the same time John was trying to control me. He wanted me to do the things he wanted like having a baby. He is the one that made me get rid of the birth control which I did and do you see where it got us? He was too controlling. I couldn't deal with it Mom. His controlling ways pushed me away."

"Tessa, I don't want to hear excuses. Whether he controlled you or not doesn't mean you go and sleep with some random guy."

"Mom, Dave isn't some random guy. He's my boyfriend and the father of my child."

"But he was a random guy when you slept with him at first. How do you just throw away 16 years?"

"Mom, in all honesty I'm surprised I didn't break away from John sooner. I love John don't get me wrong but I have NEVER been with anyone else. John was all I knew. I thought it was true love.. The true love that lasts forever but it wasn't. If I loved him as much as I said or thought I did I would have NEVER cheated on him. From the time I was 16 till 32 I had only been with John. I had to go out and find out what else was out there. I may have gone about it the wrong way but I can't change it. It is what it is. I'm happy with Dave and this is probably the happiest I've been in a while. He treats me respectfully and we understand each other's opinions and respect them."

"Tess, I just don't understand. John was supposed to be your forever."

"There is no such thing as forever especially when you're a young girl that has NEVER been with anyone else. Mom, I'm sorry I disappointed you and I'm sorry I hurt you by doing this but this is my life. I made my decisions whether they were good or bad and there is NOTHING I can do about it now. I can sit and wallow in self pity or I can forgive myself, go on with my life and see how it turns out. If Dave and me get married we get married. If we don't then we don't. I don't' know what's going to happen with Dave and me but what I do know is he makes me happy and I love him. I do know I do not regret what I did with him and I do not regret that he is my baby's father. I'm not happy with the way I went about it but I am happy with the decision I made. And you know why? Because it's my life and I can do what I want with it. You're not going to agree with what I do but the least you could do is support me. It's not too much to ask for a little support from my own mom."

"Tessa, what frightens me the most is that you don't realize what you did was wrong and you have no remorse for what you did."

"Why should I feel guilty for doing what is best for me? I was in an unhealthy relationship and I got out of it. I'm damn proud of myself."

"Tessa, what you're doing now is unhealthy."

"Whatever," I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I need a nap," I said.

"All right," she said, "but first I should warn you that your grandmother will be at dinner tomorrow."

"Okay," I said before walking out of the living room and up the stairs. Now I was scared because my grandmother was really old fashioned. She didn't believe in sex before marriage and she didn't believe in cohabitation before marriage. I knew she wouldn't approve of my pregnancy along with how it all came about. It was one thing to disappoint my parents but my grandma was a different story. Dave and me were in for a LONG Thanksgiving especially with my mother and my grandmother together. I am sure it was bound to be a GREAT Thanksgiving. I was not looking forward to the next day at all… not at all.

***A/N: So what did you think? And as you can tell Tessa is not a traditional person so that could have some type of affect on her grandmother's opinion of her but we will see.. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. = )**

The next day was Thanksgiving and even though tensions were high between my mom and me I still helped her out with Thanksgiving dinner or did my best to help. I'm not that great in the kitchen but I still did what I could. We were hardly speaking in the kitchen and that hurt me a lot because my mom and I had always had a great relationship but it felt like it was all falling apart. While we were working in the kitchen Dave, my dad and Max were in the living room watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. I was working on the yams when there was a knock on the door. "Tessa, can you get that please?"

"Sure," I said wiping my hands off and walking to the door. To my surprise John was standing there when I opened it. "John?"

"Hey, Tessa," he said. "Kate, my mom ran out of brown sugar. Do you have some that we can borrow?"

"Absolutely, John, Honey," she said with a smile. She wiped her hands off on a towel and took the brown sugar I was working with and handed it to him. "Tell her she can just keep it. We don't need it anymore."

"Thank-you, Kate," he said with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Honey," she said as she gave him a hug. She had shown him more affection in 5 minutes than she had shown me in the day that I had been there not to mention she gave away the brown sugar I needed. She shut the door behind John after he left and then walked back over to finish working on the green bean casserole. "Such a nice guy.."

"Mom, I needed that brown sugar for the yams," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess we're not having yams then," she said.

"But yams are my favorite."

"Sorry," she said, "but you know if you hadn't broken up with John you'd be able to have yams. Sorry about your luck."

"He broke up with me," I said.

"Because you cheated on him, Tessa. Did you expect him to sit around?"

"No but I didn't expect my mom to be a bitch to me either," I said, "you're on your own. I'm done," I said taking off my apron.

"Tessa, that language is inappropriate!"

"Whatever," I said storming out of the kitchen to the living room.

I plopped down on the couch next to Dave and he said, "what happened? I thought you were helping your mom."

"I gave up," I said, "she is intolerable."

"What happened?" asked my dad.

"Well, I was working on the yams and John showed up. Carol needed brown sugar so mom gave him ALL the brown sugar. I told her I needed it and she told me that we weren't having yams. Then when I told her they were my favorite she told me she was sorry but if I didn't break up with John I would be having yams."

"Tessa, you know your mom is just having a tough time dealing with everything. Just give her some time to get over it," said my dad.

"Dad, just because she's taking it tough doesn't mean she needs to treat me like some harlot and John like some saint. John wasn't innocent in this either. I'm just tired of being the bad person and I'm tired of Dave being the bad person. Everyone sees us as a couple of criminals and they see John as some saint. I'm tired of it. At this point you might as well strap an A on my chest because that's exactly how I'm being treated."

"Tessa, just relax. There is no need to be so dramatic about it. How did you think your mom was going to react? You know she loves John and she loved you two together. You should have known she wasn't going to take it well. Just calm down and give her time to accept this. I think Dave is a good guy and I'm sure one day your mom will see him as a good guy too."

"I hope," I said. "So did Santa Claus come on yet?"

"Tess, Max doesn't believe in Santa Claus," said Dave.

"And why not?" I asked. I was really surprised that Max didn't believe in Santa Claus. That was the first time I heard of a little kid not believing in Santa Claus before the age of 6, which is the age I was when I finally realized the truth. It was probably one of the most devastating days of my life. A boy in my class came in telling all of us that he had seen his parents laying the presents out on Christmas Eve and that there was no such thing as Santa. I didn't believe him so when I got home I asked my mom and of course she didn't spare my feelings at all and told me the truth. She told me that there was no Santa Claus and it was geographically impossible for a man to fly around the world in one night even with time zones. I couldn't imagine being four years old and not believing in Santa Claus. I expected my child to believe in Santa so I was hoping Dave felt the same way.

"His mom didn't want him to believe in any of that stuff. He doesn't believe in Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy. She didn't want to feed him full of lies. I was against it from the start but she won the argument. If I had my way he would believe."

"I see," I said, "I can't imagine a child that young not believing. If you can't have Santa Claus then what can you have?"

"I don't know," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "but our baby is going to believe."

"I know it is," I said with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I didn't think you would," he said with a smile before he kissed my forehead and we continued watching the parade together.

Later that afternoon about a half hour before dinner my grandmother arrived. I had warned Dave about her values and how she could possibly have a bad opinion of us but not to worry about it. She doesn't know when she's being offensive or maybe she just didn't care. She came into the living room and my dad and Dave both stood up when she entered the room. I told him that my grandmother found it appropriate for males to stand up out of respect when a woman entered the room. I stood up and walked over to her. "Hey, Grandma, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Tessa," she said hugging me. She looked me over when we broke the hug and said, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Grandma, I am," I said. "I'm 5 ½ months just about 6 months."

"To that goofy kid next door?" she asked. My grandma was never a fan of John. For some reason she disliked him. I have no idea why and neither did my parents but she didn't like him.

"No, Grandma by my boyfriend Dave," I said motioning for Dave to come over.

Dave walked over and said, "Hello, Mrs. Bennett, I'm Dave. It's nice to meet you."

She looked him over and said, "do you think those tattoos make you handsome? Because if you do I think they are disgusting."

"Grandma," I said, "there's nothing wrong with tattoos."

"That's the problem with this world today," she said walking over to sit down on the couch, "everyone has the there's nothing wrong with that attitude. It's why the world is the way it is today. A bunch of harlots and criminals. Those tattoos make him look like a criminal," she said sitting down next to Max. "And who is this kid?"

"Grandma, that is Dave's son Max."

"Oh," she said looking at Max. "I see."

"Would you like anything to drink, Grandma?"

"No, Dear," she said pulling out her yarn so she could work on her knitting till it was time to eat.

"Tessa, can you help set the table or are you going to back out of that too like the brat you're being lately?" Asked my mom.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll help set the table." I reluctantly but respectfully went to set the table for dinner. I didn't want to but I did it anyway. I just didn't understand why my mom was being so cold to me. I understood it took time for her to get over what happened but she was being ridiculous. I just wanted my relationship back with my mom but I was starting to see that may never happen.

When dinner was ready we filed into the dining room and took our seats for dinner. Before we started our dinner we went around the table to tell everyone what we were thankful for. My grandma went first and said, "I'm thankful to be living through another Thanksgiving with my family."

My dad went next and said, "I'm thankful that I'm going to be a grandfather and my daughter is probably the happiest she's ever been in 16 years." I gave him a smile and he smiled back while my mom coughed. I knew it was a deliberate fake cough but I paid it no mind.

My mom took her turn and there was no surprise when she said, "I'm thankful that John's family is still talking to me after the ordeal my daughter put him through."

"Kate, that's not necessary," said my dad, "this is supposed to be a happy family dinner. It doesn't matter what Tessa did and it doesn't matter what happened between her and John. What matters is she's having a baby and she's happy."

"Charles, you asked what I was thankful for. I gave my answer."

"Okay," I said. I didn't want to see my parents fight and I surely didn't want them fighting because of me so I decided to take my turn next. "I am thankful for Dave and Max and I'm thankful for my happiness. I'm also thankful for this baby I am pregnant with."

Dave smiled and took his turn next. "I'm thankful for Tessa. I am so glad she came into my life and I'm thankful that we get to share this bundle of joy together."

"Very nice," said my dad. "Max, do you want to tell us what you're thankful for?"

"My baby brother," said Max with a smile. The kid was held bent on having a baby brother. He was not giving up hope on having one. Dave and I couldn't figure out why he insisted I was having a boy but we were allowing him to think that. I felt bad because he would be devastated when the baby came and he got a baby sister instead of a baby brother.

After we were all done with what we were thankful for my father said a prayer and then cut the turkey. We then helped ourselves to food and being pregnant Thanksgiving had become my new favorite holiday so I could eat. I piled my plate with as much food as I could but I was really missing those yams. "Hungry much?" asked Dave with a smile as he looked at my plate.

"I am eating for two but since it is your baby let's say I'm eating for three because we both know this baby isn't going to be tiny."

"I don't know," said Dave, "Max was only 6 lbs 10 oz at birth so you never know."

"Wow. I never would have guessed," I said.

"Tessa, are you and Dave married, Honey?" asked my grandma.

"No, Grandma we're not married," I answered. "We're just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And you're pregnant? Tessa, premarital sex is wrong. This is your punishment for doing wrong."

"If you only knew, Mom," said my mom.

"Knew what, Kate?" asked my grandma.

"Nothing, Grandma. She's not talking about anything," I said giving my mom a look. The last thing I wanted her to do was tell my business to my grandma. She was 87 years old and this could be her last Thanksgiving. I didn't want her last Thanksgiving to be one of disappointment.

"Kate, what is going on? And where is that goofy kid from next door. I thought he was Tessa's boyfriend? And where did this Dave guy come from and when did she get pregnant?" I could tell my grandma was getting upset. I felt bad for being the reason but it was what it was.

"Tessa was with the guy next door but they broke up and she became Dave's girlfriend. She was already pregnant before she broke up with the guy next door and got into a relationship with Dave," she answered.

"MOM!" I said.

"Kate," said my dad, "that's enough."

"No. My mother wants to know about her granddaughter so I am going to tell her."

"Mrs. Montgomery," said Dave, "please don't do this. Tessa doesn't need the stress please respect that."

"And you think you have a say on what I tell my mother?" Asked my mom.

"No but I don't think this is the time nor the place for you to bring this up. I think it's Tessa's place to tell her not yours," said Dave.

"I agree, Kate, this isn't the time or the place."

"And it's not for you to tell either, Mom."

"Tessa, are you embarrassed by your actions?" she asked me.

"No. I'm not embarrassed by anything. What is there to be embarrassed about?"

"What is going on?" asked my grandma again. "Kate, what happened I want to know."

"Grandma, not right now," I said. "It's not the time."

"I want to know, Tessa and since you're not telling me I want your mom to tell me."

"Tessa, it's good you're not embarrassed by any of this but I am embarrassed. I'm embarrassed that my daughter could be such a slut and sleep with some guy she was working with and behind her boyfriend's back. Then you go and get pregnant. You didn't know who the father was that was great, Tessa then it comes back that it's this guy's baby but you're not embarrassed at all by this?"

"No, Mom I'm not. I'm more embarrassed by the fact my own mother is treating me like dirt. What I did may not have been the best thing in the world but we all make mistakes. We all do things we're not proud of but that doesn't make me any less of a person. Sure, I'm not perfect like you want me to be and John and me didn't have the perfect relationship you thought we did but that does NOT give you the right to embarrass me and treat me like some harlot. What I did was wrong I'm not going to deny that but there is an innocent baby inside of me right now that has a mom that loves it and a dad that loves it and that's all that matters. I don't want to bring it into the world while you're treating me like this. You're treating John like he's some saint but he's not. You have no idea what I went through with him and what he put me through. You will never understand it but you keep on taking his side. You're supposed to be my mom. I have no friends anymore because of this, I lost my job because of this and I feel like I'm losing my mom because of this and that hurts me more than anything. I thought losing John as my best friend was the worst but then I got here and you have been treating me like a red headed step child and that's not right. You don't have to agree with what I did, hell, you don't even have to like it but it would be nice if I had your support. If you took your head out of John's ass long enough you might see that Dave is a good guy and he is the better guy and you would see that I am genuinely happy. Shouldn't my happiness matter more than anything? It doesn't matter how this baby was made. What matters is that it's going to be loved by Dave and me."

"What is going on here?" My Grandma asked. "I know Tessa is pregnant but what happened to the goofy kid next door?"

"I cheated on him, Grandma. I was working with Dave and one night I ended up sleeping with Dave. Dave and me started up a little fling and during the fling I got pregnant while John and I were trying for a baby. John found out about it, we broke up, had a paternity test done and Dave is the father. Now Dave and me are together."

"Oh my god," said my grandma putting her hands over her face. "I never expected my granddaughter to be such a disgrace. You have shamed this family. How dare you sleep around like that. I talk about the harlots in this world and my own granddaughter turns out to be one. I don't understand it, Tessa, you were always such a good little girl. You always followed the rules and now you shamed our family like this. I will have NOTHING to do with that baby and I will have NOTHING to do with you. I am ashamed of you. My only grandchild," she said shaking her head. "I am sick to my stomach over this."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I was telling myself not to cry but when you hear your grandmother pretty much banned you from her life it hurts. That was one more person to cross off my list. Everyone was dropping like flies. I expected my grandma to be upset but to not want to be part of my life anymore or my baby's life hurt more than anything. I wanted her to meet her great grandchild and I wanted my baby to know its great-grandma but I had screwed up. It wasn't fair to my baby because it was innocent in all of this. It was my fault and I had already fucked up its life and it wasn't even born yet. Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulders to comfort me but I removed it. I stood up and said, "you guys are supposed to be my family and you're treating me like this. You act like I'm a bad person but I'm not. I am a good person. Good people can do bad things too. Grandma, I understand you're mad at me and you're ashamed of me but don't punish my baby. It does have the right to know you. And mom, if this is how you're going to act and continue to treat me then you won't be around my baby period. I am not bringing her into a hostile environment. You have made this one of the worst Thanksgivings of my life. You're my mom and I love you. You're supposed to be there for me and you're supposed to comfort me. You're supposed to support me no matter what but you can't do that. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I'm sorry if I disappointed you and I'm sorry if I shamed this family but don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to live the life I want to live? I can't do this anymore so first thing in the morning I'm heading back to Tampa. I'm obviously not wanted here. And Mom, you don't have to worry about anything going on in my life and if you want to know anything… you can ask your buddy John. I'm sure he will fill you in like he has thus far but I'm done. I can't let you keep hurting me and telling me how bad of a person I am for doing what was best for me and my child. I am not a bad person.. I'm not," I said as I hurried out of the dining room. I headed upstairs to the guest room before I broke down. I was hurting and I felt really bad. Hearing my family say those things to me hurt me in ways I can't even describe. My mom was my best friend but after that I wasn't sure what she was. I didn't want to lose my relationship with my mom but I was pretty sure that day my relationship with her crumbled into millions of pieces. I laid on the bed crying and rubbing my stomach.

As I rubbed my stomach I talked to the baby which surprisingly decided to become very active during dinner. "Don't worry, Baby, I will never give up on you. I will be the best mom I can be. I'm sorry if I messed up your life already but don't worry you have me and you have your dad. We both love you so much and we're always going to do what's best for you. I love you so much," I said before falling asleep.

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

My nap didn't last long before Dave came into the room waking me up. "Tessa," he said as he walked in the room. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," I said rolling over to face the door to see Dave standing there with a bowl in his hand. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after all of that," he said walking over to the bed to take a seat. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," I said sitting up. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the bowl.

"Oh. Your dad went to the enemy's camp and got you some yams. He said that they're your favorite. He wanted to get you something to cheer you up. Here you go," he said handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said taking the bowl. "They are my favorite." I couldn't wait to eat a yam. I had been craving them all day and honestly I missed Carol's home made yams. They were the best things I had ever eaten in my life.

"I don't know how you can still be hungry after everything you ate," said Dave.

"I told you, I'm eating for two," I said taking a bite of a yam, "and besides the baby wants some yams."

"Are you sure it's the baby or is it the mommy that wants the yam?"

"Both," I said with a smile. "I'm really sorry about Thanksgiving and how ugly it got down there."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Tessa. It is what it is. I told you I'm used to it. I didn't expect your mom to welcome me with open arms. I didn't expect them to be happy but to be banned from your grandmother's life is a little extreme. Is it that serious?"

"To her yes," I said. "I just feel so bad for this baby. It's not even born yet and it's already caught in turmoil. If I was it I wouldn't even want to come into this world. I'm already a screw up parent. And this is why I didn't want to have kids."

"Tess, you are not a screw up parent. People are going to have opinions. They aren't happy with the fact I got you pregnant but there's nothing to change that and I don't even care. I'm happy we're having a baby and if people can't accept the circumstances and want to start banning you and an innocent baby out of their lives that's their loss not yours. Just think we're going to have an amazing baby and they are going to miss out on its life because they are too selfish and closed minded to want to be part of its life. That's their fault. They're the ones missing out. That doesn't mean you're a screw up parent and it doesn't mean you need to beat yourself up about it. It's not worth it, Tess. I can see why everyone's opinion always mattered so much to you. I know why you wanted to live to please other people. It all makes sense now but right now you're doing the best thing and living for yourself. That's what matters."

"I know but I am so tired of being the bad person, Dave. Everyone looks at me like I'm some monster because I cheated on John. My own mom sides with John. I know what I did was wrong but him trying to control me was wrong too."

"Trust me, Tess, I know all about being the bad person. I've been the bad person for the last 5 years. No one even wants to give me the chance to prove I'm not that guy but you did. That says something about you. And I'm even worse now because I got John Cena's girlfriend pregnant. No one wants to be that guy's friend. No one wants to hear my story I'm just the bad person. Maybe I just put myself in bad situations I don't know. All I know is that I have been the bad person for the longest time. I'm not a bad guy. I don't make the best choices but that doesn't make me the bad person just like one incident doesn't make you a bad person and it's not worth beating yourself up over, Tess. You just take it in stride and live your life. Are you happy to be a mom? Are you happy to be pregnant? And are you happy to be with me?"

"Yes, Dave, I'm happy. I'm glad I'm going to be a mom, I'm happy that I'm pregnant and I'm happy to be with you. I am truly happy."

"Then it shouldn't matter what anyone thinks. As long as you're happy," he said. "It doesn't matter. Your happiness is what should matter to you not what your mom thinks and not what your grandma thinks. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks as long as you're happy."

"I know you're right but Dave my mom and I had a really good relationship and it hurts that because of ONE thing I'm an embarrassment."

"I understand," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I guess he knew I was about to cry because it really hurt that my mom was treating me the way she was. I always thought we had a good relationship but I guess it wasn't that good. When I was a teenager and all the mothers and daughters would fight I never fought with my mom. She was one of my best friends. She was always there for me. I always thought she would be there for me no matter what but I was wrong because I made ONE mistake and she was ready to turn her back. I never expected that from her but people can surprise you sometimes. "I'm sure your mom will come around and get over it."

"I doubt it. I just feel like she likes John so much better. I don't know, Dave. I'm ready to leave."

"I know. I'm ready to leave too."

"Tomorrow morning can't come fast enough," I said.

"I know, Tess. I know. How is the baby doing through all of this? I know this is a lot of stress."

"I think it's doing all right. It's really moving around a lot. At least it was before I took my nap. It's not so active now but I do have some pain," I said.

"What kind of pain, Tessa?" I could hear the concern in his voice and I saw the fear on his face. I was having pain but I wasn't sure if it was good to be having pain or not. It wasn't severe but there were a few cramping pains. They didn't make me want to cry but they did hurt.

"Just like cramping pain," I said. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Tess, I think you should go to the doctor. Stress and cramping isn't a good combination."

"I'm fine, Dave. I will be all right," I said. "I don't need to go to the doctor. I just want to go home."

"Tess, I don't know much about pregnancy but I'm pretty sure you should see a doctor. Just to make sure everything is okay."

"Dave, I don't' want to go to the doctor. I am fine and the baby is fine," I said. I didn't want to go to the doctor. I didn't think a few cramps called for a doctor visit. I felt I was going to be fine but Dave obviously thought differently.

"Tess, let's just go so we can make sure everything is okay. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. So can we please go?"

It really wasn't worth the fight and as much as I didn't want to I figured it was a good idea just to make sure everything was all right with the baby. I had finally gotten excited about being pregnant. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. "All right. Let's go," I said getting up to put my shoes on. I could barely even get my shoes on because my feet were so swollen. That was the first time that had ever happened during my pregnancy.

"Okay Good," he said taking the bowl from me. We headed downstairs together but my mom wasn't there. She of course was next door visiting with John. My dad was really worried but my grandma told me that was a punishment for being disrespectful. My dad offered to keep Max for us and then we were on our way to a hospital in West Newbury.

When we arrived at the hospital I explained to the receptionist my problems and she gave me some paperwork to fill out. It felt like years for the paperwork to be filled out so in the mean time my cramping was getting worse and my back was starting to hurt. I was growing uncomfortable. Dave rubbed my back as I filled out the paperwork. I started to worry as the pain increased. I handed my paperwork back to the receptionist and said, "my pain is getting worse. Is there a way I can see the doctor ASAP?"

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Almost 6 months," I said holding my back from the pain. "I think I really need to see a doctor. It REALLY hurts and I don't think it should be hurting this badly."

"It sounds like you're in labor," she said.

"It's too soon," I said.

"I know," she said motioning for a nurse to get a wheelchair to take me to labor and delivery. "We are sending you to labor and delivery."

"What?" asked Dave, "It's too soon for her to go into labor. She's only 23 weeks." He was panicking just as much as I was.

"That's why we're getting her up to labor and delivery right away," she said as the nurse came over with the wheelchair. I sat down and we were on our way to labor and delivery.

I think that was the most scared I had ever been in my life. I wasn't sure what the survival rates were if I did have the baby that early. I didn't know what to expect as the nurse wheeled me up to the floor I wasn't supposed to be on for 17 more weeks. My heart was pounding and I was beside myself with fear. Dave was just as scared and nervous as I was. As soon as we reached the floor I was sent to an examination room. I was not prepared for childbirth or anything at that point. I was given a gown from the nurse and was put up on the examination table. "Did you feel any gush of fluid?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't."

"Okay. That's a good sign," she said. "That means your water hasn't broken so that's a really good sign."

"Good," I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"A doctor is going to come in here and check you out but for the mean time we're going to hook you up to a monitor to make sure you're doing okay and the baby is okay."

"All right," I said as she started to hook me up to a monitor. It wasn't comfortable but I wanted to make sure the baby was all right.

The room soon filled with a rhythm and the nurse said, "there's the baby's heartbeat. It sounds good but you are having contractions. The doctor will be in shortly. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm all right," I said. I knew it was too soon to have contractions and I looked over at Dave and he was as nervous as could be. He was biting his fingernails which was something he only did when he was nervous.

"This is crazy," he said when the nurse left. "It's too soon for all of this. What if you have the baby today?"

"Just calm down, Dave, maybe they can do something."

"And if they can't? We could have that baby tonight, Tessa. 17 weeks early and I don't even know if it would survive."

"Dave, you're not making me feel better. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried," he said taking my hand. "But no matter what happens tonight we will get through it okay?"

"Okay," I said as the doctor came in the room.

"Hello, Ms. Montgomery, I am Dr. Saunders. What seems to be the problem tonight?" she asked looking at the monitor.

"I'm only 23 weeks pregnant and I'm having really bad contractions."

"I see," she said, "and they look very consistent. They're really strong aren't they?"

"Yeah," I said. "So I'm in labor?"

"It looks that way," she said, "but since your water hasn't broken I can stop it."

"All right," I said. That was music to my ears. I was glad that it could be stopped.

"We're going to give you magnesium sulfate to stop the labor. It's too soon for that baby to come."

"Thank-you," I said with relief.

"You're welcome. Were you under a lot of stress today?"

"Yeah. My family and me got into it. My mom and grandma aren't exactly happy about my pregnancy. They were giving me a hard time at dinner."

"You have to stay out of these stressful situations. Stress can cause premature labor. The last thing you want to do is get so stressed that you go into labor and we can't stop it before it's time. The longer the baby is in there the healthier it will be. I'm also going to put you on bed rest for a few days just to keep the baby healthy."

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow to go back to Tampa. Can I leave and then rest up in Tampa?"

"That should be fine as long as you rest up in Tampa for a few days. I really don't want you to have this baby," she said as the nurse came in. "Not for 17 weeks that is." I was given a dose of magnesium sulfate. "That should stop the labor for now and the baby sounds strong and healthy. I just want to keep you for a couple of hours for observation and then you can leave."

"Okay," I said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said before she left the room.

"That was close," said Dave, "I think until you have the baby no more visits to West Newbury. We can't risk it."

"I know but I think with everything going on it was all a combination. I lost my job, Dave, I lost my friends, I lost my mom and everything is just hitting me at once. I'm stressed and I'm even more stressed that we're not even 1/3 of a way prepared for this baby. We have no name, no piece of furniture we have NOTHING."

"I guess it is kind of hard to deal with all that at once but at least she stopped the labor. And I know we need to get moving on the baby planning. We have 3 months left. We need to start with something so since we have a couple hours how about we go over baby names? The baby at least needs a name right?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"So how about we start with girls names? I mean since you think it's a girl," he said.

"All right. I have a few on my list," I said.

"Me too," he said with a smile. "You can go first."

"I like the name Ramona."

"As in the little girl from the book series?"

"Yes. I liked to read when I was a child. Ramona was one of my favorite characters. I LOVE the name. I also like Harper after Harper Lee the author of 'To Kill A Mockingbird.'"

"I like Harper not too big on Ramona. I also like Cecelia."

"I like Cecelia too," I said.

"I also like the name Sabrina for a girl. And another is Isabel."

"Isabel is pretty. I like it. I also like Brynn for a girl."

"You don't want to do the whole family name thing. You don't want to do Victoria Kate?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. Why would I name my daughter after the two people that didn't want anything to do with her? No. I like Cecelia and Isabel. How about Cecelia Isabel or Isabel Cecelia?"

"I like Cecelia Isabel," he said.

"Me too. Cecelia Isabel Montgomery-Batista. I like it."

"So do I," he said. "I think that's our girl's name."

"Me too," I said with a smile. We spent some time going over boy names but we couldn't agree on anything. For some reason it was really tough for us to come up with a boy's name but like they say the gender name that you can't come up with is the one you're not having so that made me feel even more confident that I was having a little girl; Cecelia Isabel. It had quite the ring to it. We were still going over baby boy names when the doctor came in and discharged me. I was happy to be leaving the hospital and I was happy that everything was fine with the baby and I couldn't wait to leave for Tampa the next day. I was more than ready to get home after that adventure.

***A/N: So what did you think? PLease review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = )**

A couple days later I was back in Tampa and Dave was out working for Smackdown. Since I was put on bed rest Dave and me decided it would probably be a good idea to send Max back to his mom since there wasn't anyone to help me out with him while Dave was away. I was home all alone and I was pretty bored. I didn't have anyone to talk to or anything to do really. I pretty much watched talk shows and soap operas all day. I never watched a soap opera in my life until I was on bed rest. There wasn't really anything else for me to do since I went through my movie collection with no problem. I had read through all my magazines. The only thing left for me to do was read my books. I started off with Something Borrowed got through it in a day and moved on to Something Blue. It was book after book. I had just finished the last of my favorite author's books so I started with my classic literature reading. I couldn't decide between Wuthering Heights or To Kill a Mockingbird. Then I saw The Scarlet Letter and decided to read that. What book would be better for me to read during this time. I could definitely relate to Hester Prynne. I felt like an outcast for what I had done and I was being punished because of being unfaithful but the difference was Dave was being punished too and my baby wasn't considered evil. It was just banned from my grandmother's life. I could definitely understand her feelings and how she felt and not only that but she too was a good girl gone bad just like I was. I was going through the same thing. I began reading when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"May I please speak to Tessa Montgomery?" asked the woman on the phone.

"This is she," I said. I had no idea who it was or what they wanted.

"Hello, Tessa, this is Samantha calling from Cosmopolitan Magazine. I was going over applications and came across yours. I see you have a lot of experience in this field your credentials are amazing would you like to interview for the magazine editor position?"

"Absolutely," I said. I couldn't believe I had actually gotten a call. It had been a couple months since I handed in my application and when I hadn't heard anything I started to give up. At least I didn't give up completely. "That would be great."

"Okay, Tessa," she said, "we would like to get you in here in the next couple weeks so we are looking at mid-December. How about December 14th? Does that work for you?"

I pulled out my calendar and saw that it was a Wednesday and I didn't have anything planned, "that would be great."

"You are able to come to New York for the interview?"

"Yes I am," I said. "That is fine,"

"All right, Tessa, December 14th at 2:00 at our headquarters you will just come in and tell the receptionist you are here for an interview and she will send you to where you need to go. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," I said trying to contain my excitement. "Thank-you."

"No thank-you. I look forward to seeing you. Have a good day."

"You too," I said, "bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

As soon as I was off the phone I let out a squeal of joy. I was finally going back to work well hopefully as long as everything at the interview went well. I just hoped my pregnancy wouldn't be a problem. I was pretty close to having the baby. I was at least 16 ½ weeks away from having her. I couldn't wait to tell Dave so I picked up the phone and called him. "Tessa, are you okay?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"I am great!" I said.

"You sound happy," he said. "What's up?"

"Cosmo called I have a job interview in New York in a couple weeks."

"Tess, that's great! I am so happy for you. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. That is awesome. I'm so happy."

"Thanks," I said, "I wish you were here too. Dave, I am so excited. You think I'll get it?"

"I'm sure you will. You're so talented and if you can work for WWE and do what you did for creative I'm sure you can be a magazine editor for one of the most popular magazines in the world. Tess, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks," I said. "So how is Smackdown going?"

"Same old shit," he said. "Jobbing as usual. This week on Smackdown they have me losing to Zack Ryder again."

"Again? That's terrible."

"Tell me about it," he said. "It sucks but I guess that's what happens when you get John Cena's girlfriend pregnant."

"Yeah but I'm not John Cena's girlfriend anymore," I said with a smile, "I'm yours."

"Yes you are," he said. "And my baby momma."

"Shut up," I said with a smile. "You're an idiot."

"I know but I'm an idiot that's in love with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Aw, I'm touched," I said.

"That's what she said," he said with a laugh, "but you will be when I get home. We are having a celebration when I get home."

"Nice," I said, "and that sounds like a plan."

"Well, Tess, I have to get going. I have to go job to Ryder. Hey, Ryder. How about that for a boy's name?" he asked.

"I don't know. It sounds a little Kate Hudson to me. Her son's name is Ryder. I don't know. Let me think about it," I said.

"All right," he said, "I love you and I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Baby, I love you."

"Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

Once I was off the phone with Dave I went back to reading The Scarlet Letter. I spent a couple hours reading it and was half way through it when the doorbell rang. I had no idea who it could be since I wasn't expecting anyone and lately I hadn't been getting a lot of visitors. I laid the book down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. I opened the door to see Nattie standing there. I hadn't spoken to Nattie in months not since the whole truth came out to everyone in the back about Dave and me. I wasn't sure why she had come to visit me but I figured I might as well enjoy the company. It was better than being alone. "Hey, Nattie."

"Hey, Tess," she said, "Dave mentioned that you may need some company so I came to visit. May I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Come on in."

She walked in and I shut the door behind her. We made our way to the living room and she said, "you look beautiful. Pregnancy is really working well with your body."

"Thanks," I said as we sat down on the couch.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"All right. Living life," I said. "What about you?"

"I've been good. Working a lot but I have the week off. I decided to come visit my best friend and see how she's doing. You look like you're doing well. How much longer?"

"About 16 ½ weeks," I said. "I can't wait. I am ready to see my baby."

"I bet," she said. "So do you know what it is?"

"No. Dave and me want it to be a surprise," I said. "I think it's a girl though. I just feel like it's a girl."

"That's cool. Any names picked out?" she asked.

"Just for a girl. We decided on Cecelia Isabel for a girl. We can't agree on a boy's name though."

"Cecelia is pretty. I like it."

"Thanks. That was Dave's suggestion. I think it's beautiful."

"It is," she said. "You don't hear it too much these days."

"I know."

"Tess, look. I'm sorry for not being around lately. I feel like such a bad friend because I haven't been here."

"It's fine. What happened?"

"I just didn't think it was a good idea to hang around you after everything came out."

"Why? I am your best friend," I said.

"Because you got a lot of heat backstage. A lot of people were talking about you and what you did."

"So that means you just walk away and not talk to me. I needed my best friend more than anything. You are the only friend I have right now. At least I think you're my friend."

"Tess, I am your friend. It was just a bad time to call you and side with you. I could have lost my job."

"I get it," I said, "I'm bad news so if you're caught hanging out with me you lose your job. No wonder you were so glad to get me out of your house."

"Tess, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Nattie? Because to me it sounds like you were embarrassed to be my friend. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me," she said. "It's just I couldn't risk losing my job."

"Whatever, Nattie. Let's just forget about it."

"All right. I'm really sorry, Tess. I should have been a better friend and I'm sorry. I should have been there more."

"It's fine. I'm used to having people turn their back on me and be embarrassed by me. It's cool."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I did what I did I have lost all my friends, Nattie. NO one wants to be friends with the girl that cheats on John Cena. No one wants to be friends with the girl that goes out with Batista or is pregnant with his baby. No one wants to be friends with that girl. My own mother doesn't want that girl for a daughter and my own grandmother doesn't want that girl for her granddaughter," I said with tears in my eyes, "I'm an outcast and I understand that. It's whatever at this point. Everyone has their opinions of me. I guess in times like this you realize who your true friends are and who they aren't. I guess it's safe to say none of my friends were true."

"I was true to you," she said.

"No, Nattie, you weren't. You were just as embarrassed to be seen with me as everyone else. It's okay. You don't have to lie to me."

"Tess, I'm not lying to you. I am your friend. I'm sorry if you think differently."

"Nattie, honestly what am I supposed to think? You haven't talked to me since I moved out of your house."

"Tessa, honestly I was upset with you. I was upset because you cheated on John and you handled things distastefully. You should have never done what you did. You were told to work with Dave NOT sleep with him but you did."

"I may have slept with him but you covered for me. Didn't you?"

"Yeah but I shouldn't have. You and John had a good thing going but you ruined that with your promiscuity. That baby should be John's and you know it. You did it on purpose and I'm mad at you for that."

"I did not get pregnant by Dave on purpose. It just happened and as for John and me it wasn't as great as everyone thinks it was. John has his low points too but no one wants to see him as the bad person."

"Tessa, you should have used protection with Dave. That was your downfall. Sleeping with him was your downfall. I don't even know you anymore. You have changed. The old Tessa would have never done that and the old Tessa would realize what she did was wrong instead of blaming everyone else for her mistakes. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was YOU that caused the demise of your relationship? Maybe you are the bad person and I know this is hard for you to admit but you were the one that cheated while John waited so patiently for you. He was waiting to have romantic dinners with you but you were out sleeping with Dave. John loved you and you spit all over his love because you thought about what you wanted and did what you wanted to do. The least you could have done was been honest with him. You were going to push that baby off as his until Dave had enough and told John the truth. You should have been honest with John instead of hiding things behind his back. I don't know you, Tessa. I really don't."

"I'm not the old Tessa, Nattie. The old Tessa did things to please everyone. The old Tessa lived her life for everyone else. I didn't say what I did was right because it wasn't. You're right maybe I should have been honest with John but I wasn't. Oh well. That was wrong of me but right now I am living for me and for my baby. I am happy with my life. And I didn't destroy my relationship with John by myself. He had a part in it too. I'm not blaming anyone for the mistakes I made. And don't you dare say I spit on John's love for me because I didn't."

"Yes you did, Tessa, you cheated on him. You obviously didn't love him."

"I did love him and I still do. It's just people grow apart. For 16 years it was John and Tessa or Tessa and John. I have been with him for 16 years. I needed something new. I needed to see what else was out there."

"You should have gone about it a different way like breaking up with him but you took the cowardly way out and cheated on him."

"Get out," I said. I had had enough. I wasn't going to sit there and let someone that was supposed to be my best friend tell me how bad of a person I was. It wasn't worth it. This was exactly what I was talking about. Everyone was turning their backs on me. Even my best friend or someone I thought was my best friend. Like I said to Nattie in times like these you find out who your true friends are and who they aren't. Nattie proved to me which she was. Just another person added to the list of people I cared about that I lost. I wasn't doing too good since I had lost pretty much everyone I cared about.

"Tessa, what?"

"I'm not going to sit here and have you tell me how bad of a person I am. I'm not a bad person. I am still a good person. Good people are capable of doing bad things. I am not a bad person. You are supposed to be my best friend but you're obviously not. Just leave."

"Fine, Tessa, I'm sorry. You're right good people can do bad things. You're still a good person. I guess I'm just disappointed in what you did. I'm sorry. I still want to be friends with you. Can we be friends?"

"I guess," I said. "Maybe not best friends but we can be friends."

"All right," she said. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry too. I know what I did was wrong but I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm happy. This is the happiest I have ever been. I don't want you to leave my life too. My baby does need a godmother."

"You want to make me godmother?"

"Of course," I said. "And Tyson to be the godfather."

"All right," she said with a smile.

"Sure you can handle that even though Batista is her father?"

"I can handle that," she said. "Thanks. And I am sorry again."

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it and move on."

"All right. It's forgotten," she said, "so do you want to watch a movie or something."

"I guess," I said. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. I know I was a little too forgiving but the truth is she was right on a few things and she was still my friend. I didn't have many of them lately so of course I wasn't going to push her out of my life. I needed her the most during my pregnancy. There were some things I could tell her that I couldn't tell Dave plus I needed my girl time. If I had no girl friends I would have no girl time. Plus there was no way I could lose my best friend and there was no need in pushing her out of my life because she expressed her feelings to me. Friendship is about honesty if you can't be honest with your friends how can you be friends? You can't it's just not done that way.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. You guys are awesome! **

***Just a note: The next chapter of Forbidden will not be posted until Thursday afternoon. I will be away Monday-Wednesday with no computer spending time with my little girl. I hope my readers have a good weekend and I will have the update for you on Thursday afternoon/evening at the latest. **


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I chose to do this chapter from Dave's point of view because we only know how Tessa feels so I thought it would be a good idea to get Dave's feelings on somethings.. so I hope you enjoy it. = ) **

I arrived at the arena 3 hours before the show started. I needed to prove I could be a good employee. I was walking on thin ice according to Vince. The guy just didn't like me and he didn't like me even more because of the shenanigans I pulled with Tessa. I knew he was looking for a reason to fire me. He surely wasted no time getting rid of Tessa and he loved her. It would take one time for me to do something wrong for him to fire me.

We were having a super show so Smackdown superstars were appearing on RAW. It was the first time I'd be on the same show with John since our fight. I hadn't gotten the chance because Vince had me so low on the roster I hadn't been scheduled for a pay-per-view since I returned from my suspension. I wasn't ready to face the RAW superstars or John for that matter. Randy Orton had single handedly made my life on Smackdown miserable. I guess it's because he was John's best friend. I'm not sure but I could only imagine the reaction of the RAW superstars after hearing John mope, whine and bitch about me for months. Let's just say I wasn't expecting a welcome home party.

I found my locker room that I was sharing with Zack Ryder and a few FCW wrestlers. I was on the bottom of the barrel now but I honestly have to say Zack Ryder had become a friend of mine….my ONLY friend. I got my things situated and talked with Zack. The thing about that kid was all he wanted was a chance but Vince lacked faith in him. Creative didn't want to give him that chance. He was passionate about the business and he loved every minute of it. I honestly feel he could be the next John Cena if they gave him the chance minus the ass kissing. There wasn't one thing he wouldn't do for the company. He had a lot of potential but the company failed to see it. "How's Tessa? Asked Zack as we walked down the hallway.

"She's great! She finally got a job interview for Cosmo to be an editor."

"That's good glad to hear it. Good luck to Tessa."

"Thanks," I said, "She is so talented and amazing she deserves this. I really hope she gets it."

"She probably will. She was an amazing creative writer. I honestly think Vince could have looked the other way over the whole affair thing," he said.

"I agree," I said, "he did for Tess' relationship with John."

"I know. Did you ever notice how much pull John has around here? The guy is pretty much running things."

"Yeah I know. It makes me sick. He is the one that bloodied and beat me. He only got 30 days suspension. Then when he came back he got a title shot. It's not right."

"I know man. It's like John is the WWE savior or something."

"He's not my savior," I said.

"How did you manage to get his girlfriend to sleep with you? For that you're my hero," said Zack with a smile.

"I don't know but she hated me. I don't know what I did but we just ended up sleeping together. It wasn't supposed to turn into anything but now I love her and we're having a baby."

"Weren't John and Tessa trying for a baby?"

"Yep. Against her choice. Tess didn't want a baby or anything like that. John forced her into it. That's another thing. John kept pushing her and the more he pushed her the more she was pushed to me. His loss my gain. Tessa is an amazing woman and she's going to be an amazing mom."

"What are you two having?" he asked.

"A baby," I said with a smile.

"I know that but I meant is it a girl or a boy."

"I knew what you meant I was just being a smart ass. And we don't know yet. We want to be surprised but Tess thinks it's a girl but we aren't sure."

"I see," said Zack as he looked behind me.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything but lifted his head to the right as if to let me know someone was there.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Batista," said John. I rolled my eyes trying to ignore him. "I'm surprised you actually decided to show up tonight. Don't you have other people's girlfriends to steal?"

"Nope," I said, "I have a girlfriend. Do you know her? Oh yeah, never mind," I said with smirk.

"Yeah," said John. "She's not going to love you forever. She doesn't even love you she just thinks she loves you. She's not even going to be with you forever. I know Tessa and you are not her type."

"What is her type, John?" I asked. I highly doubted Tessa had a type. You can't have a type if you only date one guy and sleep with one guy for 16 years.

"Someone like me," he said, "Someone that' s a hard worker and knows how to treat a woman right."

"Right because forcing her to make decisions she doesn't want to is treating her right. You have a thing or two to learn about Tessa. I'm surprised out of all the years you have known her you haven't realized Tessa is a strong, independent, beautiful and hardworking woman. She knows what she wants and she knows what she needs. She had to adjust her life a little bit but she still knows what she wants even if she's going to be a mom. She obviously didn't want you… I mean given the circumstance and everything."

"She wanted me for 16 years until you brainwashed her and purposely got her pregnant. It won't last Batista. Trust me it won't last. When Tessa comes to her senses she will realize you are NOTHING and I am everything. She's going to leave you and bring the baby with her to come back with me. Just wait because she is going to wake up and realize you ruined her life…"

"Cena, I don't think so. I think I might propose to her. Like I said, Tessa knows what she wants. In fact I'm not going to propose to her. I will just wait until she tells me she is ready to get married but I am going to raise OUR baby with her. I didn't purposely do anything…I just did something you couldn't," I said with a laugh. It was like adding fuel to the fire. It was so easy to get John fired up. I thank Tessa for giving me that information. It actually came in handy and there was nothing better than challenging John Cena's manhood.

"You're such an asshole, Batista and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you lose your job. One screw up, Batista and I will make Vince know about it. And if ONE time I hear you're out with a slut I will make sure Tessa knows about it," he said.

"Oh like you were out with a few sluts while you were with Tessa? Don't forget John I know how you were and I hear backstage talk. I'm surprised Tessa didn't hear it… you made a fool out of her, John. I know some of the things you've done. I guess Tessa doesn't know about those three girls. What did you call them? The blonde from L.A. with the big rack, the red head from Texas with the matching drapes and the brunette from Arizona that was down for anything… Tessa doesn't know about them huh?"

"No," said John, "and what does it matter now?"

"Because Cena, since you found out about Tessa and me you have done everything to make Tessa look like the bad person. Her own mom doesn't want anything to do with her because of you. And you just had to tell her parents about the baby. You made her the bad person and you know it. If your mom and Tessa's mom knew about your one night stands and the cheating on Tessa you wouldn't be so innocent would you? You told your mom everything that Tessa did but you didn't tell her how you practically pushed her away with your controlling ways. So what you did does matter because then you wouldn't be such the golden boy."

"What are you going to do tell Tessa?" he asked. "Big deal. It's not going to change anything. And she's not going to care about it. It was in the past and we aren't even together anymore."

"I don't know, John. Tessa has those crazy pregnancy hormones these days. She might beat you up and I think that would be pretty funny to watch. After all you would deserve it," I said. I honestly thought it would be funny if Tessa did get some type of revenge on John but she was too sweet for that. She just wasn't the type but I was still contemplating on telling her about John's one night stands then maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty about how things turned out.

"Don't tell her, Dave. Please. Just let it go."

"I don't know if I can do that," I said.

"You can. Please don't tell, Tessa. I don't want her to hate me."

"Why does it matter if she hates you or not. You won't even be friends with her. So why does it matter? She should hate you for causing the relationship with her mom to demise."

"That's not my fault. I just told my mom about us. I can't help my mom told her mom. I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, John, you did because you shouldn't have said anything to your mom until you knew Tessa said something to hers. The fact is John, you have this better than thou attitude and you are the biggest ass kisser that I have ever seen in my life. I know you, John. You let your ego get the best of you and that's exactly what you did with Tessa.. You wanted to be the macho man and wanted things to be your way. You wanted to outshine other guys and the more you put on your macho man act and tried to outshine the other guys to boost your ego you pushed Tessa away. You even tried to outshine your own brother. He got his wife pregnant and you couldn't let him have his moment before you pushed Tessa into throwing away her birth control pills and having a baby. You couldn't let anyone else take your spotlight just like here in WWE. God forbid someone else get some type of recognition before you have to step up and out do them. Your ego can make you but it can break you also. In some cases your ego does make you but mostly it just breaks you. It helps you professionally but personally it tears you down and that's what happened with Tessa. I know you're standing there thinking that I'm stupid and it's not true but it is. Just think about the last time you actually did something Tessa wanted to do or the last time you truly made Tessa happy. While you were at the hotel doing your thing working on your career she was out with another man. Why? Because you let your ego get so big and let it take over your entire life. And look where it got you. While your miserable with just YOUR career I have my career, Tessa and a baby on the way. And I have not once let my ego consume my entire being."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," said John. "You don't know anything about Tessa and me. You brainwashed her. The old Tessa would have never done what she did if you wouldn't have brainwashed her."

"See, Cena? Your ego is so big you can't accept the blame for Tessa leaving you. It's everyone else's fault right? John Cena can do no wrong right?"

"What about you? You're the biggest asshole in the company. You whine, you cry, you bitch, you moan. You want this, you want that, you need this and you need that. You think the entire WWE revolves around you. No one wants to work with you because you're horrible to work with. You have outrageous demands and you treat women like your own personal sex objects. You've had so many partners I'm surprised your dick hasn't fallen off yet. You will sleep with anyone. You're a pig and you suck at wrestling. You are the biggest asshole in this company."

"I may be an asshole," I said, "but at least I know how to respect a woman. So what I went a little wild after I got divorced from my wife but right now there is only ONE woman that I love and only ONE woman that is my entire life. There is only ONE woman that I will do anything for and even give my entire life for and that's Tessa. If you weren't so selfish you would see that she is a great woman and she's an amazing person. You lost her and it was my gain because she has centered my life and she got me back on track. She has given me a reason to live my life and she has made things better for my son and me. Tessa is the best thing to ever happen to me. I am not horrible to work with it's just no one wants to give me a chance. Not everyone is as great as the almighty John Cena right? Not all of us, John get the push or the recognition we deserve. Like Zack Ryder here, I would pay to see him more than you any day of the week. We all know why you're on top."

"Oh yeah? Why?" he asked. That was like a dare because there were so many things I could say. I couldn't even begin to choose just one.

"Because the kids come to see you. If it weren't' for those kids you wouldn't even have a fan base. Adults are tired of seeing you. The kids are the ones that keep coming back to see you because WWE has turned you into a watered down ass kisser. Whatever happened to the Dr. of Thuganomics? What happened to Mr. Ruthless Aggression? What happened to that guy more importantly what happened to the guy that cared about others and knew how to treat people like friends instead of competition. You let the fame change you. You let it go to your head and now you're this guy that has his career but NOTHING else in life."

"I grew into a marketable superstar," he said.

"You grew into an asshole," I said. Before I even saw it coming John raised his fist and punched me in the eye. I grabbed my eye because it hurt. I wanted to hit him back but I knew if I hit him back I would lose my job. Cena wasn't worth it. He would get his eventually but it wasn't worth me hitting him back as much as I wanted to. I know I may have wussed out but it wasn't worth it. Tessa would get upset if I had hit John back. She would have gotten upset if I lost my job because of him. I couldn't lose my job as much as I wanted to hit him I controlled myself because I had a baby on the way with Tessa, I had Tessa and I had a son to take care of. I had already won. I had more going for me than John. I couldn't risk it. "Let's go, Zack," I said turning to walk away from John.

"Yeah, Batista, walk away. You know you can't take me," he said, "pussy out like you do all the time."

I tried my best to ignore him but his taunting kept going and going. I finally lost my patience. I turned back grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. I had never seen so much fear on someone's face as I had seen in John's at that moment. "Let's get ONE thing straight I am not walking away because I'm scared. I am walking away because I have a son that needs his dad to make money to support him. I am walking away because I have a beautiful woman at home that loves me and is depending on me to provide for her and the family right now while she doesn't have a job and finally I am walking away because I have a baby on the way that I want to one day be able to see its dad as a superstar and see what he does. If I didn't have any of those things you better believe your ass would be laid out on the floor but you're not worth it so don't let your ego get the best of you this time," I said before letting him go.

I walked off with Zack and as we were walking back to the locker room he said, "I think that was awesome what you did. You know not hitting him back or anything. That must have taken some strength because I was about to punch him out."

"Zack, you'll learn one day some things are worth it and some things aren't. John Cena is not worth it. It took all I had not to knock him out but I love Tessa so much I know I could never go home and tell her I lost my job because of John. It's not worth it. Cena has already gotten his punishment for being an asshole. He might learn his lesson one day… hopefully one day he will learn."

"I see," said Zack as we reached the locker room.

"He's just not worth it," I said pulling out Tess' ultrasound picture of the baby, "but this is worth everything even if it is a punch in the face from Cena. This little peanut is worth it all," I said with a smile. "You'll understand one day, Ryder. You'll understand."

"Okay," he said looking at the picture before I put it away. I had to get my mind focused and ready for that night. I couldn't let what Cena did get to me and I couldn't let it break me. I had to be strong not only for Tessa but for Max and for our baby. I needed my job with WWE for the time being as much as I hated it I needed it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Dave and me arrived in New York City the day before my interview with Cosmo. He didn't really have to come with me but he insisted he go and be there for me. I thought it was a sweet gesture on his part. He was really involved plus we were planning on finally doing some baby shopping after my interview. I figured it would be about time since we had yet to buy a bottle for the baby. It wouldn't be long before she came. We were only 2 months away from my due date and only had a girl name picked out and no boy name. We were struggling but it was also in part to Dave's hectic work schedule. He rarely got days off but he never wrestled. He just had to travel with the crew; Vince's orders. I could tell that he hated it. I knew he hated it he just didn't have the same passion for the business that he did before. I think it was because Vince was being so tough on him. It just seemed like he was doing it more for an obligation than for the love he had for the business and I didn't blame him. If I had been treated that way I would feel the same way and I wouldn't want to be there. I didn't understand if he wasn't happy with his job why he didn't just quit. He had a lot of potential to do something else. Something that he loved and something that he wouldn't be treated like an outcast for what he had done.

We were sitting in the hotel room when I said, "When do you go back to work?"

"Friday," he said with such disdain.

"You don't sound too happy about it," I said.

"It is what it is, Tess. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, when you're ready to talk about it I am here."

"Thanks," he said looking over a baby name book. "I really like Ryder for a boy. I know you don't like it because it reminds you of Kate Hudson's son but I like the name because of Zack Ryder.. Zack has been there for me when no one else has. I would like to make him the godfather."

"But I told Nattie that Tyson could be the godfather," I said. That was something we really hadn't discussed so I probably shouldn't have promised Nattie such a high honor.

"Really, Tess? They are the biggest back stabbers in this business. Where was your so called best friend when everyone else turned their back on you? Oh yeah she turned her back on you too. She's just like the rest of them. I don't want them being anything to our child."

"But I told her she could be Godmother," I said. "She is my friend."

"All right," he said, "I will allow Nattie to be godmother but only if Zack can be the godfather."

"Deal," I said. It wasn't worth an argument. My best friend could be the godmother and Dave's friend could be godfather. It worked out for both of us. "And I don't like the name Ryder. How about Benton?"

"Benton is cool," he said, "I don't know, Tess, I can't do this tonight. I'm too tired and you need to get some rest. I think it's better if we just wait to see the baby and then give it a name. I mean we really don't know what it is yet."

"You're right," I said. "That sounds like a plan. Let's just wait till the baby is born because then we will be able to see our baby and pick a name that fits him or her."

"That's what we did with Max," he said, "and it worked out perfectly."

"What is Max's real name? Maxwell?" I asked. I had been with Dave for months but I had no idea what his son's real name was. I always assumed it was short for Maxwell.

"Maximus David Batista," he said. "His mom picked out his name. She wanted original."

"It doesn't get anymore original than Maximus. I like it though. It's cute and he is such a Maximus type of kid."

"See?" said Dave with a smile, "we waited to see him before we named him and it worked out great."

"Yeah it did," I said with a smile as I got into bed next to Dave.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body close to his. We were just laying in silence enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies when Dave said out of no where, "Tess, what would you do if I quit WWE?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned to face him. "Are you thinking about quitting?"

"I think about it sometimes. It just sucks so much. I hate it. I used to love this business but now it's like I am pushing myself to go every week. It's just not the same as it used to be and backstage politics suck. After you left everything went to hell," he said.

"I didn't leave I was fired and things were already going to hell before I was fired. Vince lets too many superstars run things then actually making good decisions for his own company. Triple H is the one I hate. HE thinks just because he is the son-in-law of Vince that he can do whatever he wants and get his way all the time. We had some trouble with that but Vince put a stop to it when people started complaining. The problem with the company is they allow the same people win the belt. It's always the same person. It's always Randy or John but never anyone new. They give some people chances but never really the ones that deserve the chance. They have so many young guys that they could use but they never use because Michael Hayes and John Laurinitis doesn't want to or Vince doesn't want to. That's the one thing I always hated. I am glad I am done with that company. I really am. It's the best thing that could have happened to me."

"I agree," he said, "I'm happy for you, Tess, you're using your talent for bigger and better things."

"Thanks," I said. "I honestly think I only worked for WWE because of John. I wanted to be with him. I never really had a real interest in the business. I always wanted to be a journalist but John talked me into working for the company."

"So now you finally get to live your dream," he said, "and one day I will be living mine."

"Isn't being a WWE superstar your dream?"

"It used to be," he said, "but I have other dreams now. And one day my dreams will come true."

"Okay," I said. I had no idea what he was talking about but I wasn't going to press him on it. He would eventually tell me about his future dreams but for now I was going to let it go.

The next morning I was getting ready for my interview and I was wearing a new business suit that I had gotten for the interview. I was trying to hide my stomach because I didn't want my pregnancy to jeopardize my chances of getting that job. "Can you tell I'm pregnant?" I asked Dave.

He looked me over and said, "sort of. You're far along enough to know, Tess. It's not like you can hide it."

"I know but I don't want them not to give me the job because of being pregnant. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I'm pregnant it's just I don't want to lose my chance to get this job because of being pregnant."

"Don't you think they should know, Tess?"

"And they will AFTER I get the job. Right now it's not important."

"I think it's pretty important. You have 2 months left… we are cutting it kind of close now, Tess."

"We're not that close," I said trying to suck in my stomach.

"You can try that but it's not going to work. You're pregnant and you can't hide it. Just be honest. You're talented enough to get the job whether you're pregnant or not. I don't think legally they can not give you the job because you're pregnant."

"But they can say I'm not qualified or any other excuse," I said. And that was true. They could say anything to not give me the job. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take so I did my best to hide my pregnancy but it didn't work out so well. I was still showing no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I just had to take the chance and show up to my interview 7 months pregnant and definitely showing. I had nothing to lose.

I showed up to my interview about thirty minutes early. I needed to show how dedicated I was to the position and showing up early for a job interview is a good sign of a good candidate. As I waited I went through my resume and made sure my portfolio was in order. I can't say that I wasn't nervous because I really was. It had been a while since I've gone on a job interview probably about 12 years or so. It felt like an eternity before they called me back to the office for my interview. I took a deep breath as I got up and walked to the room. "Hello, Tessa. I am Samantha. How are you today?"

"I'm well. How are you?" I replied.

"Good. Come on in," she said holding the door for me to walk into her office. "Please take a seat," she said as she rounded her desk and took a seat across from me. "So Tessa, what is the reason you want to work for Cosmopolitan Magazine?"

"Well, first I am a BIG fan of the magazine. I don't think I have missed an issue in the last 10 years. Second, I have tons of ideas to bring to the magazine and as a reader I know what women want to read about."

"Good," she said with a smile, "And you worked for WWE what happened there?"

"A conflict of interest," I said. That's all she really needed to know. She didn't need to know the whole gory story of how I cheated on my boyfriend of 16 years with a guy I was assigned to work with and ended up getting pregnant by that guy.

"I see," she said, "Do you have your resume and portfolio?"

"Yes, Ma'am I do," I said handing it to her.

"Thank-you," she said as she looked over it. "Have you ever worked for a magazine before?"

"I wrote a few articles and did a couple of interviews for WWE magazine for about 3 years before getting onto the creative team."

"I see. So you have magazine writing experience?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good," she said as she continued to look over my portfolio and resume. "This is amazing, Tessa. I have to say I've seen a lot of candidates but none of them with the experience and talent you have. I have to say you are the best choice."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile. "But there is one thing you should know if you're considering giving me the job."

"What's that?" she asked looking up.

"I'm 7 months pregnant."

"So you're due in February?" she asked.

"Yes. February 17th," I answered.

"I see," she said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No not at all. I'm sure we can work around it and besides while you're on maternity leave you could be emailed articles and things to go over. We can communicate through emails and phone calls. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay. That's great," I said. I was happy that my pregnancy wouldn't be a problem. She seemed to be very lenient about it so that was a good sign.

"If you were given the job would you be willing to relocate to New York City?"

"Absolutely," I said. "Would I have to relocate?"

"You probably wouldn't have to relocate you could work from home but you would have to be present for staff meetings and things like that. It's just costly to travel back and forth."

"All right," I said. I wasn't sure if Dave would be willing to relocate especially with how close he had gotten with Max lately. Florida and New York were really far apart. I wasn't sure if I could leave Max.

"Well, Tessa looking over your resume and your portfolio and talking to you today I have to say you are the best candidate. You are what we are looking for. How would you like to work for Cosmopolitan?"

"I got the job?" I asked.

"You got the job," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you so much. I would love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said shaking my hand. "We will have you start after the new year. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thank-you so much," I said standing up.

"You're welcome. Have a great Christmas and I will see you on January 2nd."

"See you on the 2nd. Thank-you," I said before leaving the room. I was incredibly happy that I had gotten the job. I guess I never really had anything to be nervous about. Everything turned out great except I wasn't sure about relocating to New York. I had to discuss it with Dave and hopefully he would be on board with it. I walked out of the office and down to where Dave was waiting for me. "Hey," I said.

"So?" he asked.

"I got the job!" I said with a smile.

"You got it? Congratulations. Tess, I am so happy for you!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile before I softly kissed his lips, "but there's just one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"We have to move to New York," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"You're okay with that?"

"Sure why not? It's for you. You got a job at one of the most popular magazines in the world. Why wouldn't I move to be with you."

"Because of Max," I said.

"We can work that out later. If we have to move we have to move," he said. "I will still see Max and he can come to visit. It's not a big deal."

"All right as long as you're on board with it."

"Tess, I love you so much there isn't anywhere in this world I wouldn't go for you. If loving you means I have to move to New York to be with you then I'm going to move to New York. No matter where you go I'm going to go with you. I love you so much it doesn't matter where I live as long as I am with you."

That was probably the sweetest thing I had ever heard anyone say to me. I got a little teary eyed which I blame on the pregnancy hormones and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tess," he said as he softly kissed my lips. "Now let's go find a place to live. And do some shopping for that baby."

"Okay," I said with a smile. And just like that I saw that the direction my life was headed was a lot better than before. I was happy and I was finally living my dreams. The dreams that John had squashed for me and I wasn't even upset about being pregnant anymore. It just fit in so well with the life I was heading for and who I was planning on spending my life with. Good things were definitely coming.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for reading. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Over the next week Dave and I managed to find a house in New York. It wasn't quite in the city but it was in the outskirts. It was at least 10 minutes outside the city which worked well for me. It wasn't exactly private but it was a very quiet suburb. When we saw the house we fell in love with it instantly just by seeing the outside. It is your typical house made from brick, with a white picket fence out front and a tree in the front yard. There was a two car garage attached to the house and leading up to the front door was a stone pathway. It was absolutely beautiful. It's not your typical big mansion but it is big enough for Dave, Max, the baby and me. It is a simple 4 bedroom house with a dining room, a bathroom and a half, an unfinished basement with a washer and a dryer and a kitchen with black and white floor tile, black marble counter tops and polished wooden cabinets. It has such a homely feel to it and the backyard is just as beautiful with a wooden patio, a wooden fence surrounding the yard so Dave and me would have our privacy and it was big enough to add in an in-ground pool and maybe even a swing set for Max. We thought it was so beautiful we put an offer on the house and within a week we had gotten the house and at the beginning of the year we were going to move into the new house. Max was going to stay in Florida but he was going to visit at least once a month and we would have him for most of the summer. Everything was happening so fast we were moving, I had a job to start, we had a nursery to complete and my due date was growing closer. I was starting to feel like we were unprepared. I had NO idea about childbirth. And we hardly had a thing for the baby despite numerous shopping trips. I didn't know any breathing techniques. It was all very stressful.

It was finally Christmas Eve and Dave and me were spending Christmas together we obviously weren't spending it with my family because of obvious reasons. I hadn't talked to my family since Thanksgiving and it was absolutely killing me. I never planned on losing my family but things happen I guess. We also didn't have Max for Christmas because we had him for Thanksgiving so that was a little disappointing. I was looking forward to the whole Christmas gift with him on Christmas morning. Even though we weren't getting Max we were expecting Dave's mom. This was going to be the first time I was meeting her and I was really nervous. Dave and me were waiting at the airport for her plane from San Francisco to land. "You okay?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we waited.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your mom. What if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Tess, trust me there's nothing for her not to like about you. You're smart, you're beautiful and you're an amazing woman. She's going to like you."

"I just don't want a repeat of Thanksgiving. You know how things were when you met my family?"

"They won't be. Trust me, Tess, my mom is very open minded. And she's really nice. You have nothing to worry about."

"All right," I said but I was still nervous. I was pretty sure she wasn't going to like me. Not many people did like me these days so why would she?

"Come on, Tess, cheer up. It's our first Christmas together and I'm off for the next two weeks. Let's enjoy it."

"Okay," I said as his mother's plane landed.

"And you have nothing to worry about with my mom. She's going to love you. I would have been more worried about meeting Max than my mom," he said as we stood up. "Max is a lot tougher to impress than my mom and he loves you so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Okay," I said as he took my hand and we walked to the gate to meet his mom. I didn't know much about his mom but I did know that she raised him and that he was a really big Mama's boy. Not as much as John was but he still loved his Mama and he did a lot for her. I really wasn't sure what to expect from her. I wasn't sure if she was as uptight as my mother or what. I hoped she wasn't but Dave had turned out to be a great guy so she must have been strict with him. And I know how protective mothers could be of their sons and if they didn't like their girlfriends they could make their lives hell. I just hoped she wasn't one of those mothers. I never had to worry about that stuff with Carol because she had known me since I was 5 so by the time I was in a relationship with John I was practically like the daughter she never had. I didn't have to worry about her hating me but Dave's mom had never met me before so there was no telling how she would feel about me.

We stood waiting for her to come off the plane when Dave said, "here she comes," pointing to a woman with blonde curly hair, glasses and tattoos. She wasn't what I was expecting at all. She came closer to us and Dave said, "Mom. We're over here."

When she got to us she wrapped her arms around Dave and said, "Hey, DJ, I missed you. How have you been?"

"I missed you too, Mom and I've been great," he said with a smile, "but only because of this beautiful woman here," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You must be, Tessa," she said with a smile. "DJ has told me so much about you. I am glad I can finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I extended my hand to shake hers.

"No. I don't' shake hands with family. You're practically family now. We hug," she said as she hugged me. At least she knew how to make someone feel welcome. "And look at you. You're very pregnant," she said as she touched my stomach. "How far along?"

"7 months," I said, "due February 17th."

"Any names picked out? Girl or Boy?" she asked. She seemed genuinely happy that I was pregnant. She was so much more different than my mom. I'm not saying my mom wasn't happy that I was pregnant she was unhappy with the fact it wasn't John's baby. She had dreams of John and me getting married and having kids together. She called it the perfect relationship and the perfect marriage but I think I destroyed her dreams by cheating on John and getting pregnant by Dave. It was her loss if she chose not to be in the baby's life because of that then that was her fault. I was done beating myself up over it which I had been doing for the last month. It just wasn't worth it anymore.

I could tell Dave didn't fill his mom in on the pregnancy details so I answered, "we don't know the sex of the baby yet. We want to be surprised," I said as we walked to the baggage claim. "And as for names we have Cecelia Isabel picked out for a girl. We're still working on a boy's name."

"Well, there is a myth out there that says whichever name is easiest to come up with is the sex of the baby you're having," she said.

I smiled because I had heard the same myth and said, "I know. So that would mean it's a girl. I think it's a girl anyway."

"I don't know. You're carrying too high for it to be a girl. I don't know," she said. "We will know when the baby gets here."

"I know but I like guessing for now," I said.

"It is pretty fun," said Dave with a smile as he took my hand. "I just want to have a girl. A boy and a girl would be perfect."

"You're not having anymore after this one?" asked Donna.

"Mom, I am 42 years old. No. This is the last baby I plan on having. I mean unless Tessa has other plans."

"That would all depend on the baby and the delivery," I said.

"I see," said Donna as we reached the baggage claim.

She grabbed her luggage and Dave stopped her and said, "I will carry that for you, Mom."

"Thanks, DJ," she said with a smile. "You're such a sweet guy. How about it, Tessa?"

"He is very sweet," I said with a smile. "That's why I love him."

Once we had her luggage we headed back to the house. It wasn't really in the best shape for his mom to visit because we had already started packing things up but it was still decent for living and hosting. We showed her to the guest room and I helped her unpack. She was so sweet and we spent some time talking about Dave and what he was like growing up. I enjoyed hearing the stories she was telling. I needed to know what kind of child my baby's father was so I would know what to expect. Dave seemed like a pretty decent kid even though he had tested the limits a few times but what kid didn't? I guess I never pushed any limits because I was too scared of what would happen if I broke a rule or disobeyed my mom or my dad. Dave and me had grown up so differently. He grew up in the slums of DC while I grew up in the middle of suburbia in West Newbury. He grew up in a single parent home with his father never around and his mother hardly around working two jobs to put food on the table for him and his baby sister while I grew up in a two parent household. I rarely saw my dad because of him being a lawyer and working late nights on cases and with clients. We had two different lives but I wish my mom could be as great as his mom is. His mom was awesome. She was sweet and understanding. I loved her already and I had only spent a couple hours with her. We were getting along pretty well which was great for me.

Later that night we had a nice family dinner just the three of us and it was followed by the exchanging of gifts. I am not good at finding gifts for people so my gift for Dave was not romantic at all. I just went by what he liked. I handed him his present as we sat by the tree and said, "it's nothing special and if you don't like it I'm sorry."

"I'm sure whatever you got me is fine," he said as he took the small gift from me.

"I don't know. I didn't know what to get you," I said as I watched him open it.

"Tess, would you relax. I'm sure anything you got me is fine," he said as he opened the card. He grew a smile as he pulled out his gift. "Tickets to the season opener of a Yankees game?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know how much you like your Yankees baseball so I figured since we're going to be living in New York and we're just going to have a newborn baby that you might want a little break to go out with Zack or someone to a Yankees game."

"Thank-you," he said, "I love them. Thank-you," he said as he leaned over and kissed my lips. "Awesome gift, Tess. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I said with a smile.

"Here you go," he said handing me a small present. "I wasn't sure what to get you either so I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," I said as I began to open the gift. Once I had the wrapping paper off it was a small box but it was too big to be a ring box but not long enough to be a necklace. I took the lid off the box to see a diamond and emerald bracelet. It was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. "Dave, it's so beautiful," I said choking on my words.

"So you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"I love it," I said. "It's really beautiful. You didn't have to buy this for me."

"I wanted to, Tess. You deserve it. You've gone through so much lately that you deserve it."

"Thank-you, Baby!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile before he kissed my lips softly. I don't remember ever getting something so beautiful. John never knew what to get me for Christmas so I always ended up with a gift card to one of my favorite stores. John was not a good gift giver but Dave was amazing at giving gifts and he did so well at picking things out. The bracelet was absolutely beautiful it was one of the best gifts I had ever gotten.

The next morning I woke up before Dave and his mom. I was feeling a little sad about not spending Christmas with my family. It was the first time in my entire life I wasn't with them for Christmas. I got out of bed and put on my robe to go downstairs to the kitchen to get some decaffeinated coffee. I sat at the table drinking it and lost in thought about Christmas when I was a little girl with my family when Dave came into the kitchen. "You're up early," he said.

"Couldn't sleep," I said as I watched him pour himself some coffee. "It's decaffeinated."

"Oh well," he said, "I don't need all that caffeine anyway," he said sitting down next to me. "So what's up with you?"

"Just thinking," I said.

"About?" he asked.

"My family. I miss them, Dave. This is the first Christmas I haven't been with them. I know my mom was a bit harsh but I still miss her. My mom and me had the best relationship before this now she doesn't even want to speak to me."

"Before us?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah," I said.

"So you regret me?" he asked.

"No. I don't regret you," I said. "I love you and I love being with you. I just wish I could have that relationship with my mom again. I love her, Dave but she doesn't love me. It's kind of hard to take you know?"

"I know," he said. "But she made her choice, Tessa. She's not happy about us being together and she's not happy about the baby. You just need to give her time to get over it. I'm sure that one day she will be all right with everything but you're just going to need to wait."

"But what if she never gets over it, Dave? My mom could hold this against me forever."

"Then that would be her loss, Tessa. You can't keep beating yourself up over things you can't control. I know it's hard for you but you have to remember you did everything you could. You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what was best for you. Are you happy?"

"Yes I'm happy," I said, "but I wish my mom was here to enjoy this happiness with me. For years she talked about me being a mom and being a grandma. She had so many plans for my baby but now she doesn't want anything to do with it. It really kind of sucks, Dave."

"It does suck. It sucks for her, Tessa. If she wants to be selfish because you didn't marry the guy she wanted you to or you didn't have a baby with the guy she wanted you to she is just going to shut our baby out of her life then that's her loss. We are going to have an amazing baby and she's not going to be there. That's her loss, Tess. Stop beating yourself up over it. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me."

"I know but just give it time. I'm sure she will come back around."

"I hope," I said. "She's been upset with me but never this upset so I don't know."

"Like I said; she will get over it, Tess and if she doesn't it will be her loss."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said as the baby started kicking.

"It's kicking do you want to feel?"

"I can feel it now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And it's going hardcore. I think it's playing soccer," I said taking his hand. "Feel right here," I said as I put his hand on my stomach.

The baby continued to kick and Dave got to feel it for the first time. He grew a smile on his face and said, "amazing. I missed this part of pregnancy. Max used to kick like that too. There is nothing more amazing than being able to feel your baby kick." He kept his hand there as the baby continued to kick, "I think we have a soccer player on our hands."

"Me too," I said with a smile, "sometimes it kicks so hard it gets its foot caught in my ribs."

"Sounds painful," he said.

"It is but it eventually gets it out. I don't think I would give this feeling up for anything. I can't believe I almost gave it up. I can't believe that I didn't want this. I was stupid because carrying a life inside of you is the best thing in the world."

"I guess we got pretty lucky huh?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess you could say that," I said with a smile, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being so wonderful and being the best boyfriend a woman could ask for."

"You're welcome. Thank-you for being the best girlfriend I could ask for. I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too," I said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said before he softly kissed my lips. It may have been the first Christmas I ever had without my parents but it wasn't all that bad. I got to be with Dave and I got to meet his mom. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was actually kind of happy that I did get to spend it with Dave and his mom. It was definitely less stressful than Thanksgiving and it didn't end with an unexpected trip to the hospital. It was a good Christmas and my first Christmas with Dave couldn't have been any better. And next year I'm sure it will be even better as it will be our first Christmas with the baby.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Change they always say it's a good thing. I guess that's good because lately Dave and me were having lots of change over the last few weeks. We had moved to New York City and were adjusting to the cold weather again. Dave and me were both originally from the North and endured snowy winters and winters where the temperature dropped below zero but once we moved to Tampa we got used to not dealing with snow or ice. We got used to not dealing with weather below 60 degrees in the winter time. It was quite the adjustment for us but we got a nice welcoming snowstorm as we moved to New York and that was followed by a wonderful ice storm. It was so cold but we were beginning to get used to it again. I had also started my new job for Cosmo and I absolutely loved it. It was a lot of work but it was worth it. I enjoyed every minute of it. I'm pretty sure I enjoy it more than I enjoyed working for WWE. I didn't have to worry about walking on egg shells with the fear of upsetting my boss. It was a positive but competitive atmosphere. I liked it a lot and I had already made a couple new friends which wasn't too bad considering I had only been there for 3 weeks.

While I was getting settled in at my job I was getting settled in at my new house. It was a new environment but it was slowly becoming a home. I had everything in the kitchen set up and everything in mine and Dave's room set up. It was the living room that was causing all the problems. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to arrange the furniture. I think I changed it everyday but nothing was ever good enough. Dave would yell at me about moving all that furniture while being pregnant but I constantly ignored him. We even had the nursery almost finished. While Dave was off for two weeks we worked on it and had it painted green, put the crib up and had the other furniture put in. It was pretty funny watching Dave put the crib together. He was getting so frustrated and he was yelling causing all type of a fuss over how the directions were crappy and didn't tell him anything. He eventually got the crib together and it looked perfect. The entire nursery looked perfect. Everything we had was gender neutral so we were looking at a lot of yellows and greens. Honestly, I was tired of looking at ducks and frogs. That was the only bad thing about not knowing the sex because we didn't know what kind of clothes to buy for it so it was just a waiting game but it would be over soon. I was at least a month away from my due date and it couldn't come fast enough for me. Everything was coming together though and even though Dave and me were going through some changes the best change was on its way. We both couldn't wait and we were excited. We were both ready to meet the baby.

It was the middle of January and it was the weekend before Dave's 43rd birthday and surprisingly enough WWE was in town for the Royal Rumble. I was planning on having a party for Dave with Zack and a couple of his friends were also in town to see the show so they were coming as well. I was planning on having it after the Rumble so that Dave could focus completely on the Rumble instead of a party and if he wanted to drink he could drink without being in trouble. Dave was at the house getting ready to leave for the Rumble when he said, "Tess, would you like to come tonight. I have some tickets and a backstage pass. You know they allow us to bring family with us."

"Dave, that's not a good idea at all," I said. "Besides I have stuff to get together before your party tonight."

"Tess, it's at a bar. There isn't really anything you can do to get ready."

"I want to take a nap. My energy is being sucked out of me by the baby. Plus I have some work to do."

"Tess, come on. You don't want to watch me lose the Rumble?" he asked.

"You don't know if you're going to lose," I said.

"Oh so you think Creative is all of a sudden going to let me win and main event Wrestlemania? Yeah right, Tess. You and I both know that I'm losing. I'll probably get eliminated by someone like Andy Leavine or someone like that. I don't know but we both know I'm losing and I'm okay with it. I really am. And you can do your work in the locker room. And you'll be spending the night with me."

"Dave, I can't go back there. I can't face those people. That's like suicide."

"Tess, you can and it would really mean a lot to me if you came with me."

"And what if we run into John? I am just now getting over the fact he doesn't want to be friends. I'm not ready to face him either. I don't have any reason to go to the show tonight. That's a part of my life I never wish to visit again."

"I could be the reason you go," he said, "please?"

"Dave, it's too hard to go back. I don't want to be the person they're talking about because of what happened."

"And by not going you're letting them win. If you go you're showing them that you don't care what they think. Do you want to let them win or do you want to show them you don't care what they think and you're happy with your life?" he asked.

He made a good point if I didn't go with him to the show I was letting them win and I didn't' want to let them win. I wanted to show them I was happy and not miserable. I wanted to show them that I was doing better than I have ever done in my life. I wanted them to see that me losing my job with WWE was the best thing to ever happen and I wanted to show them that Dave was a great guy despite what they thought. He was right. I wasn't going to let them win. "You're right," I said. "I'll go."

"Thank-you," he said. "It really means a lot to have my favorite girl there," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I guess I better go get ready," I said. "I'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be here."

I went upstairs to get ready. If I was going with Dave I wanted to look my best. The best a woman can look at 8 months pregnant. I finally decided on a black maternity tunic and a pair of maternity jeans. I was so glad that I would be out of maternity clothes soon. I had to wear sneakers because that's the only thing my feet could fit in and I was comfortable in because my feet were so swollen. I brushed my hair out and put on a little make up. As soon as I was ready I went downstairs and Dave and me headed to the arena. I was so nervous because I didn't know what to expect. I was sure people were going to talk about me. I didn't care what they were going to say about me because I know what's true and what isn't. It was just I didn't like the thought of being the topic of discussion. I'm sure they could have found something better to talk about and not my little life with Dave.

Dave and me arrived at Madison Square Garden and he parked the car. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and it was bittersweet to walk into the backstage area of the arena again. It was bittersweet to walk in with Dave and hold his hand something I never could do before. We walked through the building and it was like nothing had changed. We walked passed a couple of superstars and I could feel their eyes burning a hole right through me. Dave leaned over and said, "it's all right. Don't worry about them. You're bigger than that."

"I know," I said as we continued walking down the hall before we ran into Stephanie and her youngest daughter. She was probably the last person I wanted to see since I wasn't a fan of hers to begin with.

I was hoping I could avoid any type of conversation with her but I had no such luck as she said, "Tessa, I'm surprised to see you here. How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?" I don't think I could have forced it out anymore than what I had.

"I'm good. I wasn't aware that you were friends with Dave."

"I am having his baby," I said, "and he's my boyfriend."

"Oh. I never would have guessed. I guess you're full of surprises."

"Yeah," I said. I knew that she knew about it and that was what I hated about Stephanie was her fakeness. It really got under my skin and it was even more irritating at 8 months pregnant.

"So you came to see the show tonight?"

"I guess so. I mean I love to see my boyfriend lose to mid-carders and see my ex-boyfriend sky rocket to the top as always. Why is it that Dave can't win a match but John is flying high like he did nothing wrong?"

"Tessa, in case you're not aware you no longer work for this company. You don't make the decisions around here anymore. And I don't have to answer that," she said.

"I didn't think you'd have an answer and as for making decisions. No one makes the decisions but you. You are given ideas but you shoot them down because it's not what you want. It's always about you and what you want. Getting fired was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said, "and you got yourself fired. You have no one to blame but you for that."

"I know," I said.

"Maybe we should go," said Dave. "Bye, Stephanie."

"Bye, Dave," she said as Dave and me walked away.

"I can't stand her," I said.

"Whether you can stand her or not she's still my boss. I can't have you disrespecting her like that."

"But it's okay for you to be disrespected? You're better than what they're treating you. You don't deserve to lose and you don't deserve to be so low on the roster you're sharing some crappy locker room with developmental wrestlers. It's all personal. This isn't a business it's a joke. A true business or company would not allow personal matters to affect their thinking but that's how the McMahons do business obviously and I don't think you deserve it and I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Dave stopped walking and looked at me. "Is that what you think, Tessa? You think it's your fault I'm in the position I'm in?"

"Yes," I said. "I do because if I wouldn't have slept with you then none of this would be happening. If I would have just done my job like I was supposed to you would be champion."

"Tessa, screw that championship. I don't need that championship to be happy. I'm happy because I have you. I don't care if I'm losing as long as I have you and that baby. I could care less how those assholes treat me. At the end of the day it's not about winning or losing. It's about what I have to go home to and that's you.. I would rather lose every match of my entire life as long as I could come home to you. Tessa, maybe we shouldn't have crossed the line but I'm glad we did. I don't' regret it at all and you know why? Because if we hadn't we wouldn't be together. I wouldn't be this happy, you wouldn't be this happy and we wouldn't have that baby. Everything happens for a reason, Tess, maybe that's why what happened between us happened because now you're happier than you ever have been. And you got that great job. Just remember sometimes things need to fall apart so that better things can fall into place. I'm not worried about losing. I'm not worried about winning championships. I am worried about you and making you happy. Do not blame yourself at all for this, Tess."

"Aw, Baby, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well, I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too," I said before I softly kissed his lips.

"Well, this is beautiful," said Randy Orton causing us to break our kiss.

"Hey, Randy," I said.

"Tessa," he said. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. How could you do this to John?"

"Randy, I don't' want to talk about it."

"I just didn't expect it from you. I'm shocked that you could actually do this. After all the times you said you hated him and then you sleep with him. Tessa, I don't even know what to say to you. You're just not the person I thought you were."

I had lost my patience. I was so tired of everyone telling me that I wasn't the person they thought I was. I was tired of being told that they didn't expect it from me. I wasn't perfect. "You know I am so tired of everyone telling me that I'm not the person they thought I was and I'm tired of being told people didn't expect this from me. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect person you thought I was. Good people can do bad things and still be the same person. I did something bad but I have not changed at all. I am still the same Tessa that I always have been except I don't care what you think, what John thinks what anyone thinks. I'm happy now and this is the happiest I have ever been. If you want to be my friend then fine if not then that's fine too. Like I've said time and time again. It's times like this where you realize who your true friends are and who they aren't. I've learned a lot. If you let my one mistake jeopardize my friendship with you then maybe you're not the person I thought you were. And if you're not my friend then bye," I said as we started walking away.

"Tessa, wait," said Randy.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like what you did and I'm not happy that you're with Batista but we all make mistakes. You didn't' turn your back on me when I was destroying hotel rooms and acting like an idiot backstage. You were one of the few people that supported me, Tessa so I can't hold this against you. You're right no one is perfect and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

"I don't get a hug?" he asked.

"I guess you do," I said as I walked back to hug him.

"Thank-you and congratulations. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy. You deserve to be happy," he said.

"Thanks, Randy."

"No problem. I'm going to get going. I will talk to you another time to catch up. Have a goodnight."

"You too," I said with a smile before walking away with Dave.

While we were in Dave's and Zack's locker room before the Rumble Vince knocked on the door. "Come in," said Zack.

The door opened and Vince walked in with Stephanie of course. "Dave, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay," said Dave as he got up from reading a book about child birth. "What's up?"

"Well, we were going over the roster for the Rumble match tonight and saw we had 31 competitors instead of 30 so we need to cut one. We just don't' have anything for you to do right now so we think it would be best if we cut you out of the Rumble."

"What?" asked Dave. I could tell that he was getting upset because his face had turned a light shade of red. "Who all do you have in the Rumble."

"That doesn't matter," said Vince. "We have a couple surprise entrants that we know the fans are going to like so we want to keep those spots so we just think it's best if we cut you."

"That's bullshit, Vince. You know it. How the hell are you going to cut me like that? I'm getting so sick and tired of this bullshit. It's I'm going to lose here and I'm going to lose there and now you're cutting me from the Rumble? It's bullshit," he said. He had lost his temper and I figured it would be best if I didn't say anything. Dave had it handled anyway.

"Dave, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Vince. How do you think I feel? You're treating me like I'm some fresh new wrestler instead of someone that's busted their ass for you for years. I sacrifice my body every week for you to be treated like some piece of shit. I have a family to take care of and you treating me like shit isn't going to get that done. I'm tired of it, Vince. I'm tired of this corrupt business that I'm working for. I'm tired of the ass kissers and I'm tired of the brown nosers. I'm tired of it all. It's bullshit and I'm not taking it anymore so you can take this job and shove it up your ass. I quit."

"We have you under contract for another year," said Vince.

"I don't give a shit," he said walking over to his bags to pack up. "If you think I'm going to sit here and let this go on for another year you're mistaken. I quit."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," said Vince.

"Good because you'll be hearing from mine," he said as Zack walked over to Vince.

"If he's going. I'm going," said Zack.

"What?" asked Vince.

"It's not like you'd miss me anyway. You never use me. You always have me in dark matches. I can be a star somewhere else. I don't need this. I quit too."

"Fine," said Vince. "You both quit. Get out of my arena."

"No problem there," said Dave. "I will gladly leave. Tessa, let's go."

I didn't even know what to say. I couldn't believe Dave quit his job but I was happy that he finally stood up for himself and quit. I knew he wasn't happy with WWE and I knew it was only a matter of time. I was proud of him. And I was even more shocked that Zack Ryder quit with him. I never expected that from him. I guess Dave had found a really good friend because only good friends would quit their job for you. We left the arena and not only did we celebrate Dave's birthday we celebrated his freedom from a job he hated. It was a good night; eventful but good.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	38. Chapter 38

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

Over the next couple weeks I still couldn't believe that Dave just quit WWE. I was happy for him for standing up for himself but I was also sad because he did love the business. I felt like it was partly my fault that he ended up quitting. I know Dave told me that I wasn't at fault and everything happens for a reason but still I felt like it was partly my fault. After all if it wasn't for our affair he would have never ended up on the bottom of the roster. Dave hadn't really given me any idea on what he planned on doing now that he didn't have a job. He was pretty much taking it easy and it was a blessing that he wasn't working because when I would come home from work the house would be clean and he would have dinner made. It was always good to come home after work to a home cooked meal and a clean house after having a busy day. I didn't really care if he went back to work or not. It was his choice and plus he had made enough money working with WWE for the last few years and I was making enough money that we could survive on just one income.

It was February 13th the day before Valentine's Day and I was officially on maternity leave and working from home. I was just 4 days away from my due date and the baby was letting me know it too. It was being so active over the days leading up to the 13th but its activity began to decrease. We were having Zack Ryder over that evening for dinner to ask him to be the baby's godfather. After all that time we hadn't discussed it with him yet and the worst part was that he had been over to our house numerous times and we had been to his house numerous times since he walked out on WWE also. I was in the living room cleaning up like I had been doing for the last few days. Nothing was really clean enough for me and I kept cleaning and cleaning. Our living room had changed from a couple's living room into a living room of a couple with a baby. There was baby stuff everywhere. A pack and play, a swing, a bouncer and a walker even though the baby wouldn't even be close to getting in one for a few months. It just seemed over crowded to me so I had to rearrange everything and I wanted the house to look semi-decent for Zack. Dave came downstairs dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and said, "cleaning again?"

"I just can't get this room to look the way I want it to and everything feels so dirty. I have to clean."

"Tess, I don't think this house can get any cleaner. I think you're nesting."

"I am not nesting," I said. Maybe I was but I wasn't going to admit it to him just like I hadn't admitted that I was having contractions. I was trying to hold off having the baby till AFTER Valentine's Day because Dave had some big plans for us. I didn't want to miss out on it because of having the baby. He knew of the contractions I had a couple days ago and the day before but he didn't know that they had gotten stronger and they were getting closer. At that point I was pretty sure they were about 30-45 minutes apart getting closer. "I'm just trying to make the house look decent for Zack."

"I don't think Zack cares. You've been to his house. You know he doesn't care. I really think you're nesting and you've dropped a lot," he said touching my stomach.

"I didn't drop," I said.

"Really? Because you used to be up here and now you're down here," he said showing me. "How are your contractions?"

"They're fine. I'm all right. They're still the same as yesterday," I said.

"I'm just asking. I don't' want you going into labor on me today."

"I won't," I said but I couldn't make any promises. I let a contraction pass without him even knowing. I could handle this and that baby was definitely pushing its way down. To say the least it was uncomfortable.

I guess I must have made a face because Dave said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Why?"

"Because you look uncomfortable," he said.

"I'm fine," I said. "Trust me if anything goes wrong I will let you know."

"All right," he said. "I'm going to go work on dinner. You should take a break and rest."

"Dave, I'm fine," I said. "Let me finish straightening up the baby stuff and then I'm going to go take a shower. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, "I am just looking out for you."

"I know," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, "and if you have any thought that you're in labor I will be in the kitchen."

"I'm not going into labor," I said, "relax."

"I will once you have that baby," he said.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Go start dinner."

"I will after you give me a kiss," he said.

"Fine," I said as I kissed his lips. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I can start dinner now."

"Good," I said with a smile before he walked to the kitchen.

While Dave was making dinner I straightened up the living room and then I went upstairs to take a shower. I was really starting to feel more contractions and they were coming at least 15 minutes apart now and the closer they got together the stronger they were. I could feel the baby pushing more and more. I was growing even more uncomfortable. I figured a nice hot shower would help me feel better not only because I was in pain but because we were also expecting a snowstorm and you could feel it in the air. I wasn't feeling that much better after my shower so I decided to lay down and try to rest before Zack arrived but I couldn't get comfortable as my contractions kept coming. I probably should have told Dave but he was working so hard on dinner and I really wanted to see what he had planned for us for Valentine's Day that I didn't. It seems kind of stupid now that I didn't tell him but I didn't want to ruin our Valentine's Day. I'd say the worst thing was my back hurting. The back pain was absolutely unbearable. I never felt anything like it before.

As dinner grew closer I finally got out of mine and Dave's bed to get dressed and then headed downstairs to see if Dave needed help with anything. I walked into the kitchen and he was just pulling the chicken out of the oven "Need any help?"

"No. I'm all right," he said. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I was just relaxing," I said.

"Contractions?"

"I'm all right," I said as the doorbell rang.

"You better not be lying to me, Tessa," he said.

"I'm not. I'll get the door," I said as I wobbled my way to the door. I couldn't wait for the day to come when I didn't wobble and the day I could see my feet again. I opened the door and saw Zack standing there. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey," he said. "You're looking like you're about to pop."

"It's getting closer," I said. He had no idea how close it was and neither did Dave. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he said walking into the house. I never really worked with Zack when I worked for WWE so I didn't' really know him. I just always thought he was this dorky kid that shot videos for the internet to pass time but he was actually a pretty good guy. He was a good friend and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Dave and I think he was actually really good for Dave. Dave needed that guy friend to have guy time with. "The house looks nice as always."

"Thanks," I said as I shut the door behind him.

"What did Batista Crocker make tonight?" he asked.

"Garlic chicken, potatoes and rice," I said.

"Sounds good," he said. "So Tess, I bet you're ready to drop that baby."

"Yeah I guess," I said. As much as I was hiding the fact I was having contractions and in a lot of pain to keep my Valentine's Day plans I was ready to have the baby. I learned the further you get in pregnancy the less comfortable it is and by that time I was just ready to hold my baby in my arms. It felt like an eternity.

Dave came out of the kitchen and said, "What's up, Bro?"

"Nothing, Bro," said Zack. I knew I was in for hearing bro a lot that evening. That's all those two ever said to one another. It was always bro this and bro that. It was rather annoying and if our baby's first word was bro I would be upset. It heard it enough inside the womb.

"Dinner is ready," said Dave, "if you guys are ready to eat."

"Dave, I am 9 months pregnant… I'm always ready to eat. I just have to go to the bathroom first. I'll be right back."

"All right we'll be waiting for you," he said.

"Okay," I said as I walked to the bathroom. When I went to the bathroom I realized how much closer I was to having the baby. I had my bloody show and I almost started freaking out but I remembered that it was normal and a sign I was in labor. When I was finished I walked to the dining room and took a seat. Dave had my plate filled with food already. "Thanks," I said as I sat down during a contraction. I believe I was at 10 minutes apart now maybe closer.

We were having a good dinner talking and laughing. I was enjoying hearing Dave's and Zack's stories about their days on the road and as we ate and talked my contractions grew stronger and closer together. I couldn't really hide it anymore as Dave said, "So Zack, Tess and I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" he asked as I gripped the table cloth as I endured a tremendous amount of pain. The baby was no longer playing around. It meant business and I knew it was going to make it's presence known very soon.

"We wanted to know if you would like to be…Tessa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said, "go on." I wanted him to ask Zack before anything else.

"Okay," he said, "We wanted to know if you would like to be the baby's godfather?"

"Are you serious, Bro?" he asked with a smile.

"Dead serious," said Dave. "Would you like to be the baby's godfather?"

"Woo woo woo, you know it," he said. I rolled my eyes as much as I was annoyed by that catchphrase it was a part of Zack that I liked.

"Great!" said Dave.

"I'm honored that you chose me to be the baby's godfather. It really means a lot," said Zack. I thought he might cry. He looked like he was about to. "Thanks, Bro."

"You're welcome, Bro. You're a good friend. No you're a great friend. You've done so much for me and you gave up your job for me. You deserve this and the baby will know its Uncle Zack is the best guy in the world next to its dad that is."

"I prefer Uncle Z. Can it call me Uncle Z?"

"It can call you anything you want it to call you," said Dave. I was breathing through a contraction and I knew I couldn't wait anymore. Valentine's Day plans or not that baby was coming and it was coming fast.

"Uncle Z," said Zack. "I'm Uncle Z!"

"Uncle Z is in the house!" said Dave with a smile.

"Dave," I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor," I said as calm as could be. I wanted to be calm so that Dave could stay calm but I had no such luck.

"WHAT?" he asked jumping up. "You're in labor? Oh my God. We have to get to the hospital."

"Relax," I said as I got up from the chair.

"How far apart are your contractions?" he asked as he helped me.

"Um about 5 minutes apart," I said.

"FIVE MINUTES!" he said. "ZACK GET THE PHONE WE HAVE TO CALL THE DOCTOR! I NEED TO GET THE BAG. OH MY GOD!"

"Relax," I said. "Take a deep breath." I found it pretty bad I was telling Dave to breathe while I was the one in labor but he was in full panic mode and no matter how many times we rehearsed that moment it all went out the window and everything was spiraling out of control. Our plan was to stay calm, relax and breathe not yell, run or freak out. I was glad to see I was the only one doing that as Dave ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. He was so panicked that he couldn't even dial the doctor's number. I had to call the doctor. As soon as she answered I said, "This is Tessa Montgomery and I am in labor." She asked how far apart my contractions were and when I told her she told me to get to the hospital as quickly as I could and that she would meet us there. I thanked her and hung up the phone. Zack was standing in shock not knowing what to do and Dave was trying to find my hospital bag that I had packed about a week or two ago. It was by the front door so we wouldn't have that problem. "Dave," I said calmly.

"What Tessa?" he asked.

"Calm down and the bag is by the front door like we planned and discussed. I really need you to stick to the plan and calm down. All right?"

"Tessa, how can you tell me to be calm during this moment. We're having a baby."

"I know but the baby and me would really appreciate it if you relaxed, took a deep breath, stopped yelling and took me to the hospital. I would rather NOT have the baby in the house."

"Uncle Z can deliver it," said Zack.

"No thank-you," I said, "but you are more than welcome to come to the hospital with us," I said as Dave grabbed the keys.

"Thanks," he said.

"ALL RIGHT Let's Go," said Dave as he helped me to the door. Zack grabbed my hospital bag and followed us out the door. When we got outside we were greeted by the beginning of a snowstorm. It was supposed to be a bad one too. They were calling for at least 16 inches of snow. My baby had perfect timing. "Great," said Dave. "It's already beginning."

"Just drive carefully," I said. "It's not laying on the roads yet. The hospital is only 10 minutes away."

"All right," he said helping me into the car, "Zack, I'm not going to be able to drive. I can't I have to sit with Tessa. Can you drive for me?"

"Sure, Bro," he said as Dave handed him the keys. He started the car and we were on our way. Dave was in the backseat helping me breathe and talking me through contractions. It was bad. I don't remember ever feeling so much pain in my life.

When we arrived at the hospital we went into the emergency entrance while Zack parked the car. Dave got me a wheelchair and pushed me to labor and delivery. Once on the floor he told them who I was and why we were there. They had us sign in and we went through the doors to meet up with a nurse. She quickly escorted us to a room and had me get into the bed after I put on a gown. She asked me questions about my contractions and how severe they were. I'd say on a scale from 1-10; 10 being the worst they were about a 7 or an 8. She asked if my water had broken and I told her no. Once she was done asking me questions she said, "I'm just going to check to see if you're dilated at all."

"Okay," I said as she put on her gloves.

"It's going to be uncomfortable," she said as she checked my cervix. She wasn't kidding it was uncomfortable. "5 cm dilated and 50 % effaced. I think you're having a baby and Dad you might want to get comfortable because you two are having a baby soon."

"Okay," said Dave.

"I'm going to hook you up to a fetal monitor to monitor the baby's heartbeat and to keep an eye on your blood pressure. Are you going to get the epidural or no?"

"No," I said. "I don't want anything. I'm doing it naturally." I had made the decision not to get any type of pain medicine during my labor. I wanted to be fully alert when the baby came and I didn't want the pain medicine to effect the baby either. I think I was being pretty calm given the circumstances.

"All right," she said as she hooked me up to the monitor. "And the doctor should be in in a couple of minutes. Would you like some ice chips or anything?"

"I'm fine thank-you," I said.

"If you need anything just buzz me," she said before walking out of the room.

"Well, Dave, we're having a baby," I said.

"I know. I am excited," he said.

"Me too," I said but I was really disappointed about our Valentine's Day together. I was really looking forward to our plans but I guess they would have to wait because I was spending the holiday in the hospital because at 5 cm dilated, 50% effaced and water unbroken at about 7:30 in the evening I was NOT having that baby before midnight. "I was really looking forward to tomorrow night too."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. This is better than anything I had planned anyway."

"I guess," I said.

"Don't be sad, Tess, we'll still have the best Valentine's Day ever," he said as the doctor walked into the room.

She greeted us and then began to ask me questions. She told me this was going to be an exciting night. She checked my cervix as well and got the same thing as the nurse. She told me I was definitely in labor and asked if I had any concerns or questions. I didn't. I pretty much had the entire labor and delivery process down from reading about it for the last few weeks. She congratulated us, told us it wouldn't be long and then told me to try to get some rest before she left the room. I decided to take her advice and go to sleep. While I was trying to fall asleep Dave was rubbing my back, which is where all the pain was and he was calling his mom to tell her I was in labor. He also called Zack and told him to have a seat in the waiting room because we were there to stay. Once he was off the phone he continued to rub my back until he stopped. I looked over and he was asleep in the chair. I rolled back over to my side and closed my eyes. I managed to fall asleep.. And I hoped when I woke up it would be time or almost time to meet our little baby.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

I was only able to sleep for about an hour and a half before I woke up in even more pain. I woke up crying and Dave heard me. "Tess, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," I said, "It really hurts." I couldn't help but to cry it was probably the worst pain imaginable but I still wasn't going to break and get the epidural. I was going to tough it out whether I was in tears or not.

"Shh.. It's okay," he said. "I know it hurts but it will be over soon."

"I hope so," I said.

"Is it your back still?"

"Yeah," I said. "It hurts so bad."

"All right, Tess don't cry. How about we get you more comfortable?" he asked getting up. Dave was being a real trooper through the whole thing. He was doing everything he could to make sure I was comfortable. He walked out to the nurses' station to get me some pillows. I was overjoyed when he returned with about 3 pillows. He put them behind my back and then began to rub my back again. "Better?"

"Yeah," I said. "Much." It wasn't long after that that I fell asleep once again. I know I wasn't exactly in a deep sleep but I was in a sleep. I could still feel the pain and it was tremendous but I could still sleep through it which mattered the most to me. I needed to rest up because from what I've heard and read the 2nd stage of labor could be pretty intense and exhausting. I wanted to be able to focus on having the baby and not being too tired so it was best that I was getting in my rest. I could also feel Dave rubbing my back as I slept. It was doing wonders even though I still had pain it wasn't as bad as long as he was rubbing my back. I also remember hearing the baby's heartbeat as I slept and just because I was sleeping didn't mean it was. It was working hard to get out because its heart rate was going fast at times and then it would slow down.

I managed to sleep for a while and ended up waking up at 2 in the morning. I looked over in the chair and Dave was asleep holding his cell phone out and out stretched in the chair. I had no idea how he could sleep like that. I got myself out of bed, covered Dave with a blanket and then went to use the bathroom. I came back out and Dave was awake. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I had to use the bathroom. I am still pregnant and I still have a baby pushing my bladder," I said. "When I have to go I have to go."

"Oh right," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain but I should be all right. It's been a while since the nurse has checked on me. Do you think I should buzz her in so she can check. Maybe I dilated some more."

"Probably," he said as he helped me get back into bed.

"Thanks," I said as I paged the nurse to come in and check on me.

She came in about 2 minutes later and said, "Yes, Ms. Montgomery? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but I was just wondering if you could check on me. It's been a while," I said.

"Sure," she said, "just lay back and I can check you out."

"Thanks," I said as I prepared to be checked. At that point I just wanted to be able to start pushing I was in so much pain. I was really hoping I had reached that point.

I was very disappointed when she told me, "you're only 6 cm dilated and 65% effaced. You still have some time to go."

"Are you serious?" I asked, "I've been here forever and I'm only 6 cm?"

"I'm sorry but if you want to speed the process along you can walk the hallway a little bit. Do you want to do that?"

"Sure," I said. "I will do anything to get this baby out."

"Walk around for a little bit and then I will be back in to check on you. It's a little after 2 in the morning right now so at some point today you're going to have a baby."

"Valentine's Day," I said, "how sweet." I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but that's what pain can do to a person. I could care less if the baby was born on Valentine's Day or not just as long as it was out of me soon so Dave and me walked out of the room so I could walk the hallway for a little bit. I felt so bad for Dave because I could tell he was tired and just wanted to sleep but we were in this together. "So what happened to Zack?" I asked as we walked.

"He's sleeping in the waiting room waiting to hear word on the baby. He said he's not leaving until you have that baby."

"Wow. He's dedicated," I said.

"He is dedicated. He's taking the Godfather thing seriously," said Dave.

"That's good to know. I think he'll be a great Godfather," I said. I really did feel that Zack would be a good godfather. IF anyone was willing to stay at the hospital that long they truly deserved that honor. "So are you getting excited, Daddy?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I am. Remember the night you got pregnant?"

"I think so," I said. "It's so weird because now that I think about it I knew something happened. It's weird how you know."

"I will admit when you started getting worried I was worried. I never planned on having another baby and I never planned on falling in love again but two things I never expected to happen happened. I have to say I'm really happy not only to be a dad but to be having a baby with the woman I love. I really can't wait to meet our baby," he said.

"Me either," I said. "Who do you think it will look like?"

"I don't know," he said. "I hope it looks like its beautiful mother."

"Thanks," I said blushing. It still amazed me that after all this time he could still make me blush and sometimes he could still give me butterflies. He took my hand as we walked down the hallway. It was pretty quiet except the lady in the room next to mine was already in the second stage of labor. We could hear her baby cry as we walked up and down the hall. "I wish that was me."

"It will be soon and if we keep doing this walking it will be you," he said. "Just be patient."

"I'm trying but you have no idea how bad this hurts."

"Honestly, I'm glad I don't know how bad it hurts. It's times like this I'm glad I'm a guy."

"Yeah.. Aren't you lucky," I said. "I wish I was a guy right about now too."

"It will be all right," he said. "Are you ready to go back to the room?"

"Sure," I said as we headed back to the room. I think we spent about 30 minutes walking in the hallway and after that there was NO way either of us were going to sleep. I was in too much pain to sleep.

About 30 minutes after we returned to the room the nurse came in to hook me back up to the monitor and then checked me out. I was only at 7 cm dilated. I was disappointed to say the least but at least I dilated a cm in an hour. If I could do that every hour it would only be three hours before I could start pushing. The nurse got me some ice chips while Dave went down to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee. He must have stopped at the gift shop on the way up because he bought a deck of cards for us to play some card games. I had to do something to take my mind off the pain and something to take my mind off of labor. We played a few games of rummy and a couple games of war. We must have been playing for about an hour and a half before I felt a gush of liquid. "Dave, I think my water broke."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I felt around the bed. "It did."

"Call the nurse," he said getting up.

"All right," I said as I paged the nurse. It didn't take too long before she came into the room. "Um. My water broke," I said before she could even ask.

"All right," she said. "I have to clean up the bed and then I will check your progress."

"Okay," I said as she helped me out of the bed so she could change the bedding while she was changing the bedding I went to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit and when I came back she checked my progress and I was at 8 cm and 100% effaced so I was pretty close but I still had some waiting to do.

It was a long night it was around 4:30 in the morning. I was in a lot of pain and I just started crying but it was too late for the epidural. I had made it that far so I would have to go the rest of the way. I was getting tired and I was cranky from the pain and Dave was getting tired from being up all night so we put the cards away and watched some TV. We attempted to watch TV but we couldn't agree on anything and honestly I wasn't in the mood for TV. I was just crying from the pain and Dave was helping me breathe through my contractions but they were getting worse as the early morning went on. He was rubbing my back and giving me ice chips to help me out. I could tell he was draining so I sent him to get himself some more coffee. He didn't' want to go at first but I insisted he go because it wasn't going to be long before I was in the second stage of labor which was delivering the baby. He came back and went back to rubbing my back again and helping me breathe. It was getting more and more unbearable and I could feel so much pressure. I was very uncomfortable to say the least.

Around a quarter till 6 in the morning when I could no longer take the pain Dave paged the nurse into the room. She came in quickly to see what was the matter. "She's in a lot of pain," said Dave, "can you help her? Or see if she's ready to push?"

"Are you feeling pressure?" she asked.

"Yeah.. On my pelvic bone. It hurts so bad," I said trying not to cry.

"Let me check you out and we'll see if it's time yet," she said as she got prepared to check. I was hoping and praying that it would be time. I remember I was laying there praying silently that I would be ready to push if I wasn't I didn't know what I was going to do. The further I got, the more painful it got and the more cranky I got. I cursed Dave a couple times for being the one to get me in that position. He took it well and just let me yell at him and blame him for everything. That was support if you ask me. He couldn't have been any more supportive. "I think it's time," she said, "you're 10 cm dilated and 100% effaced. Let me get the doctor and you can start pushing."

"Thank God," I said. And had I known how hard pushing would have been I probably wouldn't have been thanking anyone.

The doctor came into the room with the nurse and put on gloves. Dave stood up and took my hand as I got ready to start pushing. As the first contraction came I was told to push so I pushed and this continued on for a while. I was growing tired of pushing and nothing happening. I think the baby was being stubborn I don't know but 3 hours later I was still pushing. "I can't do this anymore," I said to Dave. "I can't."

"You can," said Dave. "You're almost there. You can do this, Tess. I know you can," he said holding my hand.

"You said that 2 hours ago and I'm not any more closer than I was."

"Actually," said the doctor, "after a few more good pushes your baby should be here."

"See, Tess? You can do it," said Dave. "Come on, Tess."

"I'm too tired. I can't," I said. It was really exhausting. I wish Dave could push for 3 hours straight without getting tired. Then he could tell me what I could or couldn't do. I couldn't push anymore. I didn't want to push anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on, Tessa," said the doctor. "PUSH!" I pushed as I let out a scream. "Stop."

"See you're doing it," said Dave.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I said before I had to push again. "DAMN YOU, DAVE. YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I know," he said as he ran his hand through my hair, "but you're doing so good. Come on, Tess, you can do it."

"All right, Tessa," said the doctor, "give me another big push." I gave her a big push and the pain had grown so much worse. I let out the biggest scream I had the entire night. "You're crowning," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see, Dad?"

"Sure," said Dave as he looked down. "Oh.. Wow," he said as he lost all color in his face.

"Mom, would you like to see?"

"I'm good," I said.

"All right," said the doctor, "I need you to give me a big push!" I gave the biggest push I could and the doctor told me to stop. "All right, Tessa, give me another one."

"I can't," I said.

"You're almost there," she said. "Come on."

"Fine," I said as I gave her another push.

"Good. Stop," she said with a smile. She picked up an aspirator and said, "the head is out. I just need one or two more pushes and it will be out." She suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth and told me to push again. Even though I was exhausted and tired I gave her the biggest push I could and the next thing I heard were the cries of my baby and her saying, "It's a boy!"

"A boy," said Dave with tears in his eyes.

"We have a son," I said trying not to cry as the nurse laid him down on my stomach to clean him off. He was so beautiful. As much as I was trying not to cry I ended up crying when I saw his tiny face. "He's beautiful."

"Yes he is," said Dave as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Good job, Tess. I love you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"What was the time?" asked the doctor.

"8:55," said the nurse.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes," said Dave as he took the scissors. The nurse helped him and he cut the cord off before the nurse took the baby to clean him up some more and to weigh him. "I am so proud of you, Tessa. You were a trooper. No pain medicine, over 12 hours of labor and 3 hours of pushing. You did it."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay. I understand," he said as the nurse brought the baby over to me wrapped in a blanket.

"He is a healthy baby," she said, "8lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I said as she handed me the baby. "He is so precious. Hi, I'm your mommy," I said as he looked at me. He had blue eyes but I remember my mom telling me that all babies had blue eyes at first. His were a bluish grey from what I saw before he closed his eyes.

"He is so cute," said Dave. "Not much hair but he's cute."

"Just like his Daddy," I said with a smile. I kissed the baby's forehead and said, "I don't even know what to name him."

"Neither do I," said Dave as we looked at him. "and nothing is coming to mind."

"It's okay," said the nurse. "You have a couple days to name him. You don't have to come up with one right away."

"That's reassuring," I said, "because it might take us a couple days to come up with a name."

"It happens a lot," said the nurse. "Are you bottle feeding or breastfeeding?"

"Breastfeeding," I said looking down at the precious baby in my arms. He had fallen asleep. I guess he was just as exhausted as I was. He did have a busy night.

"All right. You might want to try him to see if he can latch on."

"Okay," I said as the nurse helped me out. She showed me how to do it and how to hold the baby. Luckily he latched on right away. It hurt but the nurse said most babies don't latch on as quickly as he did. I didn't know how to react. He was absolutely beautiful and he was so perfect. He had all ten toes and all ten fingers. He had the perfect little face and I knew he had Dave's mouth. He had little brown fuzz for hair but not much and so far he had bluish grey eyes. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much as I loved my son at that moment. I felt truly blessed and my life had so much more meaning now. I was someone's mommy.

After he finished feeding Dave asked, "can I hold him?"

"Yeah," I said as I handed him the baby. "Just hold his head."

"I know, Tess. I have a son at home."

"A son that's going to be super excited he has a baby brother. Max knew the whole time," I said as I watched Dave hold the baby. He looked so happy.

"Hey there Little Guy," he said, "I'm your daddy. I am going to be the best daddy I can be to you. I promise. Tess, he is so perfect. And he's looking at me."

"Aw," I said with a smile. "He is perfect."

"You're perfect too," he said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

After a few minutes he handed the baby back to me so he could call his mom to tell her the baby was here and he called Zack to tell him the news. I felt a little left out because I wanted to call my mom and my dad to tell them the news but I remembered they didn't want anything to do with him. I felt bad because my son was the cutest, most precious thing I had ever seen in my life. It was their loss and I know I shouldn't have been upset but I was because I wish I had family to share that moment with. The only person I had was Dave. Dave was so excited though. His face lit up as he told his mom, Zack, his best friends that he had another son but he was even more excited to tell Max that he had a baby brother. I could hear Max scream from the phone. He was so excited. Dave was excited and as much as he said he wanted little girl I could tell he was just as excited to have another little boy. As for me I was so happy and excited. After all the pain that I went through it was truly worth it all after he was born.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A name is a word or combination of words by which a person, place or thing, a body or a class or any object of thought is designated, called or known. A name is very important for a person to have and as a mother you want to name your child something you won't regret and one that can stand up on the playground. Naming your child is a big responsibility and you want to make the best decision for your child. After all it will be its name for the rest of its life. You want to pick the perfect name for your child. You want to make sure it will fit them and you want to make sure if there are any nicknames for the child that you like and don't like. All these things can play a factor in naming your child and a couple hours after Dave and me had our son we were trying to come up with the perfect name. Zack had heard I had the baby and then went home to shower and then he was coming back to visit. Dave and me weren't ready for visitors yet. I was sitting holding the baby while Dave was looking through the baby name book. If I would have had a little girl she would have already been Cecelia but I had a boy and he had no name. "How about Aaron?" asked Dave.

"I don't like it," I said. "He doesn't look like an Aaron."

"Okay," he said flipping through the book, "I still say we name him Ryder."

"I don't like the name Ryder. I don't want to name him Ryder."

"What about Hunter?" he asked.

"Yeah and every time I look at him I will think of Triple H. No thank-you."

"All right. What about Gunner?"

"He's not really a Gunner," I said.

"We could go with Bennett Montgomery," he said.

"No. I told you. I'm not naming my child after my family."

"Alexander?" he asked.

"Maybe. Give me some more."

"All right," he said flipping through the book, "Benjamin? Benton? Brighton?"

"No, maybe and no," I said, "here you take him and I'll look up names."

"Okay," he said, "I don't know why this is so hard, Tessa. Just give him a name."

"I'm not just going to give him a name. He will have this name for the rest of his life. I want it to be perfect."

"All right," he said taking the baby from me. "Go ahead find a name."

"How about Collier?" I asked as I looked in the C names.

"Don't like it," he said. "Find something else."

"Fine," I said. "What about Connor?"

"Maybe. What else," he said as he rocked the baby. He was starting to get a little fussy.

"Damian?"

"Oh yeah. Name him after some demon kid in a horror movie," he said.

"So that's a no," I said as I went on to look in the book. "Kyan.. I like Kyan."

"It's all right but I don't think he's a Kyan. What else?"

It was harder than I thought to come up with a name for our son. At the rate we were going he'd be lucky if he had a name by the time he was 5. "What about Levi?"

"I like it but I think we should look at more names," he said. "How about Oliver?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Oliver and Maximus. I don't know. I do like Oliver but I'm not too keen on it yet. So that's a maybe."

"How about Thor?" asked Dave with a smile knowing how I felt about the movie Thor. I don't even know why he would suggest that.

"That's not even funny, Dave," I said.

"Come on, Tess. He is a Thor."

"No more than he is a Collier," I said as the baby started crying. "I don't know but we can look at names later. He might be hungry."

"Probably," he said bringing him over to me so I could feed him. "I didn't know naming a baby was this hard."

"Me either," I said. "Poor little guy. He doesn't have a name. We're working on one for you, Buddy," I said as I ran my finger over his soft fuzz of hair. "At least we can go out and buy a lot of sports stuff and blue for him."

"Yeah," said Dave as he sat down in the chair. "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted? I'm exhausted. I have never gone through something like that. Over 12 hours of labor and 3 hours of pushing. I am exhausted."

"You can take a nap. I can keep an eye on him," He said.

"No because Zack is coming back in a half hour. I don't' want to be asleep when he's here. That's rude."

"I guess," said Dave, "did you call your parents?"

"No," I said.

"Why? I'm sure they want to know."

"Why would they want to know, Dave. They don't want to be in his life so why should I call them?"

"Because he's their grandson, Tessa. Maybe now that you had him things will be different."

"I don't know. I'm not ready to call them," I said. "Just let me enjoy this moment drama free."

"All right," he said. "Did you tell Nattie?"

"Tried calling her and got her voicemail. Left her a message but she hasn't called me back."

"Oh," he said.

As soon as I finished feeding the baby I gave him to Dave so I could at least shower before Zack came to see the baby. I felt disgusting and just needed to be clean. It was so refreshing to get under the water even if I was in a lot of pain from having the baby. I was actually surprised he didn't crush my pelvic bone by the way he was pushing down on it but he didn't and he had no complications. He just took his good old time coming out and he was healthy. I couldn't complain and besides he was the cutest baby I had ever seen. I may be a little bias but it's true.

After I was done taking my shower I got myself dressed into some sweatpants, a t-shirt and put my hair up in a messy bun. I felt so much more comfortable that way. When I walked out of the bathroom Dave was changing the baby's diaper and he was doing pretty well. He would probably do better at changing diapers than me. I had never changed a diaper in my life. He was definitely going to be on diaper duty a lot more than me. He just didn't know it yet. I walked out and he said, "are you feeling better?"

"Much," I said. "I see you changed his diaper."

"Yeah. He peed. Just remember when you change his diaper you have to move really fast or he will pee on you. I almost got peed on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said as he picked him up out of the incubator. "I learned that the hard way from Max. I'll help you out, Tess."

"Thanks," I said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

The doorknob turned and the door opened and Zack came through the door. He had a couple blue helium balloons and one that said It's a Boy. He also had a blue bag that said It's a Boy on it as he entered the room. "Hey, Bro," said Dave as he gave him a one handed hug.

"What's up," said Zack. "Congratulations, Tessa and Dave," he said putting the balloons down and handing me the bag. "I got him a couple of outfits."

"You didn't have to," I said. "Thank-you."

"He's my Godson. I had to," he said.

"Thanks," said Dave as I opened the bag.

I pulled out a brown cordury teddy bear overall set with a striped shirt. "Aww. This is so cute. Thank-you, Zack," I said as I pulled out the other outfit he bought him. It said Mommy's number 1 fan. I absolutely loved it. "Aww, Zack, I love it, Thank-you so much," I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Nice choice of outfits," said Dave with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Zack. "Can I hold the little Broski?"

"Sure," said Dave as he handed him to Zack. "Just hold his head."

"I will," he said, "so does the little Broski have a name yet?"

"Not yet," I said. "We're still deciding. We have Alexander, Levi, Kyan and Oliver so far."

"Don't forget about Ryder," said Dave. He was insistent on naming the baby Ryder and I was not for it. I didn't want to name him Ryder.

"We're not naming him Ryder," I said.

"I'm pretty partial to the name Ryder," said Zack. "You would like that wouldn't you, Broski? Ryder after your Uncle Z." He said as he played with the baby. The baby let out a little grunt and he said, "see? He wants the name Ryder."

"I'm not convinced," I said.

"Come on, Tess," said Dave. "Please name him Ryder. We can name him Ryder Bennett."

"No," I said. "I don't want to name him Ryder."

"Fine," said Dave.

"Broski is a little cutie. He is definitely the Broski of the week," said Zack. "Can he come on my show this week as Broski of the week?"

"As much as I want him to be a Broski," I said, "I think we'll hold off on the show. Maybe when he's a little older."

"Sweet," he said. Honestly Zack was a really big dork but I could tell he loved the baby so much. He was really content holding him and playing with him. Dave had made a good choice for Godfather. Zack was probably going to be the best Uncle Z there ever was. I couldn't deny him making the baby Broski of the week or not allowing him to be on Zack's show. "Hear that little Broski? You're going to be on my show someday. You're going to be a hit. I'm going to teach you how to spike your hair and I am going to teach you all the Backstreet Boys songs I know. I'm going to teach you how to be a little Z."

"Oh boy," I said. It was actually pretty funny watching him interact with the baby and it got me thinking about the baby's name and what we should name him but I wanted to wait until Zack left before I said anything to Dave.

Zack stayed for about an hour before he had to leave to get some sleep. "All right," he said, "I'm going to head out. I will see you guys when you get home."

"All right," I said, "Thank-you so much for coming."

"No problem. Thanks for allowing me to be here."

"You're welcome," I said.

"And once again congratulations," he said before saying, "and I will see you later Broski. I love you," he said as he kissed the baby's forehead before handing him back to me. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Z," I said waving the baby's little hand at his uncle. Zack waved back and said goodbye before he left.

Once he left Dave said, "that was nice of him to come by."

"Yeah it was," I said, "so I think I have a name for him."

"What is it?" he asked.

"How about we name him Zachary? Zachary Ryder?" I just thought it would be nice to honor his Uncle Z by giving him his name.

"Zachary Ryder Montgomery-Batista," said Dave. "I like it. Okay. Zachary it is."

"Wow. We finally agreed on a name. How do you like that name, Zachary?" I asked the baby. He scrunched up his little face and let out a grunt. "I think he likes it. Zachary. He looks like a Zachary."

"Yeah he does," said Dave. "I like it."

"Me too," I said. "It works. So we're going with it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Good idea, Tess."

"Thanks," I said as I looked down to see Zachary had fallen asleep. "He's asleep."

"Then you should probably get some rest and I will run back to the house. I still want to go ahead with part of my plan for tonight. I need to go home get some rest, take a shower and I will be back. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Love you."

"I love you too," he said taking a sleeping Zachary from my arms to put him in the incubator. "And I love you too, Zachary," he said before kissing his tiny head. "I'll be back."

"Okay, Bye," I said before he kissed my lips. As soon as he was gone I fell asleep. I needed to sleep because I was exhausted.

Later that night when Dave came back to the hospital he was dressed up and he had food from one of our favorite Italian restaurants in New York City. He looked so handsome wearing a tux and I felt a little out of place because I didn't have anything nice on and I was just in sweats and a t-shirt. He also brought in a bouquet of red roses. "What is all this?"

"Just because you're in the hospital tonight doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate Valentine's Day. I got us food from Gino's and some desert. I want to make our first Valentine's Day together special."

"I had our son this morning it couldn't have gotten anymore special," I said.

"It can," he said as he pulled the tray over. "I got your favorite vegetable lasagna," he said as he put our food down. It smelled really good and Zachary had just fallen asleep before Dave came back so we had some alone time together and it was great. Dave knew how to make Valentine's Day romantic even if we were spending it in the hospital. Dinner was great and for desert we had strawberries covered in chocolate one of my favorite deserts. He did his best to still make it special for me.

"Thank-you so much, Dave for making this a really good Valentine's Day for me," I said as we finished up our desert.

"You're welcome but I have just one more thing for you," he said.

"All right," I said. I really wasn't sure what he had for me but I was anxiously waiting for it. If he could do all that with dinner, desert and flowers who knows what else he could have up his sleeve.

He got up from the hospital chair and said, "can you stand up for a minute?"

"Okay," I said as I got out of the hospital bed. Once I was standing on the floor Dave got down on one knee and began to dig in his pocket. "Dave, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt the tears in my eyes. I knew what he was about to do and I just didn't want to believe it.

He pulled a small box from his pocket and said, "Tessa, I never thought I would fall in love again. I never planned on having another child again. I never planned on having a relationship with someone again but then you came along and even though we didn't start off in the best way everything has gotten better and everything has fallen into place for us. I have told you there is not one day that I regret what we did and there is not one day that I regret falling in love with you. You are amazing with Max and I know you're going to be just as amazing with Zachary. You are an amazing, talented and beautiful woman. You are my everything and I may be crazy for taking this road again but if loving you makes me crazy and if doing this makes me crazy then lock me up because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep holding you in my arms every night. You're everything to me and I don't' want to let go of what we have. I want it to be forever so will you marry me?" he asked exposing a princess cut diamond ring with blue sapphires surrounding it. It was absolutely beautiful.

I was speechless! I didn't know what to say but I could definitely cry. I had tears streaming down my face because it was so beautiful and it felt so right. Everything was falling into place for us. And after everything I felt and said about not getting married my mind had been changed that day. I wanted to get married.. I wanted to marry Dave. Sometimes it takes the wrong person for the right person to come along. I was already a Mommy so I felt I needed to be a wife. As soon as I got myself together and stopped crying I said, "Yes, Dave, I'll marry you."

"Oh my God, Tess," he said slipping the ring on my finger and standing up. "I love you," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too," I said with a smile before we shared a passionate kiss.

That was by far the best Valentine's Day of my life. I had my first child and I got engaged. It couldn't get any better than that. And although I never imagined getting proposed to in a hospital room, almost 12 hours after having a baby and wearing sweatpants it was still very romantic and the best proposal a woman could ask for. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I said with a big smile.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The next couple weeks with Zachary were gruesome as we tried to adjust to having a newborn in the house. It was a completely different type of life. I was no longer on my schedule but on his. I never would have thought it would be so much to have a baby. The days I was in the hospital I was filling out paperwork left and right. Filling out insurance papers, applying for a social security card and they made me take a mandatory parenting class. I felt so old everyone else was in their early 20's and they even had a couple teens and there I was the old maid at 32 just having my first baby. I was all right at being a mom but I wasn't great at it. I was still learning Zachary's cries and learning how to change a diaper without getting peed on. I had yet to be successful at it. And he ate more than any kid I have ever seen in my life. He gained about 2 pounds from the time we brought him home to his two week appointment. He was our chunky monkey.

The day we brought him home I was so nervous everything had to be perfect for him. I guess that was my OCD I don't know but I had to make sure Dave put the car seat in the car correctly and on the way home I told Dave to drive as slow as he could. I don't think I allowed him to even reach the speed limit on Zachary's first car ride home. I was scared to handle him so I was as gentle as could be especially while changing his diaper. We had him circumcised and I was scared I was going to hurt him every time I changed his diaper. I was scared I would hurt him in general if I was too rough with him. Dave would make fun of me for being so cautious. I didn't think it was funny. He told me I took too long dressing him because I moved slowly so I wouldn't break an arm or anything like that. It was like walking on eggshells. He was so tiny and fragile.

Even though I was exhausted from lack of sleep because Zachary was a night time baby. He would wake up at least every 2 hours at night to eat and to be changed. He was still the sweetest baby I had ever met. He always seemed so happy and sweet. He melted my heart that's for sure. He was my everything just like his daddy was to me. He gave my life so much more meaning the day he was born. Dave loved him just as much and for someone that wished and wished I had a little girl he was still a proud daddy of our son. He was amazing with Zachary and we were waiting on Max to finally be able to meet his baby brother but we had to wait till next month for him to meet him. He was super excited though because he would call everyday to see how his brother was doing and to tell us he loved him. I hoped that would stay true when he met him. I know how little kids can be when they get a baby brother or sister. They see it's not all about them anymore and start to get jealous. I didn't want that for Max and neither did Dave.

I had just put Zachary down for a nap after feeding him, grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs to fold laundry. That's another thing that had changed since he was born our laundry. I felt like I was doing laundry all the time because Zachary could go through clothes like it was nothing. Whatever he started out in at the beginning of the day wasn't on him at the end of the day because of him spitting up all over them or sometimes from peeing on them when I was changing his diaper. It was a never ending a process but something I wouldn't change for the world. I walked into the living room surprised to see Dave had already folded the laundry for me. "Did you fold those for me?" I asked as I walked over to the couch to sit down with him.

"Yeah," he said. "I wanted to help you out." Dave had been a really big help with the baby. I was so glad he was home and wasn't working for WWE anymore. There was no way I could have done it all myself. I couldn't have asked for a better fiancé' he was cooking dinner, cleaning up around the house and helping me with Zachary when he saw I was too tired and needed some rest. He was great.

"Thank-you," I said with a smile before I kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

"You're awesome you know that," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "You're pretty awesome too. Where's Zachary?"

"Taking a nap. He fell asleep while I was feeding him so I put him in the crib."

"He's got a sweet deal there. Eat till he falls asleep. Must be nice."

"He's living the life," I said with a smile. "The good life."

"Yeah he is," said Dave. "So did you call your parents yet?"

Dave had been bugging me to talk to my parents and tell them about Zachary. He felt they had the right to know they had a grandson. He felt that they may change their mind if they knew about him. I honestly didn't think anything would change their minds. My dad was a lawyer he didn't back down too often. In my whole life I had NEVER seen him back down and change his mind. There was no way he was going to change his mind about Zachary even if it was the first boy in the Montgomery family since he was born. I don't think that would make a difference. As for my mom I doubted she would change her mind. She was so closed minded there was no way she would and she was too fond of John to even care about my baby with Dave. They were missing out on Zachary and that was their decision. I didn't want to talk to them and I didn't want to tell them about him. I didn't think they deserved to know after everything that happened on Thanksgiving. "No," I said.

"Tess, come on. You need to talk to them. I know you have some hard feelings toward them after Thanksgiving but I think things should be right between you guys for Zachary's sake. Zachary has the right to know his maternal grandparents."

"You're right. He has the right to know them but they don't want to know him. They made up their minds, Dave. They aren't going to change their minds. I know them."

"You don't know them. Zachary is the most awesome baby. He's a great little guy. He can melt anyone's heart. Give them the chance to want to be there."

"I think I did give them the chance to be there and they didn't want to be," I said.

"That was months ago and even if they don't want to be there at least let them know they have a wonderful grandson out there. If they choose not to be there that's their loss but just let them know you had the baby. That's all you have to do, Tess," he said picking up the phone.

"Dave, I don't want to…"

"You're going to," he said handing me the phone, "here. Call your mom and tell her about the baby."

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I took the phone and said, "fine," and dialed the number. I took a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Hello," said my mom as she answered the phone. I panicked and didn't know what to say. "Hello," she repeated.

"M-m-om," I said with a shaky voice.

"Tessa?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," I said. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Tessa, before you do I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You're my daughter my ONLY daughter. My ONLY child and I was treating you unjustly. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I was just upset that you hurt John the way you did. He is really hurting, Tessa. I never thought you would do something like that. I was disappointed in you and I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy and if Dave is the person that makes you happy then I'm okay with it. I just wish things would have turned out differently for you and John."

"I know, Mom," I said. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have handled it differently but I didn't. I am happy, Mom. I'm really happy. Dave has given me happiness John never could. I wasn't happy with John obviously but I'm happy now. Dave makes me happy."

"Good," she said. "I'm glad he makes you happy. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," I said, "Mom, I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I had the baby two weeks ago on Valentine's Day," I said.

"That's great, Tessa!" she said sounding genuinely happy for me. "A little girl?"

"No a little boy," I said with a smile.

"Your dad is going to go crazy when he hears this. You know how long this family has been waiting for a boy?"

"Yeah," I said, "a really long time."

"What's his name?"

"Zachary Ryder Montgomery-Batista," I said. "He was 8 lbs. 10oz and 20 inches long. He is so cute mom he is my entire life. He has blue eyes. At first they were bluish grey but they're turning blue. I think he's going to have my eyes. He has Dave's mouth for sure and his hair is brown. Well, the hair he does have because he doesn't have much. He is absolutely precious."

"Tess, I am so happy for you. I want to see pictures," she said.

"I will send you some. Believe me, I have taken so many pictures of him. I don't want to miss a thing."

"All new mothers are like that," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "He is going to be a heartbreaker."

"I bet," she said, "what else has been going on with you?"

"Well, other than the baby I got engaged on Valentine's Day."

"You're getting married?" she asked.

"Yep. Dave asked me to marry him and I really want to, Mom."

"Great. I'm starting to like Dave more and more," she said. "What else is going on in your life? How's Florida?"

"We don't live in Florida anymore," I said.

"Then where do you live?"

"New York," I said.

"What? Why did you move to New York?"

"Because I am a magazine editor for Cosmo," I said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Tessa, that is great. Congratulations. I don't know why I worried about you. You have gotten your life back together. I am so happy for you. Do you like it? New York and your job?"

"I love it. I love them both. New York is so wonderful. Much better than Florida. I Love it here and my job is amazing. It's what I always wanted to do and I love it. It's a lot of work but it's worth it. I honestly love it."

"That's great," she said, "so since you're in New York maybe you could come visit your dad and me. We would LOVE to meet Zachary and give Dave another chance. I want to redeem myself and give him a better welcoming after all he's going to be my son-in-law someday."

"That would be awesome," I said. "We could come up for a weekend in March or April. I would love to see you guys and I'm sure Dave would love to come visit as well," I said looking at him. He gave me a look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Great," she said, "we'll plan that out. I will let you go. You sound exhausted. Have a good day."

"You too," I said with a smile.

"I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too, Mom," I said with a smile, "bye."

"Bye," she said before she hung up the phone.

I felt great after talking to my mom. Everything was water under the bridge now. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder. She was excited about Zachary and couldn't wait to meet him. She was also excited about what my life was becoming. I was excited too. It was the life I had always wanted. It was the life I deserved to have. Everything was definitely falling into place and I was so glad Dave forced me into talking to my mom. "So?" he asked. "How did it go?"

"Great. Everything is better now," I said. "She apologized and invited you, me and Zachary to come visit for a weekend. She wants to redeem herself and give you a proper welcome. She wants to get to know you, Dave."

"All right," he said with a smile. "I would love to meet the real Mrs. Montgomery. I'm looking forward to going to West Newbury and I bet Zachary is going to love it."

"You do know my dad will get Zachary his first Red Sox hat right?"

"Over my dead body," said Dave, "Zachary is a Yankees fan."

"He's two weeks old. The only thing he's a fan of is eating, sleeping and pooping."

"True," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too," I said as Zachary woke up crying. "I guess I should go get him."

"No. You let me get him. You take a nap. I can handle Zachary for a little bit. You look so tired. Get some rest and everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," he said getting up. "Just lay down and go to sleep. Have a nice nap."

"Thanks," I said as he covered me with a blanket.

"You're welcome," he said before kissing my lips and heading upstairs. He was absolutely amazing. There was no doubt about that. I was glad my mom decided to give him another chance. He deserved it because he wasn't that bad guy everyone thought he was. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep so I could rest up for another night of feedings and changings. The life of a Mommy; I absolutely loved it and wouldn't change it for anything.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple months later Dave, Zachary and me went to visit my parents along with Max. Max loved his little brother even more when he met him. He was such a big help. He liked to help change his diaper and he loved playing with him. He was a great big brother. He was also a really big help as we drove from New York to West Newbury. He was keeping Zachary occupied when he was awake by shaking his rattle in front of him and playing peek-a-boo with him. It was a good thing because Dave was really nervous about going to see my parents again. I guess the last experience with them was so bad that he didn't know what to expect. I was just as nervous as he was. My mom and me had been talking but I was still nervous.

The trip wasn't that long and before we knew it we were pulling into my mom's and dad's driveway. "Home sweet home," I said as parked in the driveway.

"I hope this is a good trip," said Dave. "I really don't want it to be like last time."

"It won't be. My parents just want to get to know you again and meet Zachary. Everything will be fine," I said. I wasn't really sure if everything would be fine but I just wanted him to feel better about being at my parents' house. We got out of the car and he grabbed Max along with our bags while I took Zachary's car seat out of the car. I was walking up to the front door when I looked next door at the Cena household to see John's car sitting out front. "Isn't that John's car?" I asked Dave.

Dave looked and said, "I think so. Tell me he's not here. Please tell me he's not here."

"I have no idea," I said as I rang the doorbell. "You know I don't talk to him."

"I just thought your mom would have said something to you," he said as my mom opened the door.

"Tessa!" she said with a big smile.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I hugged her trying not to wake up Zachary. I preferred to keep him sleeping because he could be a cranky baby if he was woken up before he was ready.

"And Dave, How are you?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I heard that a welcome to the family is in order?" she asked holding the door open for us to walk in.

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile as we walked into the house.

"And Hello, Max," said my mom as she got down to his level.

"Hello, Mrs. Montgomery. Did you see my baby brother?" he asked pointing to Zachary.

"No I didn't," she said with a smile and looked at Zachary. "Tessa, he is adorable. He looks like such a sweetie."

"Thank-you," I said. "He is a sweetie but the trip wore him out."

"I see that," she said escorting us to the living room. "It's been a while since there was a baby in this house."

"I know like 33 years," I said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said as my dad came into the living room. "Hey, Dad."

"Tessa," he said with a smile. "I am so glad you came to visit. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad," I said as I hugged him.

"And Dave, welcome to the family. I'm sorry about the way things were the last time you were here."

"It's okay," said Dave as they shook hands. "Did you want to meet your grandson?"

"Sure," said my dad with a smile. That's all I had been hearing about. He couldn't wait to meet Zachary and hold him in his arms.

"All right," said Dave as he started to take a sleeping Zachary out of his car seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting him out so your dad can hold him," he said.

"But he's sleeping," I said.

"Yeah don't you know you should never wake a sleeping baby," said my mom.

"It will be okay," said Dave as he picked him up out of the car seat. "Here you go, Pop Pop," he said handing him to my father with a smile. Dave was so proud of Zachary he never wasted time showing him off to anyone. I thought it was really cute and sweet. My favorite would be when we were out with his friends and all he would do is talk about Zachary and what he had done lately. His recent milestone had been smiling for the first time. Dave got the first smile because I was at work and Dave got to be at home with him all day. I was semi-jealous but Dave took a picture of him and sent it to me which made me feel a little better about it. I just wish it would have been that got the first smile.

The joy on my father's face as he held his first grandchild and first grandson was indescribable. He was so happy. He smiled down at Zachary and began talking to him. By that point Zachary was awake but he didn't cry or anything. He just concentrated on my father's face. He even smiled at my father a couple times which really made my dad happy. "He is adorable," said my dad, "absolutely adorable. Tessa, you and Dave did a good job."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "How does it feel to hold your first grandson?"

"Great," he said as he handed him to my mother. She was doing her best to patiently wait for her chance to hold him.

"Tessa, he does have your eyes. He is gorgeous and such a happy baby."

"Thanks," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"So you and Dave are getting married," said my mom. "When are you planning on getting married?"

"We were thinking probably New Year's Day of next year. We just think it's fitting."

"That's pretty cool," said my mom. "I think that's a good idea. Are you getting married in New York or in West Newbury?"

"Probably New York," said Dave. "I like the idea of getting married in Central Park in the beginning of January but Tessa won't go for that."

"Yeah because it's going to be too cold. We can't keep Zachary and Max out in that weather. There are plenty of churches in New York for us to get married in."

"I know but Central Park just has this feel to it," he said. "I really like that idea."

"Dave, it's not a good one."

"She's right," said my mom, "you can't keep this little angel or that little angel out in the cold too long. It's not good for them."

"All right," said Dave, "so a church it is."

"Thank-you," I said. I liked Dave's idea of Central Park but January was just too cold to have an 11 month old baby out and a 5 year old out. It was also going to be too cold for me along with our guests. Had we agreed on a summer date or something like that then we would get married at Central Park but winter time was just too cold.

"What about Niagara Falls?" asked my dad. "You could get married there."

"Not really interested in that," I said. "A simple wedding at a simple church is the best way to go. I don't want anything big. I just want close friends and family."

"But it's the first time you're getting married," said my mom, "you should make it big."

"No. I don't' want a big wedding. I want it to be as small as possible."

"You're the bride whatever you want," she said as the doorbell rang. "Charlie, can you get that?"

"Sure," said my dad as he got up to answer the door.

A few minutes later my dad walked into the living room with Mrs. Cena. I wasn't exactly thrilled about it but I was as polite as I could be. "Hello, Mrs. Cena."

"Hello, Tessa," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said, "I just happened to see your car and decided to come over to visit. I wanted to see the little cutie Kate has been telling me about."

"Here he is," said my mom. "Zachary Ryder."

"He is so cute. How old is he?"

"8 and a half weeks," said Dave.

"He's only a month younger than Keegan," she said.

"Who is Keegan?" I asked.

"That's my granddaughter. Matt's daughter was born January 12th."

"Oh," I said, "Zachary was born February 14th."

"Aww. A possible love connection," said Mrs. Cena.

"I don't think so," said Dave. Dave would NEVER let our son go out with a Cena family member. Too much bad blood between the families and I wouldn't let my son go out with a Cena either because of the simple fact it's just weird after everything that happened between Dave, John and me. It would never happen.

"It's just a thought," said Mrs. Cena. "If you would like to see Keegan she is at our house. She's getting baptized this weekend."

"Aw," I said. "I might have to let Zachary meet Keegan. I want to congratulate Matt."

"And John is in town this weekend for the baptism. He's going to be her godfather."

"Oh," I said. "Then maybe I won't go over to see Keegan. Just pass my blessing on to Matt. Tell him I said congratulations."

"I will," she said, "but you are more than welcome to come to the baptism. You are still family even if you aren't with John anymore. You're still welcome."

"No thank-you," I said. "I will pass. I don't want John to feel uncomfortable."

"All right," she said. "If you change your mind the invitation is still open. It's Sunday at 3:00."

"We will be on the road back to New York," said Dave. "I'm sorry she won't make it."

"Okay," said Carol. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," I said.

My mom handed Zachary to her and the next thing she said really pissed me off and I could tell it made Dave angry too. She said, "are you sure he's Dave's? The timing just seems a bit off. If you had him February 14th that would put him down on the time you were with John." I wasn't sure what part of I cheated on John with Dave she didn't' understand so of course Zachary was made during the time I was with John but I was also with Dave; Dave just happened to get me pregnant.

"Carol," said my mom, "that's not acceptable at all. Of course Zachary is Dave's son. He has his mouth. He is Dave's."

"I don't' know, Kate, the hair and he looks like John did when he was a baby. Tessa, are you sure this is Dave's baby?"

"I'm sure," I said, "the DNA test proved it. John isn't his father."

"I am Zachary's father 100%," said Dave. "He is not one ounce of John's baby. He is mine. I don't appreciate you saying otherwise."

"I was just looking at time," said Carol.

"Fuck the time," said Dave, "that is my baby."

"Maybe you should leave, Carol," said my dad.

"All right," she said as she handed Zachary back to my mom. "I will go but remember Tessa you're still invited to Keegan's baptism."

"I won't be there," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said as she walked out of the house.

"She had some nerve," said my mom. "Who does she think she is?"

"Your best friend," said my dad, "Did you tell her Tess was coming for a visit?"

"I might have mentioned it but I didn't expect her to stop by for a visit. I didn't think she would invite Tessa to the baptism either."

"Mom, from now on when we come for a visit don't mention it to Carol. And I honestly think this baptism thing was a set up because she knew I was going to be here so why not try to get John and me to talk. I don't' want to talk to him and I don't' want to see him. I have nothing to say to him."

"You don't' have to talk to him, Tess, you don't' have to go to the baptism," said my mom as Zachary began to cry.

"Good because I'm not going," I said as I took Zachary from my mom. I knew he was ready to eat so I went upstairs to feed him. I was really upset over the entire Carol situation. She had no right to say what she did. The paternity test proved Dave was Zachary's father so I don't know where she got off saying that he looked like John. He didn't look anything like John. He was the perfect mixture of Dave and me. I'm not sure if Carol was wishing for things to work out with John and me but the truth was; John and me were done, we were done a long time before we were really done. It was a long time coming neither of us wanted to face the truth that it was over until I got involved with Dave. My life was with Dave now and I wasn't going back. I would never go back.

Later that night Dave and me were laying in bed when he said, "John's mom had a lot of nerve today."

"I know," I said. "I don't even know what possessed her to say that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Dave. "It's not your fault. Zachary is my son right?"

"Yes, Dave, he is. He is 100% yours."

"Okay," he said. "I was just checking," he said.

"Carol is just bitter and upset because John and me aren't together anymore. She wanted nothing more than for John and me to get married and have kids together. She has been hoping for that forever. It just didn't happen so she's just digging to see what she can get for John and me to happen again. I think she is having problems realizing that it's never going to happen."

"I see," he said as he rested his hand on my hip, "and then to suggest our son date her granddaughter. No thank-you none of our children will EVER date a Cena. I will never let that happen."

"Neither would I," I said with a smile. "You're really cute when you get upset and worked up. Are you threatened by John?"

"No. I'm not threatened by John. I just don't like the idea of him being right next door. I don't like the fact his mom is inviting you to baptisms and talking about Zachary being John's right in front of me. I don't' like it at all, Tessa. I don't."

"I know," I said, "but you have NOTHING to worry about. I love you and I'm never going back. What we have means too much to me. You have made me so happy and happier than John ever could. Zachary is your son 100% and I'm not going to any baptism. You have nothing to worry about, Baby."

"Well, I don't want you talking to John. I don't trust him. I have a feeling he put his mom up to that shit today."

"I don't know," I said. I wasn't really sure John would put Carol up to something like that but then again John wasn't the same person since we broke up. He was capable of anything. Dave told me about his last confrontation with John and it wasn't good. "I don't think he would do that."

"He would, Tess, just promise me you won't talk to him."

"I promise," I said. "I won't talk to John and it's not like I have anything to say to him anyway."

"Thanks," said Dave. "I'm sorry. I sound so controlling but I really don't trust John. There's just something that bugs me about him."

"All right," I said, "I get it. I won't talk to him."

"Thank-you, Tess," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before kissing his lips softly. "And I think it's so sexy you're protective of me. It's a good look for you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I can show you sexy," he said as he kissed my lips and rolled me over to my back. It didn't' take long before we were making love to one another. When were finished Dave wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to his so our bodies were touching. It felt so good to be in his arms and I wouldn't give that up for anything. There were no words that could describe how I felt about Dave so he had absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to John. Dave was the only man holding my heart. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I felt the softness of Dave's body up against mine.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

The next day my mom and dad went out to run errands. Their Saturday mornings had been the same routine since I was a little girl. They would wake up, go out to eat breakfast together, go to the farmer's market to get produce items, go out for lunch together and then go to the grocery store. I thought it was funny that they still had the same routine on a Saturday morning. My Saturday mornings consisted of spending as much time with my two favorite guys as I could before going back to work that Monday. This Saturday was no exception except I was spending it with my three favorite guys instead of my two favorite. Max was in the living watching some show on Sprout while I was feeding Zachary and Dave was watching Sprout with Max. "Babe," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know you're going to kill me but I need you to run to the store really quick."

"What for?" he asked.

"I miscounted and ran out of diapers for Zachary. I only have two left and we're here for another day. Can you run to pick me up a pack of diapers?"

"Sure," he said, "Pampers?"

"Yes please," I said with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he said getting up from the couch, "Max, do you want to go to the store with Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy," he said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Let's go then," he said taking Max's hand. "We'll be back," he said before kissing my lips quickly.

"See you when you get back," I said with a smile as I went to burp Zachary.

When I was finished burping Zachary he was done eating because I couldn't get him to latch on so I got myself together and then changed Zachary's diaper. I couldn't believe that I had miscounted diapers and almost ran out. "There you go. I hope you feel better," I said to Zachary as he smiled at me. "And you didn't pee on me. We're making progress, Buddy!" I said with a smile as I tickled him. He gave me a toothless smile. "You're so cute. Yes you are," I said. He was an absolute cutie. I picked him up from the couch and took his diaper out back to throw it away and then washed my hands before going back into the living room. I was just about to put Zachary in his travel swing when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be. I'll be right back," I said putting him in the swing and strapping him in before going to get the door. I had no idea who it could have been. I was thinking it was Dave because he forgot something but when I opened the door I did not see Dave standing there. "John," I said.

"Hey, Tess," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't sure why John was at my parents' doorstep. It's not like we talked since I found out he wasn't the father of Zachary. That was a while ago so I couldn't understand why he was at my parents' house. The last time I talked to him he told me he wanted nothing to do with me and we would never be friends so it just didn't make sense but a lot of things John had been doing lately weren't making sense.

"I just came by to see you," he said, "my mom told me you had the baby."

"Yeah," I said.

"And I saw Dave left so I thought I would come over to see him and to talk to you."

"So what you're watching the house?" I asked.

"No. I was outside working on my car when I saw Dave leave. I figured this would be a good time to come see you and see the baby."

"John, I don't know," I said, "it's not a good idea. If Dave comes home and finds you here he's going to be upset."

"We're friends right?" he asked as Zachary started crying.

"I thought we were but you don't' want to be friends remember?" I asked as Zachary cried louder.

"I want to be friends with you, Tessa, no matter what happened between us you will always be my best friend. I need my best friend."

"John, we're not best friends anymore. I have to go. My son is crying," I said.

"Please just talk to me, Tess, and let me see the baby," he said.

I really didn't' have time to argue with him because Zachary was crying so I said, "Fine, come in." He came in and shut the door and followed me to the living room. "What's the matter, Buddy?" I asked as I picked him up out of the swing. "It's okay." I said as I rocked him.

"He's cute, Tess," he said. "What's his name?"

"Zachary," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Zachary? I always thought your son's name would be Atticus," he said sitting down in my father's chair.

"Oh yeah To Kill A Mockingbird one of the best literary pieces in America. One of my all time favorites. Dave would never go for the name Atticus although he does like To Kill a Mockingbird."

"I didn't know he could read," said John.

"Be nice," I said, "he is my fiancee."

"All right so now you two are engaged? Whatever happened to the Tessa that wasn't going to have kids or the Tessa that was never getting married? Now you're a mom and you're getting married. What happened to you?"

"You wanted to have a baby and I didn't but I gave up birth control for you and ended up getting pregnant by Dave. That's what happened and I love Dave. I want to marry him."

"But you never wanted to marry me? I see how it is, Tessa."

"John, did you come here to talk or to cause drama?"

"I came here to talk," he said. "Anyway, how is it being a mom?"

"It's good. It's really fun. I love it. Zachary is my life," I said. This was true. I loved being a mom. I never thought being a mom was for me and now that it happened I wouldn't change it for the world. Zachary meant everything to me and even though I worked a lot I looked forward to coming home to be with my baby.

"That's good," he said. "Can I hold him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said.

"Tess, I'm not going to hurt him. Just let me hold him," he said.

"All right," I said handing him to John. "Just watch his head."

"I know," he said as he held him. "Hey, Zachary. I'm John. I hope you know you have the best mommy in the world. They don't get any better than her. You got really lucky to have her." John was getting me confused by talking to Zachary that way not too long ago he was saying I was a horrible person now all of a sudden I wasn't. I just didn't' get it. "Tessa, he has your eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. They are beautiful."

"Thanks," I said.

"When was he born?"

"Valentine's Day," I said.

"Tessa, are you sure he's Dave's and not mine?"

"John, I'm sure. We had a paternity test done. He's Dave's. Stop. I don't get what it is with you and your mom. She was here yesterday saying you were the father. You are NOT the father. Dave is."

"I want a paternity test done," he said.

"John, no, I already had one done when I was pregnant. He is 100% Dave's son. I'm not getting another test done on him."

"I want one more. To make sure it was accurate," he said.

"No, John. It was accurate and he's not yours," I said. I was starting to get upset. I didn't like him pushing me to get another paternity test done on Zachary. One was enough. It's not like the results would change. Dave would come back as the father once again. "And if this is what you're going to do then you can leave."

"Tess, I'm sorry. You just don't know how hard this is for me."

"How hard what is?" I asked.

"This. Seeing you with Dave, having Dave's baby, getting married to him. It's really hard to see you living the life I wanted with you with someone else. It hurts."

"John, you only have yourself to blame for that. You were controlling and pushy. You wanted everything your way. You never once took how I felt into consideration. And you cheated on me while we were together. Dave told me about it. I'm not saying what I did was right but you have to know we grew apart. WE wanted different things. We needed different things. We needed a different life. John, we were over long before I cheated on you with Dave. You know that and I know that. We just didn't want to admit it but it was over for a while."

"Tess, you were everything to me and when you cheated on me with Dave it tore me apart and then I found out you were pregnant. I had that hope inside that the baby was mine. I wish it was mine but when I heard it was Dave's it tore me apart even more. I may not have been the best boyfriend but I tried, Tessa. I shouldn't have tried to control you, I should have let you do what you wanted to do. I should have taken what you wanted into consideration. I'm sorry that I never did."

"John, it's too late for what you should have done. It's over and it's going to be over. John, you and me just wanted different things. You wanted a family, you wanted marriage but I wanted a career," I said.

"But you have a family and you're getting married and have a career.. I don't know why you couldn't do that with me," he said. "Why Dave, Tessa, why did you choose Dave?"

"I didn't choose Dave my heart did, John."

"So you're saying that for 16 years you didn't love me?"

"I didn't say I didn't love you because I do, John, I just love Dave more. John, you have to remember for 16 years we were together. I never experienced anyone else. You were the only person I knew. I should have had more life experiences, John and being with the same person for 16 years doesn't give you life experiences."

"But Dave. Tessa? He's not even your type."

"How can you tell me what my type is when I've only been with one guy for 16 years."

"You know what I mean," he said, "Dave is an animal and he has no respect for women and you're the biggest feminist I know and you condone that and became just another notch in his belt He's an asshole, Tessa."

"The asshole that's my son's father," I said, "and the asshole that went out to buy diapers for his son when I asked. He's the asshole that quit his job because he wanted to be at home with his son and his fiancee. He's the asshole that has never once yelled at me like you have. He's not an asshole, John. He is the sweetest most caring guy in the world. It's people like you that make him an asshole," I said taking Zachary from him. He was starting to get me even more upset by talking so badly about Dave. He didn't know Dave like I did. He only knew the asshole Dave because John antagonized him to the point of being an asshole.

"Tessa, you don't know him. He's an asshole and you're going to find out that you made the biggest mistake of your life."

"No, John, the biggest mistake of my life was staying with you for so long and never living the life I wanted to. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I wasted 16 years doing what YOU wanted to do. Not what I wanted to do. You don't know Dave like I do. You think you do but you have NO idea who he really is and what he's really about. And if you came here to tear him down you can leave. I will NOT have you bad mouthing Zachary's father in front of him."

"It's not like he understands what I'm saying, Tessa, besides he's part Batista. He can't be that smart."

"Did you just call my baby dumb?" I asked.

"I guess I did," he said.

"Get out," I said. "Just get out. I thought you wanted to try to be friends but no you have to insult me, my boyfriend and my son. Just get out, John."

"Tessa, I'm sorry. That's just my anger talking. I told you it's hard for me to see you living this life. I love you, Tessa. I would do anything to get you back."

"You can do anything you want but you're not getting me back. You don't even have me as a friend, John. Get out," I said getting up to let him out of the house.

"Tess, please. Give me a chance to be your friend. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please."

"No, John, get out. And I suggest you do so before Dave comes back from the store."

"Tess, please. I'm sorry. I love you. I can't live without you."

"You're doing a pretty good job of it aren't you?" I asked. "John, don't come here feeding me this bullshit. I really don't need it. Just leave. You can't…." I said before he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. I pulled away and said, "John, what are you doing? You need to leave…."

"Tess, please," he said.

"Leave," I said opening the door for him.

"Fine," he said, "but I will never stop loving you. I promise you that."

"Bye, John," I said as I shut the door in his face. I had no time for his lies, his games and all the nonsense he was trying to pull. He was too confusing. One minute he hated me, the next he loved me or one minute he wanted to be friends, the next he didn't and then another time he wanted to be more than friends. I just didn't get him. I couldn't understand him like I used to. I actually believe John snapped from everything that happened between us. He was young enough to find love again. I managed to find love. I would probably never be friends with him again after that stunt he pulled but only time would tell I guess. I just wanted him to be happy like I was. He just wasn't happy anymore but that was his choice. He could be happy if he wanted to be but he wasn't letting himself be happy. I actually felt bad for him but everyone makes their choices in life. I chose Dave and John chose to leave me. It was just the way life went. I looked down at Zachary and saw his blue eyes looking up at me. "I'm sorry, Zachary. I'm really sorry about that. I promise Mommy will never let that happen again," I said as there was a knock on the door. "Please not again," I said to Zachary before opening the door.

When I opened the door I saw Dave and Max standing there this time. "Sorry it took me so long," he said, "I just saw Cena, he looked upset."

"Yeah," I said.

"Did he do something?" he asked as he came into the house.

"Just bullshitting," I said. "It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure because if he did something I will go over there and snap his neck."

"Dave, it's fine. Just let it be," I said.

"All right," he said, "are you sure because I will do what I need to do."

"I'm sure," I said. "It's nothing. Thank-you though."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "You know I love you."

"I know. I love you too," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Ew," said Max.

"What?" asked Dave.

"You two kissed!" He answered, "why did you kiss?"

"Because I love her, Buddy. I'm crazy about her."

"Oh," said Max.

"I'm really crazy about her," he said with a smile before he kissed my lips again. That was good to know because I was just as crazy about him. I loved him so much and nothing was ever going to change that. My heart knew what it wanted and it wanted Dave.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***I guess since this story is almost over I have decided to do a sequel but from John's point of view about his life AFTER Tessa... I am having trouble with coming up a name for it though so I would like to hear some suggestions on what you think it should be called. Thank-you so much. **


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The next few months went a lot quicker than I thought they would and Zachary was growing like a weed. He was getting cuter each day and he was such a happy baby. He was always smiling and giggling at us. He was the love of my life and everyday I loved to wake up to his cries. Zachary and I have breakfast together every morning. It's our special time together. I feed him his rice cereal with apples or his rice cereal with bananas and then I eat my breakfast. I get him ready for each day before I leave for work. He is such an amazing baby. He is smart too. He began to hold his head up at 3 months old and he could sit up by himself by the time he was 5 ½ months old. He was strong like his daddy and smart like his mommy. His new task was trying to crawl. He got the concept of being on his hands and knees but he didn't get the crawling concept. He just rocked back and forth. It was so cute to watch him. He would get a big smile on his face as he rocked back and forth. He no longer gave us a toothless smile because he got his first tooth at 5 months. It was his one and only tooth but it was so cute. I missed him while I was at work but I always made it home in time to feed him dinner, give him his bath and read him a story. He enjoyed having books read to him. It was our special time together. Even though Zachary enjoyed our time together he was a daddy's boy through and through. He loved Dave so much. I guess that's what happens when your dad is a stay at home dad. Dave chose not to get a job so that he could be home with Zachary and honestly I preferred it that way because I'd rather Zachary be with his father than be in a daycare all day. I know he needed interaction with other babies so I had Dave enroll him in a baby and me class so he could get that interaction. Dave ended up making friends with a couple of the mothers and they had a play group that Dave took Zachary to every Wednesday. Dave was a great dad. He was so amazing with him. I couldn't have asked for a better father for Zachary. I wouldn't mind having another baby with Dave but unfortunately we decided that Zachary would be our only child together because Dave was getting older and didn't want to have any more and I was working so much I didn't have time to have another one. I was blessed enough to have Zachary I didn't need any more.

It was now August and Zachary was 6 months old. It was a beautiful Saturday in New York and I was off of work and I had reached all my deadlines so I was ready to spend the day with my boys. I woke up before Dave did like usual and went into the nursery. I walked in to see Zachary wide awake looking up at his mobile of frogs. "Hey, there Handsome!" I said with a smile as I looked at him. He gave me the biggest smile ever. "You want to eat?" I asked as I picked him up out of the crib to take him downstairs to give him some breakfast. "Mommy is going to be home with you all day," I said putting him in his highchair. "You want some nanas today?" I asked getting him some banana baby food out. Bananas were his favorite and I wanted to switch things up for him on a Saturday morning. I opened the jar and began to feed him. He was an eater and wasted no time eating food. As I was feeding him Dave came downstairs. "Morning, Baby."

"Morning, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed my lips. "And good morning, Buddy," he said rubbing his hand over the top of Zachary's head where he was finally beginning to grow hair and then kissed his head. "Bananas today? You're a lucky guy," he said with a smile. "Tessa, what would you like?" he asked me.

"Some cereal would be fine," I said.

"You eat cereal everyday. How about I make us some French toast?"

"That works," I said as I continued feeding Zachary. "So I'm off today and I just want to be with my two favorite guys. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the park. I love taking Zachary to the park," said Dave.

"All right," I said. "The park it is. You're going to the park today, Buddy," I said as I continued to feed him. He gave me another big smile. "He is too cute."

"Yes he is," said Dave as he began working on the French toast. "We did some awesome work."

"The best," I said with a smile. Over those few months I finally broke down because I was tired of John bugging me and had another paternity test done on Zachary. And like the last one I had when I was pregnant Dave came back to be the father so John was out of my life for good. I don't think we will ever be friends again. "Sure you don't want to have another one?"

"I'm sure, Tess," he said. "I'm too old to have anymore kids."

"You're not too old," I said. "You've got plenty of years."

"I'm already going to be 50 by time Zachary is 7... Everyone is going to think I'm his grandpa."

"You'd be the hottest grandpa there is," I said with a smile, "besides you do not look that old."

"Yeah right, Tess, I'm going grey."

"No you're not," I said. Dave was really self conscious about getting older. He wasn't really that old and he looked really good for his age. I didn't know many men in their 40's that were in the shape Dave was.

"What is this?" he asked me showing me a piece of grey hair.

"Hair. It's fine, Dave. SO what you have one grey hair. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it's only one now and then I'm going to be completely grey."

"No you're not. Shut up," I said as I finished feeding Zachary his breakfast, gave him a little bit of watered down juice in a bottle after cleaning him up while Dave continued cooking. Once Dave had our food finished I put Sprout on for Zachary on the kitchen television so he could watch The Wiggles while we ate. He was a huge fan of the Wiggles. I personally didn't see the excitement but Dave enjoyed watching The Wiggles with him and I'm pretty sure Dave knew all the Wiggles songs. He was really a big kid.

After we ate breakfast together we got Zachary dressed to go to the park and then got ourselves ready. The park was only a block down the street and since we lived in a peaceful, quiet neighborhood we got out the stroller and walked to the park. I never envisioned my life to look like this but it was a beautiful life. Dave took my hand as I pushed the stroller. "It's really beautiful out. I'm glad that heat wave is over. 105 degrees is too hot for New York."

"Yes it is," I said. "I prefer this weather a lot better. 100 degrees and above is Florida weather."

"Yeah it is," he said. "So did you get everything finished for work that you needed to?"

"Yeah. I had 4 articles due at once. It was crazy. I felt like it was college all over again. It wouldn't have been so bad if the people writing the articles didn't wait till the last minute to write them. I understand they get writer's block but really if they don't meet their deadline I don't meet mine."

"Crazy stuff but I'm glad you're not so stressed anymore."

"Thanks," I said as we continued walking. "It's like work plus planning for the wedding is so stressful. I think I focus so much on work I have nothing done for the wedding yet except the date."

"If it makes you feel better neither do I. I don't even have an excuse. I have all day to make plans but I guess I'm so occupied with the cutest baby on the planet and watching The Wiggles and Sprout. By the way I've come to like that bird Chica."

"It's a chicken," I said. "And it's annoying."

"Not to Zachary," he said with a smile. "He loves her."

"He's 6 months. He'll outgrow it. I hope."

"I don't know," he said, "Max is 4 and he still loves Sprout and Chica."

"Well, their dad still likes Sprout and Chica and he's 43," I said, "he's a big dork."

"I am not," he said with a smile.

"You are but you're my dork," I said with a smile before I kissed his lips. It is true Dave can be a really big dork when he wants to be. It was one of his quirks that I love.

"Okay fair enough," he said as we reached the playground. There was hardly anyone there another perk to living in a peaceful neighborhood. There was hardly ever anyone at the park except sometimes there was a little girl named Zola that was about 3 years old that used to come to the park everyday with her mother Ryan but I hadn't seen them for the last month. I thought maybe the heat wave was keeping them in the house but even when things cooled down they weren't there. I was friends with Ryan but not that great of friends. She would always ask me how Zachary was and she would hold him. We would just talk like most mothers in a park do but that day on the way to the playground I noticed there was a for sale sign out front of her house and I figured her and Zola had moved. She was a single parent so I wasn't sure if expenses got to be too much which I don't know how they could be since she was a physical therapist/trainer or if she just wanted to get out of New York. It was anyone's guessing game but I was going to miss my park talking buddy.

Since Dave, Zachary and me were the only ones at the park we went on to enjoy ourselves. Dave and me took turns taking Zachary down the slide which he absolutely loved. That was one of his favorite things to do at the park. He would giggle and laugh as the wind blew in his face as we went down. He would always clap once we reached the bottom of the slide as a sign that he wanted to do it again. We could do it over and over again and he would not want to stop but eventually Dave and me tired of it so we took him over to these rocking animals. There was a duck, a dinosaur and some other creature not sure what it was exactly but I think it might have been a dog but I' not sure, anyway we put him on the rocking duck for the first time ever but we held onto him as we rocked it back and forth for him. He loved it just as much as he loved the slide. He gave us the biggest smile as we rocked him and his blue eyes shined so brightly on that sunny day. "Do you like that, Zachary?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Tell Daddy that you love it," I said. "I think he has a new favorite thing to do at the park. You're going to have your work cut out for you while I'm at work."

"Yeah but at least he's having fun. I love this little guy so much. He is my life. I just wish he could see his brother more," he said.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

Once Zachary was tired of the duck he let us know by fussing so we took him off and put him in one of the baby swings. I remember the first time we took him to the park I was so adamant about not letting him on the baby swings because of the germs but I have learned that you can't protect your child from germs. The only thing you can do is wash their hands and keep them clean but germs will still find them. I gave up on trying to protect him from every single germ. As soon as he was in the baby swing he grew a heart melting smile on his face because he loved the swings just as much. They were also a great way to put him to sleep. We could push him for hours and he would end up falling asleep in the swing. That day was no different. We hadn't even pushed him for more than 10 minutes before he was asleep and that was our sign that it was time to go home. "I guess it's time to leave," said Dave as he stopped the swing. "The little guy is sleeping."

"Yeah. Let's get him home and put him down for a nap. I guess he got exhausted from so much adventure today."

"Probably," he said with a smile as he carefully took him out of the swing to put him in the stroller. Zachary fussed a little bit but went back to sleep as soon as the stroller started moving. "He really does love the park," said Dave as we were walking back home.

"I know. I think he's going to be a sporty out door kid," I said.

"Me too. Football, soccer, baseball… he's going to do it all but he's also going to be a book worm. He loves his books."

"I know," I said. "I think he got a good mixture of the both of us. He'll be that smart athlete. And hopefully he gets your coordination and not mine."

"I hope so too," he said with a smile, "weren't you the one that tripped over the ball more playing soccer than actually kicking it?"

"That and tripping over my own feet," I said, "I was just not a sporty kid."

"Or a well coordinated one," he said as he rubbed my back, "but there is nothing wrong with that."

"Other than always being picked last in gym class," I said.

"So you weren't the gym class hero but you were the class valedictorian. That is better than anything. It means you were the smartest one in your class."

"I know but sometimes I wish I had gotten the sports gene. Oh well. We all have gifts and Zachary seems to have inherited my gift and yours."

"Yeah we did a pretty good job of that," he said as we continued walking home. "You know, Tess, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" I said.

"You know how we were talking about the wedding earlier and how we have nothing planned for it?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Do we really want a big wedding or want to make a big deal about it?"

"I don't want a big wedding. I want the smallest wedding possible," I said.

"How about we get married in a private ceremony with just you, Zachary and Zack?" he asked.

He had a really good idea but I know my parents were looking forward to us getting married in a big ceremony but I didn't want that. "I like it," I said. "What made you come up with that?"

"Well, Tessa, everything about this relationship has been unconventional so why not have an unconventional wedding. Just you, me, Zachary and Zack in Central Park," he said.

"Sounds good but when?"

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, "I don't even have a dress. And we don't have a priest. We don't have rings. I don't know that's pretty sudden."

"So just wear a white sundress, I will figure out the rings and I think I can find a minister willing to marry us tomorrow. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"You know what.. It doesn't even matter as long as I'm marrying you. Let's do it. Let's get married tomorrow."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Why not," I said. "I love you and you love me that's all we need to get married. This is the easiest way to go. Let's do it."

"All right," he said, "we're getting married tomorrow!"

"We're getting married," I said with a smile before he softly kissed my lips. I have to admit that was a great way to go. I never wanted to get married and when I did I didn't want some big fancy wedding. I wanted a small wedding; one that wouldn't stress me out and getting married the way we were was the least stressful way to go.

As soon as we got home Dave made some calls to find a minister or a priest to marry us and he eventually found one to marry us. Then he called Zack and of course he was all for us getting married the next day. Dave had planned everything out and as for the rings we decided we didn't need any rings because later that night we went to a tattoo parlor and got each other's names tattooed around our finger as our wedding ring. It was unconventional but we were unconventional. We had everything planned out and the wedding was a go. We were waiting to tell our parents about it till after the ceremony. We didn't need anyone trying to talk us out of our decision. It was what WE wanted to do and what WE needed to do. And that brings me to today; August 20th, the day of my wedding.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***A/N 2: I am not sure if next chapter will be the last one of Forbidden... I kind of planned it to be but I have gotten other ideas on how to end this story but I start school again on Monday so I can only do what my schedule allows me. I will let you know at the end of next chapter if it's the end or if I will continue on with my other ideas.. and with school starting I am not sure how often I can update.. I will try to continue every other day if not.. it will be at least twice a week but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure you will enjoy the next one as well but I will definitely let you know my plans for Forbidden and the sequel. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

As I finish feeding Zachary I lift him up to burp him one more time. He lets out a really good burp and I say, "good boy! How about we go wake up Daddy." I get up from the rocking chair and take Zachary into our room. Dave fell back asleep after I left to get Zachary but I needed to go out and get my nails done and get my hair done for the wedding. Dave had to take care of Zachary and get him ready. Our wedding was scheduled for 2:00 in the afternoon and I still had so much work to do. I had to wake him up otherwise I would let him sleep. I took Zachary over to the bed and sat down. I let Zachary sit next to his dad and say "say wake up, Daddy! Wake him up Zachary." Zachary gives me a big smile and I say, "go ahead wake daddy up. Say wake up, Daddy." I help him out by shaking Dave a little bit. "Wake up, Daddy!" Zachary starts to hit Dave's back to wake him up. I know it doesn't hurt but Zachary is only 6 months old he doesn't know any better. I think it's the cutest thing.

"Daddy is up," says Dave as he turns to face us. "Good morning, Buddy." He runs his hand over Zachary's head and then kisses the top of his head. "All fed?"

"Yeah but he's going to want some cereal. I'm going to have to leave in a little bit. I have a nail appointment and a hair appointment," I say. "I have to get ready for our wedding."

"That's right today is our wedding day," he says with a smile. "Today is the day you become Mrs. David Batista. Are you excited?"

"I am," I say. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he says, "so what's Mr. Blue Eyes wearing today?"

"I have a pair of white and brown plaid shortalls and a white shirt picked out for him. I didn't know what else to get for him to wear but he will look cute in whatever he has on."

"Yeah he will," says Dave. "And we're definitely not calling our parents right?"

"Right. If my mom and dad find out I'm marrying you today they will do whatever they can to stop the wedding. I want to do this today. We are going to do this today."

"All right," he says. "I wish Max could have been here but it is what it is."

"So do I but if we're doing this we're doing it today."

"Definitely," he says. "So you want me to give Zachary his breakfast while you go do your thing?"

"Yes, Please, and I will see you at the wedding. I'm going to Amber's house to get ready for the wedding. And I think she's coming to be a witness also." Amber is one of my best friends from work. I met her on the first day and we've been friends ever since. When I told her Dave and me were getting married that day she wanted to come and watch. I couldn't deny her that she would be our second witness. She was also Zachary's godmother since Nattie decided she didn't want to be. She said it was too much controversy and she couldn't do it. I wasn't surprised to say the least. I had my new life up in New York and I made new friends. I didn't need someone that was only going to be a friend when they wanted to be. It wasn't how friendship worked. I was happy and that's all that mattered.

"That works for me," he says. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

"Thanks," I say. "I am going to take a shower and do my thing. Are you all right with him?"

"Yeah," he says, "I was going to go to the barber. I'll take him with me. It's all right."

"And don't put his outfit on till RIGHT before the wedding because he might spit up all over it or something."

"I know," he says, "did you pump him some milk because I can not produce milk for him."

"I can before I leave," I say. "And for lunch he can have peas and applesauce."

"All right," he says. "I think I got this under control."

"I know you do," I say. "Love you." I lean down and kiss his lips.

"Love you too," he says before I go to take my shower.

As soon as I am done with my shower I brush my hair up into a messy bun and throw on shorts and a t-shirt. I grab my white halter sundress from the closet and put it in a garment bag. I have to dig through my closet to find the perfect shoes to wear and I finally stumble across my white heeled sandles that tie. I put them in a box and go downstairs where Dave is feeding Zachary his breakfast. I prepare a few bottles for Zachary and get his lunch ready for him and then I head off to get my nails done and then to get my hair done. I have never been so nervous in my life other than when I was in labor with Zachary. I'm not sure why I was so nervous because I loved Dave I really did but I was really nervous about our wedding. I guess that's what usually happens when you're going to marry the love of your life. I literally had butterflies in my stomach the hours leading up to my wedding. All through getting my nails done my hands would not stop shaking. As much as I tried to get them to stay still I couldn't. I was too nervous. It didn't mess up my French manicure but I'm sure it made it tougher for the woman doing my nails. I thought I would relax a bit as I got my hair done but I didn't. My butterflies would not cease as I was getting my hair prepared. I guess that was better than being shaky through it all. My nerves finally calmed down as the woman doing my hair finished up. "Do you like it?" she asks me.

I look in the mirror to see that she has my hair half up and half down. She has it parted in the middle with my bangs going to the side and a bun on the top of my head. The hair hanging down is in big curls and there are small white flowers surrounding my bun. "I love it! It's beautiful. Thank-you," I say as I admire the wonderful job she did on my hair. It is absolutely beautiful.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile, "and congratulations."

"Thanks," I say getting up. I pay her and then I head to Amber's house to finish getting ready for my wedding. Amber helps me with my make up.

Once my make up is finished I put on my dress and shoes. I walk out to the living room so Amber can give me her opinion. "You look beautiful Dave isn't going to know how to act when he sees you."

"That's what I was going for," I say with a smile. "But I am so nervous. I don't know if I can do this."

"Tessa, you can do this. Trust me. You can do this. It's normal to be a little nervous but you can do this. I promise it will be all right."

"I don't know. I'm really scared."

"I was scared when I got married too but it turned out all right. You'll be fine. You love Dave and Dave loves you. There's nothing to be scared of."

"What if I'm making the wrong choice?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him," I say. "I love him a lot."

"Then you're not making the wrong choice. You've gone through so much to get to this point. You deserve to be happy with Dave. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah," I say. I know I'm making the right decision to marry him I'm just a little nervous about it. I don't want my nervousness to stop me from marrying him though.

"Then do what makes you happy and marry Dave," she says to me. She's right. I have to do what makes me happy and marrying Dave is what is going to make me happy.

"All right," I say with a smile, "we have a wedding to go to."

"Good," she says. "Let's go to Central Park."

We were on our way to Central Park and as soon as we arrive we head to the location Dave picked out for the wedding. On my way I see Dave and Zack standing with the minister. Zack is holding Zachary as Dave is talking to the minister. Dave looks so handsome in his black tux and his new haircut. He doesn't see me but I see him. I see Zack tap him on the shoulder and point to my direction. Dave looks over at me as I approach him. He grows a smile on his face that gets bigger the closer I get. Since it's not a traditional wedding there won't be a wedding march. It's going to be very cut and dry. I arrive in front of Dave and he smiles at me. "You look beautiful, Tess."

"Thank-you," I say trying not to cry. It's funny how my nervousness can turn bittersweet in a matter of moments. This was it. This was our big moment the one we had been waiting for. It was the moment I thought I would never experience in my life. A moment I never wanted but as I stand next to Dave I want it more than anything in life. "You look handsome," I say as we take hands.

"Thank-you," he says.

"Are you two ready?" asks the minister as he looks at us.

Dave and I exchange a glance and Dave says, "yes. We're ready."

"Okay," he says as he begins our ceremony. The words he's saying sound jumbled in my head. It's all surreal. I can't believe I'm standing in the middle of Central Park as spectators began to surround us to watch this joyous event with the love of my life. The minister expresses quotes from the Bible and then comes the exchanging of vows. "David Michael Batista, do you take Tessa Lynn Montgomery to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," says Dave as he looks as if he could cry.

"And Tessa Lynn Montgomery, do you take David Michael Batista to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say as I feel the tears forming in my eyes. The image of Dave goes blurry as they fill my eyes and I have that lump in my throat. I feel as if I could cry at any moment. That lump hurts so badly but I know it's all happiness rather than sadness. Even though we don't have rings we still go through the ring exchange explaining to each other how our tattoo rings are a sacred gift to one another and a symbol of our love for one another from this day forward. I could barely make it through those words and I choked on my own words but I was happy. Dave couldn't make it through the words either. I could tell he was trying not to cry but he couldn't help but to choke on his own words. Dave is a sensitive man so I had no doubts that he would cry during our ceremony.

After we finish with our "ring" exchange the minister prays over us and then says the words we have been waiting to hear for the last 18 months. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." That was it. It was a done deal now. We are married and I am now Mrs. Tessa Montgomery-Batista. Through my tears I can see Dave smiling at me as he leans into kiss my lips. We share the most passionate kiss probably one of the most passionate kisses we have shared in the last 18 months and then it is all over. Dave hugs Zack as I hug Amber. They both congratulate us on our marriage and then I hug Zack while Dave hugs Amber. August 20th is a day I will never forget. It is the day my life changes forever. It is the day I get to live my life with the man I love and the father of my child.

Since we decided to get married at the last minute we had no reception planned so we were spending the day in Central Park as a family. We thanked Amber and Zack for being witnesses and then we went on our way to spend the day together. Our wedding meal is simple and it was a dirty water hot dog with a diet coke. Probably not your average wedding meal but we aren't your average couple. As we sit eating at a table Dave says, "so how does it feel?"

"It feels good," I say. "I'm really glad we got married."

"Me too," he says, "and I think Zachary does too. Don't you, Buddy?" Zachary gives him a big smile as he plays with his toy. "So I got us reservations for two days in the Hamptons for our honeymoon."

"Sounds great but what about my job?" I ask. I didn't want to take too much time off.

"Don't worry. Amber talked to your boss and everything is a go. We leave tomorrow morning."

"And what about Zachary?"

"Zack is going to keep him for a couple days. It's going to be all right."

"Wow. You really did plan this out," I say.

"Yeah," he says. "I just think that we should have a honeymoon even if it's only two days."

"I'm not complaining. We haven't gotten to the Hamptons all summer. This is the perfect opportunity to go. I can't wait."

"Me either. We're going to have a lot of fun," he says with a sly smile.

"I bet we are," I say with a smile. I know exactly what kind of fun he's talking about. I am really looking forward to our time alone in the Hamptons. We haven't had any alone time since Zachary was born. As much as I love Zachary I really want to spend some time with my new husband in the Hamptons baby free.

We finish our day out in Central Park taking a carriage ride through the park while eating ice cream. I could not have asked for a better wedding day. It was absolutely perfect. I would not change it for the world. I am happy to be married to Dave and happy to be a mother. Everything was beautiful as we rode through the park and Zachary enjoyed his first carriage ride and he had his first taste of ice cream as Dave shared it with him. "Tess, do you remember when I said your life was vanilla?"

"Yeah," I say. "I do remember."

"I think your life is more like a twist now," he says.

"I think I agree," I say with a smile. "We just never know what's going to happen."

"Exactly," he says as he softly kisses my lips. "I love you Tessa Montgomery-Batista."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips one more time. "And I'm ready for our honeymoon."

He let's out a laugh and says, "me too. It's going to be a great one."

"I bet," I say as we continue to enjoy our ride through Central Park.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. I have decided to continue this story at least for one more week before it ends. I will also be doing a sequel to this story so I hope some of you were paying attention because some stuff plays a part in the sequel. I am still coming up with a name as soon as I come up with one I will let you know. **


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were all greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The next day we went to the Hamptons to celebrate our marriage. It was absolutely beautiful. It was my first time going to the Hamptons all summer and it was great that Dave and me got to go alone. I love Zachary but sometimes I just need some time away to be with my husband. The day we arrived we got settled in our hotel room and then we spent most of the day on the beach. We laid on the beach soaking up the sun and spent some time in the water. We had a splashing fight even though I was in my 30's and he was in his 40's. You are never too old to have a splash fight. It was a lot of fun. And it was so good to relax with Dave. I couldn't have been happier. There was nothing better than walking along the ocean holding the hand of the man that I loved.

After spending the day at the beach we took a shower and got ready for our special night together. Dave had everything planned out. He went to get our dinner while I called Zack to check up on Zachary. Yes, I am one of those mothers that has to call the babysitter every 30 minutes or so to check on my baby. Especially then because that was the first time Zachary had ever been with a babysitter that wasn't Dave and it was also mine and Dave's first night away from Zachary. Needless to say as excited as I was to get away I missed my baby so much. I had to know how he was doing. I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and dialed Zack's number. "Hey, Tess," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Zack," I said. "Just checking in to see how Zachary is doing."

"The Little Broski is doing great. He just went to sleep. He had his dinner and the broski can eat."

"Tell me about it," I said. "He's an eater."

"But he's all right. We've been having a good time. I made him the Broski of the week and put him on my show. He pretty much owned everyone else on the show."

"I bet," I said. "I'm glad you two are having fun."

"We are but he's so exhausting. He is always on the go in that walker and he gets into everything!"

"I know," I said with a laugh. "That's my life."

"But overall he is a good baby. And he's always so happy. My girlfriend LOVES him. And we are working on Backstreet Boys songs. He's a Backstreet Boys fan," he said.

I let out a laugh and said, "don't' tell Dave that. Well, Zack, I better go. I will call you later and give Zachary a kiss for me."

"I will," he said. "Enjoy your night, Tessa," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said as I hung up the phone. I felt better knowing Zachary was all right. I didn't have any doubts that he would be but it was that separation anxiety kicking in. I knew he was in good hands and Zack was so good with him. I didn't have anything to worry about and I figured since he was asleep for the night I didn't need to call back till the morning and I could enjoy my night with my husband. Once I was off the phone I fixed my hair and put on some make up while I waited for Dave to return with our dinner. I had no idea what he had planned for the night but I was looking forward to it.

When Dave returned he had me wait in the bedroom while he set everything up. He was so romantic. I could only imagine what he had planned for us. When he was ready for me he came into the room to get me. "Tess," he said as he wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "I'm ready."

"Okay," I said with a smile. I had on a light blue sundress as I followed him out of the room. I was amazed to see a table with two lit candles, a cooked lobster in the middle of the table along with shrimp, corn on the cob and crab puffs. "Everything looks so good," I said as I walked over to the table.

"I hope it's good seafood," he said. "I wanted to change things up for tonight is that okay?"

"That's fine. I have no problem with seafood. I love seafood especially lobster," I said as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Batista," he said with a smile as he picked up my plate to put food on it.

"I could have done that myself," I said.

"I know but I want to treat you like the queen you are," he said filling my plate. "I also got us a bottle of wine."

"Lovely," I said with a smile. "Nothing better than a glass of wine."

"I agree," he said with a smile as he filled his own plate.

"This does look really good," I said as prepared to take a bite of a crab puff. I took a bite and it was phenomenal. "This is phenomenal," I said.

"It is," he said as he took a bite of his own crab puff. "So, Tessa, how does it feel to be married?"

"It feels wonderful," I said. "It's good so far."

"I still can't believe we're married. I feel like I am living in a dream and someone is going to come and wake me up from it. I never want to wake up," he said.

"I feel like it's a dream too. I never thought I would be married in my life. This just goes to show you that anything is possible. I guess if I was going to marry anyone it had to be you. I don't think I could have married anyone else." That was true. I honestly didn't feel like I could have married anyone else other than Dave. Especially since I was with John for 16 years and could never commit and then Dave came along and we had a baby together and got married. I honestly don't think John was the man for me. In fact I know he wasn't.

"You're right anything is possible," he said with a smile as he ate his lobster. "So what do you think our parents are going to say?"

"I think my parents are going to be upset they missed it. Especially my mom. She was really looking forward to the wedding. I think I'm more scared to tell her than my dad. I think my dad will be okay with it but my mom not so much."

"I know tell me about it," he said. "I think I am more scared to tell your mom than anyone. She was just starting to like me too."

"I know right," I said. "She's still going to like you. She's just going to be upset. She will be all right. She will be happy for us once she lets it set in."

"I hope so," he said.

"What about your mom? Do you think she's going to be upset?"

"I don't think so. My mom is really open minded remember? I think she will be all right with it. She will probably be ecstatic. She'll be good. She'll be the easiest to tell."

"Probably," I said. His mom would probably be the easiest one to tell out of all of our parents. It was like she accepted everything, my parents on the other hand were a little more uptight. I was their only child, their only little girl. They had been dreaming of the day I would get married and my dad dreamed of walking me down the aisle but I didn't even give them that. I got married in a private ceremony with just two friends, my son and Dave. They would probably be more hurt than anything.

"So when do you want to tell them?"

"I think we should keep it secret for now," I said. "I think it's best to keep it secret for a while then we should tell your mom and my parents together."

"Okay," he said, "but when can we get them together to tell them?"

"Thanksgiving," I said. "We can have your mom and my parents come over for Thanksgiving and tell them then."

"Tess, you want to host Thanksgiving? You don't even cook."

"True," I said, "so maybe making a Thanksgiving dinner is a little rough to start off with. Maybe my parents will let your mom come to West Newbury for Thanksgiving and we can tell them there. I don't know. I just want to do it on Thanksgiving."

"I guess that could work," he said, "but you don't want to upset your mom. You want those yams this year right?"

I let out a laugh as I thought about last year's Thanksgiving and how my mom gave away the yams because she was upset over Dave and me sleeping together behind John's back. I couldn't let that happen again. "That's why we will tell them AFTER dinner that way I can get my yams and she won't give them to John."

"Good because you were pretty pissed about those yams," he said. "I thought it was the end of the world. I was about to go out and buy you some yams."

"Shut up," I said. "They are my favorite thing to eat on Thanksgiving. And the baby wanted some."

"Oh so now it was the baby that wanted them?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah and me too but more so the baby," I said. "Either way I am getting those yams this year."

"Okay," he said, "You are so cute."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "So we agree Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah as long as it's not out on any wrestling websites," he said, "then good Ol' John Boy will know about it and you know how big his mouth is."

"Believe me I know. He is the reason my mom was so upset last year because she heard it from Carol and not from me because John couldn't keep his mouth shut. I swear if he finds out we got married and says anything to his mom or dad and my mom finds out about it from one of them I am going to knock him out."

"Easy there, Rocky," he said. "Do you want to tell her now?"

"No. I want to tell her face to face and it come from my mouth and no one else's. I think stuff like that should be sacred."

"It should but like I said if it's on a wrestling site good Ol' John Boy has already seen it and is probably telling his dear old Mom now."

"I hope not," I said. I was really hoping that it wasn't on one of those wrestling websites. That was the problem with being married to an ex-wrestler/celebrity. There was really no privacy. I was actually surprised that Zachary's birth wasn't announced nor was my pregnancy. The break up between John and me was announced but nothing else. Not how it happened not anything. I was hoping the same for the marriage that it wasn't reported and no one knew about it but the minister, Dave, Zack, Amber and me.

"Me too but you never know," he said.

"I guess," I said, "I just really want to be the one to tell my mom this type of news. I don't think she should hear it from anyone else."

"Same here," he said. "But I'm sure it will all be okay."

"Me too," I said. "And once we get pass the anger we will be okay."

"Yeah we will," he said as we continued eating.

After dinner he arranged for us to take a moonlight walk along the beach. It was absolutely beautiful. The moonlight was shining off the ocean and the waves were calmly crashing down as the tides rolled in. We walked along the water and the cool water would hit our feet occasionally. Dave and me were walking holding hands taking in the beauty of the beach at night. "This is really beautiful," I said.

"Yeah it is. You know what's even more beautiful than the moon reflecting off the ocean?"

"The sun rising over the ocean. It's so breathtaking. That is my favorite image," I said. There was nothing more beautiful than the sun rising over the ocean. The yellow-orange rays shining over the ocean as the sky in the background is pink and orange. There is nothing more beautiful than that.

"I agree," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You are cold. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"I'm all right," I said. "I'm enjoying this."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked along the ocean a little more before we sat down on the beach to watch the waves crash down and watch the moonlight shine off the ocean. It was very romantic and I was enjoying every minute of my honeymoon. I loved every minute of being in Dave's arms watching the ocean at night but it was starting to get too cold so I suggested we go back to the hotel for the night. Dave stood up and took my hand as we walked back to the hotel.

As soon as we were back in the hotel room Dave poured us each another glass of wine before we went into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed as Dave sat with me. "Are you enjoying the honeymoon?" he asked as he massaged my shoulders.

"Very much," I replied.

"Good. I'm glad," he said as he softly kissed my neck. Dave just had a way with his hands that made me weak and since I had been breast feeding Zachary my sex drive had been pretty much depleted and we hadn't been intimate for a while. His touches were soft but firm as they massaged my shoulders and my neck. He lowered his hands as he began to feel all over my body as he lay soft kisses on my neck. I was craving his touch and I needed him more than ever that night as he laid me down I wasted no time helping him remove his clothes as he removed my dress. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him and I needed him that moment. He gently entered me as he let out a soft groan. As I felt his hardness inside of me I let out a moan of pleasure it had been that long since we had that intimate moment. He began moving in and out of me slowly at first. I moaned with each movement and as the passion built between us Dave moved harder and faster. I let out a cry of pleasure as he made love to me. The passion grew stronger and I could no longer hold back as he brought me over the edge. I let out a soft moan of pleasure as I released myself. Dave continued with his movements before I felt him shutter and he let out a groan as he released himself inside of me. He collapsed his body on top of mine as he caught his breath and then he softly kissed my lips. "I love you, Tess."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed his lips before he reluctantly removed his body from mine. He laid down next to me and took in his arms. I fell asleep as I felt his heart pounding in his chest and his soft breath on my neck.

The next morning I woke up in Dave's arms. I tried not to wake him as I got out of bed to put on my robe so I could go out on the balcony to watch the sun rise over the ocean but he woke up with me and slipped on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt. He went and made us each a cup of coffee to drink as we sat on the balcony cuddled up together watching the sunrise. It was the perfect ending to the perfect honeymoon. Our honeymoon was simple and plain nothing spectacular but I enjoyed every minute of it because I was with Dave and as long as I was with him nothing else mattered.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

*** I have come up with the title for the sequel it is Forbidden 2: Never Turning Back! And it will be in John's point of view. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A month and a half later there I stood holding it. I didn't want to believe it but the proof was there. It was true and I couldn't deny it anymore. I had tons of emotions flowing through me at the time. I was happy, I was scared, I was frustrated, I was upset and I was sad. So many emotions at one time. I didn't know if I should cry or what but I felt the tears in my eyes as I heard Zachary crying in the living room. I looked down at it again hoping it was wrong and that I was just dreaming but no there it was the pregnancy test telling me I was pregnant. Dave and me were not planning on having another baby and even if we were we didn't want one that soon. Zachary was only 7 ½ months old. They would be a little over a year apart. I was NOT ready for a second baby.

I could hear Zachary's cries getting louder as I stood in the bathroom still trying to get over the results of my pregnancy test. Zachary was teething so he was really fussy and neither Dave or me had slept for the last 2 nights. Zachary was generally a good baby but he was making up for it by being a bear while he was teething. Dave knocked on the door and said, "Tess, what's going on? You've been in there for a while."

"I'll be right out," I said trying to get myself together.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "I'll be right out."

"Tess, you don't sound all right," he said trying to turn the locked door knob. "Why's the door locked?"

"I'll be right out," I said again.

"Female problems?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. I will be right out," I said as I threw the box to the test away and wiped my eyes one more time. I put the test in my back jeans pocket, opened the door and saw Dave standing there.

"You look like you've been crying," he said as he handed Zachary to me.

"I'm just frustrated," I said. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to comfort Zachary. "He has a fever. I think we should give him some medicine and put some Orajel on his gums," I said as I put my finger in his mouth to feel his gums. "He has a tooth right there. It's so close to cutting the gum."

"Good," said Dave, "because I can't go another night without sleep."

"Me either. I go back to work tomorrow," I said, "I need my sleep."

"I know but Tess, this is all day. I don't know what to do for him. I hate seeing him like this."

"Me too," I said. I really did hate seeing Zachary so miserable. I would do anything to take away his pain. I couldn't wait for that tooth to cut through so he could feel better. I guess as a mother you feel your child's pain and would do anything to take their place. I was at that point. I wish it was me that was teething opposed to Zachary. "It's okay, Baby, we're going to give you some medicine and put something on your gums to make you feel better. It's okay," I said as I kissed Zachary's head and walked to the kitchen to get the medicine and the Orajel. Zachary hated both but anything to make him feel better.

Once he had his medicine and Orajel he fell asleep as Dave was holding him. "He's sleeping," said Dave with a smile, "for the first time in two days. How long do you think it will last?"

"Hopefully for a while," I said. "He looks so sweet though when he sleeps."

"Yeah he does," said Dave as he carefully got up and put him in the pack and play. "I am so exhausted, Tess," he said as he walked back to the couch to sit down.

"Me too, Dave," I said. "But at least he's asleep."

"I know," he said. "I forgot how bad teething can be. It's really a bitch."

"Um yeah," I said as I thought about how we were going to have another baby.

"What's wrong, Tess, you seem distant today?"

"I think we should talk," I said.

"About?"

"Us, Zachary, the future," I said.

"What about us, Mrs. Batista?" he asked with a smile as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Dave, I'm pregnant," I said. I didn't think I should beat around the bush. I figured it was better if I came right out with it.

"Tess, stop joking. You're not pregnant."

"Yes, I am, Dave. I am pregnant," I said as I reached in my pocket to pull out the test. "See?" I said handing him the test.

"Holy shit," he said as his eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant. That means… that means…"

"We're going to have another baby," I said.

"What? How? I am confused," he said.

"You know how it happened… maybe a trip to the Hamptons will refresh your memory."

"Oh shit, Tess, I thought you were on the pill?"

"I am or I was.. I obviously can't take it now. I guess it didn't work. Go figure I would fall into the 1% range."

"I seriously thought you were joking. So you're really pregnant?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm really pregnant. I knew I wasn't getting my period because of breast feeding Zachary but I guess I was ovulating which is why I never got it again when I should have. I don't know all I know is I'm pregnant."

"If you weren't getting your period how did you know?" he asked.

"The nausea," I said. "And I know my body and I told you before when you and me made Zachary I just knew.. The same with this one."

"Damn," he said, "That means our kids are going to be," he was trying to calculate it.

"15 months apart," I said.

"That's really close," he said.

"Tell me about it."

"Damn, Tess, what are we going to do?"

"Obviously have a baby," I said. "I mean it's not what I wanted but I didn't want Zachary too much either at first but look how great he is. Maybe this baby will be just as great."

"Shit," he said.

"I know," I said. "Dave, I seriously don't know what to do. I have my job. I can't do another maternity leave. I can't believe this happened. What do you have super sperm?"

"Well," he said with a smile, "clearly."

"It's not a joke, Dave, we're having another baby and Zachary is barely going to be over a year old. This is crazy."

"It is but I'm sure we can handle it. I'm just shocked that you were on the pill and still got pregnant."

"You're telling me," I said. "Are you mad?"

"How can I be mad? It is what it is. You're pregnant again. Unless you want to abort it."

"No," I said. "I can't and I won't. I don't want to go through life wondering what the baby would have been like and regretting my decision. I just don't get it. I'm 33.. I should be WAY past my prime baby making years."

"You're not," he said. "You still have many more years of fertility."

"Please don't say that," I said. "You'll jinx me."

"I'm not trying to. I am really shocked. I don't know," he said.

"Me either," I said, "but I really want to take a nap while Zachary is sleeping."

"All right but we'll figure this out later," he said. "I love you, Tess."

"I love you too," I said as he kissed my forehead. I had no idea what we were going to do about the pregnancy. I was really hoping it was a false alarm and I just had a false positive. I still had some hope that I wasn't pregnant. It's not that I didn't want another baby we didn't have time for another baby. I worked and with Zachary we were super busy. We just didn't' have time for another one. I got up from the couch and went upstairs to take a nap.

My hopes were shattered when I went to the doctor later that week. Dave didn't go with me because he was tending to Zachary and I didn't want to bring the baby along on my doctor's appointment. Plus I thought it was better that I went alone. I was so nervous as I sat in the waiting room to be called. I couldn't believe I was going through it again. I felt like I was just in that same spot over a year ago. AT least this time if I was pregnant I knew who the father was so that was one less burden I had to deal with this time. My heart stopped when the nurse called me to the back. I went through the same procedure as I did with Zachary. I peed in a cup, I answered questions and I waited for the doctor to examine me. The doctor came in the room and asked how I was. How did she think I was? I had a 7 ½ month old baby and possibly pregnant with another despite the birth control; of course I wouldn't be happy go lucky. I phased her and said, "I'm good."

"That's good," she said, "so I hear that you think you're pregnant."

"Yeah," I said, "I took a test and it was positive."

"I see," she said as she looked over my records, "and you just had a baby 7 ½ months ago?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay and you're breastfeeding him?"

"Sure am," I said.

"You know in most cases a woman misses a period because of breastfeeding and it messes with your hormones," she said.

"I know," I said, "does that mean I'm not pregnant?" I asked sounding hopeful maybe I was too hopeful because she frowned at me. "I mean it's not that I don't like babies or don't want another one. It's just too soon you know?"

"My children are 14 months apart. I know all about surprises and I remember feeling the same way you are probably feeling right now. You're probably feeling scared, worried, upset, happy and sad. You probably don't know what you want to do and you're feeling overwhelmed. I've been there. I know how you're feeling and it will be all right."

"So I am pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, Tessa, you're pregnant," she said. "The test you took came back positive."

"Great," I said as I felt my heart break. I felt like crying but I held it together.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay with the baby and to get an estimation on when you're due. From the timeline you gave me I would say you're due around May 13th."

"All right," I said, "so Zachary and this baby will be almost exactly 15 months apart."

"Yes," she said as she prepared to do the ultrasound. "And I would say you're 6 weeks along."

"Wow," I said as I laid back to that the ultrasound done. 6 weeks ago I was on my honeymoon in the Hamptons it made a lot of sense. I felt numb at that point because I didn't really know how to feel. She began the procedure and there it was on the screen my baby. Mine and Dave's baby. It was all real. I couldn't believe it. It was as big as a walnut. She congratulated me and printed me off a couple pictures. I was prescribed prenatal vitamins and then I was sent home after scheduling my next appointment.

As soon as I got home Dave was in the living room playing with Zachary. It was a good thing he was such a good dad because he was about to become a dad again for the third time. "Hey," he said as I walked in the living room.

"Hey," I said. "What are my two favorite guys up to?"

"Just playing a game," said Dave.

"You are aware he's only 7 ½ months old right?"

"I know but it's just a game of peek-a-boo. It's one of his new favorites," he said. I felt bad because I didn't even know that. There were a lot of things I felt bad about. Sometimes I felt like I didn't even know my own son because I worked so much. I missed him crawling for the first time too because I was at work. It really hurt me a lot. I had no idea how I would feel missing out on the other baby's life too. There had to be some way I could work from home to be with my two favorite guys and so that I didn't miss Zachary reaching anymore milestones.

"Oh," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"So how was the appointment?" he asked as he went after a crawling Zachary.

"It was interesting," I said.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yep," I said showing him the ultrasound pictures. "I'm 6 weeks along and she said I'm due around the 13th of May."

"Fuck," he said. "Wow. This is going to be crazy."

"Believe me, Dave, I know," I said. "Are we ready for this?"

"I don't know," he said as he stopped Zachary from going after the DVD player. "No, Zachary."

"He's starting to become a handful," I said.

"Tell me about it and just think we'll have a 15 month old and a newborn… let the good times roll."

"Oh boy," I said. He made a good point we would have a 15 month old; a very active one at that, plus a newborn. We were in for some fun times and no one could say that the newborn would be just as happy and good as Zachary. I hoped it would be a good baby but you just never know. We were in for a wild ride and I still had no idea how this happened especially since I was on the pill.. I guess life is just full of surprises.

***A/N: So what did you think? PLease review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple months later we were in West Newbury for Thanksgiving. Dave's mom had come for dinner and afterward we were planning on telling my parents and his mom about our wedding and about me being pregnant. I was hoping Thanksgiving would be a lot better this year because last year it was pretty much a mess. Everything seemed to be going well so far. My parents were loving Zachary and were amazed at how big he had gotten since the last time they saw him and they were getting along with Dave's mom very well. They both liked her a lot which was a very good sign. No one had an idea that I was pregnant except I think my mom suspected because when I was helping her with dinner while Donna was out of the kitchen she said to me, "So Tessa, how is everything going?"

"Good," I said. "Zachary is really becoming a handful. I miss him so much, Mom. I feel like I hardly see him. I have missed everything."

"Your job is that demanding?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm trying to work from home and just go in for meetings. I think it would be easier that way. I want to be with my baby."

"I see," she said, "remember before you were pregnant you swore up and down that you wouldn't let the baby interfere with your career?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Things change don't they?"

"Yep. A lot of things have changed, Mom. I am not who I thought I was. I am a different person… I am me and not the person everyone wanted me to be."

"Honestly, Tessa, I like this person better."

"Me too," I said as I handed her the yams that I cut up.

"And you look so beautiful. You look so happy and you are glowing," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm not glowing at all."

"You're glowing," she said with a smile. "Are you pregnant?"

I didn't know what to say. I figured I should tell her the truth so I said, "Yes, Mom. I am."

I waited to hear her yell or say something belittling but she didn't. She smiled at me and said, "congratulations, Tessa. It's a little soon but congratulations."

"Thank-You," I said, "but Dave and me were planning on tell you guys after dinner so can you act surprised when we tell you?"

"Absolutely," she said. "When are you due?"

"May 13th," I said.

"At least Zachary will be a year old."

"Yeah," I said, "I couldn't believe it. I was on the pill but it didn't work. I was taking the pill correctly but still I got pregnant. Dave and me still don't know what we're going to do about it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not prepared at all for another baby. Zachary is a handful enough. I don't know what's going to happen when we have a 5 year old, 15 month old and a newborn. It's going to be pretty crazy around our house."

"Yes it is," she said, "but you are so blessed. I was never blessed to have another child. Take joy that you have been given the chance to have another child."

"I do feel blessed but I could have been blessed a little later down the road," I said. I never said I didn't feel blessed because I did I just wish it would have happened later down the road.

"And don't worry Dave is an amazing Dad. I see him with Zachary all the time and I've seen him with Max. He is great with the kids so you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right," I said as Donna came back into the kitchen. We went back to cooking dinner and it wasn't bad at all. We were joking and talking about everything. Donna was telling me stories about Dave when he was younger and oddly enough Zachary seemed to be just like him. His mom also promised me baby pictures of Dave and pictures of Dave from when he was little the next time she came to visit. It would be the perfect pay back since Dave had been shown all my baby pictures and childhood pictures. My dad made sure he showed them to him that week we were there. The only thing that sucked about my childhood pictures was that there were none without John in them.

Our dinner went very well this year. It was much better compared to the previous year. There was no hostility and my grandmother had even forgiven me for my actions. She had really fallen in love with Zachary and for someone that didn't want to be in his life because of how he was made surely held him a lot. I was very happy to see that Zachary was getting the chance to know his Great Grandmother. Everything had gone so smoothly and the funny thing is as much as I talked about eating yams for dinner I didn't. I just couldn't because the baby didn't want me to. It really sucked because I wanted them so badly but the baby disagreed. It didn't matter because everything else went great.

After dinner I helped my mom clean up and so did Dave. I thought that was a really nice gesture of him but he was a smart man. It's always a good idea to butter someone up before you spring some surprising news on them. Once everything was cleaned up and put away we went into the living room so that we could tell them the news. I was beyond nervous because I didn't know how anyone was going to act. "So what's going on?" asked my dad.

"We just wanted to talk to you," I said.

My mom gave me a knowing glance. If only telling them I was pregnant was the only thing I needed to say. She had no idea what was coming her way. "About what?" she asked.

"Some stuff," I said with a smile. She smiled back at me.

"How is the wedding planning coming?" asked my mom.

Dave and me looked at each other with a shocked expression. She couldn't have known and there was no better timing than then to bring up our wedding. "I'm so glad you brought that up," I said as Dave took my hand.

"So how is it coming?" she asked.

"Well, about that," I said, "There isn't going to be a wedding."

"What?" asked my dad. "I've already paid for some things and now there isn't a wedding?"

"Sir, I can reimburse you for the money you've spent," said Dave.

"Tessa, honey, what's going on?" asked my mother.

"Well, there isn't really an easy way to say this so I'm just going to go out and say this."

"Go ahead," she said. "Are you two breaking up?"

"No. Not at all," I said.

"So you two just aren't getting married?" she asked.

"Well," I said, "we may have already gotten married."

"What!" They all said at once.

"We got married already," I repeated. The looks on their faces were priceless. They looked shocked and confused. Except for my dad he looked upset. I guess that's a normal reaction for someone whose daughter just got married and he won't be able to walk her down the aisle.

"What?" asked my mom. "When?"

"About 3 months ago. August 20th," I answered.

"Tessa, are you joking?"

"No, Mom, I'm not. We really did get married in August. It was a private ceremony with two friends and Zachary."

"Well, what about us?" asked my dad, "what about me walking you down the aisle?"

"I know, Dad but with work and everything it was all too much. I couldn't plan a wedding and neither could Dave. Our best move was to elope. It was a very beautiful wedding though. We got married in Central Park. Afterward we had diet coke and hot dogs. Then we took a carriage ride through the park and ate ice cream. It was simple but it was amazing."

"I have always wanted to walk you down the aisle," said my dad, "you're my only little girl. You're my only child period. I would have liked to have been there."

I could tell my dad was hurt and I felt really bad. "I'm sorry, Dad. I probably should have let you walk me down the aisle but I just wanted to get married and get it over with."

"So you two are married?" asked my dad.

"Yes, Sir," said Dave.

"I guess there's no reason to be angry. I am hurt but I'm happy for you, Tessa. I'm happy for you too, Dave. Welcome to the family," he said with a small smile as he shook Dave's hand.

"Thank-you, Sir," said Dave with a slight nod.

"Congratulations," said my mom.

"Thank-you," I said as she hugged me.

"I wish you would have done this differently but it's your life and you can get married however you want. So how is married life?"

"It's good," I said looking at Dave. "It's very good. Getting married was one of the best days of my life."

"I am really happy for you two," said my mom with a smile.

"And there was something else we wanted to tell you," said Dave. I was allowing him to take this one since it was his fault mainly. Okay, maybe we were both at fault but I dropped the wedding bombshell on everyone he could drop the baby bombshell.

"I don't know what else you could possibly tell us that will top the wedding announcement," said my dad.

"You'd be surprised," said Dave as he looked at me.

"Oh God," said my dad. "Am going to need to take an Asprin for this announcement?"

"Probably," I said with a smile.

"This doesn't sound good," he said as Zachary woke up from his nap. That kid had perfect timing too. I thought it was great that my mom asked about the wedding before we announced we had already gotten married and then right before Dave announces the baby Zachary wakes up. They both had excellent timing. I got up to get Zachary before Dave could tell anyone about the pregnancy.

"All right," I said when I came back with Zachary. "You can tell them now."

"Okay," said Dave. "Well, Tessa and me are having another baby."

"What?" asked Donna. "All ready?"

"Yes, Mom, all ready," said Dave. "it was a big surprise for us."

"I bet," said my dad, "I didn't see that one coming. So Zachary and this baby are going to be how far apart?"

"15 months," said Dave.

"Good luck to both of you," he said with a smile. "Maybe you two are the ones that will need the asprin."

"Or a bottle of vodka," I said.

"Tessa!" said my mom.

"I'm just kidding. I can't drink while I'm breast feeding," I said, "unless I pump before I do."

"Tessa might be on the right track with that vodka theory," said my dad. "A newborn and a 15 month old it's not going to be a peaceful house."

"I know, Dad, we're going to have our hands full but we are hoping for the best."

"I'm sure you two are going to be okay," said my mom. "I know you two can do it."

"Thanks," I said.

"So when are you due?" asked Donna.

"May 13th," said Dave.

"A spring baby," she said.

"Yeah so this time we won't have to worry about a snowstorm."

"Oh yeah. That's right Zachary was born in snowstorm on Valentine's Day," said my mom.

"Yeah after hours of labor. I was so glad when it was over. I hope this one goes fast."

"I hope it goes fast for you too," said my mother. "Any names picked out?"

"We haven't even gotten that far. We're still letting the shock sink in," said Dave, "and besides we waited till we saw Zachary before we named him. I think we are going to do the same with this one. Right, Tess?"

"Yeah because that worked so well," I said, "he was nameless for hours."

"But he still left the hospital with a name," said Dave.

"True," I said.

"And this time I hope it's a girl," said Dave. "I have two boys. I want a little girl."

"I want a girl too," I said. "But as long as it's healthy it doesn't matter."

"A granddaughter would be nice," said my mom, "but Tessa is right as long as it's healthy is all that matters."

We continued to talk about mine and Dave's marriage and the baby for a little bit longer. They were all pretty happy about the baby and they took both sets of news very well. They took it better than I expected. As we finished talking Dave and me took Zachary for a walk because it was a pretty nice day outside. It was about 55 degrees so we took advantage of it to get Zachary outside to get some fresh air. It felt so good to walk with my husband and my son. Although when we passed John's mom's house I saw that he was home. I don't know why it mattered to me so much but I just wished John would walk outside to see how happy I was and to see how much better my life was but he never came out. He was probably inside watching football with his brothers and playing with his niece. I wondered about John a lot because I still cared about him. I wanted to know if he was doing all right, I wanted to know what was going on in his life and I wanted to know if he found someone to love. I doubted I'd ever stop caring because John was a big part of my life, he was my best friend, he used to be in my life everyday but now he was a complete stranger. I wondered what he would say about me being married and having another baby. I liked to think maybe he would be happy for me but I would never know. Dave and me continued to walk but I couldn't help but to look back at John's house. I just wanted my best friend back but I think it was time I moved on and realized he was gone forever. "Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he softly kissed my lips before we continued walking.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Three months later on Valentine's Day we were celebrating Zachary's 1st birthday. I couldn't believe it had been a year already. Time was flying by so fast and my baby wasn't so much a baby anymore. He was trying his best to talk and while he couldn't say many words he could say Mama, Dadda, no and more. He could also say baby because he knew there was a baby in Mommy's tummy. He was very smart but also very active. He kept Dave and me on our toes. He was into everything and everything he couldn't have he was into. He definitely kept us busy. It was so hard to believe that the baby I had a year ago was now this one year old boy that had just learned to walk so he was even more mobile. He took his first steps on Christmas Eve when he came to me for one of his presents. I was so excited to actually see that milestone. He was my baby boy.

I was getting him ready for his party. It was going to be small just Zachary and his girlfriend Sarah, Amber, her husband and their 1 year old daughter Paisley, Dave's mom and my parents. We didn't think he needed a big party because there was no way he was going to remember it. It was just a simple Elmo themed party. Dave was out getting his cake while I was getting him ready and setting up some decorations. I put him in a pink polo and a pair of khaki pants and spiked his hair. I took him downstairs and my mom was going to keep an eye on him while I put up streamers. "Here's the birthday boy!" I said to my mom as I put him down in the living room. He ran straight to his cars. He was just like Max and enjoyed his cars and trucks. It was a good thing he had a big brother to show him the ropes.

"Tessa, he looks adorable," she said.

"Thank-you," I said.

"I can't believe it's been a year already."

"I can't either. It feels like yesterday I was in labor with him."

"He is really starting to look like you though, Tessa. When he was a baby I always thought that he resembled Dave a little bit but he is really turning into you except he does have Dave's mouth."

"I know. That's what everyone says. They told me that he is my mini me minus the mouth. I guess the good looks run in the Bennett family."

"Yeah they do," said my mom with a smile. It's true though. I resembled my mom. I was pretty much her mini me and Zachary was mine.

"Is Zachary's girlfriend Paisley coming?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I said. Paisley and Zachary were only a month apart in age and since Amber was one of my best friends they spent a lot of time together. They both enjoyed playing with one another so we always called them boyfriend and girlfriend. I do realize I am setting my son up for expectations, the same expectations my parents had for John and me, and we all see how that turned out.

"Lovely," she said. "Paisley is such a beautiful little girl."

"Yes she is," I said as Dave walked in the front door. "Hey, Baby."

"Yeah.. It's a fucking mess out there," he said.

"Language," I said, "you know Zachary is a sponge these days."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess that big snowstorm that's expected to start tonight has people stocking up on bread, milk and eggs. That grocery store was ridiculous. 3 registers open and no express. The lines were going down the aisles. It was crazy. All I wanted to do was pay for his cake. And then after waiting in line for 20 minutes I get up to the register only to find out they didn't put a sticker on the damn box so I had to wait for the girl to go get a sticker for it. That took about 10 minutes. Then her register froze and then they finally got it working and then it wasn't taking my card. I just paid in cash. I was done at that point. What a mess."

"I'm sorry, Baby," I said, "how does the cake look?"

"It's all right," he said showing me the cake. "I mean it's not worth the 25 dollars I paid for it but it's all right."

I looked at the cake with white icing and blue edges with colorful balloons on it. In the middle of the cake it said, 'Happy Birthday, Zachary.' It wasn't what I expected but it was all right. Dave was right it wasn't worth the 25 dollars. "It's okay," I said. "He's going to destroy it anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Let me go put this in the dining room and then I'll put the streamers up."

"I was going to do that. You don't have to," I said, "I wanted to do that."

"Honestly, Tess, you are 6 months pregnant. You don't need to be standing on chairs to hang streamers. It's not the best thing for you," he said as Zachary came over.

"Dadda," he said with a smile looking up at Dave.

"Hey, Buddy. You look cute," he said smiling down at him. "Happy Birthday." He lifted his arms in the air for Dave to pick him up but Dave said, "I can't right now, Buddy. I am going to put your cake in the kitchen then hang up streamers for Mommy. I will hold you then."

Zachary began to whine so I picked him up as Dave left the room. Zachary began to cry which didn't surprise me at all because he was a really big Daddy's boy. "It's okay, Zachary, Daddy is coming back. Let's go play with your cars and trucks till Paisley gets here."

I took him over to his toys to distract him and my mom said to me, "I bet you're excited you're having a girl because I know you're tired of the trucks and cars."

"You have no idea but I like playing with Max and Zachary but I am looking forward to having a girl. I am ready to buy dresses and play baby dolls. I am so excited."

"I can imagine," said my mom. Dave and me had found out recently that I was pregnant with a girl. We were going to let it be another surprise but I really wanted to know because I wanted to know how to design the nursery before the baby was born. Dave gave in and we were told it was a girl. There was no denying it either because she was allowing everyone know she was a girl. I was truly excited and so was Dave. He had wanted a girl for a long time so now he was finally getting one. And that was a good thing because she was going to be my last.

"Baby," said Zachary as he pointed to my stomach.

"That's right, Zachary, Baby. Your baby sister is in my tummy."

"My baby," he said as he gave my stomach a kiss.

"That's so sweet," my mom said.

"I know. He really loves his baby sister. Well right now, when she's here we'll see," I said as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that."

I walked over to the door and it was Zach with his girlfriend. I invited him in and following him inside was Amber, her husband and Paisley. I led them into the living room. Zachary ran over to Paisley as soon as he saw her and hugged her. "That is so sweet," said Amber.

"Isn't it?" I asked.

"What's this Broski?" asked Zach. "No love for your Uncle Z?"

"He knows how to put women first," I said with a smile. "He likes to be a gentleman."

"I see," he said as he picked Zachary up, "and look you spiked your hair. I'm teaching you well little Broski."

"You are such a dork," I said before offering them drinks and offering them a seat.

"How is the baby doing?" asked Amber as Paisley and Zachary played together.

"She's good," I said. "Right where she's supposed to be."

"That's great," she said as Dave came into the living room. "Any names for her yet?"

"We have two in mind but we are waiting to see her and we don't want to tell anyone just yet." Dave and me had decided to keep the baby's name to ourselves. We had two picked out but we were waiting to see her before we named her. We didn't want a repeat of when Zachary was born and we spent hours trying to come up with his name.

Zachary's party was going well. The adults spent some time talking while the two kids played. Usually children their age don't play together but they were playing together pretty well. It was time for Zachary to open his presents or more like Dave and me open his presents for him. He did all right but we opened most. He pulled at the paper to help but that was about it. Zach couldn't wait to give Zachary his present so he gave him his first. Zachary looked at it and I said, "go ahead open it, Zachary. That's yours." He just looked at me and handed it to me. I got it started for him and he did the rest. He opened it to expose an Elmo doll that sings. I could have killed Zach at that moment. I don't know what he was trying to pull with that but our house was going to have enough noise we didn't need a singing Elmo to go with it. Zachary got excited though and grew a big smile on his face. "Is that Elmo?" I asked. He pointed at it and Dave made it sing getting him even more excited. Once he had that opened he was done with the presents. Dave opened it for him while I opened the rest of Zachary's presents that included clothes, more cars, trucks and some more toys. He wasn't even interested in them. He was more worried about the Elmo doll but you can't expect too much from a one year old. Elmo kept him and Paisley busy until it was time for cake.

I let Dave handle the cake because the smell of the icing was too much for me and it made me sick. I was still getting morning sickness in my 6 month. I don't think it ever went away. Dave brought Zachary's piece of cake out to him and put it on his highchair and he looked at it and then looked at Dave. We sang Happy Birthday to him and he just sat there and studied us. After we sang Dave did what he could to get Zachary to put his hand in his cake. "Put your hand in it. Go ahead," said Dave as Zachary looked at him. "Yummy cake," he said as Zachary stuck his finger in it. He was a strange child so I highly doubted he would go all out and get messy because he hated being messy. He put his finger in his mouth and licked the icing off but that was as far as he would go. Dave ended up having to help him put his hand in the cake but Zachary didn't like that at all. He began screaming because his hand was messy. "Go ahead eat it, Buddy. It's yummy," he said but Zachary kept screaming.

"I don't think he likes that too much," said Amber.

"He doesn't," I said as I went to get a wash cloth from the drawer. "He doesn't like to be messy."

"Paisley is the same way," she said, "remember her party. She freaked out too."

"Oh yeah," I said as I wiped off Zachary's hand. "At least we won't have to worry about them getting too messy as they get older."

"So true," she said as she sat Paisley down in a chair so she could have some cake.

"Zachary, it's okay now. Your hand is all clean," I said to him as he stopped crying. "It's okay."

"I have never seen a baby not want to put his hand in cake," said my mom.

"And if he wouldn't be allowed to do it he would," said Dave.

"Isn't that how it always works?" asked my mom with a smile.

"With Zachary absolutely."

"He's only taking after his father," I said. "A rule breaker."

"I'm a rule breaker? I think you're a rule breaker too."

"Maybe but not as much as you," I said with a smile.

"Okay. Maybe not but still you're a rule breaker." He said as he softly kissed my lips. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too," I said with a smile before giving out cake to our guests.

Once the party was over Dave and me were cleaning up and Zachary was passed out in the living on Max's Cars couch from all the excitement. "You know what else tonight is right?"

"The night you proposed to me," I said with a smile. "The night I knew we would be together forever."

"Exactly," he said, "happy Valentine's Day, Baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said as I softly kissed his lips. "Can you believe it's been a year already? I mean how fast does the time go?"

"It goes by pretty fast," he said as he wrapped his arms around my growing stomach, "it's hard to believe that Zachary was just a tiny baby last year at this time and now he's this little person that can walk and talk. It's crazy. I'm kind of sad."

"Me too. He's my baby boy," I said, "but at the same time I can't wait till his little personality comes out and he's his own person. He's going to be a great kid."

"I know he is," said Dave. "We got lucky with him. He's a wonderful little guy. Makes me anxious for our baby girl."

"Me too," I said with a smile. "I know she's going to be just as great."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and I'm sad to say that chapter 50 will be the final chapter but no worries the sequel will follow shortly after. = ) **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. **

3 months and 2 days later on May 15th I was laying in the hospital bed in a delivery room getting ready to meet my little girl. My labor wasn't that bad at all and I had refused the epidural again. I didn't need it. I was strong enough to handle a little pain. I had already been there for 6 hours and was ready to push. I couldn't believe how fast it all went but I was incredibly happy. When you're pregnant your main goal is to meet that little life that you've held inside your body for 9 months and you feel like a kid on Christmas Day waiting to see what you've gotten after waiting so long. "All right, Tessa," said the doctor. "I need you to give me a big push." I gave him the biggest push I could as Dave held my hand. "Good," he said as he waited for another contraction before telling me to push again. Once we reached the 4th push I was crowning and the doctor told me to push again. I got in 3 pushes before I heard the cries of the baby. I was so relieved. Labor and delivery was a lot of work and I was glad it was over. "It's a girl," said the doctor with a smile as the nurse handed Dave the scissors to cut the cord. "Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" asked the doctor.

"Sure," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful," he said before cutting the cord.

"She is," I said as I got a glimpse of her before the nurse laid her down on my chest as she cleaned her off. "She is really beautiful. Hey there, Pretty Girl," I said as I touched her small fingers. "All ten fingers," I said.

"And all 10 toes," said Dave with a smile as he admired our baby girl before the nurse took her to put a diaper on her and to weigh her and do the APGAR test.

The nurse brought her over wrapped in a pink blanket and a pink cap and handed her to me. "She is a very healthy baby. She weighs 7lbs and 12 oz and 19 inches long." She was a peanut compared to Zachary when he was born.

"I can't believe she's finally here," I said.

"I know," said Dave. "We've been waiting for you for a long time, Missy."

"Tell, Daddy you need a name," I said.

"I don't know, Tess." He said. "What do you think? A Scarlett or a Victoria?"

"I don't know," I said. "I'm leaning more toward Scarlett because of her beautiful red lips but I also really like Victoria it's got the sound of royalty to it. And we all know she's going to be the princess of the house. I think you should pick, Daddy. It's your choice."

"Are you sure, Tessa?"

"I'm sure," I said. "I want you to pick her name. I picked Zachary's name. You can pick her name."

"All right," he said looking at her. "She's definitely a Scarlett. Scarlett for sure," he said.

"Scarlett. I like it," I said with a smile. "But Scarlett what?"

"I don't know. What's your mom's middle name?" he asked.

"Rose," I said with a smile.

"Scarlett Rose Montgomery-Batista," he said. "I like it."

"Me too. It's so beautiful just like her. Welcome to the world, Scarlett Rose," I said as I touched her soft cheek as she slept in my arms.

Once the doctors had everything cleaned up I told Dave to get Zack, Amber and Zachary so they could meet the baby. I was so excited for Zachary to finally meet his baby sister. A few minutes later and the door opened. They all walked in. Zachary was carrying a pink teddy bear as Amber was carrying him in the room and Zack had a balloon saying It's a girl. "She's here?" asked Amber.

"She's here," I said. "Come meet your baby sister, Zachary."

Amber carried Zachary over so that he could see Scarlett. "Baby," he said with a smile as he pointed to her.

"Yes, Baby," I said with a smile as Zachary handed me the teddy bear. "Is this for the baby?"

He nodded his head and said, "Baby."

"She is beautiful, Tessa," said Amber. "What's her name?"

"Scarlett Rose," I said with a smile.

"I like it. Very beautiful. Original but classical. And look at those red lips. I can see why she would be a Scarlett."

"She is so precious," said Zack.

"Thank-you," I said. "Zachary, do you see the baby? This is your baby sister; Scarlett. Can you say hi to Scarlett."

"Hi, Baby," he said with a smile as he looked at his little sister.

"Do you want to give the baby a kiss?" I asked. He nodded so Amber leaned him down so that he could kiss Scarlett. He kissed her on the forehead and it was probably the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Zachary seemed to really love the new baby but once we brought her home he was not happy at all.

***Four and a half years later***

And that brings me to today. Zachary is 5 years old now and has recently started kindergarten and Scarlett is 4 years old going to pre-school. They are night and day. Zachary is husky with deep blue eyes like me and looks exactly like me. He is more like Dave because he enjoys playing sports and being outside. He is the little athlete playing football and learning the basic skills of basketball. I know Dave enjoys every minute of it. He is more of an easy going child and just goes with the flow. I can pretty much talk him into anything. Scarlett on the other hand looks just like her father; Dark eyes, dark curly hair and everything. And she has those beautiful red lips still. She is more on the skinny side and probably doesn't weigh more than a hiccup. She is the more intellectual of the two children. More like me I would say. She's not into being outside or playing sports. She's clumsy and it is a miracle if we get through a day without her tripping and falling down. She is just like I was when I was a kid. She would rather read or try to read than play outside or watch TV. She wants things to be her way or no way. She is independent and there is no way she will allow me to talk her into anything. Even though Scarlett is more like me she does have her dad's temper while Zachary has my temper. It amazes me how different my kids are and it does cause some havoc in our house. Conflicting personalities is the way to describe it but for the most part they get along.

I am down in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids and Dave before we were having our day of family fun; something we did every Saturday as a way to spend time together. That hasn't changed at all. Dave is sitting at the table reading the newspaper, "It's really quiet around here what are they up to?"

"I don't know," I say flipping the pancake. "Scarlett is up in her room and Zachary is in his room."

"Oh," he says. "I'm surprised Scarlett isn't down here trying to help with breakfast."

"Me too. She likes to help."

"I know," says Dave. "How has work been?"

"Busy," I say, "but I like where I am right now." I no longer work for Cosmopolitan as much as I liked it I was offered a higher position for a parenting magazine and being the sole bread winner for my family I had to do what was best for us and that was taking the better job with the better pay.

"And how is your book coming?" he asks.

"It's coming along very well," I say. "I love writing."

"I know," he said as I finished breakfast. I am in the middle of writing a children's book about a ballerina named Scarlett. It started off as a bedtime story I would tell Scarlett every night because she loved it so much I got the idea to turn it into a children's book. It was Scarlett's Story after all she was my inspiration for it.

I call the kids downstairs as I'm putting blueberry pancakes on plates for them. Zachary comes downstairs first in his usual sweatpants and t-shirt and takes a seat at the table. "Morning, Zachary."

"Good morning, Mom," he says as I hand him his pancakes. "Blueberry. My favorite," he says as Scarlett comes downstairs. "What are you wearing?" he asks her.

I turn my head for a second to see what she has on because with Scarlett you never know. She has her own style and she will not let anyone dress her but herself. She has on a pair of white tights with black polka dots, a light pink leopard print skirt, with a white and pink striped long sleeved shirt with a light pink bubble vest. She has on a pink knit hat that had a big pink flower on the side. She is also wearing pink boots. Dave was looking at her too and then goes back to looking at his newspaper without saying a word. I don't even know what to say. "How do I look, Mommy?" she asks as she models for me.

"You look beautiful," I say not wanting to destroy her individuality and creativity.

"She looks like a freak," says Zachary with a laugh.

"Shh," I say. "That's not nice."

"I don't look like a freak you look like a freak," she says.

"I do not you do," he says back to her. It's only 9:00 I am not ready for a fight so early in the day.

"Stop both of you," I say as I give Scarlett her pancakes.

"But he said I look like a freak, Mommy. I don't look like a freak. I look cute."

"Yes you do," I say.

"A freak," says Zachary.

"Zachary Ryder," says Dave. That's enough to get Zachary to stop picking on Scarlett.

"Haha," says Scarlett as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Scarlett Rose," says Dave. "That's enough."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she begins to eat her pancakes.

Later that day Dave and I take the kids to the park so that they can play. It's actually not that bad of a day in November. It isn't too hot and it isn't too cold. It's probably about 60 degrees which really isn't bad for a November in New York. Dave took Zachary to toss the football around in the grass while I play on the playground with Scarlett. Scarlett runs to the swings first, "Push me, Please, Mommy."

"Okay," I say as I get behind the swing to push her. She laughs as I push her and it is music to my ears to hear her laugh.

"Higher, Mommy," she says.

"Higher?" I ask, "Don't you think you're going high enough?"

"No Mommy, I want to get to the sky so I can touch the clouds."

"You want to touch the clouds?" I ask. "I don't think it's possible."

"It is, Mommy. It's all possible. I can touch the clouds. I just have to get high enough."

"I'll try," I say as I continue to push her. She finally realizes she will never be able to touch the clouds so she asks me to stop the swing so that we can go play on the slide. Then after the slide we do the monkey bars. I help her go across because she can't do it yet. Zachary and Dave come over to join us so we can enjoy the playground together. These are the moments I enjoy the most when it comes to my family.

As it gets later in the afternoon we decide it's time to leave and head out to get pizza for dinner and then we go home to watch a movie. Our movies usually consisted of singing frogs or singing princesses. Today Scarlett chose the movie so we sit and eat popcorn as we watch The Little Mermaid. I don't know how many times we've seen this movie but it's been a lot. It is one of Scarlett's favorites and usually the one she ALWAYS chooses. I can't complain though because I actually like the movie it just gets old after seeing it umpteen times but as long as I am with my family that's all that matters to me. I will do anything for my kids to keep them happy.

As the evening turns into night I put the kids to bed like I do every night. I go into Zachary's room first and read him a quick story. "Goodnight, Zachary," I say as I close the book.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight," I say as I tuck him into bed.

I make my way down to Scarlett's room after I'm done tucking Zachary into bed. I sit on the bed and say, "what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"The ballerina story, Mommy," she says as she holds on to her pink teddy bear she's had she since she was born.

"Again?" I ask.

"Again," she says with a smile waiting to hear it. I have no choice but to tell her the ballerina story again. She has heard it so much she says it with me now as I tell it to her.

"The end," I say as we finish the story. . "Good night, Scarlett."

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams," I say as I kiss her forehead and tuck her into bed. As I walk out of the room I look back at her one more time. She looks so precious as she holds onto her bear, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I make my way downstairs to the living room where Dave is watching Sportscenter. "Are they sleeping?"

"Yes," I say as I sit down next to him. "Thank-you, Dave," I say.

"Thank-you for what?" he asks confused.

"For this. For this life. I wouldn't change it for the world. You gave me two of the best gifts of my life. Zachary and Scarlett. Thank-you and thank-you for loving me."

"You're welcome,' he says with a smile. "It's hard to believe we've come this far huh?"

"Yeah," I say. "I never would have thought but I'm glad it turned out this way."

"Me too," he says as he kisses my lips softly.

Sometimes in life you just get handed unexpected twists. For me it was realizing I didn't love John and that John wasn't the love of my life like I had thought for so many years. If 6 ½ years earlier you asked me if I thought I would be married to Dave Batista with two kids I probably would have looked at you like you were crazy. Even in my wildest dreams I wouldn't have dreamed my life turning out like this but I am glad it did. I love my life with Dave and I love my kids; Zachary and Scarlett. They are my entire life. They are the reason I wake up everyday and they are the reason I live. Dave and me may have started out in a Forbidden way but I wouldn't change that for the world. Many people believe some things have to fall apart in order for better things to fall into place. I am a true believer of that statement. Everything with John and me fell apart but Dave came along, I got pregnant, had Zachary, got pregnant again, had Scarlett, lost my job with WWE, got a job as a magazine editor and then got a better job. For a while everything fell apart in my life but then something better fell into place. I truly believe this was the life I was meant to live sadly it took me 16 years to realize it but I have many more years ahead of me so I will definitely be living my life to the fullest and enjoying the unexpected twists life gave me. Dave once told me I was predictable and my life was like vanilla but after everything I have to say my life is more of a twist and I wouldn't have it any other way.

***THE END***

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you so much for taking the time to read.**

***I want to thank each and every one of you that has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I am glad you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it for you. I really hope that you will take the time to read the sequeal Forbidden: Never Looking Back From John's point of view. I feel he deserves a chance to tell his story because after all he did get gypped out of the life he always wanted with Tessa. Thank-you so much for reading. = ) **

***If you are reading Forbidden: Never Looking Back I will try to have the first chapter up by Tuesday or Thursday at the latest. It will not disappoint I promise. **


End file.
